


Dangerous

by FlameWolf



Series: Is it Stockholm Syndrome or is it Love? [1]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Cannibalism, Corruption, Desecration of dead bodies, Do not read unless you are okay with the movies. This will be just as sadistic as they are., Extreme Gore, Extremely Dark, F/M, Incest, Killer Mentality, Knife Play, Lots of Sex (Usually forced), Mental Torture, Misogyny, NOT A ROMANCE. This is not fluffy in any way, Necrophilia, OLD STORY (the new chapters are past number three), Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Psychotic Behavior, Rough Sex, Threatening Behavior towards Significant Other, Torture, Twisted Family Values, Underage Sex (16 year olds), Use of Knives on Significant other, dark story, domestic abuse, extreme violence, forced lesbian sex, graphic birth, graphic murder, sadistic behavior, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with Otis and his family due to watching the movies, a young woman finds herself desperately wishing she could save them from their horrible fate.  When her unwitting desire is granted, she finds herself trapped in a world of fiction with a family of sadistic murderers.  Will she be able to accomplish her task or will she find out these people are not worth saving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from House of 1000 Corpses. This is just for fun and I make no profit from this at all.

I would have never suspected what would happen that night or anything that followed afterward. To be honest its still unbelievable to me in some way. So many things have happened, I don't even know where to begin. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start with the night this whole mess started.

It was a late, stormy night. Lightening flashed violently, quickly followed by loud cracks of thunder. The wind howled around the house, almost threatening to blow it away. It was the perfect night to stay up and watch horror movies. I huddled in front of my tv, looking over all my movies. I brushed my shoulder length black hair out of my face as I tried to decide which movie I wanted to watch. Finally my hazel eyes rested on a familiar case. Carefully, I pulled out the black case and smiled. “House of a 1000 Corpses. I haven't seen this in years!” I exclaimed, opening the case and popping the dvd in.

I watched the movie closely, enjoying every twisted minute of it. Of course my favorite character was Otis. Something about him drew me to him. Even when I first saw the movie I felt drawn to Otis. He was evil, he was crazy, he was dangerous but I still found myself attached to the character quite strongly.

When the movie ended, I looked at the sequel with a disdainful look. They had changed Otis' character a lot in 'The Devil's Rejects'. He was still the same personality wise but they had changed how he looked entirely. Not only that but the whole family was killed at the end. Still, as much as I hated the movie, it was a part of the series and I had to watch it. Reluctantly, I pulled the yellow case from my collection and popped the movie in.

As the movie drew to the inevitable climax, I found myself getting more and more distraught over their impending deaths. Certainly they needed to be put down after everything they did but that didn't stop me from feeling the need to save them. I stood, placing my hands on the tv as the shoot out was coming closer. My distress grew to such a point that I made a prayer to Luna, a moon deity I worshiped. “Please, let me help them,” I whispered into the darkness of my room. What happened next completely took me off guard.

All of a sudden the room was spinning and I was surrounded in a bright, white light. I closed my eyes to protect them from the light, only opening them when it had faded. The sight that greeted my eyes took my breath away. I was standing in front of a familiar gas station with a familiar billboard that read “Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen” in glowing neon. The same clown statue stood by the door, reciting its weird, almost perverted lines as it spasmed and laughed. A chill of fear ran down my spine as I took in the sight. “No. This can't be happening. I'll close my eyes and when I open them, I'll be back in my safe house,” I murmured to myself, closing my eyes again.

When I opened them, I wasn't all that surprised to see I was still standing there. “What the hell is happening! I'm not supposed to be here! How did I even get here when here isn't even supposed to exist!” I yelled to the heavens, not caring if the clown inside heard me. The only answer I got was a warm wind blowing my black clothing. I sighed, breathing in the dry, dusty air. It tasted like oil, gasoline and fried chicken, an unholy combination.  
“Is this because of my prayer?” I asked the empty night. Clenching my hands into fists, I grit my teeth and decided to play this out. If this was because of my unthinking prayer, I would make the most of my opportunity. The first thing I had to do was talk to the horrible man inside the gas station. My memories of the man made me cringe. I honestly wanted nothing to do with the man but I had to ask him the quintessential question. The question that would make him call the Firefly family and alert them I was coming. That question was “Where can I find Dr. Satan's grave?” Knowing fully the danger I was probably putting myself into, I steeled myself and walked through the glass door.

The stench of fried chicken and formaldehyde hit my nose with such a force I almost gagged. A bell over the door faintly tinkled as it opened and shut. The entire room was filled with display cases and odd curios. Strange, mummified creatures sat inside the glass cases, staring out with dead, glass eyes. The whole place gave off a very creepy, dangerous vibe and I had to fight to keep my composure.

The white face painted clown behind the counter was already staring at me, lust written all over his face. He was bald and had a scraggly beard. He was wearing a red and white clown suit that had blue stars on it as well as a tiny hat and huge, red clown shoes. He had no eyebrows, instead had fake ones drawn on in a weird arch. Under the 'eyebrows' was blue makeup and on his lips was black lipstick. He leered at me, his brown eyes roving over my body. Reluctantly, I walked to the small counter he stood behind.

“Um, hello. My name is Raven. I'm looking for Dr. Satan's grave. I heard a rumor you might know something about it,” I said as confidently as I could. As the words left my mouth, the leer dropped off his face and he looked irritated.

“Now why does a nice girl like you want to go messin' with Dr. Satan fer,” he grumbled, leaning over the counter. His sour breath hit my nose, almost making me back away. From the looks of his teeth, he never brushed them.

“Well I'm a college student doing research on famous serial killers. I figured going to his grave would help me understand the man,” I replied, giving my best flirty smile. It turned my stomach to do so but I had a feeling it would help me get what I want. Thankfully my hunch was correct and a perverted smile spread across his painted face.

“Well, I'll tell you what lil' lady, I'll draw ya a map,” he responded, whipping out a dirty, stained, wrinkled piece of paper and a green crayon.

I watched silently as he painstakingly drew out the map before handing it to me. “Just follow the instructions on here and ya should get there. Now, how 'bout a roll in the hay?” he asked, leering at me again. I fought to swallow bile at his suggestion, outwardly smiling kindly.

“I'm sorry but I have to get going. I want to try to get there before dark,” I responded.

“Well, at least take some of my fried chicken,” he suggested, reaching under the counter and pulling out a grease stained, brown paper bag. Trying to keep the distaste I felt off my face, I reached forward and took the bag.

“Thank you sir,” I responded, smiling fakely. Then I turned and walked out the door.

As soon as the female left, all hints of joviality left Captain Spaulding's face. “Jesus motherfucking Christ, not another one,” he grumbled to himself, going into a small side room that was by the counter. Inside the room was a huge chicken fryer and a small table with a black, corded phone sitting on it. He picked up the receiver, dialing a number and waiting for an answer. “Yeah, hi. Got another one comin' yer way on foot,” he mumbled.

I threw the bag of chicken into a ditch as soon as I was out of sight of the gas station. I sure as hell wasn't going to eat anything Spaulding had prepared. Standing on the shoulder of the road, I tried to make out the map in the setting sun. According to it, I only had a few more miles to go before I had to turn left onto a dirt road. “This is such a bad idea,” I whispered to myself as I continued onward. The fact that I was about to attempt to slip into a den of murderers to save them seemed downright ludicrous. Otis was by far the craziest and most unpredictable of the bunch. Who's to say the whole family wouldn't just kill me as soon as they saw me. As much as I wanted to save Otis from his fate, I had no desire to die in the process. I would have to play this very carefully.

The walk was long and boring. I almost wanted to hitchhike but there were no cars to bum a ride from. Besides, knowing what I did about the family I was going to see, I doubted I wanted a ride from anyone around here. So I continued until I saw a dirt road in the distance. When I got to the small, desolate road, I stood at the mouth for a moment. I knew that as soon as I set my foot on that hard packed dirt, there was no turning back. Taking in a deep breath to steel myself, I started walking down the road just as the sun began to dip behind the horizon.

It was so quiet. It was as if no creature around dared to make a noise. The emptiness of the road as well as the dead silence gave me a creepy feeling. Almost as if I was being watched, which I wouldn't have doubted. Slowly, the light left the sky and the area I was walking in began to get really dark. So it was with some relief that I finally spotted the broken down looking house that the Firefly clan inhabited. Several broken down cars littered the vast yard and several dismembered doll bodies hung on the porch like morbid Christmas decorations. Hesitantly, I walked onto the wooden porch which groaned and creaked under my weight in protest. With a shaky hand, I reached forward and knocked at the white, wooden door.

Slowly, the door creaked open, the hinges complaining loudly. Inside stood a rather heavy woman with wild blond hair and even wilder hazel eyes. She was dressed in a multi-colored, fur lined robe with a green corset and tan dress underneath. Her pink lipsticked lips spread into a wide, deceptively friendly smile. “Well hello dear! What are yew doin' here?” she asked in a thick southern accent.

“I'm here to research Dr. Satan,” I responded, doing my level best to smile back. I knew this statement would get me in the door but I would have to come up with a good lie for Otis. Otherwise he would probably kill me. Dr. Satan was one of the things that completely set him off.

The smile on her face faltered at the mention of that name but only for a second. “What is your name my dear?”

“Raven,” I replied, holding my hand out to shake. She completely ignored my hand, spreading her arms wide so her robe opened.

“I'm Mama Firefly. Come on in,” she responded, moving to the side to allow me admittance.

Trying not to show how truly petrified I was, I stepped into the huge house, jumping when I heard the front door close and lock behind me. “Now go make yirself comfortable in t'livin' room. I'll go make us some cocoa,” she offered before bustling into the kitchen. Trying not to let my legs shake, I walked past the stairs and to the right. I entered into a spacious, well lit living room. It had a large couch, two comfortable looking chairs and an old tv.

Sitting in one of the chairs was another blond woman, only this one was much younger. She wore a cowboy hat as well as some tight fitting pink pajamas. She turned her head to look at me, her icy blue eyes boring into me. “Hello! Who are yew?” she exclaimed in a thick southern accent, excitedly hopping off the chair to stand in front of me. The smell of her perfume was cloyingly sweet and I had to fight to not put some distance between us.

“Raven,” I responded, offering my hand to her. She took my hand in hers and shook vigorously for a few moments before letting go.

“Its so good to have another girl in the house!” she squealed happily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I stared at her with what I could only assume was a nonplussed expression because she smiled at me before taking me by the hand and leading me to the couch.

I sat down on the huge, floral patterned abomination, a puff of dust rising from the decrepit couch and making me sneeze. “My name's Baby. So what are ya doin' 'round these parts?” she asked, sitting next to me and staring at me with those intense blue eyes.

“She came t'research Dr. Satan,” Mama replied, coming in carrying a tray with three steaming mugs on it. Baby's smile wavered a bit at the answer but she kept her grin. Mama set the tray on a coffee table in front of the couch before sitting on the arm chair to the left of the couch.

“Now why do ya wanna research someone like that?” Baby drawled, grabbed a mug that was overflowing with marshmallows.

“Well, to tell the truth, I have a fascination with serial killers. Dr. Satan seemed the most fascinating so I decided to research him,” I replied, grabbing my own cup. Not that I was dumb enough to drink anything they gave me.

Both women stared at me for a good long while before Mama gave Baby a pointed look. Baby suddenly stood, looking like she was in a hurry. “Oh I forgot! I have some stuff I need ta do! See ya later Raven,” she chirped before skipping off.

“Now, why would ya be so interested in serial killers?” Mama asked, picking up her mug. Sensing I was treading awfully close to disaster, I tried to think quickly.

“Well, I'm not so sure I can tell you that, Mrs. Firefly,” I replied, trying to buy myself some time. I couldn't very well tell her the truth, she wouldn't have believed me and that would have been it for me.

“Oh, why don't ya give it a try. It'll be our lil secret. Also jest call me Mama,” she responded, blowing on her mug before taking a sip.

“Um, well this is going to sound kinda strange but I've always wanted to try to become a serial killer,” I finally responded. Of course that was bullshit but I hoped it would buy me some favor with her. Mama only quirked an eyebrow before setting down her drink.

“Well ma dear, I think there's someone ya should meet,” she replied, setting her cup down and standing up. Reluctantly, I set my own cup down and stood up to follow her. Mama led me to the stairs before pointing up them.

“Jest go up them stairs and go to the last room on the right. I would follow but he dun like interruptions so much,” she said with a small smile.

“Who? And if he doesn't like being disturbed, wouldn't me knocking on his door be a bad idea?” I asked, even though I knew full well who I was going to be seeing.

“You'll be fine. Jest tell him Mama sent ya,” she responded, standing there watching me. I gave a meek nod before beginning to go up the wooden stairs.

The hall was long and very dimly lit. There were four rooms and two bathrooms interspersed through the corridor. Trying not to show just how scared I was, I made my way down the too dark hall until I was standing in front of the door Mama had instructed me to knock on. Barely able to control the shakiness of my hand, I reached forward and knocked on the wooden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: After years of this story being deleted due to me not updating the disclaimer in time, I have decided to rewrite it. I lost the original much to my dismay so this will probably be completely different than the original. Please note this is rather old. All the new stuff starts sometime after chapter three.


	2. Into the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!: Involves handling dead bodies, desecration of dead bodies, a dead animal and cannibalism.

The door whipped open to reveal a pale wraith of a man that towered over me. He glared down at me, his stringy, greasy, shoulder length, almost white, blonde hair hung in his face. His icy blue eyes narrowed when he saw me. He wore a blood stained, white t-shirt that had an American flag on it with the words “Burn this flag” under it. His blood crusted jeans clung to his thin hips and he glared down at me. “Who t'hell are you?” he hissed angrily.

“I, erm... M-mama sent me up. I'm Raven,” I replied meekly, trying not to shake.

“Git yer ass in here then,” he snarled, moving enough to allow me admittance into his room. Knowing he wasn't very patient, I scampered into the room and tried not to tense when the door shut behind me and locked. Otis stalked around me, like a lion eyeing its perspective prey, before he stopped in front of me.

“Why the hell're ya here?” he growled, his face inches from mine. His breath was sour and smelled of something long dead. It took everything in me to not back away from the ghoul.

“I-I want to become a serial killer. I've always found them fascinating,” I responded, leaving out the lie I had told Mama. I knew it was suicide to mention Dr. Satan to Otis.

He sneered in response, showing his badly yellowed teeth. “How did ya find out 'bout me,” he hissed, unsheathing a huge, very sharp looking, hunting knife from a sheath on his left hip. My eyes widened at the sight of the knife and all my survival instincts screamed at me to run. That this had been an extremely stupid idea. Knowing my life was on the line, I chose my next words carefully.

“I had heard about you on the underground. All the people I talked to said you were the best. That your killings were more like artwork. I used Dr. Satan as a way to come to you as many said that was the only way to get to you,” I responded, hoping he wouldn't just slit my throat for the hell of it. His eyes narrowed again before he slid his knife back into its sheath.

“Prove it,” he ordered, glaring down at me.

“How?” I asked, only slightly relieved that the knife had disappeared.

Instead of answering, he led me into a room attached to his bedroom that was blocked off by a curtain. There was a huge, metal, medical table in the room and on it was something that almost made me vomit. Half of a man's torso sat on the table, his flesh had a gray pallor from being dead a long time. Any blood that had been there had long since been cleaned away. All the organs had been scooped out of his torso and he had been stuffed with polyfil. It took every ounce of willpower I had to not vomit on the spot.

The monster glowered at me for a long time before going off into a curtained off section that was on the left wall of the room. Trying not to fidget, I looked around the room to get a better idea of where I was as well as where the nearest exit was. Not that it would do me much good with the bedroom door being locked. All the windows in the room were blocked off with a semi-transparent, black material, making the room very dark and hard to see in. It didn't help that the sun had set and night was setting in. Suddenly I realized I would be staying the night in a house full of insane, highly unpredictable people. I stomped down on my rising panic harshly, knowing that if I showed how afraid I was I would just end up as another victim.

A loud rattling broke my reverie and I jumped slightly when a bright light was suddenly switched on. The light looked like a silver bowl on its side and had a blindingly bright light bulb in it. It sat on the new medical table Otis had brought out which unfortunately had something else on it. The thing sitting on the table almost made me recoil in horror. It was a headless body of a leopard that had all the organs scooped out and had been stuffed with polyfil. Also on the table was an industrial needle and thread. A metal rod welded to a flat, metal platform and a bottle of heavy duty glue were also there. Slowly it dawned on me what Otis wanted me to do and I bit my lower lip to prevent the scream that now clawed at the back of throat from coming out. There was no way I could make the ghoulish statue he wanted! I would go mad!

Suddenly aware of the feeling of being watched, I looked up to see the wraith glaring at me, his icy eyes blazing. The message in them was crystal clear. If I failed to do this, I would be subject to tortures none of his victims had ever seen before. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I decided to deal with prepping the leopard body. Grabbing the metal rod, I grabbed the ultra super glue and squeezed a generous dollop onto the metal plat on the bottom. Then, trying hard not to grimace, I turned to the leopard body. _'At least any blood that had been there was long gone'_ I thought to myself as I shoved aside some of the polyfil to glue the rod to the skin of the carcass.

I pulled my hand out of the cavity as fast as I dared with Otis still watching me closely. Reluctantly, I turned to the other half of my 'project'. The man had been handsome in his life. He had short, brown hair and his green eyes stared at nothing. He had been rather lithe so he wouldn't be too heavy. Still, I had no desire to touch the dead flesh in front of me. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to grab a hold of the hollowed out torso. With a grunt of effort, I tried to lift the half body but simply found myself unable to budge it even a little bit.

Suddenly I felt hot breath on the nape of my neck as pale arms came around me. His hands rested over mine as he lifted the torso. Despite the horrible situation I was in, I couldn't help the small blush at his nearness as he helped me carry the torso to the other table. He stayed pressed close behind me, his sour breath huffing in my ear. Why was he so close? Why was he touching me and helping me lift it? Was that a boner I felt pressing into my butt? Horrified, I realized that the ghoul behind me was getting aroused by putting this morbid artwork together. Then I realized that my own body was responding back to him, to my further horror. What the fuck was wrong with me?!

Gripping my smaller hands in his, he helped lift the torso over the rod until the body rested on the leopard's chest. His hands left the torso to rest on my hips, moving up to cup my breasts. His breathing got more raspy as he ground his rock hard arousal into my jean covered ass. Suddenly he released me, watching me with burning eyes. “Finish it,” he hissed, the front of his jeans straining with his arousal. Shaking with fear as well as ashamed arousal, I gathered the thick, black thread and the huge needle. Trying desperately to get rid of the arousal I felt due to Otis, I threaded the needle.

Thankfully sewing the two dead bodies together was better than a cold shower. There was no way I wanted arousal to be associated with this situation. I wasn't the best seamstress either so fear and disgust slowly replaced the unwanted burning in my lions. My seams weren't straight at all and stood out like a sore thumb. All I could hope for was that Otis would accept something that was less than perfection. When I was finally done tying the final knot, I felt a lump of fear in my throat as I stepped away to examine my work.

It looked worse than Frankenstein's monster. The black thread was sewn in such a way that it was glaringly visible, the seams were crooked and bulged outward. I didn't dare look at Otis, instead keeping focused on the 'artwork' in front of me. Suddenly I felt him behind me, his hands wrapping in my black hair. Pulling hard enough to elicit tears, he pulled my head back until I was looking at him. My view of him was upside down due to the position of my head but I could see him clearly. He had an odd grin on his pale face as his blue eyes glittered.

Suddenly he was pulling me into the bedroom by my hair, causing me to stumble in an effort to catch up. I made no move to resist or fight because I knew that would only make it worse. Next thing I knew I was being flung onto a grimy bed. My skin crawled at the contact with the greasy, crusty, dingy sheets that had probably never been washed. Then a light came on next to the bed making me squint. It was just a normal lamp but was still startling in the darkness. Then he was on top of me and all my worries about my smarting eyes were gone as I looked up at the murderer hovering over me. His lips were twisted in a weird sneer as he sat back on his haunches. His pale hands went to the button of his jeans as he began to remove them.

A hot flash shot through my body as I realized he was getting ready to have sex with me. Others may consider it rape as I had no desire to have sex at that moment but there was no way I was going to deny him. Also a small part of me, way back in my head, wanted him to take me, wanted to be dominated by him. I was ashamed of that small part, especially with everything that had happened so far. Any normal person would have just let him kill them by now. Anybody else would have been thoroughly disgusted and fighting by now and here I was letting him strip off my black jeans. Hell, I was even lifting my hips to help him get them off me.

He smiled, his approval of my compliance in his eyes as he slid his own jeans off. His arousal stood erect from a forest of pale pubes. It must have been eight inches in length at least and had a foreskin. He pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a pale, hairless chest. He was so thin you could see the outline of his ribs and hips under his taut, pale skin. Next he was trying to lift my shirt off so I sat up to help him remove the article of clothing. A growl of frustration left him when he saw my bra.

Next thing I knew he had his knife in his hand again, the dangerously sharp tip under the material of my bra. “D-don't! I can remove it,” I protested, clapping my hands over my mouth as the words left me. What was I doing?! Any defiance was sure to be a death wish! I was surprised when, instead of the knife at my throat, I heard a rough chuckle.

“Ya won't be needin' it,” he hissed, his burning eyes daring me to challenge him as he moved the razor sharp edge up under the material. My heart dropped at his words. This was the first time it hit me that I would never be able to go home again. It wasn't just the fact that the place I was didn't exist, it was also the fact that even if I could get back to my own reality, Otis wouldn't let me go. I belonged to him now. The sound of ripping fabric broke into my thoughts, bringing me back to the situation at hand. The now useless bra was tossed into a pile of clothes near the end of the bed and suddenly his mouth was on my right breast, dragging a gasp from my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his pale hand place the knife on the nightstand. A cold chill of fear ran through me as I recognized it as a subtle warning. If I became less than compliant, the knife was within easy reach. He released my breast, grinning at me in a way that sent a chill down my spine. Using one leg to force my legs open, he settled between them and rested the tip of his erection against my slit.

Knowing that I was only slightly aroused, I relaxed myself as much as possible to mitigate any pain. He frown in displeasure as he rubbed his erection against my semi-dry entrance. He made a hissing noise in his chest before spitting a wad of saliva and mucus into his hand. Locking his eyes with mine, he rubbed the mixture on his shaft before repositioning himself at my entrance. His eyes still burning into mine, he thrust forward, taking my virginity.

I couldn't help my body's reaction to the sudden pain. My back arched, my eyes filled with tears and I let out a quiet cry. Ignoring my pain, Otis kept thrusting slowly and closed his eyes in pleasure. Trying to ignore the burning in my groin, I closed my eyes and went limp. Thankfully he finished quickly, shooting his hot load into my womanhood. He pulled out slowly, getting off the bed and getting dressed.

Shakily I sat up, pulling my clothes from the clothes pile and putting them on. As I pulled on my shirt, Otis came extremely close to me, his pale eyes glaring. It was then that I noticed his odd facial hair. He had a long, scraggly, white-blonde beard on both of his cheeks. The growth stopped a couple inches from his mouth. There he had a weeks worth of stubble growing. His blue eyes burned into me for a few more moments before he backed off. “Go git yirself some dinner,” he growled, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

At his words my stomach let out a loud roar, making me blush. Nodding in his general direction, I scampered towards the door just a little too fast to be casual. My heart racing in my chest, I reached toward the doorknob to unlock the door when I heard his voice again. “Jest come back when yir done,” he growled. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was glaring at me.

“Okay,” I replied as steadily as I could, before unlocking the door and leaving the room. I shut the door behind me, letting out a sigh of relief. A whistle of approval made me jump out of my skin. Clutching my chest, I turned to see Baby staring at me from the doorway of her room. Her room was across the hall from Otis' and a bit further down the hall.

“He ain't never let one leave b'fore,” she stated, awe in her voice. Not knowing how to respond, I managed to smile at her before heading up the hall and towards the stairs.

I made my way to kitchen, giving the cluttered dining table a wide berth. As soon as I entered the room, Mama turned to me with surprise on her face. “Wh-well. Are you hungry ma dear?” she asked, her normal smile reappearing.

“Yes Mrs.. er, I mean, Mama,” I replied, smiling as best as I could. My stomach twisted in hunger at the mere suggestion of food.

“Well yer in luck! The roast I put in the ov'n is jest 'bout done,” she chirped, turning and putting on oven mitts.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked, doing my best to be polite.

“Now don't yew worry yir purty lil head. Go wait in t'dining room,” she replied, giving me a fond pat on the head.

Blinking in confusion at how friendly she was being, I went into the dining room and choose a chair near the middle of the table to sit on. Baby came flouncing down the stairs just as I sat down, smiling at me with a knowing smile. She plopped down in a chair next to me, leaning on me and pulling me close with one arm while the wood of the chair protested. “Otis has got himself quite a nice tool, don't he,” she whispered in my ear, grinding against me lewdly. It took every ounce of self control I had to not recoil in horror. Then a hot blush colored my cheeks as the meaning of her words began to sink in.

Tiny came lumbering into the room while Baby was practically sitting on my lap. The giant's deformed head nearly brushed the ceiling as he lumbered towards a chair. The wooden floor creaked loudly as he plodded along. Slowly, he turned to stare at me, a too small mask resting over his scarred face. His deformed head bulged in weird ways and he waved a huge, half melted flipper of a hand at me. Swallowing the bile that came to my throat at the sight of this creature, I managed a smile and waved back.

Just then Mama came in, holding a giant, silver domed plate. With a smile, she set the huge platter down and turned to Tiny. Quickly, she scrawled something on the small notebook hanging around his neck. The huge creature took a moment to read it before lumbering off up the stairs. Then Mama removed the dome to reveal a really suspicious looking piece of meat. The smell from the mystery meat made me start to drool but I felt a twist of nausea as I began to ponder just what it was. This meat didn't look like any meat I had ever seen before.

A swearing old man with the same style of facial hair as Otis came stumbling downstairs as Mama began to hand out plates of meat and vegetables. The squat, barrel shaped man's blue eyes shot around wildly before he sat down. The overhead lights made the bald top of his head almost glow. Glaring at me lewdly, he grabbed his plate and began stuffing food into his mouth.

I looked down at the plate before me, grimacing inwardly. There was a good chance that this meat belonged to another human. Not quite daring to turn down the meal, I began to eat while fighting the urge to gag. The meat itself was quite pleasant, tasting like fatty pork. It was just the idea of possibly eating somebody that was giving me a hard time. Finally, I managed to choke down the grisly meal. “I have to get back,” I whispered apologetically, with a small smile.

“Oh that's okay darlin'! Do me a favor and bring Otis up some food. I don't expect he'll eat it but its worth a try,” Mama responded with a smile, holding out a plate of food for me to take with me.

Returning the smile as best as I could, I gingerly took the plate and went back upstairs. As I went I felt the old man's eyes on my ass. Just as I was passing out of ear shot I could swear I heard Baby hiss, “Don't even think about it Grandpa. She's Otis'.” That small statement sent a shiver of fear and excitement down my spine. Did him letting me roam free give me a status with the family? Pondering this question, I stood in front of Otis' door, hesitating a moment before knocking.

“Git yir ass in here!” the wraith snarled from the other side of the door. Swallowing my fear as well as trying to forget what I just ate so I wouldn't puke, I opened the door and entered the room.

As soon as I was in the room, Otis shut the door and locked it. Timidly, I offered him the plate of food. “Mama had me bring it for you,” I explained, trying to meet his burning eyes steadily. Otis looked down at the plate, a look of disgust on his face.

“I don't need it,” he growled, grabbing the plate from me and setting it on a dresser. His focus returned to me, examining me.

“You ate that?” he asked, watching me carefully.

“Yes,” I answered, meeting his gaze. Everything within me was screaming at me to puke, then run away. That the man in front of me was wildly insane. An odd gleam flickered through his eyes as he nodded and backed away.

“Ya c'n sleep here,” he stated, gesturing to a heap of old clothes beside the bed. The clothes were caked in blood and looked like they had been there for years. Disgust filled me at the sight of them as well as the fact that I was being treated as nothing more than a pet.

“Thank you,” I said, trying to sound as grateful as I could. Otis waved me off before going into the curtained off section of his room. Not being invited to do anything else, I decided to make myself comfortable in my makeshift nest. It reeked to high heaven making my already unsteady stomach lurch. Knowing it would be suicide to puke, I took several deep breaths to stop it from happening. Unfortunately that was a horrible idea considering where I was sitting.

My stomach lurched violently as I almost threw up. A bit of vomit even came into my mouth. Making a disgusted face, I forced myself to swallow the bitter substance. My stomach still heaving, I breathed through my mouth and laid down in the dirty clothing. Despite everything that had happened as well as where I currently was, I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as I started to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is NOT going to be a happy story. I will try to head the chapters with appropriate warnings but be aware this is going to be extremely dark. There will be gore, there will be murder, there will be some really rough subject matter. This is not the story for you if this bothers you.


	3. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This takes place a couple months before the fateful Halloween night in the movie. So this chapter is going to involve the Cheerleaders they captured and tortured until the group showed up.

I was awoken by being yanked up by my arm. Groggily, I opened my eyes; fighting to keep my feet as I was shoved roughly. Still half asleep, I stumbled where Otis was shoving me as quickly as I could. “We're gonna have guests soon,” he snarled, tossing me a length of rope. Snapping wide awake at the statement, I fumbled to catch the heavy rope.

“Take thet and these rolls of duct tape down ta R.J. He's a big guy wearin' a bear skin,” he ordered, his back turned toward me.

“O-okay,” I responded, fumbling with the rope as I opened the door. Shutting it behind me, I jogged down the hall and down the stairs. As I reached the first floor, Baby scrambled past holding her own pile of rope. Catching sight of me, the blond stopped and smiled at me. “Folla me!” she chirped, before scampering off. I followed close behind her, noticing that Mama was busy preparing a dinner for our soon-to-be victims. I shuddered at the idea that I would soon be participating in the torture of other people.

Baby led me out a side door in the kitchen, leading me to a small side yard that was filled with rusting cars. My eyes went wide at the sheer number of cars in the overgrown field. Were they all from previous victims? Movement out of the corner of my eye snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a huge, thickly muscled man coming towards us from a decrepit building that served as a sort of garage. Donned on his head and hanging down his back was a large bearskin that looked rotted with age. He stopped in front of Baby, a sneer on his bearded face as his almost black eyes flicked to me.

The sheer hatred in his eyes made my heart stop in my chest and I froze in place. “What t'hell is she doin' out?” he snarled, his huge hands closing into fists. Fighting the urge to back away, I stood my ground; hoping none of them noticed the fear in my eyes.

“Easy R.J. She was sent out by Otis,” Baby soothed, giving him a pointed look. At the mention of Otis' name, the huge man seemed to shrink in fear. His face went deathly pale and all the strength seemed to leave his body. His dark eyes flicked around nervously, as if he was afraid Otis was lurking around.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know,” he stammered, backing away from me.

“It's okay R.J. Otis is in his room righ' now. Jest try to remember what I told ya,” she chirped, patting his well muscled arm. Then she handed him her rope and went back into the house. This left R.J. and I staring at each other, an awkward silence stretching between us. Cautiously I walked towards him, placing the length of rope in his arms. Once he had the rope he turned and walked away at a fast pace.

I didn't waste time watching him, turning and running back into the house. I had taken a lot longer than I should have. It was only a matter of time before Otis came to look for me and I didn't want to be outside when he found me. I had a strong suspicion that if I was found to still be outside it would be mistaken for an attempt at escape. I shuddered at what would happen to me if that happened as I skidded into the kitchen. Mama was taken aback by my sudden entrance, her brow knitting as she saw the bald panic in my eyes.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm, turning to see Mama Firefly looking at me with concern. More panic flooded my system as I realized she had seen me without my calm mask. Swallowing my extreme fear, I tried to fix a smile onto my face. Mama's brow only knitted more, her pink nailed hand tightening on my arm. “What made ya panic so?” she asked, watching me closely.

“I just... I was out there so long. I didn't want you to think that I...,” I paused there, slapping a hand over my mouth in horror. Why had I been honest?! Mama was bound to react badly. More panic dumped into my veins and I found myself unable to look at her.

A gentle hand cupped my face, turning me to face her. “If'n we thought ya were gonna run we wouldn't have ya helpin' us,” she stated, locking her hazel eyes with mine. I stared at her, trying hard to not let my shock show on my face. Why were they putting so much trust into me already? Was it because I showed no signs of fighting them or meaning any harm? Or was it because Otis had let me leave twice?

“Ya best go back upstairs. Otis'll be gettin' impatient,” Mama urged, breaking into my thoughts.

“Oh, fuck. Right! Shit!” I exclaimed before dashing off and up the stairs. I skidded to a stop, propping myself on the frame of the door. Panting harshly, I held my side while I tried to catch my breath. The stitch in my side dug under my ribs like a knife every time I inhaled. While I was trying to compose myself the door suddenly swung open, revealing a very angry murderer. Without a word he grabbed my arm in a bruising grasp, pulling me into the room.

“What the hell took s'long,” he hissed, throwing me across the room and slamming the door shut. His blue eyes flashed dangerously, the light from outside shining in his white hair.

“I had a bit of a run in with R.J. I don't think anyone told him about me,” I answered as steadily as I could manage, looking around the room for the first time since I had been there. There wasn't much furniture, just a bed, chair and dresser. The walls of the room were painted white but were covered in odd artwork.

“What did he do?” came a dangerous growl, dragging me back to reality.

“Nothing! He just asked why I was wandering around free. Baby gave him the quick version,” I responded quickly, noticing him resting his hand on the handle of his hunting knife. The wraith's eyes narrowed before he threw his door open and stormed out. I stood in the middle of the room, a bit in shock and unsure if I should move. Otis hadn't given me permission to go anywhere so I decided to stay in the room.

Suddenly I saw Baby's blond head peek around the frame of the door. “What's got Otis' panties in a bunch?” she asked, standing in the doorway but not crossing the threshold.

“Er I told him about what happened with R.J.,” I answered, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when Baby's blue eyes widened with fear.

“Shit!” she exclaimed before sprinting off towards the stairs. Now I was alarmed. Not caring if I would get in trouble, I ran after Baby. If Baby was alarmed that could only mean that Otis was going to do something rash.

When we got to the side door in the kitchen Mama was standing in the doorway, her hands clutched to her chest. “What the _hell_ were ya thinkin'?! I don't care if no one told ya she was here! She's mine ya hear! I'll decide what's done with her!” came a harsh yell from outside. Mama whipped around, looking at Baby and I with wide, frightened eyes.

Baby unleashed a string of swear words before she sprinted outside. I went to the door, taking in the scene before me. Otis and R.J. seemed to almost be in a wild west type stand off, each standing a few feet from each other and not taking their eyes off the other. R.J. had a long, bleeding cut along his left cheek and Otis looked more than ready to lunge at him. Baby ran towards the pair, grabbing a hold of one of Otis' arms. I couldn't hear what was being said but I could only assume that Baby was trying to talk Otis out of attacking R.J. anymore. Otis shoved her away hard, making her fall to the ground.

It was then that I did something extremely stupid, I ran outside. I grabbed a hold of the arm Baby had just been forced to let go of and held fast. “Otis stop! I swear he didn't do anything to me!” I exclaimed, looking up at his tense face. The furious man whirled to look at me, his icy eyes burning into mine.

“What are ya doin' out here,” he spat, ripping his arm from my grip. Fear filled my veins with ice as he turned to face me, knife still clenched in his right hand.

“I just wanted to help. He really did nothing wrong. All he did was ask what I was doing here,” I replied, my heart beating in my chest.

“When I want yer help I'll _ask_ fer it!” he snarled before slapping my cheek, _hard_.

Tears sprung to my eyes from the sharp pain but I didn't let them fall. My head had moved to the side slightly from the force of the blow but I quickly turned it back to face him. I kept my eyes fixed with Otis' until he snorted in disgust and stalked back into the house. Fighting to keep myself from shaking, I turned to R.J. who was backing away warily. “You'll need a few bandages for that cut,” I remarked before heading back inside. I could feel Baby watching me as I went into the house but I ignored her.

Mama grabbed my arm as soon as I came inside, her hazel eyes flicking to the red hand mark on my face. “That was awful brave of ya,” she whispered.

“I had to. I couldn't let him kill R.J. over something silly like that. Do you have any band-aids?” I replied, giving a small, fake smile.

“Ya best let me tend ta R.J. Otis will be waitin' fer ya upstairs,” she replied, beginning to rummage in one of the cupboards.

I felt the strength run out of my body at Mama Firefly's words. Everything inside of me railed against the idea of going upstairs. Otis had been absolutely livid when he had stormed back into the house and I had no desire to be alone with him. Still, if I didn't go back up it would just dig the already deep hole deeper. Gathering my courage, I headed out of the kitchen, through the dining room, turned left and went up the stairs.

I wandered down the long, dimly lit hallway, keeping my eyes focused on the carpet. I stopped in front of Otis' door, staring at the portal with fear. As much as I didn't want to I reached forward with a shaky hand, knocking softly on the door. The only response I got was a string of harsh swearing followed by something hitting the door. A small part of the door bulged outward as the point of a very familiar hunting knife protruded slightly through the door. My hazel eyes wide with fear, I backed away from the door; watching as the point wriggled up and down while Otis tried to work the blade free of the wood on the other side. Finally it came free with a loud wrenching noise.

Deciding to not knock again, I reluctantly sat beside the door with my back to the wall. I wasn't about to open the door when just a knock had gotten such a violent reaction. While I was waiting for Otis to open the door Baby came skipping upstairs with a smile on her face. Her brown eyes flicked to me, her grin widening. She sat down next to me, her too sweet perfume invading my nostrils. “Well look at yew! Bein' all brave and standin' up to Otis. And fer one of us no less!” she chirped, amiably hitting my arm.

Rubbing my now sore arm, I gave the bubbly woman a small smile. “So, when's the company going to be here?” I asked.

“R.J.'s out settin' up the trap. Its only a matter of time now,” she responded, leaning back against the wall and smiling. I returned her smile while on the inside I was screaming. The poor people had no idea what was in store for them. Still, some deep, dark part of me was grateful for the appearance of the would be victims. It would give me a better idea for the time frame I had before the fateful Halloween night. If these were just the Cheerleaders I probably had weeks if not months of time left. I tried not to think about the atrocities these poor people would be put through in that amount of time.

A gentle nudge broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Baby looking at me with her head cocked to the side. “Why're ya waitin' out here?” she asked.

“Erm, well I knocked but Otis threw a knife at the door. So I decided it would be best to wait out here until further notice,” I replied, fiddling with the hem of my black shirt.

“Ah, yeah. He's prob'ly still mad about R.J. Don't worry, he'll stick his head out fer ya soon,” Baby responded, patting my black jeans covered leg. Then she got to her feet, turned and smiled at me.

“Now if ya'll excuse me, I gotta go prepare for our guests!” she chirped before skipping into her room and shutting the door.

Once again alone in the semi-dark hallway, I tried to keep my focus on the carpet in front of me. Small noises from a T.V. came from the door that sat to my left a few feet down the hall from Otis'. With a start I noticed that the area in front of me had gotten much darker and I looked up, half expecting Otis' glowering face. Instead I looked up to see the leering, bearded face of 'Grandpa'. His upper lip was curled in a sneer and his nostrils were flared, as if he was taking in my scent.

Springing to my feet, I offered a polite smile although the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something about the way his eyes roved over my body made me uneasy. His brown eyes sparkled under his bushy white eyebrows as he stalked toward me. Already against the wall, I had no where to go to escape him as he reached a grizzled hand towards my face. My skin crawled as his rough nailed hand brushed against my cheek. “So soft. Yer too good fer Otis! Why can't this family give me a pet once and a while,” he snarled, backhanding the other cheek that Otis hadn't hit.

My head turned to the side with the force of the blow and I tasted blood as my lip split. Turning my head back to face the old man, I found myself being pressed to the wall. He had my arms pinned against the wall in a crushing grip. His stubble and spit covered mouth pressed against mine as he tried to force his slimy tongue between my lips. I clamped my mouth tightly shut, fighting the urge to vomit as his sour breath was blown into my mouth. That was when I noticed his arousal pressing into my leg and I nearly fainted.

Too busy trying to keep my wits about me, I didn't register the door to my right flying open. Just as my vision began to gray and his tongue began to force its way between my teeth, the old pervert was suddenly ripped away from me. I slid down the wall, making odd retching noises while wiping my mouth and trying to get my vision to clear. As the haze lifted I saw Otis holding 'Grandpa' against the wall with his forearm against the old man's neck. The old man was a few feet above the ground, making gargling noises while clawing at Otis' arm. Otis' left arm rested in the crook of the pervert's neck while his right hand gripped the handle of his hunting knife. “Wh' th' fu',” the old perv gargled, kicking out at Otis who was angled just far enough away to not get hit.

“I could ask ya t'same thing old man,” Otis hissed, glaring at 'Grandpa'.

“Sh's whore 'nyway. Why can' I 'ave lil fu',” he struggled to gasp out around Otis' grip on his voice box.

“Now ya listen here ya ol' bitch, this here sow is mine. I git t'decide what happens t'her as well as when it does. No one and I mean no one else gits t'touch her 'cept me. Do I make myself clear,” the enraged wraith snarled, tightening his grip on the wattled throat.

'Grandpa's' face had begun to turn an alarming shade of deep red as he thrashed and strangled. A small bit of white foam was at the corners of his mouth as his face turned purple and his eyes rolled up in his head. Otis made a noise of disgust before simply dropping the old man. 'Grandpa' took in a huge, coughing breath, clutching at his brightly bruised throat while glaring at Otis. Otis shot the geriatric a withering glare before grabbing my arm in a bruising grip, yanking me into his room.

He slammed the door shut, locking it and whirling to glare at me. His blue eyes were hard and flashed angrily as he slid his hunting knife back into its holder. His hands opening and closing, the murderer stalked towards me. He stopped inches from me, his icy eyes glaring at me intensely. “Why did ya let him kiss ya?” he growled softly, his voice full of danger.

“I-I it wasn't like that!” I blurted.

“Ya have ten seconds,” he growled, eyes narrowing.

“I didn't want to get killed for daring to hurt one of the family!” came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I could literally feel the color drain from my face as I realized just what I said.

Otis froze, his hands clenching and his jaw tightening. “Has everything ya've been doin' jest been fer the fear of being killed?” he hissed quietly.

“No. I want to learn from you Otis. I want to make artwork like yours. I'm an outsider and if I make a wrong move I'm as good as dead. I can't learn if I'm dead now can I,” I found my self saying, lying far more smoothly than I ever have.

The monster's eyes seemed to soften for a split second before hardening again. It happened so quick I almost brushed it off as imagination. “Well I give ya permission to at least stand up fer yerself. I ain't got time to be savin' yer worthless ass all the time,” he growled, relaxing imperceptibly.

“Thank you,” I whispered, awe slipping into my voice. I was gaining so much trust so fast, I had to be doing _something_ right.

“Now git yer ass in the art room. Our guests will be here any minute and I have to go down and help Baby,” he snarled, breaking the small moment like a soap bubble.

My stomach dropped through the floor as I filled with nausea. All too soon I would have to participate in the torture of several young girls and pretend to enjoy it. Trying to keep a neutral look on my face, I walked into the curtained off room I had been in yesterday. To my surprise the grizzly statue we had worked on had been removed. My eyes went to the curtained off section of the left wall, wondering if that was the art room or if the room I currently stood in was. Hearing the door open and shut in the other room, I gathered my courage; going through the curtain and into the dimly lit room.

It was filled with grizzly instruments of torture and dismemberment. Several weird statues were scattered throughout the room, in various states of decay. The smell inside the small room was powerfully rotten, making me gag in disgust. It smelled of rotting blood and flesh. Still the presence of the 'artwork' told me this was the room I was meant to wait in. Swallowing my fear as well as my rising nausea, I turned to face the curtained entrance and waited.


	4. Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!: Contains torture of mind and body. Rape of mind and body. Murder and abuse. Minor2. More Graphic parts marked with **
> 
> Author's Note: Yeah, these next chapters are gonna be hard to write. I'm going to have to put myself into a very scary place for this story. For the record, writing this family in character is extremely hard on me. Just because I write certain scenes doesn't mean I'm comfortable with them.

A flurry of screaming, crying and begging startled me out of my thoughts. There was no clock in the room I was in so it seemed like time was stretching into eternity. Purely from boredom, I had begun to ponder my situation. Here I was, in a world that wasn't supposed to exist, trying to save a clan of murderers from a well-deserved fate. I was actually going to participate in murder and torture, something I would have never thought myself capable of. I probably wasn't going to be the same person after everything was said and done. It was then that I heard our poor victims being dragged upstairs.

The door to the bedroom slammed into the wall loudly as I heard two screaming women enter. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” Otis roared, slamming the door shut. The dumb females kept screaming their lungs out until I heard a loud slam and a choking noise.

“I said shut the fuck up!” Otis screamed, silence finally following his yell. Small sobs began to come from the room and I heard his boots stomping to the other side of the room. He stopped in front of the curtained off section, I could dimly see him through the curtains that blocked off where I was. I only saw his silhouette for a moment before he stomped back toward where I assumed the victims were. Whimpered pleas followed as it sounded like someone was being half dragged to the room.

“Stop yer fuckin' whinin'! All yer doin' is makin' noise,” the beast snarled before shoving someone into the room.

From what I could see through the semi-transparent, black cloth, the person was female, was blonde and was wearing some sort of skirt. Tensing, I watched the abnormally pale male closely as he stalked into the room. I had to be on the look out for any subtle ques he gave that he wanted me to come out. As I watched, he prowled around the bound girl slowly; something glinting in his hand. “Oh, I know jest what ta do with you,” he snarled, turning his gaze to where I stood. Gathering all of my courage, I stepped into the dimly lit room.

Her youth struck me like a sock in the stomach. She could be no more than sixteen! From the looks of her she was a cheerleader. Her frightened blue eyes moved to me as I stepped out, filling with unwarranted hope. As much as I wanted to, it would mean my life to help her. Trying not to shake, I walked towards Otis; stopping a few feet in front of him. “Git her undressed,” he snarled, tossing me his hunting knife.

Catching the knife by the hilt by some miracle, I gazed down at the blade in wonder. He was trusting me to handle a knife, not just any knife but _his_ knife. The reality of what was happening crashed into me, almost making me sway. I had to use this knife to undress an underage girl who was more than likely going to get raped. Swallowing the thick bile that rose into the back of my throat, I walked towards the girl who was now looking at me with horror. I wished I could tell her that I didn't want to do this, that I had to do this or I would die. Yet those excuses sounded hollow and weak. Was saving this family worth what it would do to me? Was it worth going against my very moral code?

Holding the hilt of the knife tightly, I looked into the pleading blue eyes of this poor child. This child who had barely begun to live. This child who was going to be subjected to many horrors, many by my hand. A wrenching illness filled my gut as the hand holding the knife began to shake. “Please, just let me go,” the teen whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

My heart lurched painfully in my chest and I had to bite my lip to prevent a sob from escaping. My very life hung in the balance if I didn't do this! Otis' life! His family's lives! Were they worth going through _this_ to save? Fighting the coming tears, I began to slit the white shirt up the front; cutting through the brightly colored, embroidered letter of her school. She gasped in horror, trying to back away but only falling backward onto the floor thanks to her tied legs. She looked up at me with blind terror as well as betrayal.

Trying to shove my conscious thought elsewhere, I slit the short sleeves of the shirt; pulling the ruined material away from her. Ignoring her desperate pleas, I slid the point of the cruelly sharp blade under the white material of her bra and slit upwards. Her undeveloped breasts were exposed to my gaze and I had to fight not to turn away out of sheer disgust. If I did that, it would be a death sentence for me for sure. Swallowing the bitter bile that rose in my throat, I moved towards her skirt; holding the wickedly sharp knife in a shaky hand.

Her cries of please and don't do this fell on mostly deaf ears as I slipped the point of the knife under the hem of her brightly colored cheerleader skirt. With a deft flick of my wrist, I sliced through the tough elastic of the waistband and slit it down the front. With shaky hands, and fighting the urge to vomit, I opened the ruined skirt to reveal a pair of floral printed white panties. The poor child had begun to shake and sob uncontrollably, probably realizing just what was going to happen. Whispering a silent sorry to her in my head, I slid the knife under the hem of her panties and cut off the last vestige of her clothing.

While I had been occupied with this Otis must have snuck off to grab the other girl as I heard screamed protests coming from the other room towards us. Turning my head, I saw the murderer dragging the naked female companion of the one on the floor into the room. His ice blue eyes were glittering maliciously as he shoved her towards us. As quickly as I could, I skittered out of the way of the falling female and let her land on her sobbing friend. “Both of ya shut th'fuck up!” the wraith snarled hatefully, stalking over to the prone pair and yanking the one on top up by the rope binding her arms.

The female stupidly let out a scream, earning her a hard slap from the enraged male that nearly snapped her neck from the force of it. “I said shut th'fuck up!” he roared, motioning towards me with an opening and closing hand. Realizing he wanted his knife back, I immediately placed the hilt in his hand and watched silently as he held the blade against the sobbing female's throat. The other girl on the floor snuffled and hiccuped as she tried in vain to wriggle out of the tight ropes wound around her wrists and ankles.

“Please, please don't do this,” the shaking teen he held whimpered, tears and snot flowing freely down her pale face. The only caused the wraith to press the sharp implement against her even harder as his other hand came up to wrap around her neck.

“Are ya deaf or jest stupid! I could kill ya right now! All it would take is one lil' move and yer chokin' on yer own blood,” he rasped, his faded eyes glittering with rage the blade cut into her and blood began to trickle down his victim's porcelain skin.

Mewling slightly, the brunette shut up as her friend sobbed quietly on the floor. “There now, much better. Now I want ya t'do a lil' somethin' fer all th'hospitality ma fam'ly has shown ya,” the terror rasped, a sadistic tone to his voice as he used the hand holding her neck to shove her towards the blonde on the ground; removing the knife as he did so. This allowed her to fall on the other teen for the second time, causing an all new flurry of sobbing and begging. Ignoring this, Otis knotted a fist in her curly, brown hair and pulled her head back so he could whisper in her ear.

“I want you and yer friend there t'have sex fer us,” he snarled, earning a flurry of fresh pleas. Sure enough, out came the knife again; resting on blondie's throat instead this time.

**As I watched in horrified fascination, the pair slowly came to accept their fate and descended into quiet crying as their lips met. “There ya go! See how much nicer things c'n go when ya jest cooperate?” the psychopath cooed before his steel blue eyes moved up to land on me. In one look I knew he wanted me by his side and I rushed to do just that. As soon as I got close, the taller male was slowly getting to his feet; his glittering eyes watching the crying, kissing pair intently.

“Move to her breasts,” he barked out as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his side roughly. Whimpering and murmuring apologies to the blonde, the brunette broke the kiss to move to her friend's small, still developing breasts; her lipstick smeared lips closing around a pink nipple.

As the sound of sucking and soft sobs filled the room, I felt the beast's hand move under my stolen, dirty t-shirt to fondle my breast. It was all I could do to fight the urge to vomit or look away from the disturbing scene, knowing that if I did that I would be pretty much signing my own death warrant. “Hurry th'fuck up and git t'her pussy!” hissed the wraith to my left, his callused thumb brushing my sensitive nub as the brunette slowly, reluctantly crawled down her friend. She whispered another apology to the sobbing blonde before placing her mouth on the shaven slit.

“Don't be shy, git in there,” Otis snarled, unbuttoning my pants and slipping them slowly down my hips as the young woman complied.

Soon desperate tears were interlaced with reluctant, strained moans that sounded torn from the blonde's throat as the teen between her legs ate her out in earnest. While this was happening, I heard the sound of jeans hitting the floor just before I was pulled in front of the bony male. One hand pressing on my upper back bent me forward as his free hand roamed my right hip almost affectionately. Then he was positioning himself at my dry entrance, making an angry sound when he didn't find me as turned on as he was. Just hearing that sent a thrill of terror through me as he leaned forward, his sour breath hitting behind my right ear. With a low growl, the thin, white haired male entered me slowly; drawing a whimper from me as my womanhood began to burn from the dry entry.

Biting my lips to keep in my cries of pain, I simply placed my hands on my upper thighs as I tried to relax as much as I could to make it less painful. Biting the scruff of my neck, the killer behind me began to move inside me; one of his hands moving under my shirt to cup one of my dangling breasts. Rough fingers tweaked and played with one of my nipples, drawing a slight moan from me against my will. While this was going on, the blonde's own cries of pleasure were becoming louder and more distressed. Then the teen was crying out as her brown haired friend brought her to a forced orgasm. “Sit on her face,” snarled Otis, his hips snapping into mine as his manhood practically tore into me.

The teen between the blonde's legs gave the ghoul a hate filled look before slowly getting up and removing her underwear. “And you, if ya don't eat her out like she did you; yer friend'll be wearin' a much wider smile,” he rasped, still thrusting as I felt him reach for something. Knowing he was brandishing his knife, I kept my focus on the coerced pair; feeling nausea begin to rise within me as arousal began to percolate in my lower body due to his ministrations. The hand that wasn't playing with my breast went to my junction, the fingers fumbling until they found my clit; rubbing roughly as he leaned forward again. His hips moved in small circles, drawing reluctant pleasure from me as I watched the brunette lower herself on her friend's face.

“There ya go ya lil whore,” Otis rasped, groaning as he began to move faster.

To my horror, his hands and skillful movements inside me were beginning to draw an orgasm from me. Panting gruffly, I didn't dare close my eyes or even fight the intense sensations filling me. With the murderer ensconced so deeply within me, he would be easily be able to tell. Soon the bound blonde on the floor was eating out her friend like the monster ordered, drawing reluctant moans from the cheerleader perched precariously over her mouth. Mascara ran down both their cheeks freely as the pair locked eyes, seeming to communicate silently as the chocolate haired teen began to move her hips subconsciously.

Gasping as the tightening coil within me pulsed hard, it was all I could do not to collapse as my orgasm began to roll through me in thick, electric waves. “Nnn, fuck,” snarled a raspy voice in my ear, soon followed by the feeling of a burning hot liquid filling me in thick ropes. At the same time, the brunette let out a cry of her own as she seemingly reached her own peak. Before I could even begin to gather my wits, Otis was pulling out of me and pulling up his pants before circling to the panting, crying pair. The brown haired girl rolled off the teen below her before whispering apologies over and over. Not paying any mind to this, the wraith merely grabbed the unbound teen by her hair and drug her into the 'Art Room.'**

“No, no please! We did as you asked!” the completely helpless girl on the floor cried, her blue eyes going to me as the pair disappeared.

Avoiding her glance, I pulled my borrowed jeans up with a disgusted grimace. I could feel blood and semen dripping down my inner thighs as well as smell sex in the air. All at once my stomach lurched and I very nearly lost it. Covering my mouth with a shaky hand, I took deep breaths as I fought against the tears slowly beginning to clog my throat. I couldn't even apologize to the poor child glaring at me with hatred and gut churning betrayal. “You fucking bitch! Help us! If you have any soul, help us!” she screamed, making me flinch from the sheer venom of her words. Yet I couldn't just stand there and take it, not with Otis listening in the next room.

Apologizing to the sixteen year old in my head, I kicked her in the side as hard as I could with a loud snarl. “Shut up you lil slut!” I hissed with as much aggression as I could muster, feeling guilt twist a knife in my chest when she let out a cry of pain. The sound of a rough chuckle followed by the sound of a metal table being rolled out soon followed my action, drawing my attention to Otis. The brunette was now bound to a metal autopsy table, a gag in her mouth and several instruments of torture sitting in a neat, organized line by her right side. She was strapped to the stainless steel platform by bungee cords and her earthy eyes bugged out of her skull as she struggled against the binds.

“Did I hear someone disrespectin' mah girl?” the monster rolling out the bed cooed in a deceptively gentle tone as he released what he was pushing to approach the sniveling child on the floor.

The blond had curled up on her left side and whimpered softly as she sobbed, not daring to look up at either of us as Otis stalked up to her slowly. As I watched him bend down to glower in her face, I couldn't help but think about what he had just said. He had called me his girl but that could honestly mean anything to this beast. I couldn't allow my guard to drop just because of a declaration of possession. In all honesty, the murderer that was currently cutting into the flaxen haired teen's chest with a cruel smile on his face was probably utterly incapable of tender feelings as I knew them. “Go have some fun with th'one on the table. I have a lesson to teach this lil slut,” the psychopath growled, his steel blue eyes glittering with a glee that made my blood run cold.

Honestly beginning to question my motivations to save him and his family, I moved to the raised, stainless steel table the other teen was strapped to. Her wide, almost puppy like eyes followed me as tears began to flow freely down her pale cheeks. Tearing my gaze away from hers, I looked down at the horrifying, rusted, blood covered instruments. It looked like Otis had no care for the sterility of his tools, something that made a terrifying sense when I stopped to think about it. Why clean them when the people they were being used on wouldn't live long after? Picking up a sharp, jagged looking blade, I reluctantly looked down at my still very alive victim. This was going to be a lot harder than sewing two dead beings together or cutting off someone's clothes. This would be all out torture, an act I would have to pretend to enjoy.

Licking my dry lips, I focused my hazel gaze on the shuddering, white expanse of her skin. Ignoring the muffled sobs pouring past the strip of fabric that had been shoved into her mouth, I took a deep breath and made my first, shallow cut; flinching at the blood ad muffled sounds of pain. “No, no, no! Ya gotta do it with feelin'!” scolding Otis from right behind me, very nearly making me scream as I jumped to the ceiling. Doing my best to keep my grip on the implement in my hand, I craned my dark haired head to look at the monster looming at my back. The look he was giving me almost made my blood freeze in my veins.

His sky blue eyes were filled with impatience and just a hint of suspicion as one of his hands came around me to to join mine around the handle of the knife. Then he was leaning close enough that his lips brushed my ear, the smell of his breath very nearly making me loose my tenuous control over my stomach. “Yer actin' an awful lot like yer not enjoyin' this. I thought ya were here t'learn,” husked his voice, holding just a hint of anger. His words made my skin go cold and it was all I could do not to faint right then and there, not a very good idea at the moment.

“This is my first time doing any of this. I never thought it would be like this,” I found myself replying, wanting to slap myself for the way that came out. It almost sounded like a complaint and, sure enough, the ghoul behind me went stiff at my words.

“Jest what th'hell were ya expectin' when ya became a serial killer? Puppy dogs and rainbows? Did ya expect yer victims to come pre-dead?” he snared in a disparaging tone, his hand guiding mine to rest the cruel looking back against the teen's now heaving abdomen.

“Yer first mistake is seein' these things before you as anything but tools to use. They aren't fucking worth feelin' any guilt fer,” rasped his voice, still sound impatient as he forced me to begin tracing intricate lines in her skin with the blade.

Blood flowed freely, soon staining her marble skin crimson as her panic and pain grew. The bound teen was now struggling in earnest, doing her best to scream past the gag in her mouth while her friend sobbed on her spot on the floor. I didn't even dare look that way, both because I was afraid to see what the killer behind me had done to her let alone what he would do to me if I shifted my focus. Otis was not known to be patient so it would behoove me to pay full attention to this twisted lesson on how to properly torture a victim. “All that leavin' her mouth is jest noise. Ignore it fer th'work th'knife is doin' on her. Let th'blade speak through ya. Leave yer own unique mark on this whore's hide,” rasped the voice by my left ear, his hand slowly leaving mine as I continued making intricate cuts.

Letting the screams, sobs and blood fade into the background, I focused on what Otis had told me as well as the fact I was doing this to save my own life at this point. If I showed any more hesitation, it was clear I was done for. As terrible as it sounds, his horrifying advice actually began to help; turning the child before me into some sort of twisted canvas I was painting on. In time, it was like I wasn't even hurting another living being at all; I was so focused in finishing the 'art' I was creating. I only snapped back into reality when I made the last cut and I looked up to see what I had done to this child.

Thankfully she had passed out at one point but that didn't stop the nausea from flooding my body in an icy rush. Her skin was littered with intricate, flowing markings that almost looked like calligraphy. It would have looked beautiful if not for the fact it had been cut into a teenage girl's flesh. My stomach began to lurch hard, cause odd sounding hiccups to burble out of me as I fought to keep my gorge down. The fact that Otis was watching me closely on exacerbated the problem, let alone the thick smell of blood filling the room. Suddenly I was running, dismayed to find the bedroom door locked.

Unable to keep it together any longer, I simply collapsed to my knees as I began to make meaty, gagging noises. The wraith was on me in seconds, the rage on his face fading for disgusted impatience. “Fuckin' newbies,” he chided, before flinging a bucket in front of me. I barely had enough time to grab it before I was vomiting hard, tears flowing down my cheeks as what little I had in my stomach left quite painfully. Once that was over, I wiped the sweat from my clammy forehead before making a strange hacking noise and spitting into the receptacle before me.

“Have you never killed s'much as a cat b'fore now?” he growled, sounding impatient as I kept trying to clear the taste of vomit from the back of my throat.

“No and it doesn't help that I'm squeamish as shit,” I found myself confessing, knowing it would do no good to lie about it now. The man behind me only made a noise before storming back into the room where the still conscious and crying blonde was.

Wishing I could at least leave to get a glass of water, I gingerly got to my feet and wandered over to my makeshift nest of stolen, bloody shirts, pants and underwear. Even the jeans and black shirt I wore were caked in filth, making me feel incredibly grimy on top of the things I had just done. Before today, I would have never thought myself capable of such a heinous act; let alone orgasming while watching a rape. Feeling my stomach lurch once more due to where my thoughts were heading, I forced the offending memories away. It wasn't long after that Otis came back with both women slung over his shoulders. The golden haired teen was still sobbing softly while the brown haired teen lolled like bag of potatoes. Not even looking my way, the violent ghoul unlocked his door and left; slamming it behind him.

Despite the fact he had left the entry unlocked, I opted to stay where I was. As sickening as the taste of bile was in the back of my throat, it wasn't worth risking my neck to leave to get a simple drink. Huffing a sigh, I simply curled up on the pile of clothing to wait for him to come back; using the cleanest shirt I could find as a pillow. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long until I heard the doorknob jiggle and I sat up, blinking when I saw Otis come in with a glass of water as well as a box of crackers. The glare on his unnaturally white face told me Mama had suggested the crackers and the way he tossed them at me only confirmed my suspicion. It was more the act of a person being coerced into something rather than someone who was doing something out of simple compassion. 

Then he was closing the distance to hand me the glass of water, a sneer on his bearded face as his blue eyes glowered down at me. “Thanks,” I whispered, taking the glass and downing the water in one gulp. The cold liquid soothed the slight burn left over from the stomach acid as well as washed away the remnants of the terrible taste, helping settle my stomach significantly. When I looked back up; I found the almost albino male crouching in front of me, his stubble dusted lips pierced.

“Jest why th'Hell did ya think it would be a good idea t'become a killer when ya git sick at th'sight of blood?” he hissed, suspicion shining in his too blue eyes as he glared down at me.

Fear began to squeeze my heart as I saw his gaze become contemplative, as if he was going over all the actions I had done in the past few days. “I… I… I'm just so sick of human beings in general. They're all so blind to what's going on around them, to how fucked the world really is. They just go on their meaningless little lives, ignoring all the shit everything is covered in,” came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop it, echoing feelings I had long buried since I was a teen.

My words made Otis blink, a brief flash of something strange going through his blue eyes before he straightened. “Go git yerself somethin' t'eat when ya think ya c'n manage it,” he ordered before disappearing back into the adjacent room. This left me alone with my thoughts as well as memories of what my hands had done. Shoving away the box of crackers with a groan, I did my best to bury these thoughts. One thing he was right about, I couldn't continue to see these victims as people. If I did, I would surely go crazy. Heaving a sigh, I simply curled up and tried to get some sleep; not looking forward to the nightmares that would surely come.


	5. Down Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Gore. Mental Torture. Desecration of Dead Bodies. Extreme Dismemberment Post Death. More extreme bits marked with **
> 
> Author's Note: This fic was not easy to pick back up again but I promise it will be finished. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, as horrible as some parts are going to be. Also, sorry for the delay. I caught Pneumonia and had to take some time to recover.

Rough shaking awoke me after what seemed like only a handful of hours, drawing a groan from my lips as I slowly came back to awareness. “Come on ya fuckin' bitch. Ya never ate and I ain't gonna let yer ass git sick. I ain't got time t'take care of yer useless hide,” snarled a raspy, mid-tone voice, bringing me back to reality with a harsh snap. In seconds I was on my feet despite not being awake enough to stand and I felt the world lurch forward almost sickly. My pale face would have had a rather unceremonious meeting with the scratched, dirty hardwood floor if Otis hadn't steadied me with a bruising grip on my upper right arm. Then he was dragging me behind him with an impatient look on his oddly bearded face.

As soon as the door opened, I was greeted to the sight of Baby standing off with 'Grandpa'; a frown on her young face. Behind her was one of the cheerleaders, her face painted like baby doll’s and her clothes matching the appearance. Even her strawberry blonde hair was done in ringlets, only adding to the illusion the blonde killer had been going for. “Ya listen here, ya give me that lil slut o' yers t'me fer some fun or Ah'm gonna…,” snarled the grizzled male

“Yer gonna what, Hugo?” Otis hissed in response, making the elderly killer nearly jump up to the ceiling. After his recent assault on me, seeing the expression of all out terror on the perv's wattled face was somewhat cathartic.

“O-otis, I er…,” he stammered before retreating into his room and slamming the door. The nearly albino murderer stared after him for a while before turning his angry gaze to the female that was his 'sister'.

“That ol' bitch hog is beginnin' t'ferget his place. Next time he does somethin' like that, ya tell me,” he hissed, his voice holding no room for argument before he shoved his way past the two with me in tow.

Before I knew it, we were downstairs and the wraith dragging me practically threw me into the kitchen; accidentally making me run into Mama Firefly. The pink robe wearing blonde started at the unmeaning shove, reaching for the knife drawer before she realized it was only me. “Sorry Mrs. Firefly,” I whispered rapidly, putting some distance between me and the older female. Thankfully she only gave me a bright smile before her blue gaze moved to Otis. As soon as she saw him behind me, her face lit up with joy and her pink nailed hands flew up to her slightly chubby face.

“Otis! Wai don' yew  _ and _ yer lil' friend have some breakfast?” she chirped, looking as excited as a young child to see him downstairs.

The rail thin ghoul only rolled his ice blue eyes before grabbing my arm again and dragging me over to the kitchen table. Instead of protesting, I simply let it happen; knowing it would be a bad idea to struggle for my right to walk by myself. In a few short seconds, I found myself thrown into a chair; Otis sitting next to me with a sour expression on his bearded face. Moving a lock of my ebony hair out of my face, I decided to focus my gaze on the wood of the table. “What's yer damn name?” came an irritated sounding growl, nearly making me have a small heart attack. Turning my head, I saw the killer glowering at me as he waited for my answer.

“R-raven,” I stammered, my heart pounding in my chest as I met his angry orbs; not daring to look away. He only narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips before turning his gaze back to the front.

Taking that as my cue to shut up again, I returned my own gaze to the top of the table; the awkward silence making me feel a bit on edge. As we sat there, I found myself going over our small exchange in my head. As far as I knew, Otis had never asked any of his previous victims their name. Was the fact he had asked for mine a good thing? Before I could think anymore on the subject, a plate of scrambled eggs and suspicious sausage was placed in front of the both of us. Then Mama was taking a seat across from us, her cerulean gaze glittering as she stared at us. “Let's eat,” she declared before digging into her food.

I, on the other hand, could only eye the pile of sausages with an internal grimace. Given what I had already been fed once before, I had a pretty good idea what meat was used to make them. Feeling my stomach churn in protest, I took a fork in my hand and began to eat. The meat and eggs tasted good enough but I just couldn't get over the idea that I was once again probably eating another human. By some miracle though, I was able to finish the disturbing meal. Otis, on the other hand, refused to so much as touch his; seemingly content to watch me. Once I was done, the violent male was grabbing me yet again to pull me to my feet. “Thanks for breakfast,” I murmured to Mama just before I found myself being yanked back upstairs.

“Otis ya be a lil' nicer to thet young lady ya hear!” Mama called up from the bottom of the stairs just as we reached the top.

The wraith went stiff for a few seconds before releasing me slowly and continuing on his way to his room. Taking the cue, I followed close behind him; rubbing the spot on my arm that he had grabbed. On our way back, we brushed past Baby and her dazed looking, bound doll on their way to get their own food. The dressed up teen was so cowed that she didn't even look at us on our way past, acting like a living version of what she was costumed as. “Thanks fer earlier Otis! C'n I borrow yer new toy later t'day? I wanna go clothes shoppin' and I thought it would be fun to have anotha gal along,” the bubbly blonde chirped, her blue eyes fixing on her volatile 'brother'. He only sneered before giving a curt nod and continuing on his way, me right on his heels.

Within moments we were standing in front of his door as he swung it open and ushered me inside with a hand on the small of my back. “It seems one of our guests died from alla th'excitement last night. R.J. will be dragging her hide up here soon. I want yew t'take charge o' this one,” he growled out as soon as the door clicked closed, his steely eyes narrowed as his fixed me with a stern look. Just hearing that demand made a chill of fear wash through my body and it took all I had to maintain a neutral face.

“Come in the back with me and pick somethin' out t'do,” he hissed, gesturing with his hand as he went into the curtained off room beside the bedroom.

With how impatient I knew he was, I didn't dare hesitate. Straightening my borrowed, black shirt, I followed behind him; my heart pounding in my ears as my thoughts raced. I had only done something like this once before and that had been with stale, already cleaned bodies. Something told me that wouldn't be the case for the human part of things this time. Just the thought of gutting and draining a human body made sickening nausea fill my gullet, making me just barely able to hold down what I had eaten just minutes before. Swallowing thickly, I looked up to see Otis waiting for me by the 'art room', an impatient expression on his too pale face.

Gathering what inner gumption I had left, I walked into the art room to find myself surrounded by the myriad of statues once again. Doing my best not to shudder at the grisly displays, I closed my eyes for a few seconds to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When I opened them again, I found a certain monster standing right in front of me with a sour expression on his gaunt visage. “Are ya gonna be all fuckin' day about it?” he snapped, nearly making me jump back from him out of fear. Managing to shake my head in response through my fog of terror, I began to walk around the room; looking for any unused animal parts I could use for my… 'assignment'. After what seemed like an eternity, my eyes finally landed on the body of a rather large Great Dane.

The canine's body had long since been preserved and stuffed to be in an alert laying position. Every part of the white fur covered body looked almost alive with the exception of the missing head. For some reason, the carcass called out to me and I found myself wheeling it out into the other room, followed closely by the irritable murderer. As soon as we exited, R.J. was coming in; carting a dead body over his shoulder. From the looks of her, she was no older than the others and was stark naked; none of the family bothering to dress her corpse. “Put it on the floor. Did ya bring th'tarp?” snarled Otis, earning a nod from the bigger, bearded man. Then he was tossing a blue roll onto the ground before taking his leave, not so much as even looking in my direction the entire time.

“Alright. Git yer ass over here and learn somethin',” he snarled, kneeling beside the body and rolling out the thick blue material. Then he was lifting the pale corpse and placing it onto the tarp, pulling out his hunting knife as he motioned me to join him.

Doing my best to keep down my rising nausea by breathing slowly, I moved to kneel by his side. Seemingly displeased with this position, the violent killer yanked me to sit in front of him before placing his knife into my right hand. Then he was curling his own hand around the one holding the weapon, feeling like he was about to guide every movement of my hand until I learned to do whatever it was efficiently. “The first thing ya gotta do afore ya do anything is ya gotta prepare t'drain th'blood from th'body. We ain't doing that yet but I wanted t'give ya a demonstration of where yer gonna be cuttin'. First yer gonna need t'cut alla the main arteries so the blood will drain from the limbs. Next yer gonna wanna cut the throat t'git th'rest,” rasped his mid-tone voice in my ear as he guided the knife tip along the spots he was telling me about.

“First though, we gotta hang th'body upside down and put a large washtub under it t'catch th'blood. One drop gets spilled and th'whole place stinks t'high heaven fer months. The tarp will help catch what th' tub don't. Now go git th'metal tub from th'bathroom. It's across th'hall and a few doors down,” he ordered before getting to his feet and dragging me with him.

Then he was stomping into the art room once again, leaving me in the room alone. Snapping out of my daze, I went back into the bedroom and opened the door. Cautiously, I poked my dark haired head around the door jam to check the hallway. To my relief, it was utterly empty; only the dim sound of 'Grandpa's' TV filling the empty corridor. Gathering my scant courage, I skittered into the narrow passage; heading a couple doors down from Otis' room. Opening the entry I found myself in front of, I saw a tiny, very dirty bathroom. The tiny little cubby barely had enough room for the sink, toilet and claw-foot tub it held, let alone anyone that came in. Clicking the light switch a couple times and getting nothing, I resigned myself to searching the room in pitch blackness. Thankfully what I was looking for was in the mildew covered bathtub. Grabbing the metal item, I made my back to the wraith's room.

Once inside, I headed into what I now called the 'Prep Room.' As soon as I got in, it became apparent that the killer had been very busy while I was gone. The corpse I was going to be working on was now hanging upside down from the ceiling, tied to a metal hoop hanging from a bare rafter via a thick rope around her ankles. Under her dark haired head was spread the blue tarp and even though Otis wasn't in the room, I didn't need him to tell me where to put the tub. In fact, I set my burden down directly under her head and stepped back to wait for the ghoul to reappear. I didn't have to wait long, Otis coming out of the art room with various instruments to bleed and gut the corpse. Just seeing the tubing and bone saws in his arms made a cold chill of nausea rush through my body. “Gewd, ya already put th'tub in place. Start with her arms,” he suggested, tossing me his knife.

**By some miracle, I managed to catch it by it handle; looking up at my intended project. As hard as I tried, I couldn't see anything but the body of a teenager; a body I was going to have to desecrate. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I tried to focus on a certain part of my childhood. We lived in the middle of nowhere and my father liked to hunt deer for sport as well as meat. He once showed me how to dress a deer and this was really no different than that if I was honest with myself. Coming back to reality, I forced myself to see this girl as nothing but a deer I had to dress. To my utter shock, the corpse slowly morphed into said animal. Knowing I had no more time to lose, I got to work; breathing through my mouth to mitigate the scent of blood thick in the air.

Hours later and I was splattered with cooling gore as the last of the blood drained from the black haired female's neck. Tubes now decorated her legs to allow the blood in her limbs to fully drain and Otis was currently preparing one of his bone saws. Before I knew it, he was shoving the tip of the implement into her breastbone and hitting the handle hard; filling the room with a sickening crack as her ribs broke. Gritting his teeth, the thin but strong wraith shoved the sharp implement upward; the sound of bone slicing very nearly making me vomit. When he stepped back from his grisly task, he revealed he had split open the upper torso rather neatly. “Afore we git t'the rest of it, I want ya t'remove th'heart and lungs and place them in thet tub,” the blood coated monster ordered, pink streaking the white hair of his half beard. Nodding to show I heard but preferring to keep my mouth shut at the moment, I stepped forward to do as he asked.

Repeating myself that it was a deer over and over again, I ripped out the left lung with a sickening noise that made my gorge rise. Swallowing the bile in the back of my throat with a meaty noise, I gritted my teeth and pulled free the other lung. After that came the heart, all of which was dumped into the blood filled tub below the corpse. Doing my best not to look at the empty ribcage, I took the weapon Otis had given me and slit through the skin of her stomach like it was hot butter; allowing her ropes of intestines to spring free and nearly hit me in the face. Gagging slightly and wiping bloody fluid off my face, I stared at the length of guts dangling from the slightly swinging body. Horror and disgust filled my hazel eyes but I couldn't call it off now. I was getting in far too deep and had done way too much. So, taking another deep breath, I reached into the cut I had made to pull out the exposed offal.**

After what seemed like hours, all of the organs had been pulled free; leaving the body to drain for the night. Staring at the female that had once been alive, I couldn't help but shudder at how little she resembled a human split open like this. Looking down at my blood covered hands, I could barely believe I was the one that had done most of it to her. “Come on, let's git ourselves cleaned up,” husked an accented voice by my ear, forcing me back to what was now my horrifying reality. My head jerking up, I saw the beast was even more covered in blood than I was; a strange expression glittering in his icy gaze. Before I could even gather my wits enough to respond, the impatient man was grabbing my right arm in a harsh grip; dragging me roughly behind him. In a flurry of activity, I found myself in the bathroom from earlier; watching as Otis slowly shucked his bloodied clothing.

Shaking myself free of my daze, I pulled off my own clothes until I was as naked as he was; feeling hot and cold wash through me as nausea curdled my stomach. The longer I had to think, the more what I had taken part in sank in and the sicker I felt. Whatever person I was going to be at the end of this couldn't be worth saving these people for! Still, it was far too late for any of that now. I was stuck here and the best I could do was try to carry through with my plan. I had to find some way to save them, even if it meant losing my own soul in the process. The sound of the shower startled me out of my thoughts and I found myself looking into a certain killer's strangely neutral blue eyes.

His gaze was almost assessing as he looked me over quietly, the wheels clearly turning in his head. Then he was stalking toward me, something in his eyes forcing me to back up instinctually until my naked back hit the grungy tile of the wall behind me. Just feeling the filthy surface made my skin crawl but I soon had bigger things to worry about as the unpredictable psychopath rapidly closed the distance. His eyes narrowed as his lips pursed, his nostrils flared as he continued to mull something over in his head. “Somethin' 'bout yew… don't make no sense. Ya come here t'learn from me but ya've never so much as killed a frog afore. Killin' tain't exactly th'kinda interest one jest comes by. Ya act more green than ya should fer someone doin ' what yer doin'. I cain't figure it out. By now ya shoulda cracked if'n ya were lyin' t'me but ya don't act like no killer I've ever seen,” he rumbled, his accent getting thicker the more frustrated he became.

“I almost wanna accuse ya of plannin' somethin' but ya don't act like thet either. Ya act compliant and do wut yer told. If I don't give ya permission, ya don't do it. Ya don't act like a victim or like yer even interested in trying to alert anyone. Ya haven't even tried t'run away despite ya obviously having no taste fer what we're doin'. Jest what is it thet yer up to?” he continued, pressing himself against me as he continued to glare into my eyes.

With how rapidly he had changed attitudes, I didn't  dare  so much as breathe out of fear of setting him off further. “Ya don't act like ya have any other motivation other than to make me happy. What is it yer really after?” rasped his thickening accent as one of his rough hands came up to cup my heavy right breast. Hot breath puffed on my neck as he used the other hand to grasp my chin roughly, turning my head to the side harshly. Then his teeth came to rest on my jugular as a low noise left him, his lithe body going stiff as he bit down hard. A small squeak of pain left me before I bit down on my lower lip to keep my pain to myself, this action only serving to further incense the mad man pressing me into the wall.

“Even now, yer lettin' me do what I want t'ya without even tryin' t'fight me,” he snarled, sounding as pleased as he did pissed off. Then a sharp blade came to rest on my neck, making my blood run cold as fear bloomed in my chest.

“I could kill ya any time and it would be no skin off my nose,” the murderer bit out, his sky blue eyes meeting mine steadily as he watched my expression.

Despite my deep fear, I did nothing to fight or even beg for my life; knowing to do so would only piss him off more. So I met his gaze as steadily as I could, feeling the cold press of the sharp blade against my skin for what seemed like an eternity. Narrowing his eyes even more, he backed away from me to take the knife away from my skin and place it on the bathroom sink. “I will figure ya out soon enough. Heaven help ya if'n I find out ya've been workin' with th'pigs,” he bit out before turning his back on me and getting into the shower. As soon as the curtain shut, I let out the breath I had been holding and placed a shaky hand over my racing heart. Just how close I had come to being another statue honestly frightened me but I didn't have long to ponder that fact, Otis' hand motioning for me to join him impatiently. Gathering what was left of my courage, I took a deep breath and stepped into the closet like space.

As soon as I entered, I was whirled to the front; the hot water hitting my back and nearly drawing a cry of pain from me. Flinching slightly, I faced whatever way Otis turned me and simply allowed him to do as he wished. To my shock, this turned out to be a surprisingly gentle wash. With hands that had killed many and tortured more, the ghoul washed my pale, slightly chubby body. While it was too dark to see the amount of blood being rinsed away, I could feel it clearly; making me shudder as just how much I felt running down my thighs. This drew an impatient noise from the killer washing me but he continued to be gentle, almost as if he was exploring me. “Ya see? This is what I'm talkin' about,” he whispered in a bitter voice, his hands moving to scrub under my ample breasts.

“Ya act disgusted by murder like the rest of them but ya make no move to help them. If this is some trick, its pretty fuckin' elaborate,” the monster rasped, spinning me to face him as his large hands traveled down to cup my butt.

Despite everything that had happened, I felt the traitorous spark of arousal in my lower belly and found myself stunned by it. As if he saw this, the taller man stiffened before a knowing smirk curled his lips. Next thing I knew his lips were taking mine possessively as one of his hands reached up to play with one of my nipples. Just the feeling of his callouses on my pink bud drew a quiet moan from my lips, shame and disgust filling me due to my rising  need . Just what kind of person was I becoming if I could feel  lustful after what I had done?  As if he sensed my thoughts, the nearly albino killer broke the kiss to watch my face as he slowly swiped a thumb along my sensitive nipple. The sound I released in response made his gaze darken as a smirk curled his lips.

Next thing I knew, I was being spun so my back faced the wraith; a strong hand forcing my upper back to bend. Knowing very well what was coming next, I braced my hands on my upper thighs as I tried to relax as much as possible. When I felt him press his erection along my slightly aroused slit, I took a shaky breath as I forced myself to stay loose. If I tensed, what happened next would only hurt more. Thankfully for me, this was enough to ease his entry into my unprepared body; the feeling of his manhood stretching me barely causing a burn. Then he was moving slowly, one of his hand coming down between my thighs to play with my clit as he took me. Soon the combination had me releasing strained moans, the feeling of pleasure roiling and tightening within my lower body entirely against my will. “Come on ya lil slut, cum for me,” rasped his voice in my ear as his thin hips snapped into mine violently. Then I was exploding as if by his command alone, my vision filling with white as I felt his hot seed fill me. Then he was pulling out as strong arms wrapped around me to hold me up, his strength the only thing keeping me from collapsing.

As I regained my strength, I became all to o aware of the feeling of close scrutiny; causing me to turn my head slightly to face the beast holding me. His pale, bearded face was once again deeply thoughtful as his pale eyes roved over my face. “I c'n promise ya this much, if this turns out t'be a trick ya'll regret th'day you were ever born,” he bit out before he stormed out of the shower to get dressed. Sh uddering at the blatant threat,  I shook my dark haired head to clear my thoughts before joining him; the both of us getting dressed in tense silence. As soon as we were clothed, he was dragging me back into the hall via my left wrist; very nearly running Baby over on his way out.

“Are ya guys done with your project?” she chirped, her ditzy voice filled with excitement as she bounced on the heels of her feet. Rolling his eyes, Otis merely shoved me toward the bubbly blonde.

“Knock yerself out,” he growled, storming away from us without looking back once.

As soon as we were alone, Baby broke into a bright grin that made my skin crawl. “We're gonna have a blast today! Come on, lets git ya some new clothes,” she declared before grabbing my right wrist and dragging me behind her. As the enthusiastic murderess led me down the hall and out the door, I found myself wondering just what I was getting myself into. I was never one to enjoy going shopping but it certainly seemed like my companion was. In fact, it seemed like I was going to be in for a long day of acting like a doll; the prospect nearly making me roll my eyes in annoyance. It would take a miracle to get through the next few hours with my sanity intact.


	6. Fun With the Fireflys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Forced Cannibalism. Torture of a Minor. Oral Rape of a Minor. Minor2. Forced Eating of Vomit. More extreme parts marked with **.

If I had to be dragged into another dilapidated clothing store I was going to puke. As it was, we had been going from store to store for hours; Baby having me try on things because she thought they were cute. So far I had only picked out a few things, a bra being the first one. I knew it wasn't going to last very long but I was simply uncomfortable going around with my huge breasts flopping around willy nilly. The next things I had picked out had been some jeans and t-shirts. The t-shirts were all black and were mostly band t-shirts, a few for Slipknot and even more for Marilyn Manson. “You aren't seriously going to go with those?!” the blonde had groused, only getting an annoyed eye roll from me in response.

“Sorry but I like my wardrobe a bit less… florescent,” I sighed, eyeing my companion's neon pink clothing. The only non-pink items were the Stetson hat she wore and the cowboy boots on her feet, a fact that honestly surprised me.

The murderess pouted at me in reply, declaring me no fun at all before pulling leading me up to the cash register and paying for our things. At first I was surprised she didn't merely hold up the shop but then it struck me, doing something like that would bring unwanted attention down onto the family. They seemed well established in the house, feeling like they had lived there for a long time without being caught for what they were doing. The best way not to get caught was not to cause a ruckus in town and seem as normal as possible. It was probably the reason why Otis rarely left the house, let alone his room.

Once we had our now bagged clothing, I thanked the cashier before following Baby back out into the hot Texas day. The sun was just starting to get low in the sky, giving the atmosphere a slightly orange ting. Despite that, the air was still sweltering; causing those strange ripples above the road that made it look like water. Wiping a pale hand over my sweaty forehead to clear it, I wished I had grabbed some shorts as well. If worse came to worse, I could just cut the legs off a couple of my jeans. Sighing, I simply followed the female that had brought me here; not relishing the long walk back to the house. Unfortunately for me, R.J. had been gone and Baby had wanted to walk; pretty much leaving me with no choice but to agree. I never regretted that decision more than ten minutes into the half hour trudge home.

You see, I grew up in Michigan. I was used to the cold, much colder than Texas got. Even in Michigan I had never done well in the summer, the humidity making me feel like I was practically melting. At least this heat was dry but it was so much hotter than anything I had ever felt in my life. To top things off, I overheat absurdly easy and I soon found myself swaying as I began to feel a bit faint. The only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that I would be left behind if I collapsed. But that was getting harder and harder the further we went, my mouth feeling like the very desert beside us as we made our long way back. It wasn't long before my sight began to double and blur, my feet stumbling as I struggled with the throbbing in my skull. “Hey, hey you okay?” came a familiar but strange voice as if through water. Mumbling something incoherent, I pitched forward as my world went black.

A muffled, angry, male voice was the first thing I became aware of. The next thing I became aware of was a cold cloth on my head while two female voices replied to the male. One sounded soothing while the other sounded like it was almost groveling. Groaning softly, I forced my aching, hazel eyes to open; feeling like my eyelids were being weighed down by wet cement. “She's wakin' up yew two. Stop yer fightin' and try t'keep yer voices low. Poor thing's gonna have one hell of a headache,” demanded the previously soothing voice, the tone slightly older than the other one. A low growl came from the man but the two shut up, something my pounding head was very grateful for.

My carpet-y tongue slowly snaked out to lick my chapped lips as my eyes finally opened, allowing me to see nothing but blurs of three people in a very familiar room. I was aware of my horribly dry throat as well as nausea churning in my stomach, only adding to the misery my body was feeling at the moment. “Water,” came a croaky rasp, very nearly making me jump out of my skin until I realized it had come from me.

“Sure thang hunny. Jest take it slow. Ya don' wanna throw up in yer condition,” came the older, motherly voice from before, kind hands helping me to sit up as a glass was held to my lips.

Reaching up with shaky hands, I took the cool, glass cylinder in my hands and took a small sip despite my overwhelming thirst. This proved to be a good decision, my stomach lurching as soon as the first swallow hit it. Very nearly gagging, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to stave off puking. “What th'Hell happened,” snarled the male voice from earlier, his voice holding a downright dangerous edge.

“I don't know! One minute she was fine and the next she fainted,” replied a teary sounding female voice, a sob hitching in her throat.

Opening my eyes again slowly, I saw the people surrounding me and felt the memories of just where I was return in a rush. In front of me stood Mama, a guilty looking Baby and a downright livid looking Otis. Groaning at the fact that all of what had happened to me hadn't been some fever dream, I hazarded another drink of water to soothe the sandpaper feeling in my throat. “I overheated,” I sighed quietly, avoiding the glances of all three as my stomach tried to accept the newest offering of water. Suddenly there was a rough hand grabbing my chin and yanking my head upward, drawing a gasp from my lips as I found myself face to face with a very pissed off looking killer.

“Otis!” Mama admonished, more fear than anger in her accented voice.

The psychopath ignored her, narrowing his blue eyes as he glowered down at me. He looked so angry that my heart nearly stopped in my chest as dread filled me. My mind began to race as I tried to think of what I could of possibly done wrong, only to come up with nothing. “Why th'fuck didn't ya tell Baby? Ya stupid fuckin' bitch,” he hissed in a quiet voice, his grip tightening slightly before he was letting go to slam both of his open hands down on the mattress on either side of me. He leaned in so close our noses touched, his foul breath filling my nose and only adding to my nausea.

“I… I don't know. I… I guess I was trying to power through. After all, I could have very well been left behind if I was deemed too much of a bother,” I replied, my voice still nothing by husky rasp.

Clearing my throat, I took yet another sip from the glass despite the extreme urge to just gulp all of it down. It would make me feel better for the split second before I spilled my guts and caused myself to get even more dehydrated. Otis pursed his lips in response, his large hands gripping the sheets as he gritted his teeth. “You nearly died dear. By the time we got t'ya you were convulsing and foamin' at the mouth. Otis had t' give ya mouth to mouth a few times on th'way back. Ah'm surprised yer even awake darlin',” Mama whispered quietly just before it looked like the almost albino was about to blow up. I could only gape at her in reply, my mouth hanging open as I tried to absorb what she had told me.

“Why didn't you just leave me? It woulda been a whole helluva a lot easier,” came out of my mouth before I could stop it, causing me to clap a hand over my mouth far too late.

The looks I got in response made a sickening wave of terror wash through me, their expressions ranging from angry to downright nuclear meltdown. Otis, of course, was the angriest; his entire body shaking as he huffed heavily through his nose. “Yer fam'ly now,” Baby and Mama replied at the same time, looking disgusted that I would think they would leave me behind. Unfortunately this response only confused me more and I could only give them a stunned glance, fighting the extreme urge to back away from the livid murderer. Since when was I any more than a victim to these people? What did this mean? Just how much of a family member was I considered? All the new questions made my head throb painfully, drawing a small whimper from me as I reached up my free hand to cradle said appendage. I never noticed the wraith hovering over me narrow his steel blue eyes.

“Everyone out,” he hissed in a deadly voice, making the two females in the room flinch. Despite their apparent reluctance, they left the room without a backward glance; the sound of the door clicking shut almost sounding like the lid of a coffin slamming shut.

As soon as we were alone, Otis was leveling his too blue gaze at me; the expression on his white face nearly making my heart stop in my chest. “Yew fuckin' ijit,” he snarled, his southern accent thicker due to his extreme rage. I could only meet his gaze steadily, my heart thrumming against my chest as a myriad of scenarios filled my head; none of them good. Snarling low in his chest, the rail thin ghoul shoved himself off me before beginning to pace like a caged tiger beside the bed.

“Fuckin' stupid, slut. Should jest kill ya and git it over with,” he bit out, his voice low despite his extreme rage. His steely eyes stayed locked on me as he moved, a sneer curling his upper lip.

Then he stopped moving altogether, closed his burning eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again to lock them with my own. “Ye've been here long enough fer alla us t'know yer no threat. That trip t'town earlier also helped. Ya acted like ya did it everyday and din't even try to alert anyone or escape. I still don't know what yer plannin' but it isn't t'harm us. As such yer now part of our family and ya need t'be able t'watch out fer yerself. What ya did out there coulda gotten yer ass killed!” the beast growled, his voice slightly strained with the effort of not screaming at me. Blinking, I tried to absorb what he told me as I took another sip of my water. It almost sounded like… but that was stupid. People like Otis simply didn't have the capability to feel anything for anyone, let alone love.

“I'm sorry I just didn't think I mattered enough to bother with if I became an inconvenience. I had no idea you guys considered me part of the family already. I haven't even been here that long,” I responded, keeping my gaze on his as he glowered at me.

The ghoul only narrowed his eyes before letting out a frustrated noise. Something strange danced briefly in his normally dead orbs but was gone before I could identify it. “How could ya not figure it out?! Do ya see any of th'other victims wandering around freely? Do you see them gettin' t'sit at the table or help with a project voluntarily? You've been given a lot of freedom and have yet t'abuse it. Think about what that means to a clan of murderers. Some of the things ya've done only other family members have done. Maybe if ya'd stopped t'think ya'd have realized thet,” spat the infuriated male before he stalked into what I was now calling the 'Prep Room.'

I could only stare after him, taking a careful sip from my water before carefully getting out of the bed and allowing myself to slide to the nest of stolen, bloody clothes I had been using. I had no way to know if it had been Otis or Mama that had placed me in the bed and therefore had no clue if I had permission to stay there. With his current mood, moving seemed the wisest thing to do. Wrinkling my nose at the disgusting smell, I did my best to finish off my water; my stomach complaining less and less the more I drank. After the glass was done I finally allowed myself to drift back to sleep, doing my best to ignore how unpleasant the barely padded floor felt on my sore body.

The sensation of being lifted woke me out of a sound sleep, making me open my brown-green eyes in shock. All I could see was a blur as I was spun slightly and practically thrown, the breath leaving my lungs briefly when I hit the battered mattress of the only bed. Blinking in confusion, I stared up at the person who had done this; my vision slowly clearing enough to see Otis glowering down at me. “And jest what th'fuck do ya think yew were doin'?” he bit out, his mid tone voice slightly deeper due to his simmering anger.

“Er, I was getting some sleep. Did you need me for something?” I replied, my voice still raspy due to the lingering dryness in my throat.

“Why th'fuck were ya on th'floor,” he hissed, his voice still low despite his obvious urge to yell at me. I could only blink some more as my head began to throb once again from my lack of understanding.

“I thought that was where I was supposed to sleep,” I whispered, startling when he shoved another glass of water at me.

Reaching forward cautiously, I whispered a thank you as I took the glass and took a long swallow. Thankfully my stomach had calmed enough to allow this, the cool liquid soothing my dry throat. “Even after what I told ya earlier, you chose t'lay on th'floor like a dog,” he sneered, his voice holding a disgusted tone. To my shock, I could feel a faint thread of irritation and I quickly shoved that feeling to the far back of my head. Otis wasn't the type of person I could afford to talk back to.

“I had no idea if that meant I could use the bed or even whose idea it was to put me there. As far as I knew, I was supposed to use that pile of used clothing. I can't really take anything for granted,” I replied calmly, sarcastic words dancing in the back of my mind. By some wonder, I managed to sound confused and placating instead of annoyed.

Otis only looked more angry as I finished explaining, his lips pursed in a thin line as his jaw tensed. “Fine, I guess I hafta explain everything t'ya. Yer gonna use th'bed from now on and ya can come and go as ya please. Jest don't leave th'farm without one of us. Ya don't know yer way around yet and yer bound t'git yer ass lost,” he growled before simply turning and storming out of the room, leaving me feeling even more muddled. Just like earlier, it almost seemed as if the ghoul was starting to care for me; a notion that still seemed just as ridiculous. I would have to get rid of these silly hopes of this man ever coming to feel anything for me. Still, at least I was now allowed to be like any other family member. Hopefully that meant I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells as much. Sighing, I tried to lay back and relax; sipping my water as I waited for the monster to come back.

I didn't have to wait long, the familiar sound of female pleas coming up the steps and down the hall. “Oh Christ not again,” I moaned, my weak stomach lurching at the thought of having to participate in more torture. My suspicions were confirmed when the thin male practically kicked his own door down, dragging in the blonde that had witnessed her friend's torture at my hands and the strawberry blonde Baby had dressed up earlier. Remnants of make-up were still on her face and her light green eyes held a slightly dazed glaze. While she didn't struggle, the blonde more than made up for it, squirming in Otis' grip like wild cat and begging breathlessly with him not to do this.

Instead of paying any heed to the women he no doubt saw as no more than meat sacks, the killer turned his icy gaze to me and narrowed his eyes. “Jest cause yer sick doesn't mean you git t'miss out onna lesson,” he sneered, shoving our intended victims into the 'Preparation Room.' I could only inwardly groan, my stomach already twisting treacherously. Getting to my still shaky legs, I grabbed a lone bucket by the door; recognizing it as the one I had previously thrown up in. Thankfully it had been washed out since but that somehow didn't give me much comfort. Grimacing, I made my way past the material that blocked the door; my heart dropping into the pit of my stomach at the sight that greeted me.

The ghoul had hung the two women from hooks hanging from the ceiling via the ropes around their wrists. “You girls must be starving,” he cooed in a voice dripping with false facetiousness just as Mama came bustling into the room with a plate of steaming meat. As she passed by, a familiar smell filled my nose and very nearly caused me to gag simply because I knew what it meant. The meat he was about to give them was more than likely human and probably belonged to their recently deceased friend, the revelation making my stomach heave sickly. What I was about to witness was pure evil. Sure enough, the cruel man walked up to the dazed female first as Mama made her way back out; feeding her bits of meat that had no doubt been her friend.

Unable to watch the gruesome scene, I switched my gaze to the naked blonde beside her; wincing at the bruises and cuts that littered her body. The fact that she was still trying struggle and plead honestly impressed me. If I was in her position, I would be silently begging for death while trying to mitigate the pain they were going to inflict on me. Once the teen caught me looking at her, she gave me a glare full of hate, something I honestly couldn't fault her for. After everything I had done to her and her friend, I deserved every bit of her hatred. I couldn't even apologize, not that she would accept it under current circumstances. It was at that moment, however, that the wraith noticed I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing to the nearly comatose female.

A throat clearing drew my attention back to him and the look he gave me told me that I had better not allow my attention to lapse again. Licking my still dry lips, I nodded slightly to show I got the message; keeping my eyes on him as he moved to the golden haired girl on the right. As soon as she saw him coming, she started to shake her head; backing away from him as much as the rope on the hook would allow her to. “No, no I won't eat it! Stephy disappeared not too long ago and I'm not stupid,” she hissed, her eyes shining with hate and fear as she turned her head away from the extended fork. I could only wince, knowing Otis would have only used the top part of the torso to make the grotesque statue we had started before I had left. There would have been plenty left to cook what was on the plate the male held.

The violent creature only sneered in response, pressing the cooked piece of flesh against her lips until she was forced to accept it. “If ya spit that out I will make sure ya fuckin' regret it,” he rasped, watching her as she chewed and swallowed the offering. It looked like it was taking every bit of her will power not to puke the small bite back up, her face going extremely pale. A smirk curled his lips as she struggled, his hand extending another bit of meat to her.

“Take it willingly or yer friend there will be tortured like that brunette was,” he snarled, his blue eyes glittering with dark amusement. Looking like she wanted to spit on him, the teen took the meat until he was done feeding her, the wraith handing the plate off to me before going into the art room.

A sick feeling of apprehension filled me as I set the plate on the lone bed in the room. Something inside me told me just what he had gone to get and I wasn't disappointed. Through the material that blocked the room off to view, Otis pushed a metal surgical table that had a very familiar looking dog body on it. The only difference was that a teen had been sewn onto it from the ribs up, her eyes opened to make her seem surprised. The pained noise that escaped the more coherent teen made my heart ache for her and I wished I could do something to ease her pain. To be honest, it would probably be a good thing she would be dead by the end of the; otherwise the child would probably go violently insane. “No! What the fuck did you fucking do to her you monster!” she screamed before making meaty, gagging noises.

**Then she was vomiting, the fluid splashing noisily onto the hard wood of the floor beneath her. Her friend still looked unaware of anything happening around her, her eyes holding a glassy look as she simply stared straight ahead. “Now look at th'mess ya made! Yer gonna hafta clean that up,” the monster barked, reaching up to yank her bound wrists off the hook that held her up. Then he was shoving her to the floor rubbing her nose in the puddle she had made like a naughty puppy.

“Eat it,” he snarled, ignoring her desperate sobs of 'I can't' and 'please.' Instead he wrapped a fist into her flaxen hair, kicking her hard in the ribs before shoving her face into the mess.

“You fuckin' heard me you whore! Do what I tell ya to or you'll git a lot worse,” hissed his angry voice, his tone dripping with deadly promise.

I could only watch, cold nausea settling into the pit of my stomach as I watched the sobbing teen begin to lap up her own puke. While she was doing that, the nearly albino wraith moved over to the strawberry blonde, taking her hands down a lot more gently than he had the other's. “Lick her pussy while she's doing that,” he hissed, getting a nod in response. Then she was getting to her knees almost mechanically, absolutely no life in her eyes as she began to lick at her friend's womanhood. It was all I could do to keep watching, my entire being filling with disgust and horror for the two girls. After everything I had seen so far, I dreaded what else I would be forced to participate in. Could I really love a monster that would do this to innocent people, let alone his family.**

To my horror, as I watched him prowl towards me with intent clear in his eyes, I found my answer was still yes. Whatever had driven me to love this beast in the first place hadn't left, in fact it had only strengthened. After everything he had put me through, my feelings were only growing and I found myself wondering just what the fuck was wrong with me. Sure there was nothing about this man to love and yet I still felt it. So when his lips descended on mine, I found myself responding despite having no real desire to do so. An action that seemed to surprise Otis as much as it did me. In fact he even broke the kiss to meet my eyes, his sky blue eyes studying me closely as he frowned.

Then his lips were crashing down on mine even more violently, his hands tearing the borrowed clothes I still wore off my torso; an action that made me glad I hadn't put on my new clothes yet. My pants followed just as rapidly, his callused hands all over my milky skin as his teeth bit roughly at my lips. Despite the situation unfolding behind him, I felt the stirrings of arousal and felt disgusted with myself. The further this went, the more I found out about myself and I honestly didn't like what I was seeing. “On the floor,” he demanded against my mouth, his arms bending me backward as he pressed himself against me. Nodding in response, I backed out of his hold to lay on my back; doing my best to ignore the sobbed moans of blondie being eaten out by her friend.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt his mouth on my junction; drawing a surprised noise from me as his tongue entered my barely wet passage. Rough hands moved my thighs to rest over his shoulders as his tongue lapped hungrily at me, drawing small moans from me as I felt sparks of lust begin to race through my veins. This drew a pleased sounding noise from the killer, his mouth moving up to latch onto my clit and suck. My hand instinctually found their way into his greasy, nearly white hair, the sparks gathering in my lower body and starting to form a familiar coil of pressure inside me. Within moments that coil began to tighten, a low moan leaving my lips as I felt him slip two of his fingers into my slick passage.

I had enough time to wonder at the fact that he was doing this at all before the fog of need completely took over, my hips moving on their own as I began to keen his name softly. Growling against me, the unpredictable killer redoubled his efforts; drawing a strangled sound from me as the coil became a pulsing, clenching ball of electric want. My limbs began to tingle as colors danced behind my closed eyes, his name like a mantra as I ground against his face. Then I was exploding, my vision filling with white moments before I simply passed out from everything my poor body had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A big thank you for all the people reading and enjoying this thing. When I started writing it I didn't know just how large of an audience to expect for such a harsh story. I know it isn't too easy to read but it hasn't been so easy to write believe it or not. Its good to know my hard work isn't in vain!


	7. All New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: EXTREME Torture. Waterboarding. Actual Waterboarding marked with **

The first thing I became aware of was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. The next thing I became aware of was the fact that I was laying on the crusty mattress that served as Otis' bed. Blinking in the semi-darkness of the room, I tried to remember just how I had gotten here. Then it all came back in a rush and I groaned as I felt nausea fill my stomach. Pulling myself free gingerly, I looked down at the sleeping murderer; shocked when I saw just how innocent and handsome he was. Without his frown and constant sneer, the wraith looked almost human and I found myself having an odd urge to brush his greasy hair out of his too pale face. Knowing that action would probably end in disaster, I went to the door to go to the bathroom. With the way my stomach was feeling, it would only be a matter of moments before I threw up. In my rush, I didn't notice the ghoul sitting up behind me.

I had enough time to get into the room, close the door and lift the lid before I was heaving into the dirty water. As I vomited I couldn't help but wonder why I was so nauseated. Despite everything, I had only thrown up during intense moments. As horrible as remembering yesterday was, it wasn't nearly as bad as gutting the dead teen. I shouldn't be feeling this sick. That was when realization hit and I felt a cold wave of fear grip my roiling stomach. We had been having nothing but unprotected sex and there was a very real possibility that I was… “Yer fuckin' pregnant,” came a dangerous rasp from behind me, interrupting my thoughts while simultaneously finishing them.

Turning around slowly, I could only look at the man standing there as terror began to lock my limbs. Horrible possibilities of what he was going to do to me flashed through my head and I was barely able to fight off the extreme urge to cower. If I showed any fear of him now it would only make things much worse for me. “It certainly looks that way,” came a voice that sounded far too calm for the turmoil happening inside me. The thin man only pursed his lips tightly before running a hand through his scraggly locks.

“So, what now?” I found myself asking just before another wave came over me. I dreaded his answer but I would do whatever he wanted, I really had no choice. I could only hope they had medical supplies if he decided on a home abortion. Just thinking about it made me want to shudder. If he decided to go that route, there would be very little chance of there being anything to dull my pain.

“Yer fucked fer nine months,” he snarled, entering the room and closing the door behind him. Then he was taking a seat on the lip of the tub as his pale blue eyes locked on me. I could only give him a stunned look, completely surprised by this response. I had expected rage, violence, maybe even a demand to get rid of it immediately. I certainly wasn't counting on him wanting to keep it.

“Doin' a home abortion could kill ya. There's jest no way to do it safely with what we have,” he rasped, his furious eyes watching me closely.

I stared at him as I tried to comprehend what he was telling me. With everything I had found out about him over my stay here, I found myself wondering why he even cared. It was more in his nature to do what benefited him despite who it hurt. He was completely without empathy or sympathy, making his current actions exceedingly contradictory. “Why do you care if I live or die?” came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Then I was hit by another wave of nausea, dry heaving into the toilet as Otis shifted in his position beside me.

“Yer different than th'others,” came the fairly simple, unsatisfying reply. Then he was getting to his feet and leaving the room, leaving me alone and very off balance.

When my nausea had finally faded, I washed out my mouth and looked around for a toothbrush that didn't look too grubby. With everything that was going on, using someone else's toothbrush was pretty low on my list of concerns. Thankfully I came across one that was unused, making me think it was probably Otis'. Rolling my weary, hazel eyes, I brushed my teeth and tongue until the taste of stomach bile left my mouth. Washing out the toothbrush thoroughly, I found myself eyeing the shower and wondering if I could get away with a quick wash. It had been a few days and I honestly felt more than a little gross. Before I could make up my mind, there was a loud banging on the door. “If yer done gettin' sick c'mon out. We got a lotta shit t'do today,” came the ghoul's irritated sounding, mid-tone voice. Sighing, I gave the tub a rueful glance before opening the door and exiting.

In a whirl of activity, I found myself carted downstairs and sat at the table; the lanky psychopath stalking to the kitchen. For a split second I wondered what he was doing, then it slowly dawned on me and dread settled in the pit of my stomach. “Oh he wouldn't… Not so early on and we aren't really sure,” I whispered, anxiety wrapping around my heart as I became of whispering coming from the small room. Then a feminine squeal of happiness exploded from the same area, making my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. Before I could even think about retreating, Mama came charging into the dining room; her pink nailed hands clasped in front of her large bosom.

“Is it true? Are ya really carryin' mah first grandbaby?” she whispered, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she approached me with her pink clad arms outstretched. Then she was drawing me into a tight hug as my vision focused on Otis, who leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. If I didn't know him better, I could almost say he had a glint of amusement in his steely eyes.

“It looks like it right now. I didn't feel sick until this morning. The only way to really know for sure is to wait a few days and see if my period comes on schedule,” I replied truthfully, not really wanting to get the older female's hopes up.

“It don't matter. Don't need th'extra time t'know! Yer showin' all th'early signs! Ooooo, I cain't tell ya jest how happy this makes meeee,” she squealed, her arms wrapping tightly around me.

I could only stand there, my arms dangling as I tried to rationalize my earlier illness. We had sex a lot and he had cum in me every time so far, there was a very small chance that I wasn't pregnant. Just acknowledging this fact nearly made me collapse as a whole new fear filled me. When it all came down to it, I still wanted to save this family from a fate only I knew about. If I was carrying a child, I was now putting them in even worse danger than before. Having a heavily pregnant woman with them while they're trying to run would only slow them down, let alone when it came time for me to give birth. “Fucking Christ what have I done,” I whispered, my vision blurring as my heart clenched painfully in my chest. While trying to save them, I could have very well signed their death warrant.

A pair of large, rough hands landed on my clothed shoulders and I looked up to see Otis giving me a suspicious glare. His icy eyes were practically boring into me as he seemed to be trying to asses something. “Yer hidin' somethin'…,” he hissed, before he was grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me upstairs. Mama followed behind closely with a disapproving look on her slightly chubby face.

“Naow you don' hurt her Otis! She's carryin' mah grandbaby after all,” she scolded, getting a sneer in response. Then he was throwing me into his room and slamming the door, whirling to face me as his eyes flashed.

“Ya don't wanna hurt us, that's obvious. You had ample opportunity to try to betray us again today and ya only got sick. Still, yer fuckin' hidin' somthin' and I don't like that!” he bit out, his voice slightly deeper as he began to stride towards me. I swallowed loudly in reply, my mind racing as I tried to think of something to tell him. There was just no way I could tell him what was really going on. Then again, the man was an expert people reader; there was every chance he would be able to tell I was lying. If that happened, I had no doubt I would be subject to tortures I had only had nightmares about.

“I doubt you'd believe me if I told you. Right now, all I'm comfortable saying is I'm here to help you and your family,” came out of my mouth, causing me to clap my hands over my mouth as horror filled me. The expression that crossed his paper white face only increased my terror and he was closing the distance to grab my upper arms in a painfully tight grip. Then he was lowering his face to mine, so close the tips of our noses touched.

Instead of yelling at me like I thought he was going to, he stared into my eyes in an assessing manner. Releasing a low, threatening noise, the unpredictable murderer shoved me away from him harshly before stalking into the 'Preparation Room.' I merely stood and watched, trying to decide if I should give him some space or if I should stay here. He hadn't given me permission to leave but he had told me yesterday that I now had the same privileges as anyone else in the family. Still, I found myself reluctant to utilize this. Otis was exceedingly unpredictable and I really couldn't take anything for granted right now. After all, he could very easily decide I wasn't worthy of my new freedom without any warning. As it was, it seemed like what little trust I  _ had _ gained with him was being strained. Sighing, I eyed the bed as I wondered if it was still okay for me to sit on it.

Deciding not to take any chances with him acting so volatile, I sat on the pile of stolen clothing that I had been using as a bed. Unfortunately this proved to be the wrong choice when the wraith came back into the room and saw me. “Fer someone who follows orders so well ya sure don't listen,” he hissed, every line of his body tense as he stomped over to me. Before he could get close enough to yank me to my feet, I beat him to it by getting up on my own power.

“I'm sorry but I thought sitting on the floor was better since you seem to feel unsure about me,” I tried to explain, only getting a severe glare in return.

“Yer fuckin' carryin' mah child now. Short of tryin' t'hurt me or mah fam'ly, there ain't much that's gonna make you less than fam'ly now,” he ground out, his accent thicker due to his simmering anger. Then he was grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind him.

“Stop actin' like a fuckin' victim! Ya act like I'm gonna kill ya if ya step one toe outta line and that jest ain't true anymore. I mean what I say when I tell ya that yer part of th'family now so start actin' like one,” he continued, pulling me roughly down the stairs. He lead me around the stairs the lead upward, taking me down a long, dark hall.

“I'll try to keep it in mind but you don't seem all that predictable, no offense. I'd rather not take a chance on pissing you off enough to kill me in a fit of rage,” came my much too honest reply, making me wonder what the fuck my subconscious was trying to do.

Otis stiffened as he came to a stop in front of a door, turning his head slightly to narrow his blue eyes at me. “I ain't some wild animal with no reason. I can fuckin' control myself if I need to. Why th'fuck do ya think yer still alive, let alone still possibly pregnant,” he pointed out as he swung the door open to reveal a dark staircase leading downward. Just seeing it made my heart leap in my chest as fear raced up my spine in an icy line. In the movies, this had been where they kept their victims when they weren't using them. There would be only two reasons to bring me here, to help the lanky male get a victim or be put in the cage myself. After all I had participated in, the prospect of being forced into the same area as the teens was truly an intimidating one. There would be no telling what they would do to me before the psychopath returned for me.

“Come on. We're gonna pick out two more for some fun today,” came a raspy, mid-tone voice, breaking me out of my dark thoughts.

Nodding mechanically, I went down first; feeling that he was going to knock me over the head at any moment as I moved forward. When we reached the bottom, I didn't feel any better; in fact anxiety gripped me even harder as I took in the rather large room. There was a large, rickety looking bed in the middle of the room; chained cuffs hanging from the posts of the headboard and footboard. On a chair by the bed, sat Tiny; eating cereal out of a dog bowl that had his name engraved on it. The oversized man looked up at me, a neutral look on his masked face. Before I could even wave, Otis was dragging me towards a cage near the back of the room. In this cage was a bunch of naked women, not all of them the teenagers the family had taken. Some of them looked like they had been there for a very long time, making me shudder as I examined their cell.

The only bedding they had been given was a pile of straw that covered the concrete floor. Shackles hung from the stone walls, blood splattering the cuffs and scrape marks covered the walls; showing there had been many fruitless struggles in the tiny space. Only three of the women showed any life at all and those were the new girls, the only exception being the strawberry blonde I had seen yesterday. Then my eyes traveled to the only teen I had yet to see, a redhead that looked younger than the others and clung to them tightly. Freckles dotted her chubby face and her sea-green eyes fixed on us as she tried to shield her developing body. “I see ya've taken a liking t'lil Red there. I don't think we've played with her yet,” Otis purred in my ear, jolting me back to reality with a cruel slam.

Seeing the child's eyes widen in terror made a cold wave of nausea clench the pit of my stomach and I was barely able to keep myself from dry heaving. Before I could protest and pick someone else, however, the beast was opening the cage and heading in; closing the door behind him. I could only watch, horror and guilt jockeying for position inside me as he grabbed the orange haired female's upper arm and yanked her to her feet. “No, no please! You can't!” pleaded the blonde, grabbing onto Otis' leg and bracing herself for a blow. In a flash, I was waving for Tiny; motioning the giant to come help in case the teen turned violent. As much sympathy as I had for their plight, I couldn't allow them to hurt the ghoul.

The psychopath kicked out at the female within seconds, his blue eyes flashing with rage as a cruel smile quirked his lips. At the same time, Tiny appeared next to me; watching the events closely. If the other women showed any signs of mutiny, he would be in there to help and so would I. Even though I was pretty sure I was pregnant, I wasn't about to let anyone hurt the gangly killer. Besides, it was sort of expected of me to help at this point. “Don't tell me what I can and can't do,” the violent man snarled, narrowing his eyes as he whirled around and dragged the young girl behind him. When he saw that I had called back up for him and that we were ready to defend him, he froze as a stunned look briefly crossed his pale face. Then his familiar frown slammed into place and he was stalking towards the chain-link door.

Tiny and I barely had enough time to get out of the way before he was stomping his way through, slamming the door behind him and locking it. “Ya did good Tiny. Go upstairs and tell Mama I said you could have a cookie,” he grumbled, giving the taller but younger male a surprisingly affectionate pat on his lumpy, deformed arm. The gentle giant nodded slowly before his hidden eyes shifted to me. Then he was lumbering upstairs, the wooden steps creaking loudly in protest. As soon as he was gone, Otis was dragging the sniveling teen up the stairs; his eyes shooting to me when I didn't follow immediately. Not looking forward to whatever he had planned, I reluctantly closed the distance; following close behind as he led me to his room.

As soon as the door was closed, he was tying up their victim and shoving her toward the 'Preparation Room.' “Stay here,” he hissed before I could move from my spot by the door. Blinking, I wondered what I had done wrong this time. I had gotten Tiny's attention like I should have. Hell, I had even been ready to come to his defense as well. Truly, I had done nothing to piss him off. Sighing softly, I moved toward the bed to sit on the mattress; Otis coming back in as soon as my butt met the cushion.

“Ya coulda jest let them attack me. Tiny woulda been none the wiser with how bad his hearin' is,” he whispered, a slight hint of confusion under the fury in his voice.

“Why on Earth would I do that?!” I responded out of simple shock, the thought of what he was suggesting making me feel more sick than anything that was possibly coming next. A fact that honestly stunned me. I felt more for this sadistic man than I did for the poor women he was helping to torture and the realization made me disgusted with myself. This man had forced me to do horrifying things, had done terrible things to  _ me  _ and yet I was still falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Just what the fuck was wrong with me?

Otis seemed just as shocked by my response, staring at me for a long while before slowly closing the distance between us. It took everything within me to stand my ground as he approached, meeting his eyes steadily as he stopped bare inches from me. We were so close that my breasts brushed his chest every time I inhaled and his face was just as close, the tip of his nose brushing mine as he glowered down at me. Then his lips were taking mine fiercely, one of his hands coming up to tangle in my ebony hair as the other came to rest on the small of my back. I could only make a surprised noise in response, my hands coming up of their own accord to rest on his chest. Then I was kissing back, causing the ghoul to jolt slightly in shock. With a low growl, he broke the kiss; panting heavily as his hands shook ever so slightly. “Because anyone else but family would have… If you had chosen to take the side of th'whores down there I woulda been fucked,” he rasped, his lips brushing mine as his sour breath hit my nose.

“Well you keep saying I _am_ family now. I should at least act the part,” I returned, my heart pounding against my ribs as anxiety and arousal fought for top position inside me. The tank top wearing wraith smirked slightly, to my utter surprise. Then he was backing away from me and headed back into the 'Preparation Room', giving me a lingering stare before his cold, angry mask slammed back into place.

Knowing he wanted me to follow so he could give me one of his 'lessons,' I took a deep breath and gathered my courage before following. Despite that, I still almost lost my shit at the sight that greeted me upon entry. The younger female was bound to a flat board that had her head tilted downward and a grungy looking cloth was thrown over her face. It almost looked like she had been prepared for a form of torture known as 'waterboarding.' The metal bucket by the right side of the platform only cemented my suspicions and I felt my nausea return in a cold wave. All my warm feelings I had previously were now replaced with utter horror. The fact that I would have to participate in this made my anxiety spike and I could feel my knees start to go weak as the edges of my vision grayed. I would have probably fainted if I hadn't been fully aware of the consequences if I did.

Giving my mostly bare arm a hard pinch, I forced myself back to alertness in time to see Otis stomping his way toward me. I only had seconds before his hand wrapped around my wrist, tightening painfully as he pulled me to our would be victim. “Stop thinkin' of that piece of meat there as a person! She ain't nothing but a vapid, whiny lil bitch who woulda probably found some guy to live offa while she pumped out his kids. She ain't worth th'shit on yer fucking boots,” spat the cruel male beside me, gripping my chin in one hand as he directed my focus to the bound child. To my absolute horror, I felt my head shaking subconsciously.

“She's just a baby. She's barely even lived for Christ's sake! How can you expect me to look past that,” I whispered, grimacing as his grip tightened painfully.

“She ain't nothing but a whiny, carbon copy of whatever mommy and daddy wanted her to be. She'll jest grow up t'be another blind sheep like th'rest of them. She'll never wake up to the real, stinkin' nature of this world. Feelin' sympathy fer somethin' like her when she would probably feel none for you is stupid. Do ya really think someone like her wouldn't have made fun of ya, treated ya like dirt? Why let yet another asshole join th'already bloated ranks,” he snarled, as he shoved me toward the sobbing, struggling girl.

Despite his words ringing true for a large part of me, I still couldn't feel anything but disgust for what I was about to witness or possibly participate in. Possible bitch or not, she was still just a child. A child who didn't deserve to be put through the horror we were about to put her through. Whatever Otis had within him that made him able to keep his distance from this fact was simply missing in me and maybe that was a good thing. “I get your point but I just can't bring myself to feel that way. All I see before me is a helpless child. That doesn't mean I won't help, it just means I'll have nightmares about it later,” I confessed, hoping the violent beast meant what he said about me having the same privileges as everyone else. Then again, I had yet to see anyone talk back to him the way I just had. In fact, it seemed most of the family walked on eggshells around him.

Growling from somewhere deep inside his chest, the thin male moved behind me and leaned down to place his stubble surrounded lips by my left ear. “Ya keep goin' like thet and yer gonna drive yerself crazy,” he snarled, his nails digging lightly into my soft skin. Then he was releasing me to stalk towards the bucket of water, sneering down at the shaking, moaning redhead as if she was the source of all his ire.

**“She ain't nothin' but filth, trash! Don't let her fuckin' tears fool ya! She's only cryin' in th'vain hope her tears will stop us. I can guarantee that if we jest let her go she will learn nothin' from this! She'll go right back t'her bullyin' and vapid dreams of findin' a husband t'live offa! Now yew jest stand there and watch. It will only take a few moments t'break someone as soft as this,” the near albino snarled, his white blonde hair hanging in his bearded face as he glowered at me. Then he dumped the contents of the bucket over her head and it was all I could do not to look away when the teen convulsed and struggled in a fruitless effort to escape what she surely thought was drowning.

Over the next few hours, things happened in a cycle. Otis would dump a full bucket over the girl's head to simulate drowning and watch her struggle for several minutes before sitting her up so she could clear her airways. Then he would lay her down and start all over again, ignoring her sobs and pleas. I, on the other hand, felt my nausea and disgust rising each time he did it; barely able to keep my eyes on him as he did it over and over. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he unbound the soaked child and yanked her to her shaky feet. “We will do this over and over everyday until yer jest as broken as 'Strawberry' down thar,” he hissed, his cold eyes fixed on me as he licked a slow trail over her freckled, tear stained cheek.** Then he was pulling her out of the room, leaving me feeling very confused and angry with myself. After all of this, how could I still love him, want to save him? My only answer was a sharp ache in my chest and I sighed.

“Leave it to you to get yourself into this type of mess… Let alone get fucking pregnant. Just how is he gonna treat this child? How long until he tires of you,” I whispered to myself as I moved back into the bedroom to sit on the bed. Silence was the only answer I got, making dread bloom slowly in the pit of my gullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And shit only continues to get worse but we all knew that was going to happen.


	8. A Day of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Knife Play! Blood Play!
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry for delays, lost my muse for a bit there but I feel re-energized to continue after my break.

When I woke up to horrible nausea the next day, I felt true panic begin to settle in. Once had already been unusual. Twice was only confirming my suspicions of yesterday. As I ran to the bathroom to vomit up what I had eaten last night, I heard a distressing mantra in my head over and over. 'Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant.' Even while I vomited, the word repeated as if on a broken record. “Jesus wept,” I gasped out as soon as the first wave passed, resting my sweaty forehead against the cool bowl of the toilet.

“Are ya okay?” came a concerned, female voice from the door, nearly making me jump out of my skin. Turning my head, I saw Baby leaning on a door frame with a concerned expression on her young, pale face. Before I could even open my mouth to reply, Otis was shoving her out of the way with a heavy glare on his visage.

“She's pregnant. Go on downstairs and fetch some tea from Mama,” he bit out, ignoring the shocked look on his sister's face as he turned around to focus on me.

Not waiting to see what would happen, the blonde ran down the hall toward the stairs; leaving me alone with my pissed off looking lover. “This ain't gewd… Not at all,” he hissed as he began to pace. Before I could ask what he meant another wave of nausea was cramping my stomach and I was expelling the contents of my stomach again.

“I cain't have ya throwin' up everything ya ate fer dinner th'other night,” he continued, his statement outright confusing the shit out of me.

When I finished heaving, I fought to catch my breath as I met his fiery eyes. “This is sorta what morning sickness is,” I pointed out, more than a little confused about his actions. From what I had seen, the violent wraith was obviously very experienced in pregnancy. Why was he acting so concerned by something as mundane as morning sickness?

“Taint usually this violent. You seem t'keep getting' sick even with yer stomach empty,” he observed as he began to pace, his icy eyes never leaving me.

“At this rate, ya won't keep down nutrition and that'll start t'cause problems,” the killer continued, stopping briefly to run a shaky hand through his hair.

It was at that moment Baby showed up with some tea as well as a bowl of homemade soup, an incredulous expression on her young face. As she handed the tray to her brother, a silent communication seeming to pass between them. Then she was leaving, giving me a last confused glance before she did so. Before I could ask what that had been all about, he was pulling me to my feet and pushing the cup of tea into my hands. “Take a sip of that afore ya git sick agin,” he snarled, glaring at me as I lifted the cup to my lips reluctantly. To my shock, it went down easy; instantly settling my stomach.

“Mama used to git horrible mornin' sickness when she was pregnant. This was an old remedy her ma taught her. Drink alla that and come back t'the room. Ya need t'git som'thin' in that stomach as soon as possible,” the wraith bit out before turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. If I didn't know any better, I could almost say he was worried about me.

Shaking off the silly notion, I finished the tea before brushing my teeth. Then I eyed the shower and decided, com e Hell or high water, that I was getting clean today. The rest of the family may not care about  _ their _ hygiene but I sure as shit cared about my own. So I shut the door before turning on the faucet. As soon as it reached a temperature I liked, I switched it to the shower head and began to shuck off my clothes. I was just about to step in when Otis came storming back into the room, the glare on his pale, bearded face briefly turning into an expression of shock. An expression that quickly turned to hunger before fading into his usual angry mask. It was almost as if that was the only face he felt comfortable showing. “I was going to take a shower. I haven't bathed since I got here,” I found myself explaining as the killer closed and locked the door behind him.

I would be lying if I said the sound of the latch hitting home didn't cause a thrill of fear to race through my veins. It took everything I had within me to meet his eyes with my own hazel ones as I stood my ground. To my shock, the violent male began to disrobe; the glare never leaving his grizzled face. “Go ahead and git in,” he whispered, the softness of his voice a contradiction to the almost hateful look on his visage. A bit confused by his behavior, I decided just to do what he said and got into the shower; closing the curtain. I only had a few minutes before I felt his presence behind me, not even hearing him enter the shower. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm myself before reaching for a washcloth. Just as my hand met the blue, cotton material, Otis was snatching it out of my grasp; his other hand wrapping around my waist to hold me in place.

Then he began washing me, his hands moving over my body slowly; as if he was seeing me for the first time. Calluses brushed my nipples as he pressed himself up against me to wash my front but his hands didn't linger, to my surprise. Despite the erection I could feel growing against my ass, he seemed to have no amorous intentions; his hands only moving to wash me as his chin came to rest on my right shoulder. The psychopath inhaled deeply, growling low in his chest as his hands traveled to my junction. Not daring to even breathe too loudly for fear of breaking the spell, I spread my legs for him and watched as he almost lovingly washed my nethers. “You'd let me do anythin' t'ya, no struggle. If I wanted, I could fuck ya anytime and ya wouldn't fight me. You've given yerself t'me entirely with no care if I'll kill ya in th'end. Yer also honest with me and mine. Yer, without a doubt, the strangest bitch I've ever met but there's something about you. Something that makes me… want,” he rasped, giving my neck a gentle bite as his fingers briefly slipped inside me.

“I've felt empty fer years ya lil bitch. What th'fuck gives ya th'right t'make me want, t'even make me consider being gentle to you. And this lil bastard yer carryin'… Why th'hell am I even lettin' ya keep it. Since when did I start t'care about yer well-being enough t'actually give a shit if ya live or die?” the murderer continued, his voice staying even despite the harshness of his words. His skilled fingers gave my clit a brief brush before both his hands came up to rest on my womb.

Otis sighed softly, almost sounding content as he rested his lips on my pulse. “This… I never thought I'd ever have a child, someone I could teach mah trade to and t'have a bitch like you… I might be happy for th'first time in mah life,” he confessed before turning me around to take my lips in a bruising kiss full of teeth.

“Don't let it go t'yer head though. Ya need t'keep in mind jest who yer dealin' with and make sure ya keep proper respect fer me or I cain't promise I'll be able t'control mah temper,” he snarled in a slightly unsteady voice as he broke the kiss, his hands shaking as they came up to grip my face. Then he was reaching behind me to turn off the water and leaving the shower, completely surprising me.

Everything he has said, along with his actions went against everything I thought I knew about him and I found myself more than a little thrown off balance by his behavior. Still stunned, I got out of the shower as well; only to see him still standing there. “Git dressed and hurry back t'the room. We ain't got any more time fer yer lollygagging,” the killer snarled, acting as if none of what happened between them had happened. Sighing, but comforted by the return to the familiar; I got dressed and followed my would be mentor back to his room. Once there, he pointed to the bed and I saw the tray with the soup  on it  had been placed on the ratty mattress.

Moving a lock of my midnight hair behind my left ear, I walked over to our shared bed and picked up the still steaming bowl in my hands. Despite the tea settling my stomach I found myself reluctant to eat after throwing up so violently just moments before. Thankfully, the soup itself seemed to be a homemade chicken noodle and smelled delicious; helping encourage my appetite. Taking a spoonful, I took a cautious sip. To my relief, it was delicious and I was able to get the entire bowl down without feeling a resurgence of my earlier nausea; Otis watching me closely the entire time. As soon as I was done, he was taking the empty receptacle to place it on a near-by dresser. “Git into bed,” he snarled, his eyes flashing.

“But, what about the girl?” I found myself asking, blinking in shock at what had come out of my mouth. When had these horrors become so commonplace that I now asked about them when they didn't happen on schedule? Even the ghoul across from me seemed s urprised , tilting his head to the side before answering.

“I cain't risk ya gettin' sick again so soon after gettin ' some food into ya. Ya won't be able t' keep that up fer long,” he explained, the glare on his pale face lightening just slightly.

Before I could ask what I was supposed to do, the psychotic male pointed to the bed. “I ain't gonna ask ya again, get in th ' bed before I tie you to the mattress,” he hissed, the steel in his gaze telling me he would make very good on that threat. So, still rather confused, I lay on the grubby sheets; keeping my eyes on hi m the entire time. With a man like him, I couldn't really afford to let my guard down for a second. Even if it seemed like I had gained a good measure of his trust, Otis was capable of turning on a dime and deciding it just wasn't worth the trouble of tolerating me. If he ever decided to do that, I certainly didn't want to stick around for it.

“Now stay there. I'll git Baby or Mama t'keep ya company,” growled his mid-tone voice before he turned and left the room.

Minutes later and I found myself in the strangest situation yet. Baby was sitting by the bed I shared with her brother, chatting about movie stars she had a crush on while screams from the child Otis had singled out came from the 'Preparation Room.' “Th' last time R.J. was in town, he got me that 'Titanic' movie. I wouldn't mind goin' a few rounds with that Leonardo DiCaprio I tell ya that much,” she declared, an aroused expression on her face that made me feel just plain awkward.

“Er, yeah. I think Jack was my favorite character,” I agreed, trying to ignore the feminine pleas coming from the other room. To be honest, it kinda blew my mind that they even  _ had _ movies in this world; let alone ones that were identical to ours. Granted, I had seen they had such things in the movie s based on them but actually seeing this fact was another matter entirely. It even made me wonder if their movie s also existed in some form over here.

“So, ya caught pregnant huh? It's sorta surprisin' Otis is lettin' ya keep it,” came an amused, high voice, drawing me out of my meta musings with a harsh snap.

Looking up at the woman beside me, I only saw genuine curiosity and surprise on her young features. Sighing, I nodded slightly before switching my gaze to the disgusting sheets under me. All kinds of stains littered the torn, crusty looking fabric, making my skin crawl at the thought of what some of them could be. “Yeah, I know. He doesn't seem the fatherly type or the type to really care ab o ut a practical stranger's safety. He's been acting so strangely lately,” I whispered, deciding to focus on my hands instead. If I kept looking at that, I was bound to lose what little food I had ingested.

Making a noise of agreement, Baby shifted slightly to place a hand on my shoulder to gain my attention. “Ya act as if yew know him so well all th'time, always givin' him the proper respect and even helpin' us git new victims. Ya even act like ya know  _ us _ . Yet I'm sure we've never met afore now,” she continued once our eyes met. I could only swallow in response, feeling a bit like a trapped rabbit.

“Still, as odd as ya act, I can't be all that suspicious of ya. After all, you woulda tried to hurt us a long before now after what you've seen. I know jest how Otis' projects go,” the blonde continued, her smile nothing but genuine. Then she was sighing as she closed her eyes.

“Jest, don't do anythin' stupid. Or start getting' noble ideas about savin' anyone. You've… well we trust ya lil sister,” she warned, her gaze deadly when she reopened her blue orbs.

“I won't do anything like that. I… You'll just have to take my word that I only have the best interests of the family in my mind. You guys… you strangely mean a lot to me despite the horrible actions you've been committing. I just… I wish…,” I struggled, suddenly finding myself just wanting to spill everything. Surely, with how much trust they seemed to have for me, it wouldn't be a problem just to tell them where I had come from and why I was really here.

Then again, if someone came up to me with a story like mine; I would think they were downright insane. Still, I would have to tell them at some point. I couldn't very well hope to save them if I didn't and I still very much did want to save them. Even with everything I had seen, the thought of betraying them made me feel sick to my very soul. “Whatever it is, you can tell us when yer ready,” Baby whispered, taking my hands in her own. It was at that moment that Otis decided to come back into the room, a heavy glare on his bearded face.

“Baby, go git th'lil bitch outta there. Ya can play with her if ya want but I don't want her in here anymore,” the murderer whispered, something in his eyes making my blood turn to ice.

The pink clad woman nodded with a smile. Then she was flouncing into the 'Preparation Room,' singing a mindless tune as she went. This left me alone with a rather agitated psychopath, his eyes fixed on me as he opened and closed his hands rhythmically by his sides. Before he could say anything, the cheerful murderess was dragging her new toy behind her and out of the room; closing the door behind her. Now we were truly alone and I could see his agitation growing, his thin chest heaving as he flared his nostrils. Then he was rushing me, his sharp hunting knife against my throat before I knew it and his nose a hair's breadth from touching my own as he bore down on me. “You swear t'me right now thet whatever it is yer hidin' isn't gonna be some half ass trap to git me and mah fam'ly. Cause if it is, I c'n swear t'ya that all the shit ya've seen will seem like a fucking hangnail compared to what I will do t'ya,” he rumbled, his mid-tone full of threat as his near whit e hair came to hang in his angry but oddly handsome face.

“If you knew what I was hiding you wouldn't be accusing me of this. All I can say is that I'm here to help if I can,” I replied with surprising calm despite the fact my heart was racing in my chest. Otis only growled low in his throat, bearing down on his knife so the blade cut slightly into my porcelain skin.

A light hiss of pain left me but I made no move to escape or even struggle, leaving my fate solely in the hands of this horribly insane man. It wasn't that I wanted to die, it was more like I had no real chance to win in a fight and any resistance would have broken the very hard won trust I had gained. Even the feeling of my own blood running down my throat didn't cause me to struggle, my eyes meeting his steadily as I awaited his next action. I must have done something right because the monster above me switched from rage to lust in seconds, his tongue meeting the bead of blood at the bottom and following up to the cruel blade on her throat. Then, with a low noise that curled somewhere deep within her and tugged,  he removed the weapon to latch onto the wound itself.

A slight sucking noise fil l ed the room as he drew blood out of the cut, the slightly painful feeling making desire tingle slightly in my lower body.  Was I really getting aroused right after he had threatened my life and injuring me? As he pulled back to lift off my shirt and place the blade of his knife on my milky flesh, I found that the answer was yes as he made another wound and began to lap at it.  I even found my hands tangling in his still damp hair as a moan left my lips, lust slowly overtaking my confusion. Otis faltered f o r a second, seemingly confused himself. Then he was sucking even harder at the shallow cut,  a low, gruff snarl bubbling up from his chest as he brushed my right nipple with a callused thumb.

Another line of pain soon burned across the other side of my chest and I realized this was quickly turning into a very strange, sexual situation. Even now I found my back arching as the pool of desire inside me formed into a  burning coil that was slowly tightening. “Fuck, Otis,” came out of my mouth in a breathy sigh as he moved to lick that wound next. The ghoul's only response was to let out a gruff noise as his tongue delved into the shallow valley of the slice, his knee parting my thighs so he could settle between them. Then his palms were massaging my sizable breasts, the rough calluses on his palms brushing my sensitive nipples and causing sparks of lust to race through my blood to assimilate with the pulsing coil of need clenching my womb.

With a low, long snarl that sounded more animal than human,  the albino creature released the wound to attack my left nipple; his teeth clamping down painfully. To my utter horror and fascination, the sharp jolt of pain drew an actual moan from me as I felt the walls of my womanhood practically shudder from the surge of need that came with it. This seemed to cause a pleasured sound to bubble up from the bony killer as he released  my abused bud to suckle on it, his tongue soothing the throbbing bite. Releasing a moan of his own, Otis fumbled with  my jeans before unfastening them  and pulling them down. He only let go of  my nipple to sit up and remove his own clothes, his icy eyes glittering as they roved over my fish-belly body.

I was a pasty white, almost as pale as Otis and was slightly overweight; a bit of fat clinging to my hips, belly and breasts. The infamous murderer, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was thin almost to the point of being dangerous, his skeleton clearly visible under his tight, marble skin. It wasn't to the point of seeing every single detail but it wouldn't take much further to get to that point. Just looking at him made concern fill me and I found myself sitting up slightly as my hand touched his ribs of its own accord. “You really need to eat more yourself…,” I whispered in a soft voice, avoiding his gaze as I watched my hand move up to one of his pink nipples as if it were some alien being that had attached itself to me. Then my thumb brushed the small nodule, eliciting a slight gasp from the  monster .

I froze in that moment, unsure if I was overstepping any invisible boundaries. I had just touched him without being asked when he was the one who normally took control during sex. All at once I was hit with the extreme urge to hide and it was all I could do to cautiously pull my hand back, forcing myself to stay in place with sheer will alone. Before I could get far, however, the male across from me snatched my wrist in a nearly painful grip. Then he was placing my palm back where it had been, leaning into my touch as his free hand tilted my chin up. As my hazel eyes met his azure ones, I could see burning lust and a deep need that made my mouth go dry. “Go ahead…,” he rasped, his breath slightly ragged and he slowly released me entirely. Licking my lips, I kept my eyes locked with his as I cautiously brushed his nipple again.

To my shock, his eyes dilated instantly and a shaky breath huffed from him as he seemed to fight against a moan. It was then I realized that I was probably one of the very few, if not the only one, to touch him with passion in a very long time  or ever .  So, only feeling slightly bolder, I lowered myself to his chest; keeping my eyes locked with his as I tentatively licked the small bump I had been playing with. This drew a sharp hiss as one of his hands came to tangle in my hair. To my surprise, he didn't hold me in place; only tangled his fingers in my ebony locks as if he needed something to hang onto. I could only shudder in response, his reactions causing my nethers to pulse with almost painful need. The fact I was causing this in a beast like him turned me on something fierce and I found myself wanting to explore more of him.

Releasing his flesh, I kept my gaze on his as I nibbled my way across his bony, hairless chest. Once I reached his other nipple, I closed my teeth around it and gave a rough bite. Otis arched in response, a very quiet moan leaving his mouth as his hand tightened painfully in my hair. “Be as rough as ya want with me. Bite me, scratch me, draw blood. I won't punish ya, jest fuckin'  _ hurt _ me,” he rasped  as he began to pant raggedly.  Blinking, I pulled away to look at him before motioning for him to lay down. A request he practically scrambled to fulfill, shocking the fuck out of me in the process. In fact, just seeing the mighty man so vulnerable made  me feel both strange and exhilarated. So, taking a deep breath, I clambered onto of him and closed my eyes as I gathered my courage.

To tell the truth, I had never even thought of harming my partner for sexual gratification or vice versa. Still, I  _ had _ read about it and found myself curious; especially after what had happened with the knife earlier. So, opening my green eyes, I slowly raked my nails lightly down his chest to test both their sharpness and his tolerance. Otis huffed impatiently in response, giving a look that told me I hadn't used nearly enough force for his taste. “It'll take more'n that t'hurt me ya dumb whore. Now fuckin'  _ **hurt** _ me!” he rumbled, his voice a low, deadly snarl.  Nodding to show I understood, I raked my nails down his torso as hard as I could; watching in fascination as he arched into me.

“ Aaaahn, yeah. Jest like thet. Keep goin'  til ya draw blood,”  came his urgent voice, his manhood a steel rod beneath me. Swallowing, I did it again even harder; not sure how to feel about the lust burning like fire in my veins.

This entire situation was so strange but I couldn't help but slightly enjoy the rush of adrenaline this was giving me. So, keeping my gaze on his face, I ran my nails down his chest again; this time drawing a little bit of blood. “Ah, fuck. Lick them like I did with you,” the murderer demanded, his hands fisting in the filthy bedding below him.  This request gave me pause. This small amount of blood wasn't enough to make me nauseous but the thought of it certainly did. Still, it wouldn't be much different than sucking on a paper cut due to the wounds being so small. Leaning forward, I gave one of the smaller scratches a slow lick; surprised to find the taste wasn't that bad. Slightly salty and coppery but not as bad as I had expected.

Soon I was lapping at each small bead of blood on him, shuddering slightly when the wraith placed his hands on my head. The next thing I knew, I was on my back as he entered me; another animalistic sound ripping from deep in his chest when he hilted. Then he was taking me hard and fast, biting the junction where my neck met my shoulder  _ hard _ . Before I knew it, I was cumming hard; screaming his name loud enough that I'm sure the neighbors hundreds of miles away heard it. I was so overwhelmed by pain and pleasure that I almost missed him sighing out my own name as he spilled himself inside me. It was only a few seconds later that he pulled out, giving my face a hard but affectionate pat before pulling his pants and tank top back on. “Come with me, we're goin' out fer some supplies,” he growled out, his words befuddling me more than anything else had so far.

From everything I knew because of the movies, Otis barely left his room and most certainly never left the property; all facts that had been faithfully backed up so far. This whole thing seemed wildly out of character. It was only sheer habit that got me out of the bed and dressed, my body following him mechanically while my brain still tried to come to terms with what we were doing. It was only after we had passed the end of the driveway that it truly hit me that we were really leaving temporarily. “I don't like leavin' if I don't hafta but I gotta git some shit that th'others jest can't git fer me,” he explained in a terse tone, a huge cowboy hat on his head to shield his pale skin from the sun. I could only nod as I followed, wondering just where the Hell we were going that the other family members couldn't or didn't want to.

 


	9. Down the Terrible Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Abuse!! Threatening with Weapon! Hitting! Forced Necrophilia! Brainwashing of a Minor! Minor2! More extreme bits marked with **.
> 
> Author's Note: All I can say is, this chapter is pretty dark.

As it turned out, Otis led me into a den of extremely psychotic, unpredictable men. As soon as we walked in, I could feel angry, cold eyes fixing on me; as if assessing if I had been brought there for them. Some part of me had the same suspicion and I felt myself stiffening as fear began to curl within me like a living thing. It was only when the killer to my right pulled me into a rough, possessive kiss that I calmed down. With him placing such a blatant claim on me, there would be very little left in the room that would be willing to fuck with me. My suspicions were only confirmed when he released me and I was able to look around once more. Where there was once open hostility and even hunger, there was now avoidance and disinterest.

With a sneer on his grizzled, pale face, the wraith led me into the veritable tiger pit by the arm and I had to fight my instinct to run. Eventually, he led me to a table that had one man and a lot of women sitting at it. To my horror and slight amusement, the guy in the middle of the whores was none other that Captain Spaulding. The look of complete shock of his greasepaint coated face was nearly enough to make me laugh despite the direness of the situation and I had to literally bite my tongue to stop the terrible urge. His faded blue eyes quickly moved to the monster beside me and his black lips pursed as a muscle began to tick in his white coated cheek. “I need t' talk t'ya boi. Put yer whore in wi' mine and let's have a lil palaver,” the clown gritted out, his inky eyes shining with malice as he gestured to the drugged out women surrounding him.

They all had identical empty gazes on their pale faces, their clothes hanging off them to expose a bare breast or riding up to reveal the fact they hand no underwear on. In fact, all of them sat with their legs splayed; showing off that commando seemed to be the wardrobe of choice around here. Most of them had track marks in their arms and all of them had the eyes of someone who had long retreated into their mind to defend themselves. Just being compared to these shells of human beings made rage and indignation percolate within my veins. I was about to open my mouth to tell this disgusting man off when I felt Otis place an arm in front of me, as if he could sense what I was about to do. “Did ya jest compare my bitch t'the lil puppets who don't even know what day it is? Whatever ya gotta say t'me ya can say around her,” the wraith informed, wrapping a steel beam of an arm around me to hold me against his side.

When I looked up, I saw his blue eyes practically spitting fire as his jaw tensed under a bearded cheek. Spaulding growled low in his chest at the challenge before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a frustrated sounding noise. “Yer walkin' a real thin line boi. I sent this lil piece t'yer fam'ly cause I thought y'all were lookin' fer a new victim. Now I see her walkin' beside ya as if she has every right to! Don't tell me ya forgot what happened last time already,” the breaded, paint coated man bit out, his voice no more than a gravelly growl. The pasty white male on my right went board stiff for a few moments before a cruel smile curled his lips, a sight that made me shudder internally. Every time that look had come across his face it had never meant anything good.

“I ain't never forgot pops. This lil bitch has been through a lot and seen even more. She's proven herself trustworthy so go ahead and let fly. I ain't got all day t'sit here and listen t'ya flap yer fuckin' jaws. I came here fer more guns, ammo as well as other supplies; not t'hear ya talk 'bout shit that ain't yer business,” the psychotic male bit out, the expression on his visage speaking volumes about his current mood.

Captain Spaulding flared his nostrils in response before shooting to his feet and slamming his open palms down on the table loudly. “Yer gonna risk th'safety of my fam'ly fer a piece of ass?! I'm fucking surprised at ya boi! I though ya had a fuckin' better head on yer shoulders after th' last time shit like this burned yer ass,” the balding male continued, his fury filled eyes moving to me before he started to move out from behind the table. He only made it a few steps before Otis flat out tackled him, resulting in an all out brawl. I could only watch as the punches flew, stiffening slightly when I felt a strange hand wrapping around my waist.

Looking up, I saw a horrifically ugly man leering down at me; something strangely familiar about the badly sewn skin mask hanging from his face. An almost chewed looking tongue came out to lick at the face covering his deformed features. The skin was leathery and stitched together poorly, barely held into a semblance of a mask. It almost looked like… Then it dawned on me and I barely controlled my urge to back away from the creature nearly leering at me. The man holding me was none other than Leatherface, a fact that didn't really surprise me given what kind of universe I was in; let alone the state. Unfortunately I saw he had his brother, “Chop Top”, right behind him.

While he hadn't noticed me yet, it wouldn't take long for the man who eerily resembled Otis to look our way. Just then, the balding man turned his head to look at me; revealing the ever growing hole of skin he had peeled away from the metal plate in his head. A sickly grin curled his lips, revealing teeth even more rotten than Otis'. “Ya found yerself a purty lil thang Leatherface,” he cooed, pulling out a metal coat hanger to scratch at the edge of ragged skin in what was left of his scalp with the hook end. The half-wit holding me nodded vigorously before shoving me toward the ghoul that was dressed like someone that crawled straight out of the sixties. The taller, thin male grabbed me easily, the scent of his rancid breath filling my nose and very nearly making me vomit.

“Jest wut is a lil thang like yew doin' in a place like this?” he whispered, his voice lighter and slightly more raspy than the killer I had come with but the uncanny resemblance between the two still made my skin crawl.

In my reality, it was so strange to think of it that way, they had been played by the same actor so the resemblance had made sense but here was different. It made no sense why they looked alike other than simple coincidence. Or there was another, much stranger explanation. My realm could possibly influence this one or vice versa. I had already thought something like this with movies but I had never really thought it went further than Otis' family. Seeing Leatherface and Chop Top changed things entirely. I had to start entertaining the thought that this was more than simply entering a movie. I had entered an entirely different world. One that held fictional characters living their lives, lives our own directors had made into movies with no knowledge their characters were real. If I explored further into this world, would I see other characters?

A sudden, low snarl brought me back to the present and I saw Otis pulling himself away from a battered looking Spaulding. Chop Top, who was still holding me, let out a chuckle as he licked my cheek with his gross feeling tongue. “She yers pretty boi? Ya know, ya still owe me fer stealing mah best knife. If'n ya let me have a quick round with yer lil slut here we c'n call it square,” the bearded monster holding me rasped, his words sending a chill through my blood. Yet, underneath that, there was the faintest thread of arousal. A fact that honestly horrified me.

“She ain't up fer barter metal head. I already squared with ya about that ol' shiv years ago. Though, I can sure as shit make sure th'other side of yer head matches the steel part of your skull if'n ya wanna pursue th'matter,” the nearly albino wraith hissed, his hand reaching for the hunting knife secured to his side.

Chop Top only grinned sickly spinning me to face him before planting a disgusting tasting kiss to my lips. Then he was shoving me away and motioning to his brother as he stalked off. Otis only growled behind me as he roughly shoved me behind his back. As soon as the pair was gone, the psychotic male was turning to glower at the overweight clown pulling himself off the tile floor. “Jest give me what I came here fer or I'm gonna make sure yer insides become yer outsides,” the now shaking ghoul rasped, his hands clenching into tight fists as he breathed heavily. Thankfully all the fight seemed to have been beaten out of Spaulding and he nodded before pulling a bag from under the table.

“Fine, jest don't come cryin' t'me when this piece of ass betrays ya'll,” rasped the bald asshole, shoving the paper sack into Otis' hands. Both his eyes had been blacked and his lip had been split, making him look even more angry and dangerous.

The rail thin wraith grabbed the bag before dragging me out by my arm, a furious expression on he bearded visage as he strode forward. As soon as we were outside, he was flinging me in front of him; his flaxen hair hanging in his face as he glowered at me. Before I could even ask what was wrong, he was on me; gripping my upper arms in an almost painful grasp. “I could smell yer arousal in there clear as day. What th' fuck is goin' on between you and that useless sack of shit?” he snarled, taking me by complete shock.

“What are you talking about? I just met him today,” I responded, the slight lie feeling like dirt in my mouth. Technically it was true, I had never actually  _ met _ Chop Top but I certainly knew who he was. In fact, I had the slightest crush on the twisted man; his real life resemblance to Otis not helping that one bit.

“I don't fuckin' believe you. Yer fuckin' lyin' t'me in some way and I don't much appreciate it. Now, ya tell me how ya know that piece of shit!” he hissed, rage burning in his ice blue eyes as his face came within inches of mine.

My heart began to race as fear made my vision go dark. Was this it? Was I going to have to tell this murderer that I came from another reality where he and Chop Top existed only in movies. All at once my brain seemed to stall as my breathing halted. My life practically flashed in front my eyes before I simply found myself falling into an abyss of darkness. I had no clue I had really fainted in my cruel lover's arms, making his rage disappear for instant worry. “Raven ya useless whore, wake up!” he snarled, shaking me harshly and getting no response for his troubles. Then he was picking my limp body up and carrying me back to the house as fast as he could run, names aimed at me spilling from his lips non-stop.

I was entirely unaware of this, floating in a dark void that felt oddly like lounging in a warm bath. While it was rather soothing, something just felt off and I felt my brow wrinkle slightly as my eyes remained shut. After some time, I could vaguely hear a familiar, male voice screaming expletives at me while two different females voices tried to reason with him. “Otis,” left my mouth as my physical eyes opened and I felt a strange sense of deja-vu.

“You fuckin' slut! Ya fuckin' wake up right the fuck now or I'll give ya a fuckin'  _ reason _ t'be unconscious,” screamed the voice of the man I had come to this world to save.

“Otis please! Take it easy! If ya stress her out in her condition…,” soothed Baby's voice as my vision slowly returned along with my memories.

Immediately, I assumed Otis was still angry about my encounter with a certain member of an infamous family and I slowly sat up with an apology on my lips. “I'm so…,” I began, only to be cut off as the ghoul tore himself free from his mother and sister to rush me; nearly crushing the life out of me as he took me into a tight hold. A hold that couldn't be called a hug by any stretch of the imagination.

“I've had e-fuckin'-nough of alla this shit,” he snarled as I struggled to breathe, fairly certain my ribs were close to breaking.

“Otis!” Mama admonished, her voice sounding muffled through my haze of confusion and my body demanding air.

“No Mama! We oughta leave naow,” Baby urged, tugging the older woman out of the room and shutting the door.

This left me alone with a very pissed off psychopath who was very slowly crushing the life out of me. Just as my vision started to go black, he was releasing me with a low snarl; his knife coming to rest against my throat instead. Licking my dry lips as my heart raced in my chest, I lifted my hazel eyes to look at him; squeaking softly at the sheer rage burning in his icy eyes. Yet, under that, there was the faintest glimmer of concern; something I quickly shoved away as wishful thinking. “Ya tell me jest what th'fuck is goin' on right now! Why th'fuck were ya turned on by Chop Top? Why do ya seem t'know so much 'bout me an' mine? Why th'hell did ya even want t'be here so much t'begin with? Ya always seem t'know jest how to act or what t'say and I wanna know why,” snarled the crazed wraith, his grimy teeth bared as he bore down on the blade on my throat.

I didn't even dare to swallow, the barest movement risking a deep cut from the sharp weapon. Instead, I met his gaze as steadily as I could; forcing myself to remain calm despite the extreme terror singing through my veins. “Its a very long story and I'm not sure I should tell you all of it. Maybe, by the time I come to the end, you'll come to understand why some parts have to be kept to myself for now,” I replied in a surprisingly neutral, yet submissive tone.

“I'm listenin' but ya better not fuckin' lie t'me,” he hissed, backing off on the knife a bit but not moving it from my neck.

“I don't even know where to start. I'm, uh, not from your world. I, er, come from a world where… you and your family only exist in a movie. The movie itself seems to be about a particular night in your guys' lives. A night that happens on Halloween,” I began, pausing to allow what I had said to sink in.

Otis only frowned deeply at me, his nostrils flared as his angry eyes searched me for any trace of a lie. Something he saw must have surprised him as his furious expression very briefly became one of shock. “Well, how th'hell did ya get here?” he bit out, the knife moving down to rest on my collarbone.

“That's where shit becomes… complicated. The movie had a sequel and things happened that I really didn't like. I had grown attached to you because of the movies. I had no worldly clue you even existed until I… I made a wish and ended up here,” I finished, embarrassment tinging my voice. I left out the part about Halloween causing the incident or the fact they would end up dead. If I told him something like that so soon, he would take steps to prevent it and the pivotal Halloween event might never happen. While that may seem like a good thing, I had no idea what repercussions that could have on events in the time-line. Right now, I was essentially in the past and I had to be careful not to disrupt the future too much; not that what I had planned wasn't going to disrupt it anyway. That didn't mean I couldn't mitigate the damage.

“A wish… A movie and a fuckin' wish… Ya still didn't say why ya know Chop Top,” Otis whispered, his lips pursed as he lowered his head so his flaxen hair blocked his face.

“He and his family are from a movie series. He was, um, played by the same actor who played you,” I responded quietly, watching him closely. Though, if he slit my throat there wouldn't be much I could do to fight him; not that I would in the first place.

The bony male snorted before his blazing eyes once again met mine. He bared his yellow/green teeth at me as what seemed like an eternity of silence passed between us. Then he was slapping me  _ hard _ , knocking me onto the stolen clothes that had once been my bed. With a dangerous sound, he stomped off to the door; slamming it shut as he left. I could only lay there, clutching my cheek as my other hand came to rest protectively over my stomach. Just what on Earth had  _ that _ reaction meant? Was I about to get carted to the basement with the rest? Was I fated to give birth in the straw floored cage, not even Otis there to help? Shuddering at the thought, I curled into a fetal ball as I kept an eye on the door. Whatever happened, I wouldn't fight it. I only hoped I could still save them.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, I heard two sets of footsteps coming up to stairs along with the very faint sound of a female crying. There was also another sound I couldn't identify, sounding almost like something heavy was being dragged along the floor. Just hearing it made my terror increase and I slowly got to my feet, brushing off my black jeans in an effort to center myself. If I showed the slightest sign of fear, it was very likely to make things so much worse. So I was facing him when he walked in dragging a body; the redhead he had been breaking following placidly behind him. Soft sobs left the teen but she made no move to escape, keeping her gaze fixed on the stained, hardwood floor. Otis sneered at her as he dropped the corpse he was dragging, his gaze switching to me for a split moment. Before he could even say anything, I was moving to his side; keeping my brown green eyes fixed on his ice blue ones. This seemed to startle him, his body going stiff for a moment before he was gesturing to the dead female he had drug in. “I'll get this, you steer her into th'room,” he ordered, his eyes holding something I couldn't clearly define.

**Just relieved I wasn't going to be turned into a victim just yet, I gently took hold of the naked teens shoulders; leading her into the 'Preparation Room.' The monster wasn't far behind, dragging the rotting corpse behind him. Then he was dropping it on the floor, revealing it had been rotting for a bit; the sight of the peeling, rancid flesh nearly making me gag. “Get Red there between her legs and start making out with the corpse,” he snarled, his words making my skin grow cold as nausea began to fill the pit of my stomach. Licking my lips and taking a breath through my mouth to avoid the smell, I position the sniffling child between the legs of the female. She wasn't one of the teens the family had caught, in fact I didn't recognize her at all. She must have died some time before I had gone to the basement but after I had arrived.

To my surprise, redhead did as Otis had ordered without me having to urge her; the sounds of licking filling the room as I moved to the head. Just looking at her slightly puffy, cracked skin made me want to vomit; let alone the slightly sickly sweet smell that usually came from meat just starting to go bad. Shaking myself, I kept my eyes open as my lips met the body's; doing my best not to think about the very faint bad taste that came from the former person's mouth. While I was doing this, the murderer that had orchestrated this moved behind me and knelt over me. One of his hands came up to my head, petting gently instead of fisting in my hair and yanking like I had expected. “Even now, when you aren't sure if I believe ya, you still obey me without question. Sit up,” he breathed, his voice oddly calm as I pulled away from the dead female as slowly as I could make myself go.**

Suddenly he was handing me his knife, his upper lip lifting as he prowled to the redhead in front of me and between the deceased woman's legs. “Slit yer own throat while I watch,” rasped his deadly serious voice, his piercing orbs locked on me as he shoved the child's face into the dead brunette's junction. I could only widen my eyes, licking my lips as I mechanically raised the cruelly sharp instrument to the tender skin of my throat. I didn't bother to beg, plead or even ask if he was sure, my heart racing in my chest as I pressed the tip into my porcelain flesh. The psychopath watched my action's closely and I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, steadying my grip on the hilt of the knife as I prepared myself to take my own life.

The next thing I knew, the weapon had been smacked out of my hands and I found myself on my back on the hardwood floor; a pair of rough hands gripping my face painfully. I opened my eyes to see Otis' face mere inches from my own, his bony chest heaving as he glowered down at me. Intense rage shined in his icy eyes, his recently cleaned hair hanging in his stubble covered face. A low, animalistic nose bubbled up from the depths of his chest, his grip tightening on my face and drawing an unconscious whimper of pain from me. Then we just sat there, only the sounds of 'Red' diligently doing as she was told filling the small room; a seemingly endless amount of silence passing between us. “Why…,” he bit out, sounding more angry than inquisitive.

“Because you told me to,” I replied simply, my words seeming to displease the killer hovering above me.

“That's not what I meant! Why did ya even come here! Why do ya continue t'do as I ask? Why the ever lovin ' fuck would you be willing t'kill yerself without so much as a peep to th'contrary?” he continued, his blunt nails digging slightly into my cheeks as his grip on my face grew still tighter.

“Since when has pleading for anything done anything but cause noise and anger in this house?  I know better. I don't want to die but I don't want to make things worse for myself by disobeying you. As for why I came here… Fuck, that's a hard one to answer. After everything I've seen and participated in, I wonder what kind of sick person I am to still feel the way I do about you,” I found myself responding calmly, despite feeling very much like I was going to faint. An odd tingling had filled my extremities and face, my vision also fading slightly as I felt my consciousness beginning to float away from my body. I only stayed conscious through sheer determination and fear of what he would do to me if I dared pass out again.

“ And jest how do ya feel 'bout me?” rasped the killer, 'Red' still mindlessly accomplishing her task behind him.

“Are you sure you're ready for that answer Otis?” I whispered, his angry glare the only answer I got. Licking my lips, I  closed my eyes and took a deep breath; preparing myself for the worst.

“I love you Otis. I honestly don't know why but I do and this pregnancy has only made that emotion stronger,” I sighed, bracing myself for the sensation of choking on my own blood as my throat was slit. Only, nothing happened.

After a long, eerie stretch of silence filled with wet licking noises,  I opened one of my hazel eyes; gasping at what I saw. Otis' frown had eased and he was looking at me with what I could only call astonishment and disbelief. Then he was tearing himself off me to pull the teen up by her orangish locks, dragging her out of the room and leaving me with the body. Shuddering, I got to my feet; unsure if I should grab the body and follow or wait for him. I remembered something about lifting heavy things being bad for pregnant women and wondered if the wraith knew about it. Just as I was about to simply just grab an ankle and start dragging, the rail thin beast came back with R.J.; pointing to the corpse with an impatient expression. The hulking, bearskin wearing man merely shrugged before hefting her over his shoulder and leaving.

Before I knew it, I found myself dragged bodily back into the bedroom and thrown onto the mattress. “None of what ya say makes any sense but I jest don't see any lie on yer face. I wanted t'make ya show me you were lyin'. Wanted t ' crack whatever wall you had put up and expose you cause nothin' ya coulda told me could be possible. Ya fuckin' surprised me by obeyin' like that without even beggin' me fer another chance.  Ya acted as if ya had known me fer years, had acted like that ever since ya came here. Now ya fuckin' tell me yer puttin' yerself through alla this Hell 'cause ya fuckin'  _ love _ me?!” he snarled, his hands flexing before he practically pounced me. Then his lips were meeting mine roughly, his hands tearing off my clothes. I only had a second to be grateful for the fact that they were from the grungy pile on the floor and not my new ones before he was entering me. Still, as he took me with little preparation, I could only feel relief that he believed me. I never noticed the almost affectionate look he was giving me.


	10. Fresh Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Minor time skips herein. Getting closer to that fateful Halloween night.

Weeks went by and I found myself falling into a strange routine. I would wake up to Otis over me with a tray that held soup and tea Mama had made to help with my morning sickness, his blue eyes glaring at me. It was almost as if he blamed me for the indignity of having to bring me food. After I had eaten, the killer would go to the basement to bring up one of the teens for us to torture. His favorite seemed to be the little redhead, the poor girl being more like an obedient puppet than a person. One by one, the teens began to die; the other women in the cage having died days prior. It wasn't too long that I started to wonder if these were the same cheerleaders that had been mentioned in the movie. What if there had been another group or, even worse, what if the movies weren't very accurate to events that happened? What if Rejects never took place and I had done all of this for nothing?

At the end of the second month of my stay with the family, there were only a few of the victims left; making me even more nervous. So nervous that I started having horrible nightmares. Yeah, go figure that out. What happened before gave me no nightmares and the fear of the unknown did. Still, the dreams were about Otis, seeing him shot in the chest or head and slowly falling backwards; a surprised look on his face as the life went out of his sky blue eyes. I would often cry out or whimper in my sleep, startling awake when the psychotic male behind me wrapped a strong, wiry arm around my waist to pull me tight against his body. At first I had been utterly shocked by this action but it soon became so commonplace that I thought nothing of it.

As my third month passed with the family, I found myself settling in. As horrible as the things I had done and seen were, this strangely felt like home. The family all began to treat me as if I fit in, with the obvious exception of Grandpa. I had even started helping Mama cook and she had asked me what my birthday was. Baby and I were now like sisters, often watching movies together and having a discussion about which boys were the cutest. Otis had also started to treat me differently. Don't get me wrong, he didn't fall on one knee and declare his love for me or anything. He just became almost affectionate, at least for him.

At some point during my fifth month with them, the ruthless killer had started nearly embracing me. Often, while we were torturing one of the victims, he would come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. Granted its more of a hold than an actual embrace and the first time he had done it, I jumped out of my skin. An action that he seemed more amused by than offended. He had even gone so far as to smile at me once but that might have been more of a twitch. I was also involved in more projects than his sister, an impressive feat for an outsider. As weird as it was, this felt more like my family than even my own. The only thing that truly bothered me, besides the acts I participated in, was the fact that my diet more than likely consisted of mostly human meat.

This morning, I woke up to Otis standing over me with a tray in his hands like usual. On the tray was a bowl of soup and some tea that Mama had made to soothe my morning sickness. The wraith glared down at me, his normal disdainful expression and I internally shook my head. Sighing, I slowly sat up and stretched before taking the platter from his hands. “Thanks Otis,” I murmured, brushing a lock of my ebony hair behind my ear before I took a sip of tea. Whatever nausea was brewing quickly faded and I found myself silently thanking the matron downstairs as well. The ghoul only grunted in response before stalking out of the room to get one of the victims from the basement. He was more than likely going to bring up 'Red' but I had no idea about anything else he had planned. The one thing I had learned about the man was that he was often spontaneous with his ideas for torture and cruelty.

Sighing again, I straightened slowly before gingerly sipping at the bowl of soup. Thankfully my contrary stomach had calmed enough for me to eat. I probably had only a few days left of the morning sickness left and I honestly found myself relieved by this fact. Overall, I would be much happier when the whole ordeal of pregnancy was over, let alone the horrible Halloween night that was inching ever closer. We had about a week and a half left until October and I shuddered at what I would more than likely be obliged to do. Looking down at my half full bowl of food, I found I had quite lost my appetite. Still, I had no choice but to eat it. If I didn't, my violent lover would more than likely force feed me. In fact, he had done it before with absolutely no remorse for when I ended up vomiting on his floor. Thankfully he hadn't made me lick the mess up with my tongue.

Suddenly the man himself came bursting into the room, dragging a female behind him I had never seen before as 'Red' followed placidly. Instantly, a wash of fear flooded my body as I found that I kind of recognized her. While I had never paid that much attention to the victims from the movies, I knew I had definitely seen her face before. She was one of the teens Otis had berated in a pseudo flashback. Just seeing her let me know that some events were right on the money. While that should have assured me, all I could feel was a sense of dread. The tank top wearing murderer must have seen my expression because he shoved his bound victim and 'Red' into the Preparation Room before walking towards me. “Ya look like you've seen a fucking ghost,” he snarled as he grabbed my left upper arm in a firm grip.

“Just trust me when I say things are going exactly according to plan,” I replied, doing my best to shake off the dread I felt. I had no idea of knowing how long it would be before the police would show up at the ranch and that fact scared me more than anything else.

“Ya look fuckin' scared outta yer mind. Is she involved in th'reason why ya came here?” the ghoul hissed, worry very briefly flashing through his icy orbs.

“A bit. Look, her being here just means we're getting closer to a pivotal event and that everything is going well,” came my reply as he dragged me into the room.

Before he could ask anything else, R.J. was shoving the other teens in with us; seemingly immune to the glare his brother gave him. Soon the small space was too full of screaming and pleading for anything to be heard properly. Snarling, Otis hollered for quiet as the bearskin wearing man who had brought them simply took his leave. Unfortunately this new-found peace didn't last long as the newcomers' gazes traveled to me. Perhaps seeing the kindness and compassion that still clung to my heart, the teens rushed toward me as one entity; all begging for their lives at once. They got within inches of touching me before my violent lover was placing himself between me and them. Then he was pulling out his knife, visibly bristling at the whimpering girls. “She ain't here t'help ya, yew silly whores. Do yew really think I would let her roam free if there were any doubt in my mind of her loyalty to me and mah fam'ly?” the wraith snarled, taking an almost protective stance as he glared the young women down.

Unsurprisingly, the group of six back off immediately; varying expressions of horror on their too young faces. After what I had seen the first group go through, I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of the horrors these girls would soon be subjected to. Truly no one could do anything to deserve what they would be put through. “Yer no better than th'shit on th'bottom of my boot. Now git back over there where ya belong. As for you…,” the beast continued, his voice becoming a faded growl as my vision began to blur. I only came back to reality when a pair of rough hands landed on my shoulders.

“Hey…,” rasped an uncertain, male voice as the hands moved up to grip my face. This brought me sharply back to what was happening around me.

Ice blue eyes met my brown-green ones as he seemed to be internally assessing something. Then his cold eyes were narrowing as disgust and impatience filled his gaze. “Go fuckin' help Baby,” he hissed, clearly dismissing me as he released my face, turned on his heel and headed back to the small group of young victims. I didn't dare argue, merely nodded before walking out of the room as fast as I could. Since I had come here, Otis had only given me such a nasty glare in the very beginning. Needless to say, such an action didn't necessarily improve my confidence about current events. It wasn't that things were going wrong, it was the fact things were starting to go far too correctly. It was extremely disconcerting, not to mention mind-bending. The fact that events were beginning to more resemble the two films I was familiar with was much more scary than what was to come simply because of the implications. Just what the fuck had I accidentally stumbled onto?

I didn't have too long to ponder this question, finding myself outside Baby's room with no worldly memory of how I had gotten there. Shaking myself free of my thoughts, I raised my hand to knock while pursing my lips. I couldn't afford to keep allowing myself to get distracted like this, not when there was so much going on. If my attention kept lapsing, I was bound to get myself into a lot of trouble. Just before my knuckles would have hit the stained wood, I was turned around roughly to face 'Grandpa'. The grizzled elder was glowering at me from under his bushy eyebrows, his stubble dusted mouth turned down in displeasure. Before I could do or say anything, a fist came flying at my face and everything went dark.

I woke up some time later somewhere else in the house, my head throbbing like a rotten tooth. Groaning as I looked around the inky black room, I tried to sit up; only to find myself bound to a metal table. Fear flooded my system in an instant as I tried to feel around with my fingers to try to get an idea of what was holding me down. When the tips of my appendages touched metal cuffs I came very close to losing my mind right then and there. It took all my inner faculties to not start screaming from the sheer panic beginning to fill my body. Instead, I closed my eyes for a few moments in the hopes that it would help me to see in this inky void surrounding me. When I reopened them, 'Grandpa's' grizzled face was right in front of mine.

The man looked nearly crazed, his faded, blue eyes full of rage and outright hatred. His upper lip curled to reveal his rotting teeth. The longer facial hair on his cheeks only added to the surrealness the darkness gave his face and I felt my heart practically lurch against my ribcage. In a split second, the room I was in was flooded with light; revealing the fact that I had been taken to one of the family's many sheds. It would be a miracle if anyone figured out what happened, let alone found where I had been taken in time to save me from whatever he had planned. My only hope was to try to reason with this man or stall him. “Yew lil bitch. Yer pullin' th'wool over alla their eyes and makin' them accept ya as part of th'fam'ly but I know better. This ain't mah first fuckin' rodeo and ya ain't gonna fool me! Yer fuckin' plannin' somethin' and that piece of shit upstairs has lost his guts t'deal with ya. Jest like him t'leave th'dirty work up t'me,” the aged killer snarled, his raspy voice full of venom as he pulled out a nasty looking weapon.

Instead of screaming for my life or begging, I met his gaze steadily and took a deep breath to steady my nerves. “Do you really think the family will let you get away with killing me?” came out of my mouth, much more steady and demanding than I actually felt at the moment. To my relief, the elderly male paused; giving me a pissed, unsure look as the knife wavered in his hand.

“I'm pregnant you know. I'm not so sure Mama, Baby or Otis thanking you for killing the child either,” I continued, not struggling at all as our eyes locked. I could see fear slowly replace the righteous rage that was on his face.

“Yer a fuckin' liar,” he snarled, spittle hitting my pale face as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade before he placed the tip on my jugular.

He began to press down on the sharp implement before we heard a faint, male voice in the distance. A voice that sounded an awful lot like Otis'. “ _**OTIS!!** _ ” I screamed with all my might before I could stop myself. This earned me a sharp slap as the edge of the blade sliced shallowly into my milky skin.

“What th'fuck do ya even think yer doin'?! Thet boi only cares 'bout Baby and Mama. He learned his lesson long ago 'bout truckin' with th' likes of yew,” Grandpa snarled, his eyes narrowing before an absolutely malicious light filled his cerulean orbs. It was then he removed the knife from my throat to place it against my slightly bulging belly.

“I know jest what t'do with a treacherous lil' whore like yew. I'll cut th' living fetus outta ya while ya fuckin' watch me do it,” the deranged elder rasped, a smirk on his face as he leveled his gaze at me. It was at that point that I began to beg but not for my life, for the one of my child. The old man only chuckled in response, cutting the shirt I wore down the middle as my blood ran cold.

Suddenly the voice we had heard earlier came from much closer, sounding absolutely furious. “Are you so sure your actions are really wanted?” I asked, shaking as I watched the silver haired male glare at the shut door

“Raven, I know I fuckin' heard ya! If yer fuckin' hidin' we're gonna have words,” came my lover's furious voice before he could answer. I took advantage of the moment of confusion to call out for the wraith that was searching for me. An action that earned me a shallow cut across my stomach.

“Ya make another fuckin' peep and I'll gut ya right on th'spot,” he growled, fear clear in his faded eyes.

“You were going to do that anyway. How is that threat going to keep me from doing the only thing that could save the baby I carry,” I replied, anger and seething hatred slowly filling every part of my heart. Grandpa sneered at me, opening his mouth to respond before another, much more serious call of my name came from a lot closer.

“Hugo, I swear to Christ if you have anything t'do with this,” came a deadly sounding snarl from a few feet away. Once again, I used the distraction to call for the violent male that was searching for me.

The short man holding me captive turned to give me a bone-chilling glare before lifting his weapon into the air to stab my womb. I could only close my eyes and braced for unimaginable pain. The only thing that made me open them was a loud banging noise as the door came flying open. Otis stood in the doorway for a split second before he was charging forward to grab the old man's wrist, wrenching his hand backward to force him to release the hilt. I had never seen the ghoul look so deadly or 'Grandpa' look so scared. The taller, thinner male had his upper lip pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. His ice blue eyes spat deep fury and held a dark promise of pain the old man had only had nightmares about. Then his eyes shifted to me and he saw the shallow, bleeding cut on the small bump of my belly, causing all Hell to break loose.

Hugo suddenly found himself slammed against a wall, his own knife against his jugular as a severely pissed off psychopath loomed over him. “Don't kill him!” I called out, straining against the cuffs that held me to the table. Otis froze in place, a low, rattling noise bubbling up from deep in his bony chest as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. The white, stringy hair hanging in his face only added to the intimidating aura he had around him. It was at that moment I realized he was more out of control than I had ever seen him, making him extremely dangerous.

“He… he's around on Halloween. Heaven knows what'll happen if you fuck with the time-line too much,” I tried to reason. To be entirely honest, I could care less if Otis killed the old sow at this point but what I said was true. If I let him kill Hugo, there was every chance something critical might change; ruining my chances of saving this family from certain disaster.

To my shock, the beast in front of me only pressed the blade harder against the elder's neck. “I don't give a fuck! Do ya really think he'll stop tryin' t'kill ya?” the rail thin monster spat, his eyes fixed only my wounded belly as his stubble dusted lips pursed.

“If you kill him I might not be able to save you and the family,” I blurted, the silence that followed making me dearly wish I could clap my hands over my mouth.

“What's th'point of savin' us if yer gonna die before yew c'n do it?” the ghoul rasped, his grip not loosening on the dangling elder as he kept his gaze fixed on me.

I only blinked slightly, a bit stunned by his response. Concern for my safety should be very low on his list, if not non-existant. Yet the very fact that he was saving me contradicted that idea. Hell, the fact that he was willing to kill family for me practically ground it into the dirt. Despite that, I couldn't wrap my mind around any of this information. The Otis I knew was ruthless and emotionless, not caring one bit for anyone but those in his closest circle. “I don't plan on dying any time soon and I doubt Hugo will be so willing to try this again after getting such a nasty reaction,” I reasoned quietly, my heart racing as a strange feeling began to fill me. After a moment of introspection, I came to the shocking conclusion that I was actually beginning to feel aroused by the killer's protectiveness over me.

Otis only grunted before shifting his icy gaze back to 'Grandpa'. “Well Hugo, ya gonna do anything this asinine again?” he snarled, pressing the tip of the knife into the older man's skin and causing a ruby droplet of blood to dribble out. The grizzled, frightened man could only shake his head; not even daring to speak due to the closeness of the blade.

“Guess what?” the wraith hissed, his raspy voice laced with venom as he pressed the blade in deeper, “I don't believe ya.”

Just before he could slit the gasping, struggling geriatric's throat, I made one last attempt to get through to him. “Otis please!” I called out, my heart hammering in my chest as time seemed to freeze for a long moment. I had a few horrible seconds where I thought my violent lover was simply going to kill the family patriarch before the murderer simply let Grandpa drop to the sawdust coated floor. The older male looked up at him, tears in his disbelieving eyes as he scrubbed at the bleeding wound in his wattled neck. Then he was slowly getting to his unsteady feet, giving me a look of seething hatred as he coughed roughly.

“Y-ya woulda really done it. You woulda killed me over a piece of ass that's carryin' yer bastard seed,” he hissed, blood stained spit dribbling from the corner of his lip as he backed toward the open door.

“I still might if ya don't git yer worthless hide th'fuck outta here!” Otis bit out, his hand still wrapped tightly around the hilt of the knife Hugo had intended to use on me. The enraged, stunned elder only sneered before turning tail and running.

As soon as he was gone, Otis released his death grip on his weapon before turning toward me. In moments he was on me, his icy eyes spitting fury as his rough hands traveled over the shallow wound on my stomach. Before I could offer any reassurance, those hands were cupping my face and lips met mine in a crash. We met so hard our teeth clicked together and I could feel my lip burst as the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I could only lay there stunned, my body arching into his automatically as the arousal from before became a slow pulse of lust. A moan even left me against my bidding, drawing a low growl from the psychopath above me. “Fuck lil' girl,” he breathed against my broken, oozing lips before he was hungrily devouring them again.

I released a small growl of my own, my upper body arching upward in an instinctual effort to free myself from the table. This drew a gruff noise that sounded like a chuckle from the taller man. Next thing I knew, he was on the table with me; one of his knees spreading my thighs as he straightened into a sitting position. As I watched, his cold eyes immediately went to the tiny bump of my belly; a displeased noise leaving him when he saw the wound was still bleeding slightly. Then he was bending down, licking up the blood with an absolutely animalistic noise. “If he ever comes near you or even looks in your direction, you tell me. I was willing to grant him his life this one time. I won't be as understanding next time,” he whispered, urgency tinging his furious tone as his callused hands left my face to disappear under my shirt.

Large, rough hands traveled up my sides until eager fingertips were plucking my sensitive nipples to attention. A bit surprised he wasn't simply stripping me to have his way with me, I let out soft moan as soft, electric sparks of need began to gather in my lower body due to his attentions. A low rumble left the man above me in response as he lifted my shirt to expose my breasts to him. Then he was taking a pink bud into his mouth, drawing a soft cry of need from my lips as I struggled against the cuffs holding my wrists down. Next thing I knew, my pants and underwear had been removed and the wraith was switching to the other nipple as his right hand began to play with my slit. All too soon he found my clit, teasing it mercilessly and drawing soft keens and whimpers from my lips as I felt a familiar, pleasurable ache began to fill my occupied womb. “Otiissss,” I heard myself moan as he dipped his fingers briefly into my quivering passage.

“Mmmm, then again I might have t'thank the old hog fer tyin' ya up in th'first place. If he hadn't done that, I'd have never gotten t'see just how much ya enjoy it under th'right circumstances,” the killer husked out, before he was moving down my body to settle between my thighs.

“Not gonna lie, I like seein' ya all helpless like this,” he continued, something glittering in his icy eyes before his lips wrapped around my pearl and he began to suck.

All thought left my head as white hot pulses of pleasure began to crash over me in wave after wave, each wave getting more intense than the last. Soon his name was but a keen on my lips as my hips shifted restlessly, my eyes closed as a coil deep within me grew tighter and tighter. Then I was exploding, his name a scream ripped from my throat as my vision filled with white. Yet he still kept licking, his tongue wrapping around my clit to draw out my orgasm. He only stopped when I begged him to, the attention to my oversensitive button becoming painful. To my shock, instead of taking me, he merely released my wrists. Then he was dressing me before helping me to my feet. “Enough of this nonsense, we got shit we gotta do,” he snarled, his erection clear under the tight fabric of his blue jeans. Then he was yanking me to follow behind him, leaving me to anticipate just how he was going to put that to use later. There would be no way in Hell Otis was going to blue ball himself and, despite how apprehensive that made me, I couldn't help but feel a slight hint of eagerness.


	11. Breaking in the Newbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Psychological Torture! Forced Cannibalism! Non-consensual Oral! Minor2! Non-consensual Bloodplay! Rape! Nipple Mutilation! Knife Play! More Extreme Parts Marked With **.
> 
> Author's Note: Ever wonder what Otis' idea of foreplay is…

As soon as we were back in his room, Baby was poking her head out of the 'Prep Room'; answering a question I hadn't even considered asking. Her blue eyes traveled from me to her brother, a flaxen brow raising. Then she was coming out of the room entirely, her cerulean orbs holding a seductive gleam as they drifted to the crotch of Otis' tight jeans. He stiffened immediately while realization washed over me. These two had definitely had sex before and she was openly propositioning him. A fact that tweaked that tiny jealous part of me. So, before she could saunter closer, I wrapped my right arm loosely around the killer's thin waist while leveling my hazel gaze at her.

I wasn't too surprised that the psychopathic male jolted in my hold at first, ignoring the glare he no doubt shot down at me for focusing on the shocked look that came over the other female's beautiful face. What I _was_ surprised by was the fact that he slung he own arm around my waist in return after a few moments, pulling me close to his side. All of a sudden it was far too hot, heat radiating off the violent male that had taken me under his wing. Then there was his scent, this being one of the very few times I had to really appreciate it. He smelled like musk, dried blood and something that seemed to be just him; faintly spicy and all too addicting. Shaking myself of the slight trance I had been in, I looked up again to see Baby giving me a rather amused but faintly jealous look. “Thanks fer watchin' that bunch. Take yer pick and go t'yer room,” the ghoul to my right rasped, his cold mid-tone bringing my attention back to him.

The blonde only released a bitter sounding laugh before shaking her head and going back into the room she had come out of. She soon returned with two of the five teens, ignoring the whimpers and pleas of the pair as she dragged them behind her. Once she had closed the door, Otis was releasing me to stalk into the room the rest of the victims occupied; reminding me we still had things to do. So, taking a deep breath to steel myself, I followed the wraith. Thankfully, the group had learned I wasn't going to help them and spared me the heart rending cries for their lives. “Come over and pick one,” my 'host' demanded, making dread fill the pit of my stomach as I moved forward. All kinds of terrible things filled my head as my body mechanically kept moving, not stopping until I was standing in front of the sniveling group of three; a silent 'Red' watching from a corner of the room.

The trio that was left looked up at me with terror and a dim hope that I would refuse. That I was another victim being forced to do as the killer wanted. Feeling ill at heart, I inwardly grimaced as I picked the one I had recognized right away. The beast behind me only chuckled, moving so close I could feel his body heat on my back. Then hot breaths were hitting the base of my neck as he moved a lock of my hair out of the way. “Good choice. Do as ya please with her. Let me see if yer really family material,” husked his deeper voice before he gave my skin a hard nip, making desire bubble up in my lower belly despite the horror of the situation. Then his words sank in and I felt my skin go cold while the bottom of my stomach dropped out.

He wanted me to prove I was willing to kill, to torture like they did. If I was unwilling to do this independently, lord only knew how the man behind me would take that. He knew I had never killed anything or so much as drew blood but he didn't know I just wasn't interested in being a murderer. If he ever found that out… well, I highly doubted he would take it very well. So, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth, I gathered what courage I could to do what was expected of me. Then I was reopening my eyes to glare at the girl I had chosen, forcing all the hate I used to have for humanity to the surface. Grabbing her hand in a tight grip, I drug her to the middle of the room and flung her onto the floor. Before she could get up, I was pouncing on her; mindful of my pregnant belly as I pinned her to the wood below.

**Otis was there in a flash, his hands holding hers down while I lifted her shirt. Sickening squeals of 'please' and 'you don't have to do this' bubbled past the brunette's lips as I exposed her developing breasts to my hate filled gaze. I forced myself to see her as the one who had caused all of my anguish as a child, that she was the one who made me almost commit suicide in high school. Then I was taking one of her rosy buds into my mouth and biting down,  _ hard. _ Blood filled my mouth at the same time her screams  filled my ears , the taste of the hot fluid  was c oppery and slightly sweet. Her pleas increased in volume and frequency, falling on deaf ears as I suckled at her bleeding nipple. After a few moments, I moved to the other one; giving the sensitive flesh the same treatment. This earned an almost musical scream from my victim as the ghoul restraining her released an approving sound.

Crimson filled my vision as rage took over me, taking me beyond any reason that would have stopped me. This scary place was the only way I was going to get through this with my hide intact, my sanity would be another matter. I would remember all of this when I returned to lucidity. I would remember the taste of her blood and her pained screams mindlessly demanding I stop with every breath. I would remember those pleas reaching another register when I moved between her kicking thighs. I would remember the sound she released when I gave her hairless womanhood a vicious bite. I would remember eating her out as she bled into my mouth, her screams reaching all new heights. Then those sounds were cut off, causing me to look up at my dangerous companion.

Otis was now holding both her slim wrists in one hand, his other hand yanking her head back by her straight, brown hair. He had his erect penis shoved down her straining throat, ignoring the gagging sounds as he began to move. The person I was now didn't care, in fact I felt a brief moment of pride before I was going back to what I had been doing. Her two friends could only watch, Red placidly holding a knife to their throats to make sure they didn't get any bright ideas. It wasn't too long before her choked whimpers turned into a sort of acceptance and I pulled away from her junction to sneer down at her. The killer using her mouth met my eyes, handing me his hunting knife. I took it with a cruel smirk, lost in the darkness that filled me. “I'm gonna cut chunks out of your pretty skin to feed to your friends. If you bite my boyfriend or your friends refuse to eat… well, let's just say it won't end up good for you,” I snarled, taking pleasure in the terror that immediately filled her watering eyes.

The wraith abusing her stayed oddly silent, his icy gaze watching me closely as he thrust almost lazily into the teen's mouth. Meeting his eyes with mine, I felt a dark delight rush through me as I began to slice out a small section in her stomach. The young victim let out a muffled cry and arched her back but made not move to bite the member that was embedded in her throat. Letting out a demonic cackle that I wouldn't normally be capable of, I handed off the bleeding hunk to a waiting 'Red'. I didn't turn to watch if she would feed it to one of the waiting duo, merely cutting off another small piece while the child screamed around the cock in her mouth. Otis did the watching for me, a smile curling his lips when the sound of retching came from behind me.

As I reached behind me to pass off the second chunk, the ghoul's hands came up to grasp my pale face in a harsh grip; dragging me up into a possessing kiss as 'Red' took my offering. Gagging and sobbing came from the other girl as my violent lover stuck his tongue into my mouth. Then he was releasing me, fire burning in his sky blue eyes as his thin chest heaved. I only purred in response, a darker part of me in charge and reveling in every moment of agony the younger woman was going through. Keeping my eyes locked on his as he continued to thrust lazily into the cheerleader's throat, I cut a deep wound into the sixteen year old's left breast. This drew a muffled scream from her before she went limp, seemingly passed out from the pain.

Otis continued to thrust in and out of her slack jaw, his own jaw tense as he breathed heavily through his nose. Lowering my eyelids as lust boiled within in me like thick tar, I leaned over the girl's prone body to capture his lips on my own; relishing in the snarl that issued forth. Next thing I knew, my face was shoved harshly onto the grimy, wood floor as the psychopath positioned himself at my dripping entrance. Far from being afraid or turned off, pleas for him to take me issued forth; inflaming the beast above me. Then he was thrusting into me, biting the scruff of my neck like a rutting wolf as he began to take me ferociously. Low, animalistic noises issued from his chest as he slammed into me, my own keens of pained pleasure bubbling past my lips as a tingling began to fill my limbs. This wasn't about pleasure, this was about claiming; about making sure the girls watching knew just whose I was and where my loyalties lie.**

All I could do was hold on, a voice that didn't sound like mine uttering my pleasure loud enough that I'm sure the entire house knew just what we were doing. The murderer fucking me released another throaty noise, biting the back of my neck hard enough to draw blood. Then he was spilling into me, his hot seed burning my womb as he was reaching between my legs. The next thing I knew, my body was clenching in orgasm; cries of his name leaving me as my entire body became overwhelmed with white-hot pleasure. Then everything was going black and I was dimly aware of the wraith detaching himself from me as I collapsed bonelessly to wood beneath me.

The next thing I became aware of I was laying in Otis' bed, the feeling of someone hovering right by me nearly overwhelming my senses. Groaning as I opened my eyes, I felt my stomach lurch as I remembered everything I had done in myself induced haze. I never knew I had such violence inside me, such deep darkness. The fact that I took such delight in the girl's pain earlier honestly chilled my blood and I found myself wondering if I was really as good of a person as I thought I was. Before I came here, I wasn't capable of even looking at a paper cut. Now, now I was doing horrible things that my mom would disown me over. Would I become a monster like the rest of the family before this was over? Before I could think any further down this distressing line, a pair of callused hands grabbed my face and yanked; bringing me to look at the glowering face of the man that had caused all of this.

Sighing, I met his glare with resignation. I was still capable of guilt and compassion, feeling the sting of both of them at the moment. This only seemed to piss my violent companion off even more and he lifted his upper lip to sneer at me. “Where's th'woman I saw earlier? The one who glories in death and pain? Why do you insist on clinging t'your feelings for these useless bitches?” hissed the cruel man, his eyes seeming to glare right into my soul.

“I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I… I'm just not like you…,” I found myself confessing, suddenly tired of keeping the truth from him. There was still a niggling fear in the back of my mind that he would kill me for not being a psychopath like him but I found that very hard to believe at this point. The man had saved my life not too much earlier, had even seemed concerned over my rather superficial injury. I don't think he would go through all of that just to kill me himself.

“No shit! T'yer credit, you've never interfered or tried t'save them though your heart fuckin' bleeds fer them. If yer gonna continue t'be part of this family yer gonna need t'put all that moral bullshit behind ya,” he snarled before he was releasing me to pace like a caged tiger. As he moved, I watched him; knowing he was very right.

If I kept clinging onto the morality I was taught, I was more than likely going to lose my mind. I could already feel my sanity chipping away due to the things I had done and seen. How much more would it take before I simply went catatonic from the sheer horror of it all? Yet knowing that didn't make what I had to do any easier. I just wasn't missing whatever Otis was that made him take pleasure in this gruesome activity. What had happened earlier was more of a fluke, something that wasn't really how I acted normally. I had forced myself into that state in order to do what had been expected of me but the fact that it existed at  all truly disturbed me. Before that had happened, I honestly had no idea I was capable of acting like that. “I know that, trust me I do. Its not as easy as just turning on some switch. I still feel guilt after what happened in there, still feel disgust. Even if I don't know them, they're still people,” I whispered, doing my best to ignore the disgust I felt with myself at the moment.

Silence followed, a heavy feeling in the atmosphere that made my skin tingle. His intense gaze bored down  on me  and I could feel my apprehension rising . After a few seconds, I had to look away; my heart practically in my throat as nausea and fear fought for top position. It wasn't too long before he was grabbing my face again, forcing me to look up at him as anger shined in his icy orbs. “Ya lied when ya said you wanted t'be a killer didn't ya?” he rasped, his nostrils flaring as the fear inside me turned into pants shitting terror. Time even seemed to freeze as the world fell away, the edge s of  my vision going gray as  I began to feel faint.  
“N-no… I… I had to find some way to get to you and your family. I used my knowledge from the movies to play Spaulding. I knew if I said the right thing that he would lead me right to you. The only problem was, once I got here I couldn't very well tell you the truth. My best chance was… to pretend I wanted to kill people,” I confessed, my skin growing cold and clammy as my breathing became quicker. The tingling in my skin evolved into tingling in my limbs and face and I bit my tongue to bring myself back to clarity. I couldn't afford to pass out at the moment.

To my shock, the violent ghoul began to chuckle; his expression still blackly angry despite the humor in the noise. “If ya had wanted t'fuck us, ya could have easily done so. Hell, if yew weren't so determined t'save us from this fate you have yet to tell me about ya probably woulda fucked with us by now. Still, never lie t'me again, do ya understand?” Otis rumbled, something dangerous shining in his eyes as his grip tightened slightly.

“I didn't even want to lie in the first place but I didn't really have a choice,” I responded, tentative relief slowly replacing the fear I felt. He was pissed but not enough to kill me for this transgression.

“Yeah, if ya had come in with th'story you told me, you'd have been gutted or thrown in th'basement with th'rest of them,” he replied, some of his anger fading for a brief, disturbed expression. It disappeared so quick that I almost thought I had imagined it.

Next thing I knew, he was pushing me down on to the mattress as he straddled my body; sitting just below my rounded stomach. Then he was leaning down, his lips bare inches from touch ing the shirt covered bump; his hands coming up to cradle and rub it. As I watched with a hint of confusion, the murderer lifted my shirt; a low growl leaving him when he saw the scabbed wound just below the crest of my dome. Suddenly he was licking it, low snarls bubbling out of him each time his tongue laved over the cut. His large hands moved up the taut dome to cup my growing breasts, drawing a gasp from me due to their sensitivity. “No matter what happened before, yer mine now and I ain't lettin' ya go,” came his gruff voice just before the shirt I wore was ripped off me.

“But, if ya fuckin' lie t'me again fer any reason you will fuckin' regret it,” snarled the beast sitting on me, the deadly tone in his voice letting me know he wasn't joking.

**It was then I became very aware of something cold and metal being pressed against my left nipple. Looking down, I saw the sharp blade of Otis' hunting knife resting there. My eyes switched to him in an instant, fear and anticipation bubbling within me as he gave me an absolutely frightening smile. With a swift movement, he sliced my nipple shallowly. The pain was incredible yet, under it, there was the barest hint of pleasure.  Then he was latching onto the wounded nodule, sucking hard a nd causing tingles of pain mixed with lust to race through my bloodstream.  A moan left my lips as he swirled his tongue around the wound, too distracted to notice he was placing the blade on the other nipple.

With a quick movement from Otis, I felt pain bloom in my  right nipple  just before his mouth closed over that one; leaving my left breast to bleed freely. Feeling my blood flowing and cooling on my skin filled me with a strange anxiety at the same time the killer's talented mouth was drawing pleasure from me. I could only moan out his name, feeling faint while feeling more alive than I have in my life as my back arched and my hands burrowed themselves in his stringy, almost white hair. The wraith released a frightening sound against my right orb before he was releasing me to give me a look that made my limbs tingle. Then he was pulling up his knife to show me my blood on the blade, the sight nauseating me slightly but not enough to kill the lust boiling in my loins.**

Making sure our gazes were locked, the ghoul above me licked the blood off the blade in a slow, almost sensual motion.  Once he was done, he closed his icy orbs as a low snarl rattled up out of the depths of his bony chest. When he reopened them, he placed the blade on  my collarbone; dragging the sharp implement downward and creating a shallow wound that led down to  my five months pregnant belly.  Despite the obvious pain, I felt a very slight undertone of pleasure; a fact that would have confused me if I was capable of rational thought. I was currently lost in a haze of intense need and lust, panting as I watched him lick from the bottom of the wound to the top; soft gasps leaving me as I began to squirm. “Oh Otissss,” I hissed, closing my eyes as my head fell to the side; finding myself barely able to keep control over myself.

My womb was a knot of pulsing, driving pleasure and all I could think about was how much I wanted him inside me at that moment. It was all I could do not to voice that need but it wouldn't  be  much longer before I lost myself to the sensations running through my body. I simply held on, my moans growing  louder with each pass of his tongue on my injured skin.  It was then our child decided to give its first kick, effectively freezing any activity. My libido still raged but a sense of wonder was now mixed with it and I watched as the killer that had been cutting me slowly sit up. Given his position leaning over my gravid dome, he must have felt it too.

Any aggression faded as his eyes slowly moved to my stomach. The hand that wasn't holding the knife came to rest on top of the swell of my womb and he waited, seeming to almost hold his breath. I wasn't aware of the fact I was also holding my breath until the baby kicked again and I released a slight gasp. Otis also seemed shocked, going eerily still with his hair hanging in his face to hide his expression. I was dimly aware of the sound of his weapon clattering to the floor before the ghoul practically ripping off my pants and underwear. Then his teeth were at my neck as he entered me slowly, growling harshly as I moaned. My hands flew to his shirt covered back and I realized he was so impatient to have me that he was taking me through his fly.

This awareness only served to fuel the low fire burning in my lower body and I raked my nails down his covered back as I bit his bare shoulder. An action  that  drew a grunt from the violent male just before he sat up to whip his wife-beater over his head. As soon as this was done, he leaned back down to bite where my shoulder met my neck as he began to drive into me. His rhythm was hard, merciless and I couldn't get enough. Flashes of black and red flickered behind my closed eyes as breathless keens escaped my voice-box. Low grunts and snarls left Otis as well, his hips snapping into mine so hard that the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping together. Then he hit something deep within me and my back arched as my breath stuttered slightly. As if he knew what he had done, he hit  it again and again; drawing a wh o le different register of noises from me.

I was barely aware of screaming loud enough for the house to hear again but I was beyond any capacity to care. My nails raked down his back again, my toes curling as the tight ball of my womb wound tighter, tighter. Then I was imploding and exploding at the same time, my head tilting back as I called out the killer's name. Otis hissed my own name against my neck as he spilled into me, collapsing onto his side to avoid injuring the unborn fetus I carried. Panting harshly, he pulled me to his side with a sharp yank; one of his hands coming to rest on my taut, rounded tummy. The child, seemingly unhappy with what had just happened, rolled and kicked for a few minutes before eventually settling.

Watching the beast's face as our baby moved, I could almost see a shred of someone who could have been a decent man. His face almost had a loving expression on it, softening his normally harsh features and his hand moved slowly over the small but growing dome. He almost looked like any expecting father, warming my heart slightly. Tentatively, I placed my own hand over his; flinching slightly when he jolted. Then, to my surprise, his fingers were entwining with mine as his sky blue eyes met mine. A slight frown crinkled his brow as he seemed to mull something over. After a few moments, he pulled me closer; almost forcing me to rest my cheek on his bony chest. “If ya ever leave me, I will fuckin' hunt ya down and kill ya. Like I said earlier, yer mine now. I ain't about to let ya go without a helluva fight,” he bit out, his chin coming to rest on the top of my head as his arms wrapped around me tightly.

“I have no intentions of leaving unless forced or killed. I'm afraid you're stuck with me,” I replied, feeling oddly playful. A fact I could only put down to feeling slightly more in love with him.

A few moments later, a yawn escaped me as I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Otis huffed irritably, a slight hint of humor under the annoyance in the exhalation. “Sleep, you'll need all th'rest you can get. There's only a few more days until Halloween and a lot is going t'happen,” he rasped, his words sending a chill of horror through me. I had almost forgotten in all of the activity and being reminded brought me crashing down from my euphoria  _ hard _ . Licking my lips, I could only nod as I nestled into him. It wasn't too long before his scent lulled me into a deep, nightmare filed sleep.


	12. Devil's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Severe Psychological Torture! Forced Murder! Forced Cannibalism! Desecration of Dead Bodies! Necrophilia! Knife Play! Blood Play! Brutal, Graphic Rape! Minor2! More Extreme Parts Marked With **
> 
> Author's Note: The name of this night takes on a whole different meaning. Minor time skip of a couple days.

As soon as I woke up, I had been shoved out of Otis' room and told to help Baby and Mama; the killer in a rare mood today. Shrugging off the unusual amount of animosity from my violent lover, I made my way to the bedroom across the hall and knocked on the closed door. Within moments, it opened to reveal a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed blonde murderess. Inwardly disgusted by her early morning cheeriness, I told her what her brother wanted us to do; following behind her as she flounced her way down the hall. On the way we passed by Hugo's room, the old man giving me a glower before he slammed his door shut. An action that only made my ire rise.

The memory of what he had done or tried to was still far too fresh in my mind and I shot a heated glare at the closed entry on my way by, something that wasn't lost on the flaxen haired beauty walking to my right and slightly ahead of me. “Did somethin' happen? Otis has been givin' Grandpa th'stink eye fer a while,” she asked, staring back at the door as we continued on our way.

“Yeah, Hugo decided I had quite outlived my welcome and decided to rid the family of my presence,” I sighed, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose as we reached the stairs. The younger female halted in her tracks at my words, causing me to stop too as I turned to see what the problem was.

“He tried t'kill ya?” gasped the slightly taller female, looking utterly shocked by this revelation.

“Yeah, happened a few days ago. He took me out to one of the sheds with the intention of cutting my unborn child out of my belly,” I replied, not too shocked when her awe and confusion grew.

In her experience with Otis, he had never let a threat to any of his family live for very long; not even family members themselves.  _ Especially _ not them. If a family member betrayed family, it would be even harder to get rid of them; depending on just how much emotion other members held for them. That was one of the reasons new members were few and far between. Not very many people made it past the rigorous 'screening process'. “And he let him  _ live _ ?” breathed the astonished woman in front of me, the look on her face nearly making me laugh despite the seriousness of the conversation.

“Its a very long story and not one I feel particularly like sharing. At least not without Otis around,” I sighed, turning to continue our journey to the kitchen. Baby followed close behind, still seeming a bit shell-shocked. In fact, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off me; making me feel slightly disconcerted until we reached the bottom of the stairs.

We walked past the dining room and straight to the kitchen, the sight that greeted me making a cold wash of horrifying realization wash through me. There were several pumpkins set up for carving and Mama was busy making what looked like a roast for dinner, a humming coming from the bustling woman as she stirred a pot of potatoes that sat on the stove. Fake bats hung on strings from the ceiling and the stuffed corpse of a black cat stood with its back arched on a near-by table, its dead, green eyes seeming to glare at me as we entered the room. The larger set, older female whirled to face us before we got close, a smile on her bright pink lips. “Well hai thar! You two 'r' jest in time t'help set up th'decorations!” she chirped, her excited words making fear skitter up my spine with sharp claws.

“Is it Devil's Night already?” I found myself asking, the question feeling stupid given all the evidence that was laid out before me. Whether it was due to trauma or just not wanting to deal with the reality of what was coming, I had forgotten just how close it was.

“Indeed 'tis mah dear child! Would y'all be a lamb and fetch that dear lil 'Red' from th'cellar. Have R.J. and Tiny help bring up a second one of yer choice,” she requested, a strange sparkle in her hazel eyes. Swallowing nervously, I nodded before heading out into the side yard first. The hulking, bearskin wearing man was bound to be out there.

All too soon, I found myself in the large basement; motioning for the broken 'Red' to head upstairs while R.J. had Tiny wrangle one of the brunettes that had recently been captured. The placid redhead did as she was told without complaint, her weakened sister watching from a corner of the cage. I followed behind, knowing I wouldn't be much help getting the screaming, struggling teen I had chosen up the stairs. Once there, I was greeted with the sight of Mama and Baby tying up Otis' pet with thick, rough ropes. The matriarch saw me arrive and grinned again, joyful malice shimmering in her eyes. “Now would ya go git Otis? I know he's in a foul mood t'day but he'll want t'be present fer this. Jest tell him 'Red' is ready,” she requested, gesturing to the passage through the dining room with a pink nailed hand.

I could only comply, my stomach churning from the anticipation of what was going to happen. Thousands of possibilities flooded my mind at once as I walked, none of them good. I was so distracted by my horrible imaginings that I didn't even notice that I had reached Otis' door before I had mechanically reached up and knocked on the hard wood. I came back to reality just as the door whipped open to reveal my extremely perturbed looking companion. A sneer graced his pale, bearded face and his icy eyes spat sheer fury as he loomed over me. “R-red is ready,” I stammered, an unconscious hand coming to rest on the swell of my belly. The baby that rested there kicked my hand, almost as if in reassurance. This brought a chilling grin to the wraith's pasty visage, showing off his almost brown teeth and making me shudder subconsciously. Then he was grabbing my upper arm and leading me back downstairs, everything within me screaming that I didn't want to see what was to come.

All too soon, I found myself in the dining room; blinking at the unusual scene that greeted me. Red was bound from head to toe, sitting at the head of the table with her normal empty expression. The teen I had chosen was being held in a standing position right beside her by Mama and Baby, the younger female holding a knife to the cheerleader's throat. “Good, now yer gonna see a treat. This here is a Devil's Night tradition fer th'Firefly family,” rasped the man to my left, his large hands coming up to rest briefly on my shoulders before he was moving forward; a purely evil smirk curling his lips. Doing my best not to shudder, I followed close behind; my stomach busily turning and doing flips as I watched him head straight to the brunette.

The cruel man took the weapon from his sister, stopping to give her a heated kiss that pricked at the jealousy hidden deep within me. His eyes fixed on me as he pulled away, telling me he knew exactly what he was doing. Then he was taking the blade from her, moving the sobbing child's hair away from her neck with an almost tender motion. Keeping his gaze fixed on me, he bit her neck sharply as he grabbed her right arm. As I watched, he forced the knife into her hand before closing his own over it. The brown haired teen only sobbed and hiccuped, thick tears rolling down her cheek as her entire body began to shake. Otis released a low growl as he pressed himself against her, forcing her shaking hand to move to 'Red's' stomach. The younger female only continued to look forward, not even flinching when her captor forced the other teen to slit the front of her shirt open.

**The complete lack of emotion from the bound child chilled my blood and I felt a deep nausea fill me as I realized the monster I loved had completely broken her. This child who was barely starting to become a woman could care less if she lived or died. With the way things looked, she was going to die horribly. As I watched, Otis forced the brunette's hand ever lower until the sharp blade was resting on his favorite pet's stomach. Then he was forcing the teen to gut the bound child, ignoring the gagging noises coming from both of them to watch my reaction as 'Red's' intestines popped free of the slit in her abdomen. Not even then did the teen scream, silent tears rolling down her pallid cheeks as she began to cough up blood.

I could feel my gorge begin to rise as the world almost seemed to pull away. Only biting my own cheek brought me sharply back to reality and I forced myself to move closer to the gruesome scene. The poor girl that was being forced to commit this act was making deep, meaty, urping noises as she heaved, thick ropes of saliva leaving her mouth as she leaned slightly forward. My psychopathic lover only cackled in dark enjoyment before forcing the shaking cheerleader's hand into the steaming pile of guts that had spilled out of the still living girl. Red didn't so much as flinch, her dead eyes watching the ceiling as blood poured from both her wound and mouth. The traumatized child, however, let out an ululating screamed that echoed off the walls; her entire body shaking from horror as her hand was forced to pull out a loop of intestine. Then he was making her hang the length of innard on the wall, motioning me to grab some as well while Mama handed him a roll of duct tape.

Fighting the nausea that tickled the back of my throat, I locked eyes with a gurgling Red; seeing nothing but a hollow puppet as I grabbed my own loop. Soon Mama and Baby were joining in, singing homemade Halloween songs as they strung up the ghoulish decorations. The bound child had died at some point from pain, shock and blood loss, never so much as uttering a whimper; a fact that disturbed me deeply. That could have very easily been me that had been broken and turned into a pet, only to end up as decorations for the house. Suddenly a much more distressed scream came from the female Otis was holding on to, making me whirl around to see a scene that made time almost freeze.**

The rail thin ghoul had the blood covered knife he was forcing her to hold held up to her neck, his blue eyes glittering with malice as well as enjoyment as he kept his eyes locked on me. Breathless, hysterical pleas escaped from the child's stomach bile coated lips as she shuddered and tried to pull away. He only cackled, the sound crawling somewhere into the marrow of my bones and making me begin to shake uncontrollably. I had seen him let go before but never to this extent. It was like watching… well, like watching a man who truly enjoyed every moment of what he was doing. A man who wanted nothing more than me to participate with him, a notion that nearly made my shaky control over my stomach go flying out the window. Yet, despite my extreme distaste for what he wanted me to do, I moved forward; pressing myself against the sobbing sixteen year old.

His normally cold gaze lit up with something that could almost be called love, then he was cutting a shallow wound in the teen's neck; allowing crimson blood to bubble from the small injury. Letting loose a noise that vibrated through my entire body, the wraith lapped up the tiny trail as the poor girl he held shook like a trapped rabbit. Her eyes were wide and terrified, tears tracking down her face as her developing breasts heaved. “Please, please! Y-you know this is wrong! I can see it all over your face! D-don't just sit back and let him do this to me or my friends! Please! L-let us go a-and no one has to know anything!” she gasped out, snot dribbling from her nose as her horror grew. The beast restraining her ignored her words, giving me a silent command with his eyes as he sucked on the incision he had made.

**I tried to shrug off her words as well, shoving away the burning guilt I felt as I reached forward to rip her shirt open. Then I was moving to her jeans, reality feeling so very far away as I watched as a pair of hands that couldn't possibly be mine unbuttoned them and shoved them down her thighs. “Gewd girl,” rasped the thick accent of the beast whose child rested in my womb. It was then I came to the realization that this was only the tip of the iceberg, that this shit I was doing was fairly light compared to what we were going to end up doing to these poor people on Halloween. The movies I had seen had certainly touched on this family's depravity but it had failed on grasping the entire scope of it. Only the sharp scream of the teen as Otis entered her from behind snapped me back to current events.

He had her bent forward slightly, his manhood impaling her as he ground his rotting teeth together. A vein bulged in his neck as the young woman began to dry heave, her thighs shaking as blood from her vagina pattered onto the wood of the floor. Then he was moving, the breathy scream of the struggling girl like nails clawing my very soul. It was in that moment that I became aware of the fact that I was well and truly damned, my feet dragging me forward against my will to help him violate this poor adolescent. My hands reached up mechanically to play with her breasts while I leaned over her to give Otis a kiss. An action that drew a noise of approval from him before he was pushing me away. Then he was huffing through his nose as he slammed into the brunette, biting the base of her neck hard enough to draw blood as she fainted.**

Pulling out of her limp body with a snarl, the ghoul simply dropped her body to the floor like she was so much trash. Stepping over her like she was a pile of dog shit, the wraith grabbed 'Red's' corpse and slung it over his shoulder before going back upstairs. I could only stare after him, R.J. coming from dark corner of the kitchen to grab the unconscious victim and take her back to the basement. This left me alone with Baby and Mama, wondering if I was supposed to follow the ghastly man or if I was supposed to stay down here with the two women. If I went up there now, I would no doubt be forced to participate in God knows what with the fresh remains of the unbalanced male's pet. Yet, being down here boded no better from what I had seen so far. All in all, I would much rather go up to Otis' room. At least I knew what was likely in store for me up there.

Rubbing my mostly bare arms, I looked to the smiling matriarch for an answer. Instead of giving me one, the older woman simply cooed and waved at the crest of my stomach before dragging her daughter into the kitchen. It seemed like I was being left to decide what to do, a notion that truly scared me. Looking up on the dripping entrails hanging from the walls near the ceiling like twisted garland and grimaced, whichever I chose I was sure to lose in the end. All at once I was filled with the urge to just run, run and never stop until I found a way to get back to my world. This child I carried didn't need to be brought into this family, I didn't need to be here! Surely I wasn't insane enough to feel any kind of real love for them.

Closing my eyes and shaking myself slightly, I bit my lower lip and decided to go upstairs instead of giving into what was a very reasonable urge. As traumatizing, warping and just how sickening my entire experience had been, my heart had lurched at the thought of leaving. Also, there was the nice little fact that I was pretty much trapped. If I hadn't been before, I certainly was now. Before I had gotten pregnant, there had been a slim chance of the family and Otis calling off a search for me if I ran far enough fast enough. Now he wouldn't stop until he was dead or he had found me. I belonged to him but I was much more than a victim or a toy to him, that much was painfully obvious. Yet I had no worldly idea just what he considered this relationship. Or even if I could call what I had with him that. Ever since I had come here, everything had been beyond fucked up and I had no clue what to expect anymore.

Rubbing the decently sized bump of my stomach, I looked up at the warped, abused door that led to the murderer's room. The noises I heard coming from the inside didn't encourage me but I raised my hand to knock anyway. My only answer was a barely discernible growl for me to open the door, something that didn't really help my confidence in the situation. Still, I  _ had _ knocked and Otis would be pissed for interrupting him for no reason if he was doing what I think he was. So, bracing myself for the worst, I opened the door slowly. Of all the things I had expected to be going on, what greeted my eyes wasn't one of them. It was so surreal, I almost backed out of the room to just go back downstairs where things were more sane.

Otis, a man I had only seen exude hatred, violence and a dark lust, had Red laid out on the bed we shared; her face lifted to his so he could nuzzle her blood caked cheeks. There weren't any tears but he was obviously distraught, his eyes closed as his mouth bowed downward. Blinking, I came slowly into the small room and shut the door behind me. The wraith tensed at the sudden noise, turning his head to see if it was just me. As soon as he saw it was, he relaxed and slowly lowered the body that had been a living girl only moments before to the mattress. Then he was silently motioning me to come to him, his miserable expression tugged at my heartstrings despite how strange it was. So, bracing myself for anything, I moved toward him and wrapped my arms around him; leaning my head into his bony chest as I gave him a hug.

This simple act of affection caused the psychopath man to go board stiff, his hands twitching by his sides as he seemed to try to decide what to do. For some reason this amused me and made me sad at the same time. Everyone here, even Baby and Mama, were afraid of him; a fact I couldn't really fault them for. As a result, he probably experienced true affection very rarely. He was more used to a quick fuck and roughness than any kind of love. This was more than likely the first time he had been hugged in a very long time. After a few moments, I began to back away for his sake; just in case the abnormal contact was making him uncomfortable. He had different ideas, his arms slowly coming up to rest on my upper back as he gradually relaxed. For a few moments, everything that had happened faded away. For a few moments, it almost felt like we were a normal couple.

He even rested a surprisingly warm, beard covered cheek against mine, sighing softly as he too seemed to lose himself in the moment. Then, with no warning, he was pushing me away from  him ; a strange expression on his gaunt visage. A frown lightly crinkled his pasty brow and his stubble surrounded lips pursed as his hands moved up to grasp my shoulders. Bony fingers twitched on my skin as he appeared to struggle with himself, an irritated sough huffing out of his nose. “She was one of th'good ones. There are so few that break in th'correct manner. Th'best honor we coulda given her was what we did jest now. Still, I will miss th'lil thang,” he rumbled, showing as much sorrow as someone would for a beloved dog.

**Grabbing my hand, he pulled me with shocking gentleness toward the bed. Then he was gesturing to her body, his normal glare a bit softer than usual. Red looked peaceful, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. The only problems with her were her pale skin, slightly blue rings around her eyes and the cruel looking slit in her belly. Her stomach also sagged inward from the lack of her intestines, giving her the odd appearance of an empty bag. Still, she had a strange beauty to her even in death. “She was a good lil whore. One of th'best I've ever had th'pleasure of breakin',” he reiterated in my ear before he was prowling around to the foot of the bed. Keeping his eyes on me, he crawled on top of the stiffening body. The he was taking one of her nipples into his mouth, releasing a gruff noise as he suckled.

Just watching this filled me with a sense of unease unlike any I had ever felt. It was like he was getting off to me watching him violate a corpse. Needless to say, my discomfort with the situation was growing by the second. I began to wonder if I should just leave him to it and help Mama with Heaven only knew what downstairs. Seeming to sense this, the wraith shot out one of his hands to grab my wrist in a tight grip; the look in his eyes telling me everything I needed to know. I wasn't about to leave until he told me to. He wanted me to watch this and I found myself with little choice but to comply. So, with a strained smile, I gave him a nod and settled in for a show I truly didn't want.

The beast gave me a grin before going back to what he had been doing, rubbing his growing erection along the dead body's thigh. Shuddering internally, I found myself wondering if he hadn't cum when he had violated the teen earlier. Either that or he had some legendary sex drive, something that wouldn't surprise me at this rate. “Come here,” came a snarled order, drawing me out of th ose thoughts and back to reality. Meeting Otis' eyes, I moved closer; watching with a dim feeling of horror as he began to enter the cut in the body's abdomen.

“Hold down her gullet,” he demanded, fumbling with his tight jeans to pull them down. I complied with a silent nod, afraid I would vomit if I opened my mouth.

The ghoul gave me a smile that looked almost genuine, reaching up to cup my cheek before his lips met mine in a faintly tender kiss. Then he began to thrust into what was left of her guts, his tongue sweeping into my mouth as he moved and nearly making me gag. The rancid taste of his breath was only accentuated by his gruesome action but I managed to control my urge to vomit by sheer will. “Ya keep surprising me with yer actions and I don't normally like surprises. Gotta say ya changed my opinion. Yer such an odd one, I still don't know jest what t'make of ya,” he sighed as he moved his hips almost lazily. Then a low growl that sounded almost like a moan escaped him and very nearly caused me to jump back from simple shock.

He had never sounded so vulnerable before and I found myself sacred of the consequences that could come from me hearing this utterance. To my further astonishment, he merely cupped my face as he continued to make out with me; making another noise similar to earlier. Then he was breaking the kiss, panting lightly as he rested his sweaty forehead against mine; his thin hips still moving slowly and causing a strange squishing noise to fill the room. Realizing this was him basically fucking her entrails, I inwardly shuddered but leaned back into him; knowing he was close. “Ahhhh fucck,” he gasped, going stiff for a moment before all of his weight sagged onto me.

Heavy, gruff breaths blew out of him as he tried to regain his strength, his head still resting against mine as his hands came up to my shoulders to help steady himself. “Ffffuuuuck,” he groaned again, a bit more anger tinging his tone as he slowly straightened to pull out of the body he had violated.** Pulling up his jeans, he swept a hand through his almost white hair as his hatred filled eyes locked on me.

“Go on back down t'help Mama and Baby now,” he whispered, a strange emotion glittering in his icy orbs as he stood in place and glowered at me. I didn't have to be told twice, nodding before I sprinted out of the room. Just before I left, however, I heard him mutter something to himself.

“What th-'fuck are ya gettin' yerself into here Otis…,” was the nearly silent whisper I heard just as the door clicked shut.


	13. All Hallow's Eve (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Breath Play! Knifeplay!
> 
> Author's Note: And all too soon, we find ourselves on that fateful night… Will be loyal to scenes in the movie but things will be quite a bit different. Sorry for delays once again. Sprained my wrist and that's made it hard to write. Also, kinda awesome this unintentionally takes place in the 13th chapter.

I shot awake, a scream trapped behind my teeth as the last of my nightmare faded. My heart pattered in my chest while my unborn child turned in my womb, making me place my hand on the taut dome in an instinctual effort to calm it. Beside me, the wraith that was the cause of all of this rustled around for a moment before sitting up behind me to take me into a loose hold. “Shhhhh, yer safe. We all are. Try t'go back t'sleep,” murmured a gruff voice in my ear, firm hands forcing me to lay back. Whimpering, I blindly turned to my bed mate for comfort; forgetting for the moment where I was and who I was with.

Needless to say, the ghoul went board stiff; a chuff of surprise leaving him as his arms wrapped around me almost mechanically. After a few seconds, the tension gradually leaked from his thin body and he simply sighed as he began to soothe me awkwardly. It was needless to say he was much more used to torture than offering any kind of comfort. So, when I came back to myself, I immediately tried to pull away; apologizing for my subconscious actions. “Jest, shut th'fuck up,” he rasped, barely visible blue eyes glaring at me through the darkness as his arms tightened around me. Blinking, I licked my lips as I settled against him. Silence followed, only the sound of our breathing audible as the smell of him fills my nose. Underneath the body odor, he smelled of blood and something pleasantly musky; making me long to nuzzle into him despite the fact I knew he wouldn't appreciate the action the least bit.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake rather roughly by the same person who had so tenderly lulled me to sleep the previous night. Instead of any expression of affection, there was only his usual mask of anger. Then he was shoving a bowl of soup into my hands, his stubble covered upper lip pulled into a sneer of disdain as he paced back and forth. Sighing and knowing he would eventually tell me what was bothering him, I merely began to eat; grateful for the fact that I was long since past the days of morning sickness. “Does anything happen today?” snarled my companion, reminding me what today was as well as just why I was here in the first place.

“No, at least I don't think so. A few things have happened that didn't in the movies but I doubt a huge deviation in events is going to happen,” I replied, what appetite I had disappearing and causing me to place the half empty bowl of soup on the nightstand.

What happened next happened very quickly. One moment Otis was a couple feet away from me and the next he was over me, his weight pressing me down into the rickety mattress below us as he leaned down close to me. His hunting knife was ready in his hand and his icy eyes watched me closely as he placed the tip against the collar of the black t-shirt I wore. “Otis, this is a new shirt,” I sighed in playful exasperation, a bit shocked at how comfortable I felt with this violent killer.

“I can steal ya another one,” he bit out dismissively, slicing the cotton material down the middle as if it were nothing.

Gasping, I arched into the blade as tingles of familiar arousal began to race through my bloodstream. Grinning, the beast above me applied just enough pressure to create the shallowest cut. Then his mouth was covering it, greedy sounds escaping him as his tongue played with the ragged edges of the fresh abrasion. While he was doing that, his hands drifted to the swell of my gravid belly; a snarl bubbling out of him when our child kicked him enthusiastically. This caused the murderer above me to descend into a frenzy, his hands tearing my clothing from my body before one was wrapping loosely around my throat. Icy, hate filled eyes met my hazel ones as he began to squeeze, his semi-hard erection filling me at the same time. I could only swallow, strangely calm despite him slowly cutting off my air supply. “Take a deep breath while ya can babe,” he advised in a throaty hiss, allowing me just enough time to snatch a lungful of air before he was squeezing my airway off entirely.

Then he was moving, every stroke of him inside me only intensified by the feeling of being strangled. In my wildest dreams I would have never thought myself capable of enjoying anything like this, would have even found the idea of my partner wanting to do it quite disturbing. Now I was finding myself more turned on by the action, not daring to moan because it would waste precious air but knowing I wouldn't be able to help it. Sure enough, he hit something deep within me that drew a sweet groan from my lips and using up a bit of the air I had trapped in my lungs. “Ah fuck, ya don't even fight me on this. It would be an easy thing t' kill ya right now, either accidentally or intentionally. The fact that yer letting me do this with no fuss at all…,” hissed the violent male, his hips jolting erratically as he grew closer and closer to his finish.

I could only gurgle, my lungs beginning to burn as the oxygen I held began to deplete. Yet this didn't scare me as much as it should have, only served to turn me on further; my vision dimming as I felt myself begin to peak. Just as my lungs were reaching the point of being unable to take anymore, my throat was released; allowing a rush of sweet air just as I orgasmed. My back arched and a cry of his name left my lips, vaguely aware of the feeling of him spilling hotly within me. As my vision cleared, I became conscious of the fact that Otis was still hilted deep within me and he was panting heavily as he braced himself above me. A strange expression was on his grizzled face, his flaxen hair hanging in his eyes as a muscle ticked slightly in his left cheek. Blinking, I tried to assess just what was going through his head.

He seemed almost confused, his brow furrowed as his lips pursed and his nostrils flared. Then he was pulling himself from me, still surprisingly hard despite just spilling his load. As he backed off my prone form, his blazing orbs moved to my taut, round stomach and lingered there. Next thing I knew, he was yanking me to my feet; spinning me to face away from him before steering me to the nearest wall. Without prompting, I placed my hands on the flaking, rotting paint; leaning my hips toward him as he smoothed callused palms down my naked back. Releasing a low growl that sounded utterly possessive, the skinny killer placed himself against my entrance; pushing forward slowly and seeming to relish in the moan I let loose.

Then his entire energy seemed to shift to what I was more familiar with, his anger and hatred heating my skin as one of his hands came up to press my face against the wall I was braced on. Far too used to his antics by now to be offended or scared by this, I only made a submissive noise and relaxed; knowing this was what he wanted at the moment. The hoarse sound he made as he began to move only confirmed my suspicions, bright lights dancing behind my eyes as I closed them. The position he had me in made it so I could feel him hitting my cervix every surge, a sensation that was both painful and incredibly pleasurable. It wasn't too long before I was making guttural cries of his name, my voice growing louder and louder the more violent his movements became.

All too soon I felt myself explode again, jumping slightly when hands cradled my twitching belly. The child that slept there rolling and kicked due to the activity, seemingly unpleased with being jostled so much. Uncaring, the ghoul still inside me bit the nape of my neck hard enough to draw blood; making a gruff vocalization as he orgasmed. His hands twitched on my tight skin as he recovered, shaking himself as he disengaged his teeth from my flesh. Making another of those strange sounds from earlier, he laved his tongue over the weeping wound he had made before he was backing away from me entirely. This left me exposed to the cooler air and I shuddered, feeling his cum leak from me as I turned to face him. “Git dressed,” he ordered simply, going into the 'Prep Room' to presumably work on one of his projects.

Sighing, I got dressed before staring at the room he had disappeared into. It had been a few months since I had seen him work on anything besides torturing women, a fact that went right in line with the time-line the movies had presented. Grimacing, I decided to take a shower before coming back. As strange as it was, I saw Otis' room as a safe place; a lot of that having to do with the fact the family didn't come in here unless they were asked. The wraith, as unpredictable as he was, felt safer to be around than the others. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that I was around him the most. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I was developing some sort of Stockholm's syndrome with everything I had been put through. Shaking my head to clear it, I looked up to find myself in front of the upstairs bathroom. Even if that was the case, I was in far too deep now to even begin digging my way out. For better or for worse, this was my new reality and that realization made me shudder.

A few minutes later, I was shutting off the shower; feeling a bit better than I had earlier. Blinking the water from my eyes, I pulled back the curtain only to bite back a scream as I jolted backward. There, right in front of me and with a strange grin on her face, was Baby. “Surprise!” she chirped, leaning towards me as her bright eyes moved to my belly. I could only stare, backing away instinctually as my arms came up to cover myself.

“What on Earth are you doing in here?” I bit out a tad more heatedly than I meant to, my heart hammering behind my ribs as I pressed back into the cool tile of the shower stall. I felt almost trapped and I wondered if I was about to have a similar encounter to the one I had with Hugo.

“I wanted ta see how mah sister and little niece are doin'. Hardly ever see ya after all. Does mah brother really have ya on that short of a leash?” she asked, smirking when she saw just how intimidated I was. Then she was backing off to give me room, her eyes glittering in a way that made my skin crawl.

“Not really. He's given me permission to come and go from his room as I please. I just don't feel much of a need to venture out,” I replied, keeping my eyes on her as I stepped out of the tub. Then I got dressed as quickly as I could, watching her every single second.

“Really? Huh, that's a bit of a surprise. Otis has never given any of his girls this much freedom,” she murmured in a confused but slightly sly tone, as if gauging my reaction to her words.

I only cocked my head to one side as I wondered just what she hoped to gain from telling me this. With everything I knew about Otis, I would be a fool to expect him to be loyal to me; even now. Surely she wasn't trying to make me feel jealous? Huffing in amusement at the thought, I rolled my hazel eyes before turning to the mirror to brush my teeth. Baby only stood in place, staring at me with what I could only call consternation. “Am I supposed to care I'm not the first woman in his life? Am I supposed to be upset that he rapes the victims and has even had sex with you since I came here?” I asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror before squeezing some toothpaste onto a toothbrush. The blonde went board stiff for a second, murder shining in her azure gaze. Then she began to laugh, the sound causing fear to race up my spine and wash over my flesh in a cold wave. It sounded like a mixture of a witch and a crazy person.

“Oh I can see why he likes ya s'much! Yer a funny one,” she giggled before coming up behind me to wrap her arms around my baby belly.

“Still, yer th'first he's allowed t'keep a pregnancy,” she whispered, a slightly bitter tone to her voice as her hand traveled under my blue shirt to spread over where my child was.

Terror froze me in place as I seemed to even stop breathing, not daring to move a muscle as her nails scratched lightly over my dome. “He's never let me keep any of ours yanno. Made sure I lost every one of them until I jest couldn't conceive anymore,” hissed the murderess, her breath hot on my neck as she pressed herself against me. Then she was letting me go, giving me a sour glare before her bubbly mask slammed back into place. Giving me a wave with her pink nailed fingers, the blonde turned on her heel and flounced out of the room; leaving me to nearly collapse as soon as she was gone.

My blood roared in my ears as I clung to the grimy sink to keep from sinking to my knees. All the strength in my legs had fled, leaving the limbs feeling a bit like useless jello. Tears filled my eyes and clogged my throat as hysteria began to quietly take over. Biting my lower lip to keep in a sob, I shut the door she had left open in her wake before going back to brushing my teeth. A task that was made much harder by my silent, fearful tears. No matter what Otis said, I was far from safe here. How long would it be for Mama, R.J. or even Tiny to take a crack at threatening me. Dropping the toothbrush into the sink with a clatter, I clutched the sides of the sink as I descended into quiet sobs; my entire body shaking as I wept out months of fear and stress.

A few hours later and I found myself downstairs with Mama and Baby, watching bad movies like nothing had ever happened between us. I was only down here because things were a bit dangerous upstairs. Otis was in an artistic slump, making him very irritable and likely to throw sharp things. A fact I had found out the hard way when I had gone back into the room after my crying spell. His hunting knife very narrowly missed my head, telling me very clearly that my presence wasn't desired. So, with a small sigh, I held out my hand for more popcorn as 'The Brain that Wouldn't Die' played on the back and white T.V. in front of us. Thankfully, Baby was backing to acting normal. Well, normal for her anyway.

A sudden, sharp ring from a hidden room under the stairs startled all of us, Mama letting out a small scream before she realized what it was. I, on the other hand, was doing my damnedest to seem nonchalant and uncaring about what was going on. On the inside, I began to panic. This was all happening so fast, it was hard for me to tell which way was up or down. Still, all I could do was hold on tight and hope that everything went according to plan. There was a very real possibility that I couldn't change the course of fate. That everything I had been through would be for naught. That my child may never get the opportunity to be born. Just thinking about only heightened my anxiety and I bit the inside of my cheek hard to bring myself back to the here and now. I couldn't afford to lose myself to hysteric when things were reaching a critical juncture.

As I began to focus on the things around me again, I was vaguely aware of Mama's hushed voice. She was more than likely speaking to Spaulding right now, learning where the poor people were and where they were heading. Sure enough, she was sticking her head out of the hidden room to eye Baby. “Go and git R.J. and head up th'ol road. We're 'bout t' have some comp'ny,” she purred, her blue eyes shining with evil delight before she hung up and closed the wall; making it seem like there had never been an opening at all. Her daughter only clapped enthusiastically before flouncing off to do as she was asked. I only sat there, watching the proceedings as dread and anticipation began to curdle my belly.

“Now Raven, would you be a dear and mix some special cocoa for our dear guests? I have the ingredients and recipe all set up fer ya,” cooed the older female as her focus shifted to me, her pink lips spread in a sickening smile. I could only nod, inwardly shuddering as I awkwardly got to my feet.

It wasn't too long before I found myself in front of the stove, stirring some drugged cocoa as I heard a truck engine roar to life outside. Mama hummed happily behind me, peering over my shoulder to observe what I was doing. “That's lookin' gewd hunny! Did ya add th'amount of sleeping medication I wrote on th'recipe?” she asked, eyeing the tasty looking beverage as it cooked. I nodded, handing her the empty box of pills. She only kissed my forehead before bending down to make baby noises at my belly. Thankfully this didn't last long, the sound of voices approaching the door drawing her attention elsewhere.

“Go on upstairs and wait with Otis. We don't need too many people down here right now,” she hissed, fluttering her hands at me as I removed the cocoa from the burner.

Nodding but not too enthusiastic about being back up there, I hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs just as a knock came from the front door. Shuddering as I heard Mama's all too familiar greeting to who could only be Bill Hudley. The most horrifying thing was this group of four seemed nice enough. I could have gotten along with Bill or Jerry quite easily. Their girlfriends were another matter but they still didn't deserve to die.  Or anything that was about to happen really. By the end of tomorrow, only Bill and Mary Knowles would be dead. The other two would be given to Dr. Satan, a horrifying man held together by pneumatic machines  and who worked on Ruggsville's mentally insane. He did terrible experiments on these people who had been thrown out by society to live in underground tunnels under the farm the family lived on. I had no clue how they had gotten there to begin with but, from what I had seen from the movies, they had been there long before the family had taken up residence on the land. The Fireflys just seemed to be twisted caretakers of sorts, providing the doctor with new victims after every Halloween.

Just thinking about it made me shudder, remembering the man the doctor kept as a lap dog. A man who used to be Mama's husband before he tried to burn the entire clan's house to the ground. It had  happened before Otis had moved in and before Baby had been born. It had more than likely been R.J. who had stopped the rampage and subdued the man who had discovered his wife's secret dark side. It wouldn't have been long after that Mama met Spaulding and got pregnant with Baby, another thing that made me shudder to think about. Just thinking about those two knocking together was almost enough to make me vomit. Shaking my head to clear it of the unwanted vision, I looked up at the closed door in front of me.

I was probably one of the only outsiders that knew the truth about the man in there. He wasn't related to these people by blood. When and how he had come here, I had no idea but it was clear by looking at him that he didn't share the same genes.  Still, now was not the time to think of such things. Especially when I could hear  Bill's voice from downstairs as he was led into the living room. So, taking a deep breath and bracing for anything, I knocked on the door. I wasn't too surprised when it swung open violently, revealing a very angry Otis. “R.J. should be towing the car in any minute now. Mama will want us for supper,” I stated, sounding as if we were expecting normal company. Giving a curt nod, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room, revealing the fact that he had held onto Red's body.

The corpse was slightly bloated and some of the skin had turned black where the blood had pooled in her limbs.  Said limbs were splayed and stiff, her fingers curling toward her palms as her clouding eyes stared up at the ceiling. Even in October, Texas was hot during the day and had sped up her decomposition. In fact, the sickly sweet smell of turning meat permeated the air faintly and made my stomach lurch. To make the entire scene even more ghoulish, he had taken the time to dress her in a red dress and had even painstakingly painted her nails. “Couldn't allow my favorite pet to miss out on the coming festivities,” he rasped, answering a question I wasn't even close to wanting to ask.

“She looks beautiful,” I found myself whispering despite the nausea and slight disquiet filling me. Of all the things I had seen this man do, this was the most creepy. It spoke of someone very deeply insane, someone much more insane than I had ever anticipated.

“Glad ya think so. Baby helped fix her up last night while you were out,” he murmured, coming up behind me to place his hands on my shoulders.

As his rough hands moved slowly up and down my upper arms, I found myself seeing my body in the same position. It honestly wouldn't have taken much, just a few circumstances that were different and it would be my entrails that had been used as gruesome garland. Just remembering that made me shiver as I shook my head to get rid of the images. “Won't be long before Tiny comes t'git us fer dinner,” he snarled, one of his hands winding in my upper back length hair and yanking hard; forcing my head back so my eyes met his. With my head craned so far back it was hard to breath e or swallow but I didn't struggle, merely met his gaze steadily. He only sneered, the expression looking almost affectionate before his mouth was taking mine hard. At the same time his tongue was forcing its way into my mouth, a knock came from the door.

“Be down in a fucking minute! Go git Grandpa!” hollered the monster still holding my head back. Then he was releasing me to go into the 'Prep Room', coming out again holding a specimen jar I recognized from the first film.

In the slightly brownish formaldehyde floated what looked like a deformed fetus, it's face odd ly split down the middle as if two heads had tried to merge into one. Its body was also lumpy and ill-formed, as it should have never progressed as far into the pregnancy as it had. What made it even worse was the knowledge that Mama cooed to it and called it her baby, acting like she had been the misbegotten thing's mother. “Let's go down there in style,” snarled the wraith, holding out his arm for mine. Blinking a bit in confusion at the oddly chivalrous action, I wound my arm in his; allowing him to lead me out of the room and down the hall. We just reached the foot of the stairs when I heard the unfortunate fools asking about Dr. Satan. “I know all about what you wanna know all about,” snarled the wraith as he walked into the room, the familiarity of the words he spoke nearly making me shiver.

All a t once, the family and their 'guests ' turned to face us; all wearing a strange looking homemade mask. “Jesus..,” hissed Bill, just as scared by Otis' sudden appearance  as he was  by how he looked. Otis sneered at the teens who were just entering into adulthood, letting go of me to prowl to th e front of the table with the jar he held. As I watched the scene straight from the movie I loved so much play out before my eyes, I became aware of one of the girls staring at me; her eyes fixed on my large belly. Turning to raise an eyebrow at her; I saw it was Mary, the bespectacled Bill's girlfriend.  She looked almost appalled by my condition, her eyes unconsciously traveling to the murderer as he circled around and took a seat by Mama as her lips made a disgusted moue. An action I found myself deeply offended by.

He may not look like much but he had kept me safe, had even cared for me in his own way. Who was she to judge who I chose to have a child with? So, with a sickly sweet smile to her, I took a seat right beside her; picking up the mask that sat on the plate. It was a strange facsimile of a fox, its features twisted and wrong. Still, I placed it on my face; giving the woman to my right another smile. She only jolted back from me, as if afraid of catching something from me; only further fueling my growing contempt. By the time Grandpa had called for his special Halloween show, I was about ready to kill the bitch myself and in the most painful way possible. Maybe the whole thing wouldn't be as traumatizing as I thought.


	14. All Hallow's Eve (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Forced Mutilation of a Loved One! Emotional Torture! Physical Torture! Live Mutilation! Disturbing Scenes! Gore! Forced Desecration of Dead Bodies! More Extreme Parts Marked With **
> 
> Author's Note: If you couldn't tell, I watched these movies a lot! I kinda consider this a labor of love, as horrifying as some of it has been to write.

Otis had stayed inside, forcing me to do the same by grabbing my shoulder to keep me from going anywhere. Not that I really minded missing Grandpa's particular brand of humor or Baby's strange performance. Seeing them both in the movie let me know I wanted no part in what happened during or after. Especially in my condition. A notion the murderer that was now leading me back upstairs seemed to share. “Stay up here and don't do anythin' stupid,” he snarled as he practically tossed me into his room. Then he went into the 'Prep Room', coming back out with a heavy club as a grim look etched itself on his paper white face. Stopping in place for a moment once he reached the middle of the room, he turned to look at me before walking at me at an aggressive pace.

It took all the bravery I had to stay in place, inwardly panicking as he came up to me and captured my face in his rough hands. For a few seconds, he simply glowered at me. “Be careful, these people are a bit older than what you've dealt with before and we have a couple men this time. Jest stay back and let me do th'heavy work. If'n any of em git frisky, don't git any ideas 'bout bein' brave. Call fer help,” he hissed before grabbing a baggy scarecrow costume and a large, homemade, plaster mask. It looked like the over sized head of a gangster, crafted in a way that made the proportions look off and eerie.

Recognizing it as what he had worn while attacking their car, I felt a brief chill of fear race through my veins. Before I had come here, I had been naive enough to think the kids would have lived if Mary hadn't blown up at Baby. Now I knew better. No matter what happened, these people had never been meant to leave here alive. Shuddering at the thought, I rubbed my arms as I wandered to the window; peering out into the inky darkness in some vain hope of seeing what was happening. Unfortunately, this art of the house faced the front yard and the quartet were leaving from the back. I could only hope things went smoothly and I heaved a shaky sigh as I walked away from the window to sit on the creaky bed. All I could do now was wait.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, I heard screaming and a huge amount of commotion coming from outside. My heart leapt into my throat as I got to my feet, our child rolling slightly in my belly due to the amount of stress I felt. Placing my hand on the five month dome, I made a hushing noise; whimpering slightly when I heard the war-cry Otis let loose. It wouldn't be long before their unconscious bodies were drug inside and divided amongst the family. From there, I would more than likely be forced to take part in the mutilation of Bill. Just because I had come out to Otis as having no interest in murder didn't mean I got out of participating in what he considered bonding activity as well as recreational.

Sure enough, I heard two pairs of heavy steps that were followed closely by a much lighter set and felt the smallest sliver of relief. At least things had gone off without a hitch so far and had corresponded closely with the events of the film. I certainly hoped things continued on that vein but I had the strangest feeling that it wouldn't. Unfortunately I ran out of time for contemplation, the door swinging open to reveal Otis, Baby and R.J. The bigger, bearskin clad man carried Jerry and Bill over his shoulders while his shorter, thinner brother carried Mary and Denise. “Set glasses boy in th'other room, I want his bitch in here. I got somethin' special planned. Baby and Hugo can fight over th'other two,” he bit out, his sister coming in behind him while still dressed in her costume. The outfit was mostly a tight, see-through fishnet, thicker, white material covering her breasts and trailing down to barely cover her womanhood.

Removing her styled, brown wig, Baby gestured to Jerry with a wide smile on her make-up coated face. She had only put a little heart-shaped dot of red lipstick on the front of her lips, giving them a surreal look. The eyebrows she had painted on also didn't help, giving her a lightly sinister appearance. “I want the little cutie here. I have a few idea for games with him,” she cooed, moving out of the way as R.J. turned and walked into the 'Prep Room'. Her 'brother' only shrugged, setting down the brunette he had singled out before carrying the other woman out of the room. The blonde stayed behind, a strange smile on her white painted face that made my skin prickle. It was all too similar to the look she had given me in the bathroom only a short time before and I fought the urge to back away from her.

As if sensing my discomfort, the younger woman slowly prowled forward; her smile only getting wider as she closed the distance. “Ya never told Otis 'bout what happened between us. If ya had, he woulda had my hide by now. Jest what are ya playin' at? Are ya waitin' fer th'opportune time t'fuck me over?” she snarled, more fear than actual aggression showing in her blue gaze.

“As long as you don't intend on actually harming me or my child, I see no reason to bring it up,” I responded quietly, just in case Otis came back. This seemed to throw the murderess for a loop as she stared at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

Suddenly she was wrapping her arms around me tightly, the sudden motion making me go stiff from the instinct to escape. Then she was kissing a cheek with a loud smack, thanking me profusely as she began to cry from sheer relief. “I'm so sorry fer attackin' ya like that. Jest, seein' ya like that…,” she fumbled sniffling slightly. Then she stopped speaking, going stiff as the sound of footsteps was becoming noticeable. Releasing me, she backed away from me rapidly and tried to look as innocent as possible when Otis came back into the room. It was all for naught however, the wraith sensing something was wrong as soon as he came in to room. Fortunately for Baby, Mary chose that moment to moan as she began to regain consciousness.

Taking that as her cue to leave, the blonde fled while I frowned at the stirring victim. She wasn't supposed to wake up until tomorrow and I found that sense of dread from earlier returning in full force. Then she began to scream as she took in where she was, giving me the worst sense of deja-vu.  *** “Shut up! Shut th'fuck up!” Otis snarled before slapping her hard, something that wasn't in the film. Mary could only look up at him as she whimpered, tears tracking black mascara down her lightly tanned cheeks.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” she sobbed out, snot bubbling out of her nose and dribbling onto her lower lip as she squirmed in the ropes binding her body. Then her gaze was slowly shifting to me and I froze. Recognition and outright shock shone in her brown eyes as her brow furrowed slightly. ***

Otis was yanking her back to face him as I absorbed the subtle differences in dialogue. Everything was happening correctly and yet not, making my head swim slightly as I wondered about what this could imply. Meanwhile, the ghoul continued to deliver the lines that came next word for word; making me shiver from the echo. As soon as he finished his rant about blood and art being forever, I heard Mary ask where Bill was and snapped back to reality when he began to chuckle darkly. “You and Bill are gonna help me in a little project of mine,” he hissed, yanking her to her feet and steering her into the room a lot of horrors had happened in.

I followed at a safe distance, becoming aware of the fact Bill had been hung on a homemade cross. A blue tarp was spread under a tub beneath his booted feet and he groaned as his head lolled. His glasses hung crooked on his blood covered face, one of the lens cracked while the other was gone entirely. This was also wrong! He was supposed to be in one of the sheds so his screams wouldn't disturb the family, not right here! There was also the fact that Baby was supposed to be here helping and Mary wasn't supposed to be involved at all. As more and more discrepancies piled up, I found my unease growing steadily. Had things been meant to play out like this or was my very presence making things skew off from where they should be? I had no answers and I found myself locked in place as events continued to play out.

The poor brunette Otis had dragged in tried to charge toward her unconscious, bound boyfriend with a cry of anguish, making my heart hurt for the child. If I was in her position, I would probably act the same way. “Shut up ya dumb fuckin' whore!” he screamed, slapping her again; loud enough to fill the room with the sound of skin hitting skin.

“We're going to do some work ya lil bitch. Ya know what work is?” he snarled, the words echoing the lines he had skipped earlier but still a bit different. Just different enough to make the chill filling me increase. When she nodded and he sneered, I found myself almost transported to the familiar scene I had watched many times.

*** “Yeah, I bet ya do. Well I ain't talkin' 'bout some summer job servin' icecream t'yer dumbass friends,” he bit out, before shoving her into her suspended lover. *** Then he was motioning to me, jolting me out of the light stupor I had slipped into.

Stepping forward almost mechanically, I watched as the killer yanked Mary's head back by her hair. “We're gonna have a lil fun with four-eyes here,” he snarled, pulling out his knife to cut the rope binding her wrists. I closed the distance rapidly, grabbing one of her hands out of sheer instinct while he grabbed the other. The steely expression in his eyes told me he didn't approve of my actions but he made no move to get rid of me, too occupied with the struggling woman who was currently trying to wrench herself free of both of us. After a few minutes, he got her under control; yanking her away from me to pin her arm with his free arm. Some scuffling later and he had forced his knife into her hand while he held her tight against his bony frame.

At this time, a dazed Bill was slowly coming to, his eyes filling with confusion as he tried to make out what was going on through his broken glasses. His short, brown hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and blood and horror slowly filled his gaze as he saw Otis. Then his gaze shifted to me and he blinked slightly, as if confused to see me there. I never felt more out of place and I found myself once again wondering if I had been the one to cause the divergences. **Unfortunately his attention was snapped back to his girlfriend as the ghoul forced her to cut a deep slit in his pudgy belly. An almost musical scream escaped him and the killer gave me a sharp glace before gesturing with his eyes.

Following his glance, I saw a radio on a metal stand and walked over to turn it on. As soon as my unsteady fingers twisted the nob, the song 'Brick House' came blasting out of the speaker. Just hearing it brought me back to the scene that should be happening right now but wasn't. Instead, something even more twisted was taking place. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to banish the dizziness that washed over me in a wave. The sounds that came from behind me didn't encourage me to turn around, horribly wet and tearing. Still, I turned; nearly getting sick from the sight that greeted me.

Bill's stomach now gaped open, his intestines poking out as Otis kept forcing her to cut. Bill's screams had turned to choked gurgles, blood pouring from his mouth as he struggled against the ropes tying his wrists together. The smell of it filled the room, thick and metallic and very nearly making me vomit. Shuddering, I tried to ignore the look of absolute horror on Mary's face as I made my way back toward them. “Go and get th'circular saw,” he ordered in a gruff voice, ignoring the new protests that arose from both of his victims. Shuddering at what was to come, I nodded before going into the 'Art Room' to get the tool he had requested.

Many familiar faces greeted me as I entered but I shrugged off their glassy gazes as I moved into the area he kept tools. There were shelves near the far back, left corner, a box of power tools sitting on the floor right beside them. Moving quickly, I grabbed the saw Otis had ordered me to before hurrying back out. Said killer was waiting impatiently, forcing Mary to motion for the item in an impatient manner. Giving a nod, I handed it off; grabbing the power cord to plug it in before the wraith could order me to. This caused the round blade to buzz to life with a roar, drowning out the breathless pleas of both Bill and the woman he loved. As I watched, my own lover forced the brunette's hand forward; cackling like a demon while the jaunty song continued to play. Then it was slicing through muscle, the scream that came from the man sounded unreal from the amount of pain. As soon as it hit his spine, I could hear it and I clapped a hand over my mouth as the writer's yells reached a whole other pitch.

Fighting against the urge to plug my ears and turn away, I saw the moment his lower half separated from his torso. The area from his belly button down simply fell over the tub, what was left of his guts spilling onto the metal bottom with a sickening noise. The rest of his innards soon followed from his torso, hitting the tarp with a splash that made me come very closing to losing the battle with my stomach. The gurgling hiss that left Bill as he finally died was what did it and I ran to the only receptacle in the room, puking into the tub that was currently occupied with offal. Otis only sneered at me as the distraught child in his hold called for her boyfriend over and over. Soon she too was joining the party, retching loudly as she vomited up the dinner Mama had fed them.

Tsking loudly, the beast glared down at me as I recovered; giving me a disgusted glance as he forced Mary to reach up into what was left of her boyfriend. He made her rip out his lungs and heart, his ill humor quickly replaced by his earlier enthusiasm. Turning away from the grisly events, I went back into the 'Art Room' to grab the next thing he was bound to ask of me. We were going to let Bill dry out overnight, this was just to make the poor girl stew as she sat in the basement with the others. With a grimace of nausea, I slowly approached a covered, metal gurney; knowing exactly it was that lay under the sheets.**

By the time I wheeled out the laden table, Mary was weakly trying to pull away from Otis while he cackled. 'Brick House' wound to an end, only to transition to 'Stayin' Alive'. The irony of this wasn't lost on me and I found myself laughing despite myself. Said laughter quickly descended into hysteria and I quickly stomped on it before it spiraled out of my control. Once I was sure I had regained composure, I wheeled the autopsy table toward the pair. The violent male in front of me shifted his gaze to me briefly, pursing his lips before simply shrugging. “Pull off th'cover so she can see jest what we're gonna be doin' with lover boi there,” he ground out, his blue eyes full of fury as well as his usual hatred. I could only nod, wincing as I pulled off the sheet and was immediately smacked in the nose by a faintly fishy smell.

There, on the table, was the dried, preserved lower half of a large fish. How he had gotten ahold of said item in the dead center of a Texas desert, I would never know. The fact was that he had gotten it and was going to force Mary to help him make a merman out of Bill. As soon as she saw this, the same reality dawned on her and she went ghost white before losing consciousness. The pissed murderer sneered at her unconscious body before slinging her over a bony shoulder. “Follow me downstairs then go on outside and git R.J. He'll know why I sent ya as soon as he sees ya so there's no need t'talk t'him. If'n he gits squirrel-y, ya jest tell him t'speak t'me,” he huffed before leading the way out of the room. I could only follow close behind, just wanting this entire ordeal to be over with.

Thankfully, as soon as R.J. saw me he came out of the barn; not daring to touch me as he headed toward the house at a fast clip. Not really blaming him for his fear due to Otis, I shrugged before following; blinking when I was stopped by Mama. “Jest a moment hunny. Yew and I, we haven't spent a whole lotta time together. Go on upstairs and ask Otis if it would be okay fer ya t'come on down and have some gal time,” she cooed, looking genuinely excited about what she had proposed.

“I don't see why he wouldn't,” I responded cheerfully, a bit excited myself. While the older woman scared me, she was sweet in her own way and did look out for me as much as she could. Getting to spend some time with her could both be fun and horrifying. I had to wonder just what she had in mind for bonding activities.

While we spoke, R.J. hefted down the unconscious Mary, the tub with Bill's legs poking out and the blood covered tarp. He had his normal, neutral expression on his face, heading toward the basement. Shuddering at the memory this caused, I wandered out of the kitchen and toward the stairs leading to the second floor. I was just about to make my way up when a door slammed open from somewhere up there. Freezing in place, I held my breath as I waited to see who it was. When I saw Hugo dragging down a sobbing Denise, it took everything I had not to run back into the kitchen. Instead, I stood my ground; my hazel eyes narrowed as he noticed me. Giving me a sneer, he locked eyes on me and made his way downstairs; leading his prisoner ahead of him.

Curling my hands into fists, I stood ramrod straight as I watched him walk by; turning to keep my eye on him until he had gone into the kitchen. As soon as he had, I was heading up the stairs; my heart thudding hard in my chest. Bracing myself for a knife in my back at any moment, I walked as slowly as I could force myself to; not wanting to give the old man the satisfaction of knowing he frightened me. Reaching Otis' door unmolested, I knocked and meeped when the door was flung open and I was yanked inside. Before I could open my mouth, he was kissing me roughly as his large hands ghosted over my taut dome. “Ya always fuckin' surprise me. I'm almost startin' t'believe ya might actually be loyal. That you would be willin' t'die for us, fer me,” bit out the violent killer before he was ripping my shirt off my body.

Soon he was also tearing off my pants and underwear, breathing heavily as his azure eyes moved over my pale, pregnant form. “I want ya t'stay naked fer th'rest of th'night,” he hissed, effectively answering my question about if I could spend time with Mama. I had to wonder if she would be disappointed or if she would understand. With how long he had lived here, she would more than likely accept what happened. When he grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed, I came very close to jumping out of my skin. His frown fading ever so slightly, the ghoul lead me to the bed; gesturing to the saggy mattress. Realizing he wanted me to lay down, I did so as confusion began to rise within me. To my further consternation, he went into the 'Prep Room' instead of crawling over me.

Deciding to stay where I was, I blinked when he came back with a sketchbook as well as some pencils. It shouldn't shock me as much as it did that Otis could draw but it just seemed so mundane compared to his other 'activities'. Then it dawned on me that he was going to draw me and embarrassment flushed over me from head to toe, turning my normally milky skin a rosy pink. Sure enough, he motioned for me to pose and I felt a strange mortification. Still, I wasn't in a position to refuse him and got into the best pose I could think of. I stretched out on my left side, my domed belly pointed slightly upward. My left hand was under the corresponding cheek while the other rested on my gravid swell. The baby inside rolled slightly, settling quickly.

The sound the killer unleashed told me I had chosen the correct one and he began to sketch, his brow crinkled with intense concentration. The sound of graphite scratching on paper made nostalgia fill me and I felt a strong wave of homesickness. I would never see my family or friends ever again. I would never introduce my mom to her grandchild or my lover. I would never be able to do most of the things I liked again like reading my favorite books, watching my favorite movies, drawing or even just taking long walks in the woods near my home. My family was sure to think I was dead by now, so even if I did find my way back; they would more than likely think they had gone insane. Just thinking about all of this made my heart turn into a ball of pain in my chest and I had to swallow hard to keep back the tears that tickled my throat.

When I had made that silly wish I never thought this would be the end result, a fact I had often lamented. For the first time since I had come here, I found myself wondering if such a simple thing would send me home. But then what? I would be on my own with a baby and no family. I couldn't just return out of the blue. At least Otis would take care of me as much as he could. He made sure I ate even though he very rarely ate himself. He allowed me many freedoms others took for granted but I cherished in my situation. He even wanted me to participate in his strange arts and crafts projects, something he either preferred to do alone or with the woman he considered his sister. As twisted as it was, what I had now was a lot better than what waited for me in the realm I had come from.

A sudden sketchbook in my face broke me from my inner thoughts and I looked at what had been placed in front of me. It was a surprisingly good drawing of me in the pose I had taken. He had taken the time to shade as well as add a hint of a background and the bed I was on. It was like something a professional would draw, not a sadistic killer. Looking up at him, I found myself speechless about what I was being presented. It was beautiful in a way a man like him shouldn't be capable of, almost making the picture an abomination. “That's really good,” I whispered, feeling a stronger sense of unease than I had when lines and scenes happened differently than in the movie.

Giving me a sneer that could almost be a smile, he hung it up on the wall by the door before walking back to the bed. Then he was climbing behind me, wrapping a skeletal arm around my thick waist as his breath hit my neck. “Turn off th'light,” he rasped, watching as I did just that; plunging us into inky blackness. Thin fingers danced over my bulging stomach and he almost spooned me as we lay there. All too soon, I found myself drifting off; feeling safe despite just how dangerous this man was. At this point, he was much more likely to protect me than harm me unless I did something truly idiotic. So I fell asleep in the arms of a man who could easily kill me, turning to nuzzle into his bony chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lines and scenes that are from House of 1000 Corpses. All material (c) relevant people


	15. That Feeling in the Pit of Your Stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Desecration of Dead Bodies! Forced Mutilation of Loved One's Remains!
> 
> Author's Note: A shout out to MandyRose! Thanks for all the support! It means a lot when writing something like this!

You ever just wake up and know things are going to go wrong? Not just wrong but, horribly, terribly, unendingly wrong? So wrong that you want to go back to sleep before you wake up? Before I even opened my eyes, I had that feeling. It's a feeling that centers in the pit of your stomach and radiates up to your heart if given enough time. For one thing, it was far too quiet as I opened my eyes; especially given the fact that George Wydell, his deputy and Denise's father were supposed to show up some time today. In fact, they were supposed to have shown up already, only making that feeling inside me grow into deep unease. Things were just too quiet, only the sound of Otis' buzz-saw snores filling the room instead of the knocking from downstairs or the panicked Mama at our room door.

Sitting up with some difficulty due to my growing tummy, I allowed the blankets to slither to my lap. Our child rolled and stretched, giving me a slight fluttering feeling in my womb. Looking from the dome to the still dead asleep murderer, I was filled with fresh determination to see this thing the rest of the way through. If things began to go too badly, I would have to break from the plan and tell them before the cops were murdered. Running a hand over my face I got out of bed to walk over to the dresser, grabbing my clothes from the nearly empty drawers. As I went to slip on a pair of panties, I became aware of the fact things had now gone eerily silent. That stillness was the only warning I got, a hand snatching the underwear out of my hands. The soft purring noise of cloth ripping behind me told me that I wouldn't be allowed to wear undergarments.

A hot mouth hovered over the scruff of my neck, his hands landing on my large hips as he rubbed the leaking tip of his morning wood against my lower back. Without him having to ask, I bent forward and spread my legs for him; getting an almost affectionate smack on my right butt-cheek for my compliance. Roughened fingers played with my entrance to find me almost entirely dry. While this wouldn't have normally stopped the killer, he made low noise of disapproval before his hand left my womanhood. A bit confused, I turned my head slightly to see him spitting on his fingers. When he looked up, his eyes locked on me and he gave me something very close to a smirk as his index and middle fingers began to play with my clitoral hood.

It wasn't too long before the skillful, if not urgent ministrations were causing low, thick curls of arousal to start weaving their way through my occupied womb. Soft moans left my lips as my thighs began to shake, a growl mixing with my quiet sounds. “That's a good whore. You have no idea how lucky you are I'm even botherin' t'do this fer ya. After how good you've been, ya deserve a treat,” came a strained rasp, his breath leaving in hard pants as his bony digits continued to play with me. Then they were slipping into my passage, a snarl ripping from his chest as my walls fluttered around the intrusion.

“So fuckin tight. No matter how many times we fuck or how rough, you're always so  _ tight _ ,” bit out his angry mid-tone, the last word more of a hiss than anything else as his middle finger hit something in me that made me nearly collapse as lust clamped my lower body in a powerful vice.

“There it is. Right fuckin' there,” breathed his raspy voice as he gave that spot one, long, hard stroke. A shudder tore through my gravid body and a moan of his name left me as my lust became almost unbearable.

The coiling knot within my lower body felt more like a nest of live snakes and I felt my hands gripping the drawer I had pulled out as noises I never made before poured from my mouth. I was dimly aware of begging him for something as he brought me oh so close to the edge. Then he was leaving me, the neediness that filled me like hot agony. Tears actually rolled down my pale cheeks as I quickly bit my lower lip to keep in the begging that wanted badly to spill forth. I had already begging him more than enough. I had no idea if he had already found the action annoying or if he wanted me to continue and I found it hard to think with the almost undeniable want consuming me. It felt like if he didn't fuck me or allow me to orgasm soon, I would either implode or die on the spot.

That was when I felt his body lean over mine, his body heat nearly beating against my naked back. Hot breath hit the nape of my neck again before he was pressing himself against me to bite my earlobe. “Does my little slut need me t'fuck her, t'show her where her place is?” he breathed, his voice an unsteady, throaty growl. Hands came up to fondle my pendulous breasts, flicking my nipples until my milk flowed over his fingers.

“Yes, sir,” I whispered, my tone utterly submissive as I felt him begin to tub his tip along my quivering lips.

One of his hands let go of me to wrap in my hair and give a hard yank as he laved his tongue slowly up my jugular. Knowing he could feel my racing pulse through the sensitive muscle, I whimpered as I unconsciously rubbed my thighs to gain some sort of relief from the blazing fire within me. “Beg fer it then. Let me hear jest how much ya need my cock inside ya,” came a demand as his tip entered me ever so slightly.

“Please Otis, I need it! I-I need it so much I can't breathe! Please fuck me!” I practically howled, not caring if the entire house heard me.

“Good girl Raven,” grunted the psychotic male before he was taking me in one thrust.

A pleasured scream of his name left me as he stilled briefly, breathing hard through gritted teeth as his steel hard manhood pulsed inside my tight canal. Every inch of him filled me, his balls resting against my clit as he seemed to gather himself. “Hang on tight,” advised a voice that made gooseflesh scatter across my arms. I barely had enough time to do as he had ordered before he was taking me hard and rough. Wails and guttural noises of pleasure seemed to be forced up out of my body as his hips slammed into me. I was dimly aware of his own noises in response to mine, the coil of need within me tightening until it was white hot. Then I was imploding and exploding at the same time, barely able to distinguish which direction was up as I felt Otis empty into me.

“Ah fuck, fuck,” gasped the murderer, shaking slightly as he shifted.

Instead of pulling out and getting dressed like I was used to, the thin male simply stayed where he was; breathing hard as his hands rested on my distended belly. “We got work t'do today,” he declared, while not moving a single muscle. Twitching, stubble dusted lips came to rest on where my right shoulder met my neck. It wasn't a kiss per-say, more like a touch and he inhaled deeply as he wrapped me into one of his strange, hug-like holds as every part of him seemed to melt into me.

“Mmmm, you don't seem all that worried about 'work',” I found myself purring in an almost sassy manner as I gave him a squeeze with my inner walls. Just hearing it nearly made my heart stop in my chest. It certainly didn't help that the unpredictable beast had gone absolutely still over me.

Then there was a gruff, strange sound that almost sounded like a weird coughing. Yet it wasn't and the longer it went on, the more it changed into something I could almost recognize as laughter. “Yer actually talkin' back t'me now. My, you  _ have _ gotten brave,” he chuckled, the sound barely being a chuckle in the first place. I could feel terror crawl over my skin in an icy wave and I prayed for my death to be painless as the 'laughter' continued.

“You know, not even Baby speaks back t'me,” came a gruff voice by my ear as the hands that had been on my stomach moved to grip my hips in a painful manner.

Closed my hazel eyes, I fought against my terrified tears as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest. I didn't waste breath begging or reminding him of everything we had gone through during our five month long relationship. If he had decided to kill me for disrespecting him, everything I tried to do to stop it would only aggravate the situation further. Against my will, one of my tears escaped to roll down my cheek as I began to shake slightly. When a callused thumb brushed the moisture away, I initially flinched out of instinct. The digit twitched for a moment before the whole hand was cradling my left cheek. “I ain't gonna hurt ya,” came a whisper as he touched his lips between my shoulder blades.

“You should know that by now. Besides, ya were only playin' and I gotta say I like that ya have the gumption to talk t'me like that in private. Jest don't do that in front of th'others,” he continued, pulling back to give my butt another light smack before he pulled his flaccid member from me.

Feeling a fair share of relief, I straightened before continuing to search for a shirt as well as some pants. Mama had loaned me some of her maternity clothes and most of them were still a bit too big. Some of them, however, fit depressingly well. Thankfully, not all of them were neon pink or looked like something the sixties had thrown up on. Pulling out a red top, I tugged out a pair of maternity jeans as well. Still feeling his cum dribbling down my inner thighs, I pulled on my clothes as I tried to reconcile the fact that I had just gotten away with what would have amounted to playful banter to anyone else. “I know better than to do that,” I whispered as I began to look for my tennis shoes.

“Yeah, I have no doubt ya do. Come on downstairs, we're gonna set out some more decorations and I want yer help,” Otis replied before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

When I found my shoes, I followed suit; wincing when I heard very male screams coming from Baby's room. My stomach turned at the thought of what she was doing to Jerry and I forced myself to continue walking. As I made my way down the hall, I saw Hugo's room and fought the urge to give it a wide berth. Surely the old man wasn't dumb enough to try anything after the last time. As I walked by, the door opened wider and a pair of hands shot out to grab my mouth and breasts; instantly proving me wrong. Before I could do anything, I was yanked back into his room. An ancient TV played a race with muddy sound while the picture flickered with static. His rotten breath filled my world as the hand clutching my breasts moved to my bulging stomach. “If ya know what's gewd fer ya, you'll let me do what I please and not tell that asshole downstairs,” he hissed. I could only nod, knowing it was best to let this be done and over with so I could escape downstairs.

“If ya tell shithead anythin' 'bout this, I'll cut that child out of your stomach and rape it so its the last thing ya see as ya die,” he threatened and I made a show of acting frightened and submissive. I knew all too well this man would never get to carry out his threats if he did what I was guessing he was going to.

It was only a few minutes, he had only managed to fondle one of my breasts under my shirt before he was going limp as he jizzed in his pants. Then he was shoving me out of the room, giving me a last warning before slamming it shut. I could only stand there with my mouth hanging open before I scampered down the stairs holding my mouth to keep in the laughter. The situation had been as hilarious as it was horrifying and I had to compose myself before continuing down, sure they would think I had finally snapped under all the pressure. Unfortunately, Otis had most definitely noticed my short absence and had come to look for me; finding me on the staircase. I could only imagine the picture I presented to him, my cheeks high with color as I seemed to be stuck between extreme disgust and hilarity.

He closed the small amount of distance rapidly, taking me into his arms as his nose burrowed into my skin. When he pulled away, he had cold murder in his icy eyes. Before I could try to stop him, the killer was going upstairs and I felt my heart plummet into the pit of my stomach. Moving to go down again, I was greeted with the sight of Mama and Baby running to the foot of the stairs with identical concerned expressions on their faces. When they saw me, the younger of the pair moved first; ushering me down as a disgusted grimace crossed her beautiful face. “Dun worry sis. Otis dun take kindly t'those that mess with what's his,” she whispered while her mother watched with confusion in her blue eyes.

“Grandpa's been messin' with our Raven here. Been threatenin' her,” the murderess leading me explained as she steered me to the living room. This caused the normally friendly matron's eyes to go cold as her pink lips thinned. Just then an old man's scream came from upstairs only to be quickly cut off by a slam that shook the entirety of the house.

Instead of looking concerned, the duo only nodded; Baby turning on the TV before Mama left. “She'll be right back. She's havin' R.J. finish what yer lover boy started. Somehow doubt Otis'll be too keen on th'project he had in mind now,” she explained, grimacing as another burst of activity came from the upper floor. I could only laugh in response, a bit surprised by her ridiculous observation. I finally stopped when I noticed the consternation in her expression.

“What? Fuck's sake, its not like its you or Mama we're talking about here. I doubt he'd want to stop a project over something I didn't even get hurt from,” I pointed out, that disquiet from earlier fluttering back to life when her shocked expression became oddly sympathetic.

“Ya don't git it do ya?” whispered the blonde, her brow slightly furrowed as she looked almost sad for me. I tilted my head slightly and opened my mouth to respond when something heavy rolled down the stairs behind us and landed on the floor with a crash.

We both turned to see 'Grandpa' lying there, blood pouring from his crooked nose and sunken in mouth as he lifted his head slowly. His white hair and beard were plastered to his face with sweat as well as blood. His faded eyes rose to look at us for help but we merely turned back to the TV as if what was going on didn't concern us. We could hear him cussing us out is a blood choked voice, faint dragging sounds coming from where he had landed. Then we heard boots stomping down the stairs, followed by the cessation of the dragging noise. “Whatever ya hear, don't look. Otis wouldn't want ya t'see him like this,” the woman beside me advised, her own eyes fixed on the screen in front of us.

Like most people, her statement only made me more curious. I had seen Otis do some horrible things, surely this couldn't be that different. When I heard another loud slam come from far too close, I didn't resist the urge to turn my head. “Some people gotta learn th'hard way,” Baby sighed in a long suffering tone, making no move to stop me. What I saw made everything I thought I knew about the ghoul go flying out the window. His normally cruel visage was twisted into something demonic, his blue eyes dark with outright rage as his upper lip pulled into a snarl. If he had fangs, he would have been snapping them as his right hand wrapped tightly around the older man's neck.

It was obvious by just how tense his wiry arm was that he was bearing down with all his strength, his breath leaving him in heated hisses. The old man's skin spilled from between gaps in his fingers and his face was beginning to turn an alarming purple as he gargled. I don't know what possessed me but I was up and moving toward the pair, ignoring Baby's attempts to catch the back of my shirt. My heart thudded hard as fear dumped into my veins, still my feet moved me towards the possessed killer. Watching my hands raise as if they belonged to someone else, they wrapped around his thin waist as a purr bubbled out of me. As he went stiff beneath me, I came to the realization that some part of me was enjoying the fact he was taking care of a threat to me and our child.

For a few minutes, we stood there; his grip loosening enough to allow Hugo a few shallow breaths as his now dark blue eyes shifted to look at me without turning his head. I met his gaze unflinchingly, feeling just the smallest hint of lust seeing him this out of control. Giving a submissive whimper, I craned myself up to press a kiss to where his jaw met his neck before allowing my gaze to travel to the gasping geriatric. Otis let out a gruff rumble, seeming to accept my presence as his eyes moved back to my tormentor.  Then he was lifting the older man into the air  by his neck , heading to the basement and detaching himself from me.

I moved to follow when I felt a hand on my wrist stop me. When I turned my head to look, I saw Baby giving me an incredulous  glance . “ Ya aren't really thinkin' of followin' him after that look he gave ya,” she whispered. I opened my mouth to answer when the ghoul stopped in his tracks and let loose a low rumble that chilled my blood.

“Leave her,” he ground out, not even lookin at us as he simply waited. He didn't have to wait long, the blonde dropping my wrist as if it was made of hot iron the instant he finished speaking.

For a few moments, I stood in place; some part of me wanting to follow while the other was scared and desperately just wanted to go back to watching TV. “ Come,”  came his voice again, demand clear in his tone and settling the manner. Giving a nod he couldn't see, I skittered forward until I had closed the distance; placing a hand on his upper back to let him know my position. It was only then that he kept moving. Following closely, I hazarded a glance back to see Baby looking like she had just stepped into a world that made no sense. I couldn't really blame her with everything that had happened.

Soon, I found myself led toward the basement;  running into Mama on our way by. When she  saw the state Otis was in, let alone the fact that I was following him; she got a very nervous expression on her pudgy face. As much as it seemed she wanted to, she said nothing as we continued to the stairs that led downstairs. “Go sit with Tiny,” my deadly companion hissed, taking point in the dim light and continuing toward the cage that held the women the family had collected. Only 'Red's' sister was left of the original group that had come in while I was here. None were left of the previous women. As for the most recent group of cheerleaders, only three were left of the group of five. All of them were beaten, unwashed and underfed, some of their eyes holding no more than the rudimentary awareness an animal would have. Shuddering at the sight, I did as he said as went to the gentle giant sitting at the lone table.

The man towered over me at eight feet tall at least. Such a height was unnatural to humans and it showed in some of the deformities in his body. His skull was misshapen, as were his arms. His skin was also horrendously burned from when his father had tried to burn him alive for being part of a family of 'demons'. Though, after what I had seen, I couldn't really blame Earl for thinking like that. Giving him a smile, I motioned for the notepad around his neck. Smiling at me behind his homemade, leather mask, he lifted the chain over his head. Once normal looking hand s had been reduced to flippers due to his skin melting and singeing in the fire. Just seeing them made my heart ache for the pain he must have gone through, all at what had seemed to be the age of twelve according to the movies.

Taking the small pad, I wrote 'How are you feeling today?'; ignoring the groans of pain coming from Hugo as I gave it back. Holding it up to his eyes, he mouthed the words before giving me a grin full of missing teeth. Then he was giving me a thumbs up while nodding vigorously. This was followed by him gesturing to my large belly and clapping lightly, telling me in his own way that he was happy about the coming child. I gave a wide grin in return to show I was just as happy. That was when an idea came to me and I gestured for the notebook. Ignoring the metallic noises and pained whimpers, I began to draw one of the many characters I had made long before I came here. Oddly enough, I chose to draw a lion version I had drawn of Otis when I was really big into 'Lion King'. I had been young but the design had just stuck and I had even started seeing him as the lion when I watched the movies.

When I was done, I slid the doodle over the table; inwardly happy my talent hadn't faded after not being used for so long. Tiny knew immediately who it was and was utterly enchanted, making small noises as he carefully tore it out to hang on his wall. Next thing I knew, he was gesturing from himself to the drawing. Nodding to show him I understood, I pulled the notebook book back toward me and began to draw more. I was so engrossed in what I was doing, that I didn't notice how quiet it had gotten in the spacious room. I had just put the finishing touches on my masterpiece when I became very aware of the sensation of being watched. Blinking, I looked up to see my large companion staring at a point over my shoulder.

Turning around slowly, I saw Otis standing there; staring at what I had drawn. I had drawn a lion version of Tiny, mask and all. As the delighted mute took it, the killer's eyes slowly moved to the one I had drawn of him; the icy orbs shimmering briefly with recognition. Then they were back on me, unreadable as he didn't so much as move a muscle. “Come,” he whispered again, turning to head upstairs. I followed without question, letting him lead me outside and to one of the many shed s around where the family kept several of the cars they had taken from victims.

As we walked, I saw R.J. stuffing a familiar looking body into the trunk of a car. Upon closer inspection, the car belonged to the quartet we had taken last night. The body was one of the cheerleaders from the second batch, the words 'Trick or Treat' cruelly carved onto her side. Then we were going inside and my focus was forced onto something even more horrifying, the upper torso of Bill on a metal gurney; the giant fish he would be sewn to laying behind him. Beside the gurney and tied to a chair was Mary, unconscious with a filthy look rag serving as a gag in her mouth. Motioning me to stay put, Otis stalked forward to give her a kick to the shin and bring her back to awareness.

The poor female snapped awake with a jolt, leaning as far away from the towering monster as her binds would allow. Sneering, the wraith cut her ties before wrestling her into a hold. As I watched, he mimed something that looked like the first project we had ever worked on together. His bony hips ground into the teen's as his hand s helped her lift the torso onto the fish half. Mary could only shake her head wildly, shrill screams of negation escaping her as he forced her fingers into the ribcage. Then he was forcing her to sew it together, his skilled hands making it look like Bill had been born that way.

Next he was  forcing her  to  saw off his right arm, making the hysterical teen pick up a withered limb that belonged to someone long dead. It was almost like watching a strange dance, Otis' lanky body melded to hers as they moved in perfect unison. Even the girl's hiccuping and pleas didn't break the surreal spell, not even when the killer forced her to pop her lover's left eye free of the socket and sew the eyelid shut. His final touch was forcing her to glue the eye lower on his cheek before walking backward with the shaking child held tight. A hand held her chin in a hold that had to be painful, forcing Mary to look at what she had done to a man she had loved.

The eighteen year old screamed before vomiting and passing out cold, the monster holding her simply allowing her to drop. Then he was turning on me, his sky blue eyes pinning me to the spot as he slowly stalked forward. Yanking my chin up, his eyes seemed to search mine as he leaned forward to inhale my scent deeply. To say I wasn't scared would be lying by I could sense he wasn't going to hurt me. Letting go to grab my wrist, he pulled me through the yard and back into the house; his expression deadly and unreadable. “At least R.J. got those decorations done. Jest glad they knew better than to touch my main project,” he hissed, taking me upstairs and into ou r room. As he shut the door, he let go to walk into the 'Prep Room';  l eaving me feeling very confused.

When he came back, he had his sketchbook and pencils. Shoving the items at me, he went back into the other room and turned on some music. Feeling more than a little confused, I simply took a guess and began to draw his family as lions; with the obvious exception of Hugo. When that was done, I focused on him; drawing something I hadn't in a couple years at least. When I became an animator, I had left a lot of my childhood characters behind; especially the ones based on copyright characters. I found myself drawing him doing many of the things I had seen him doing and even some I hadn't but could see him doing. I was so engrossed that I feel asleep mid-doodle, never seeing him come in but feeling him pull the book out from under my body and hearing pages flip as I slipped further into unconsciousness.


	16. F.U.B.A.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Skinning of Someone Alive! Psychological Torture! Gore! More Extreme Parts Marked With **
> 
> Author's Note: More unpleasantness ahead and some more slight changes in events. The movie couldn't have gotten everything spot on and I heard there was an uncut version of the original movie that was lost.

It was later the same night that I was awoken by Otis pulling me to my feet and dressing me, reminding me of the days I had first come here. Instead of fighting, I simply let the ghoul do as he pleased; blinking when I found myself in a rather form fitting, red dress. It even complimented my pregnant dome, a feat in and of itself. Then he was yanking me behind him, leading down the hall towards the wall at the end instead of the stairs. Still a bit dazed, I just looked around for a few minutes to see the dimness of the light around me. “What time is it?” I whispered, not knowing why I was trying to stay quiet but finding it felt right.

“Goin' on six at night. We got some more work t'do but ya wouldn't wake up fer anythin'. Decided t'jest let ya be. Ya missed th'excitement earlier. We had a visitor in th'form of one of th'slut's fathers. Turns out he used t'be part of a police force and we all know those damn pigs always travel in packs. It'll only be a matter of time afore a few of his friends come sniffin' around here fer his ass and his daughter,” the killer sneered, his words waking me up like a splash of ice water over my body.

“Was there anyone else with him?” was the first thing out of my mouth as fear and apprehension began to fill me.

“He was alone but that sure as shit doesn't mean he didn't call his old buddies,” my dangerous companion replied, turning to look at me at he reached up for a door in the ceiling.

Giving a hard yank to a handle, he pulled until the door to the attic slid down; the attached ladder sliding downward ever so slightly. There was a faint light up there as well as masculine groaning, yet none of this chilled me as much as what he told me had. Denise's father hadn't come here alone in the movie. He had called the station that was in the city a half hour away from the house and had gotten two men to come along with him. That was when I became aware of a strange, almost electric energy in the air; Mama cackling joyfully downstairs as a woman sobbed pitifully. It was the night of the sacrifice and everything was going so right while still going very wrong. “He wasn't supposed to be alone,” I replied, vaguely aware of our child rolling inside me due to my distress.

Otis froze, instant comprehension shining in his blue eyes. Then he was turning to grab my shoulders in a painful grip, glaring down at me as his nostrils flared. “How many were with him originally?” he rasped, not even questioning what I was talking about.

“T-two more, a sergeant and his partner. Also, they were supposed to be here in the afternoon. What time did he show up?” I asked, urgency and fear fighting for dominance inside me as I met his furious gaze steadily.

“He came knocking on our door near sunset. Wanted to know if'n his daughter and her friends had driven through on their way to their next destination. Mama invited him inside and I took care of it,” he replied, almost seeming a bit scared himself.

For a few moments, we stared at eachother in silence as we tried to figure out what this meant. Then he was grabbing my wrist to yank me up into the attic, a grim expression on his grizzled face. As soon as we walked into the room, a gaunt, kind looking, elderly man looked up at us; his eyes going wide as they landed on me. His adam's apple worked as he swallowed around the grungy, cloth gag in his mouth. Just seeing his confusion made a furious grin curl Otis' lips instead of the building anxiety. Wrapping a muscled arm around my waist, he pulled me with him as he closed the distance to our victim. “Good evenin'. I know yer wonderin' what happened t'yer daughter but don't worry, you'll find out soon,” purred the monster as he left my side to go back downstairs.

This left me alone with Don, a man who loved his daughter. Just thinking about what should have happened made my heart twist for what could happen right now. In the movie, this guy had been shot in the back and his dead body had been skinned as a strange sort of costume for the ghoul that had just left. The retired officer was alive, alive and staring at the ball-like dome of my belly. Sighing, I bent down as best as I could to stare into his eyes. “I get the sense you want to chat. If I remove this gag and you scream, I won't hesitate to make sure you regret it,” I hissed, forcing every drop of anger in my body into those words. Unfortunately I sounded more sorry than forceful and his eyes almost gained a sympathetic light as he nodded. He likely thought I was one of the victims doing what I could to stay alive. That I was being forced into all of this.

Maybe it would be easier for him to make assumptions at the moment. He would change his mind as soon as he saw how his tormentor acted around me. As much as others would probably scoff at it, I was fairly certain Otis loved me in his own way. He had even stopped hurting me as often, a huge improvement in my opinion. Reaching forward, I removed the cloth strip from his mouth. “A-are you… I mean, have you…,” he stammered, his voice slightly raspy from lack of water as his dry tongue unconsciously moved to lick his cracked lips. Some part of me wished I could give him water and I sighed as I made a guess about what he meant.

“I'm not sure you really want the answers to those. Still, I'm sure you can tell by the way I'm talking that I'm not a normal victim. Nor am I a 'normal' killer,” I explained, straightening when I heard footsteps along with a dragging sound and female pleading.

“That… that sounds like Denise,” gasped the much older man as he struggled against the ropes binding him to a chair.

“Knowing Otis, it probably is,” I sighed, brushing a strand of my black hair behind an ear as I watched the head of my lover appear in the hole in the floor that lead down.

“Sounds like ya already took that thing outta his mouth. Find out anythin' good?” growled the monster as he started to come up the ladder. Just below his chin, I could only see the top of a brunette head.

“Denise?!” Don gasped, straining even harder against the thick rope holding him.

“Dad?!” came a hysterical response, a surge of movement making the wraith grunt as he tightened his hold on the struggling teen. Climbing the rest of the way into the attic, he revealed a sobbing woman who looked a lot like Mary. Then he was letting her go, watching as she rushed to her father and began to check him over for injury, seeming to temporarily forget just what her situation was.

While this went on, I felt a presence behind my back as hands settled on my growing belly. “Go on over there and hand me th'things I ask fer. I want our lil bitch here to experience what real family bondin' is,” hissed a raspy mid-tone as the thin male walked around to grab the sobbing eighteen year old into a tight hold. She let out an impressive shriek, her dad looking to me with fear filled, pleading eyes.

“Please, please! You aren't like them! I can see some shred of humanity in you and you find as much distaste in this as anyone else would,” came a plea I was becoming increasingly familiar with.

“I'm more like them than you'd think. I've seen things, done things that most people would faint from the mere thought of. If you think your words or tears will stop any of this from happening, you're sadly mistaken. Not only would my life be forfeit but I don't want to. Stopping this would probably mean having to fight the entire family and neither of you are worth that,” I replied quietly, moving over to a metal table that had been set up near Don. On said table, there was an array of knives laid out on a rough strip of fabric.

“Is this the kind of life you want to bring your child into?! Christ! Do what's right here! Bash him on the back of the head and knock him out! Do  _ something _ ! Once I get free, you can team up with me and my daughter and we can all get out of here,” snarled the retired officer as Otis let out a chilling bark of laughter while the teen continued to sob hysterically.

His words gave me pause and I closed my eyes as I gripped the metal sides of the small platform the weapons were on. He had a good point, this really wasn't the type of environment fit for a child. There was also Otis. How well would he treat a child? How long would it take before he killed them simply because he had run out of patience? Then again, he had far more control with those he considered family than he did with the unfortunate victims. While the child would no doubt end up as twisted as the rest of them, it would at least have a family that cared for it. “No. Are you deaf as well as stupid? This is my family too and I won't let anyone hurt them, not even myself,” I whispered, allowing my hands to run over the implements absently. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were more true than I had expected.

“Toss over th'skinnin' knife,” hissed the wraith from his position, the implications making nausea surge up inside me.

Due to watching my father dress many a wild animal, I knew exactly what he meant. My hand automatically went to a thin, sharp blade with a curled tip. In one motion, I turned and tossed the implement at the same time; watching as he caught it while using one arm to keep hold of Denise. After a short scuffle, he had the sobbing girl positioned in front of him and had forced the blade into her right hand with his. Not wanting to watch but unable to stop, my eyes followed as he pushed her forward. The bound man looked from me to my horrible lover, a hate filled look coming onto his wrinkled visage. Then the wraith restraining his daughter forced her to begin cutting along his jawbone.

**Blood flowed instantly, dribbling down his slightly saggy skin as he made a sound of pain. “I'm sorry daddy! I don't mean to! H-he's making me, oh God please stop,” she begged, actually backing into her captor in her desperation to get away. This only made my twisted lover laugh louder as he continued to force the blade along the other man's jawline. By the time he was finished, there was a bleeding outline around the edge of the elderly man's face. Knowing what was going to come next, I forced myself to observe; well aware of the killer's pale eyes on me. Giving me a grin that chilled my blood, the beast forced the child to insert the curved tip of the knife he was forcing her to hold into the cut on his left cheek.

While the eighteen year old continued to sob, becoming more and more hysterical; Otis skillfully moved her hand so the delicate blade would separate the skin from the muscle. Don, of course, let out a scream of pain as his face was slowly, agonizingly removed from his skull. He was conscious for the entire ordeal, feeling his nerves and blood vessels separating from the muscle. Not to mention the noises that came from the action. It was like a strange squelching noise, then a wet tearing as the next section came free. In moments, he pulled the man's face off with his daughter's hands; red strings of blood following the floppy bit of flesh.

There was something horribly surreal about watching bloody tissue tense and move as the still conscious man screamed. His teeth and eyes were almost an unnatural white against the mass of reds, the skin below only drawing attention to the fact his face was missing. The girl was dry heaving uncontrollably as the beast holding her continued to laugh, making her draw the knife in a line down the neck. The retired officer could only strain against the ropes as he vocalized his agony as he was skinned alive. All at once it was too much and I was vomiting onto the floor, the splashing noise seeming to halt what was going on.**

Despite proving he wouldn't hurt me unless I did something to well and truly piss him off, I felt fear spike inside me as I dimly heard him summon me to him. Wiping the last of the puke on my lips onto the back of my hand, I nodded before skirting around the puddle I had made. “I'll clean it up,” I offered in a voice so quiet that I wasn't entirely sure he heard me over Denise and her father.

“Go on and git th'supplies,” Otis husked out, his tone strangely soft despite the fury written all over his pale visage. I only nodded as I didn't know just how angry he was with me for my continued squeamishness.

**As I moved to the hatch that lead down, I heard him call my name again and turned to look at him instantly. While still glowering, there was just the faintest bit of worry in his blue eyes. It was so faint, I had to wonder if it was wishful thinking on my part. Then his frown eased ever so slightly, just enough to let me know he was trying convey something without words. Giving him a small smile, I went down the rickety steps as my stomach continued to flip like it was caught in a washing machine. I barely made it to the bathroom before I was blowing chunks again, the image of the strings of gooey blood connecting the almost transparent flesh of the face to the muscle it had been pried from.**

Over and over, I heaved; the sounds and images swirling around my head until I felt quite dizzy. Shaking from over exertion and stress, I leaned my sweaty forehead against the cool bowl of the toilet and sobbed as quietly as I could; my stomach still cramping. A hand on my upper back nearly made me fly to the ceiling and I spun to see Baby looking at me with concern written all over her young face. “W-would you go get some stuff to clean vomit off a hardwood floor and bring it up to the attic? I made a bit of a mess,” I whispered, smiling weakly as my pregnant body continued to shake almost violently.

“Yer not a killer are ya… Ya never were and never wanted t'be. Yet yer puttin' yerself through alla this… Wai?” whispered the blonde, her brow crinkling in confusion and slight fear.

I opened my mouth, only to be struck by a fresh wave of memories and winding up with my head in the toilet. I was vaguely aware of Baby pulling my hair back for me and felt grateful for her presence. “A-ask Otis. He knows exactly what's going on. Well, most of it…,” I murmured, shuddering as I tried and failed to shake the images out of my head. Unfortunately, another scream of agony came from upstairs; bringing with it a violent wave of dry heaving due to the fact I was too aware of what was happening above us.

“I ain't leavin' ya like this but Otis'll wonder where ya went. Hang on big sister… Jest ya hang on a moment,” came an assurance before I heard footsteps heading toward the door. Turning my head slightly, I saw the murderess in the doorway with her head poking around the door-frame.

“Mama? Would ya bring a mop up to th'attic fer me? I gotta help Raven with somethin',” she called, her voice echoing in the long corridor.

Within moments, I heard the footsteps of a heavier set person; the matriarch of the clan appearing in the open entry. Her concerned eyes moved from Baby to me before she pursed her pink lips and nodded, heading upstairs to do as she had been asked. Whirling to face me, the younger woman turned to give me a very gentle smile. “Try to think of anythin' else. Ya ever see a movie called 'Cujo'?” she asked, making me smile despite the misery I felt. Thankfully the child I carried stayed still and didn't add to the pile by kicking at an inopportune moment.

“Stephen King is one of my favorite authors. That movie was one of the better ones based on his work,” I replied, wiping my clammy forehead as I got to my unsteady legs. It almost felt like trying to stand on water and if it hadn't been for Baby, I would have fallen flat on my face.

“Easy,” she hissed, steadying me and steering me to the sink.

Once close enough, I grabbed the sides in a tight grip and braced. The blonde next to me turned on the faucet and I scooped the cold water into my mouth while keeping a tight hold on the sink with my left hand. “Another good one is Carrie,” I whispered, taking slow breaths in an effort to calm my heart rate.

“Yeah that one was great! Another favorite of mine is 'Rocky Horror Picture Show',” Baby replied brightly, rubbing my back before helping me walk out of the bathroom.

When I started to head to the stairs that lead back up to the attic, I was stopped by a sharp tug on my arm.  As I turned to look at the other woman, she was looking both apologetic and firm. “I cain't let ya go back up there. We're gonna go on ahead downstairs and try t'git ya calmed down,” she declared before pulling me the opposite way down the hall. I could only comply, silently agreeing with her. If I went back up there, I would only wind up much more sick and have a lot more unpleasant images to dwell on. There was also the very real possibility that the stress would bring on premature labor, something that neither me or my unborn child would survive.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Baby gave my hand a light yank to draw my attention. When I looked over to her, she looked almost apprehensive as her cerulean eyes moved over me. “Yer not like us at all but ya also haven't tried to betray us. I jest cain't figure why ya'll would be helpin' mai brother, let alone us,”  she whispered, consternation furrowing her brow  as we reached the top of the stairs .

“Are ya really jest figurin' out she ain't like us?” came a thickly southern accented, female voice from behind us, nearly making us jump to the rafters. Whirling in unison, we saw Mama giving us both a small smile.

“I knew from the moment she stepped into th'house she didn't have th'same taste fer blood as th'rest of us. I have no doubt Otis knew too and wanted t'find out jest what on Earth ya were up ta,” explained the matriarch, motioning for us to continue toward the stairs. As we moved, I found myself running over what she had said in my head.

In all honesty, I didn't pose much of a threat to the family. I had no experience with weapons, I was slightly overweight and I was on the short side. It made more sense for them to assess me due to my odd behavior on my arrival. It certainly helped that I had been extremely obedient and meek since day one. Yet, I had no doubt in my mind that it would have only taken one small screw up in the early days to land me in the basement with the rest. While they were curious, they weren't stupid. As we reached the foot of the stairs, I found myself honestly surprised I had built as much trust as I had in the month s I had lived with them. “I don't mean any harm to any of you,” I whispered, allowing them to lead me into the living room and sit me on the couch.

“I know darlin', don't ya worry yer lil head  ' bout any of that. Jest ya sit here and try t'relax. I'll go git some of my tea fer ya,” fluttered the older woman before she moved out of the room and toward the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Baby was staring at me with new eyes. There was now heavy suspicion and fear in her gaze and I felt my own terror begin to well within me. Of all the people in the family I didn't want to make enemies with, she was certainly one of them. Otis held her her opinion in high regard due to their intimate relationship and the others simply adored her due to being the literal baby of the family. If she decided to hate me, there would be nothing that could protect me from her. Not even the psychopath in the attic.  While he may have a certain amount of affection for me, I knew better than to think that would extend to him harming her to protect me. So, when she leaned down until our noses touched, I simply sat there and met her eyes. “I know this is hard for you to believe, but I would never hurt anyone here. Not even Hugo. I've had more than enough opportunity to call for help or kill Otis in his sleep and I haven't. Isn't that enough to prove my intentions to you?” I sighed, feeling weary and wanting to just crawl under a rock to end my misery.

Pursing her lips, the younger female considered my words carefully. Then she was nodding and taking a seat beside me, wrapping a loose arm around me until her hand rested on the crest of my baby belly. “Yer right but… There are jest so many questions,” she whispered, her head coming to rest on my left shoulder.

“Ask Otis, like I said before. I told him most of why I'm here,” I replied, feeling a pang of sympathy for her as the fear faded.

“Why not tell me yerself?” she asked, a slight hint of suspicion in her voice.

“Because I doubt you'd believe me. If there's anyone you will believe, no matter how crazy what they're telling you is, its your brother,” I responded, watching a black and white movie play out on their ancient television.

“You stop fussin' at her Baby and do as she sez. Otis already tol' me about it while I was up there. Speakin' of Otis, yew should go on up anyway. He'll be wonderin' where Raven is and we dun want him to git into a temper t'night,” Mama admonished as she came into the room, giving her youngest a stern look that sent her skittering to do as was asked of her.

Once she was gone, the heavier female sat on my right and offered me a mug of steaming tea. “Its the same mix I gave ya fer yer mornin' sickness hunny. Sip it slowly. We dun wanna git ya started agin,” she whispered soothingly, rubbing my back as I blew on the hot liquid. When it was cool enough, I took a sip; sighing relief when my lingering nausea instantly abated.

“Are ya gonna be okay fer th'rest of th'night?” she asked, making me wonder what she meant. Then I remembered and had to take several deep breaths to keep from dry heaving.

“I have to be. I have to be here for what's going to happen. I have to make sure there aren't any more discrepancies,” I muttered, taking another sip to soothe the fresh wave. The woman beside me nodded slowly, her pink lips pursed as she fiddled with the white gown she wore.

“I ain't gonna pretend I understand everything I was told but I am grateful for ya tryin' ta look out fer us,” she whispered, pulling me so I was leaning against her. Painted lips caressed my forehead and I was struck with a very powerful cramp of homesickness.

Although this killer had treated me as nothing  less than her own, she would never be my actual mother. My mother was in another dimension, thinking I was dead and unaware of her coming grandchild. Thankfully thundering footsteps that sounded like a herd of elephants approaching distracted me from my thoughts before they could get much further. Looking up, I saw my violent companion barreling down the stairs at a fast clip; his jaw tense as he kept his eyes on me. Before he could get too close, Mama did something that shocked me and Baby, who had been following her 'sibling' as best as she could. She placed herself between him and the couch, spreading her arms out wide. “She ain't goin' back up there Otis. Ya'll jest finish what yer doin'. Me an' Baby c'n take care of th'others while she recovers,” she commanded, her voice holding more authority than I had ever heard from her.

The wraith was just as shocked, his glare disappearing briefly for raised eyebrows. Then his glower slammed back into place, his icy orbs shifting over her shoulder to lock on me. “Fine. But she's still gonna fuckin' participate,” he snarled, spinning on his heel to stomp back up the stairs; shoving past Baby on his way. As soon as he was gone, all the wind went out of Mama's sails and she gave me a rather incredulous look, as if wondering if she had really done that. Shaking herself she walked up the stairs as well, grabbing her stunned daughter to drag her up  too . I could only sit there, my stomach churning as I thought about what was coming next. From what I knew, this night was only getting started.


	17. Depths of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And here we go, putting them down in the mine with Dr. Satan. A lot of scenes will be from the movie but I will do my best to make them my own.

To say the night devolved from there would be a massive understatement. After making sure I was settled, Mama and Baby went to get into the white, almost ceremonial dresses I had seen in the movie. Soon after, R.J. went upstairs as Tiny came up from the basement. Knowing what was to come next, I took comfort when the gentle giant sat next to me and wrapped a large, misshapen arm around me. It wasn't too long after that the bearskin covered man was shoving down the two girls and Jerry. While they were dressed as rabbits, the half conscious male was dressed as a donkey; some of his own scalp glued onto the head and neck of the costume as a mane. Denise and Mary sobbed against the grimy cloth gags in their mouths, tears and snot pouring down their faces as they struggled against the ropes binding all three of them together. All of them had their wrists tied as well, various amounts of blood in their hair and on their faces.

Getting to my feet and swaying due to the extra weight from my five months of pregnancy, I swung out my arms to balance myself; only to find Tiny offering his services. Giving him a grateful smile, I allowed the taller, deformed man to lead me into the hall. We made it in time to watch R.J. hang them from a meat hook that had been tied to a rafter while I had been upstairs. This suspended the trio enough to spin them like a display case and I felt a sickening and yet comforting sense of deja-vu. This was what I had been expecting to happen and I wasn't too surprised when Mama and Baby joined us to coo over the victims. The matriarch even took a bottle of whiskey off the table to drizzle over them as the hulking eldest child began to chant for Otis. Looking up at the floorboards above my head, I knew exactly what he was doing up there.

****** Shuddering, I allowed Tiny to lead me to the others; avoiding the gazes of both Mary and Denise as they were spun around and around. The distraught children simply screamed, crying unintelligible things around their gags as the two women in the family continued to torment them with jeers and general touching. Then everything stopped and the entire group turned as one to look at the stairs, myself included. There, at the top of the stairs was what looked like Don dressed in a red Santa robe. Only he looked very wrong. There was stitching on his torso and his skin hung loosely off his frame. It was only if someone took a good look that they would notice it was Otis wearing the cop's skin as a full on costume.

Just seeing it made me shudder and I heard the man's daughter let out a high pitched scream. After being forced to skin him alive, this had to just make things all the worse. “I'm th'one who brings th'Christmas candy. Now tell me, who's yer daddy?” snarled the killer, his voice muffled as he moved down a single step. Then he was turning his hooded, masked head to us and I knew exactly what was going to come next; something that was both comforting and horrifying.

“I'm th'one who brings th'devil's brandy,” rasped his voice, Mama giggling like a school girl as she leaned toward the man she considered her son in a seductive manner.

“Who's yer daddy?” she sighed, fluttering her eyes at him as they kept Denise facing forward purposefully. I had no doubt the ghoul had ordered them to do so just for this.

“I'm th'one who beats ya when yer bad,” he snarled, his glittering eyes traveling to me as he walked down a couple more steps.

“Who's your daddy?” I whispered before Baby could, moving toward him and ignoring the attempts by the others to hold me back.

Shooting them a warning glance, the murderer held out a blood coated hand to me as his eyes looked at me through the ragged, bloody holes where Don's would have been. Placing my hand in his, I felt a shock of something pass between us and shuddered, allowing him to lead me down the stairs. “Who's your daddy,” Mama and Baby echoed in unison from below us, Otis only letting me go once we reached the landing. He made a beeline to the bound trio that hung in the middle of the entryway, taking ahold of a whimpering Denise and removing her gag so he could hear her clearly. The he was taking the floppy vestiges of Don's former face to force dead lips against the girl's skin. She flinched and tried to pull away, shaking her head as the memories visibly flashed across her face.

“Come on, sweetie. Give th'old man some sugar,” he crooned in an almost sickening sweet tone as the lips made contact with hers a few times.

“Daddy,” she sobbed repeatedly in a distressed tone, as if hoping that calling for him would magically reverse what she had done upstairs.

Stepping back, the beast flung off the robe to reveal the saggy, wrinkled torso of his victim strapped to his. This made the poor girl snap as she began to scream almost hysterically, seemingly unable to stop herself. “And I'm th'one who loves ya when yer fuckin' dead,” he snarled before spinning the trio hard. This made Mary join the chorus as poor Jerry could only groan, his head lolling bonelessly. He was either in deep shock or very heavily drugged. Neither would really surprise me at this point. Then he was stopping it, grabbing hold of Denise's tear-stained face and ripping the mask off his face. With a growl, he forced his blood coated lips against hers in a violent facsimile of a kiss before meeting her eyes and lifting his upper lip is a snarl.

“It's all true. Th'bogeyman is real and you found him,” he hissed, gesturing to R.J. to take them outside. ******

Next thing I knew, the wraith was dragging me upstairs with him while Mama and Baby stayed on the ground level. Then we were in his room, the underfed man getting out of his bloody clothing before digging in his drawers. He seemed to not really care about the blood coating his face and torso and simply pulled on what looked like a one piece pair of red pajamas. It looked like those really old body suits people used to wear under their nightshirts or clothes in the past. Then he was stomping into the 'Prep Room', leaving me to wonder if I should change as well. While I knew what was going to happen, I had no real idea of what was expected of me. Then again, from what I remembered, the family had put make-up on their faces before proceeding to walk down to the Well. The Well… just thinking about that place made made me shudder. The shaft had long ago been dug in the ground where the mines were and the clan used it to lower new victims down. There was no other way in out out of the mines other than digging your way out by hand, something I knew Denise would be doing by early the next morning.

I would have to warn Otis about that after and only after they had lowered the coffin holding the poor girl and Jerry into the shaft of the Well. If I warned him before, it could shift events even further than they already were and I couldn't take that chance. It was bad enough that Don had come here alone, I didn't need any further deviations. I could only help these people as long as I knew what was going to happen. Sighing as my head began to throb from my muddled thoughts, I settled on waiting for my violent lover to come back. There was no make-up in the room and I had never gone into the 'Prep Room' without him leading me there or ordering me in. While he had told me I had the same freedom as other family, that didn't mean I could take liberties.

Thankfully it wasn't too long before he came back, his face cleaned up enough to put on a skull face on his own with face paint and other substances. His whitish-blonde hair hung in his face and his strange beard gave him a surreal look. Blue eyes shimmered at me from the black surrounding them and I found myself feeling more afraid of him than I ever had. The way he stalked toward me didn't help, looking more like big cat coming up on a sickly antelope than a person. He only stopped when his body was bare inches from touching mine, his bony chest brushing the tip of my nose every time he inhaled. Next thing I knew, he was yanking my chin up  _ hard _ ; his painted lips lifting and lowering as if he was fighting with himself.

The hand on my chin traveled to my ebony hair, fisting in the slightly curly locks tight enough to cause pain. Gasping slightly as tears prickled my eyes, I continued to meet his eyes as my heart hammered in my chest. The developing child inside me turned uneasily, drawing one of my hands to the taut dome to try to soothe it. His eyes followed the motion, this seeming to be his breaking point as he took my lips in a kiss that was more teeth than lips. Tearing away from my mouth with a rumbling growl, he breathed hard as the hand in my hair tightened ever so slightly. An unconscious whimper left me but I made no other sound, barely daring to breath as he continued to glare down at me. “Yer too fuckin' soft,” he spat, giving my hair a yank before releasing me to stomp to mirror to examine just how badly the kiss had messed up his make-up job.

I could only stand where he left me, fighting frightened sobs as I tried to catch my breath. Even after everything he had told me, I still expected him to kill me. He was unpredictable, violent and had a nasty temper. There was a very strong possibility that he would just lose patience with me and decide to turn me into his next project. Shuddering, I let out a breath when he turned his head slightly and motioned me to come to him. He hadn't had to touch up anything, so I stepped forward with the knowledge I was unlikely to get punished. “Go on down first, I'll be right behind ya,” he rasped, the highly detailed skull make-up making his face look surreal. Giving a nod, I left the room quickly; just happy to have my skin intact. With the mood he was in, Lord only knew what he would end up doing next.

True to his word, the ghoul dogged my every step; making me feel like I was being chased down the hall to the stairs. Barely managing to hold onto my calm, I walk to the top of the stair and waiting for him to catch up, something deep inside me telling me this was the correct action. I turned out to be right, Otis closing the distance rapidly to offer me his arm. Then he was leading me down, like some twisted prom date. It didn't help that the rest of them were waiting on the ground floor, Mama and Baby giving us looks of awe. For the briefest of seconds, I saw a murderous expression on the youngest Firefly's face but it was gone in the same instant it was there. Besides, the killer was leading me past far too fast to be able to see anything clearly; leading the procession into the front yard.

The others fell in line behind us, the two women dancing as R.J. and Tiny drug the trio in the rear. As we cleared the sheds, cars and fence of the back yard; I saw a huge, open field ahead of us. Just on the edge of the clearing was a forest, faint dots of white barely visible against the dark trunks. Moving forward, I got the strangest sensation of being almost like a priestess about to perform a ceremony. That's what all of this felt like, some strange ritual they had made up to appease something. Just what, I wasn't too sure about. It was then that Mary decided to make a break for it, tearing free of Tiny to make a break for the forest. Baby only cackled before giving chase, seeming to enjoy the prospect of a hunt.

As if knowing the poor child stood no chance against his psychopathic sister, Otis merely continued to lead the way forward. The closer we moved toward the woods, the more clear the white dots from earlier became. Soon I was able to see the all too familiar sight of the graveyard. The graveyard that had been built to cover up many of Dr. Satan's victims. All people that had been insane, shunned by society. Then the family had moved here, forming an alliance with the thing below. A partnership that seemed to have a lot to do with this ceremony we were performing. We just reached the edge of the cross markers when I heard a scream of agony followed by a witch's cackle that made my skin crawl. An echo of the scene played in my head and I vaguely heard a phantom of the rhyme she was reciting right this second.

Shuddering, I moved toward the Well on my own; not caring about the likely confusion I caused by doing so. It wouldn't be long after this that I would have to blow my cover anyway and I felt it best they find things out now. Besides, both women already had suspicions and I had no doubt R.J. did as well. Tiny, well if you knew anything about him you would be as unconcerned about him as I was. While he was huge, he was too sweet and too simple to be outwardly malicious. Just being around him told me he had some sort of learning disability. As it was, he was still following me like a lost puppy while Otis had stopped to give the confused trio the extremely short version of what was going on. It seemed that, as far as the gentle giant was concerned, I was not a threat.

Soon, I found myself standing on the edge of a huge hole that looked both old and new at the same time. The longer, more square edges seemed like they were freshly dug while the shaft and hole itself seemed like it had been there for decades. Craning my neck slightly, I nudged some dirt into the hole with my toe; my heart pounding as it seemed like a century until it hit the water below. It would have been far too easy to over balance and tip forward, ending up as another victim for the 'good doctor'. For the briefest of moments, I nearly considered doing it. The end wouldn't be painless or fast, in fact I was unlikely to die due to the thing wanting living subjects. Still, a life of oblivious servitude almost seemed preferable to continuing down this road. I was dimly aware of a voice yelling something in the background and a large, webbed hand landing on my shoulder.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled back gently; the motion snapping me back to reality. Realization of what I had almost done washed over me and I stepped back as my heart began to race. Coming that close to committing suicide was terrifying and I found myself whirling to huddle into Tiny's chest as uncontrollable sobs began to pour out of me. “Keep them th'fuck back!” I heard from a fair distance away before the sound of pounding of boots headed right for us. I could only brace myself before I found myself torn away from the badly burned giant and spun around to face the man I had come here to save. Blazing blue eyes took in my tears as well as the fact I was still shaking badly while sobbing. His decorated upper lip lifted in what looked like disgust and I felt sure that this was it, I had finally used up the last of whatever patience he had for me.

Instead, he gave me a hard slap; hard enough to snap me out of the state of hysteria I had entered. Blinking slightly, I took a shaky breath as I rubbed where he hit me. “We got work to do,” I whispered before he could, smiling slightly at the look of shock that crossed his make-up coated face. Then he was motioning the family to move forward again, watching as R.J. lifted a limp Jerry into a homemade coffin that was laying to the right of the hole I had been staring into. As the brute wrangled a struggling, screaming Denis into the box next, I found my eyes traveling along the long, rough rope that was attached to the casket. The end of it was attached to a winch, Tiny moving into position to begin raising the container into the air.

****** As it slowly rose enough to be swung over the Well by R.J., I could hear the doomed woman inside it screaming denials into the night. Ignoring the noise, Otis reached over the pit to turn on a tape recorder that was attached to the rope; causing a burst of noise to come forth. After a few moments, it became very clear it was a chant of some sort. Then the ghoul was opening a book, reading something quietly under the chanting as Tiny began to lower the coffin slowly. Denise's screams for us to stop echoed eerily off the stone walls of her 'tomb', the box she and her boyfriend were trapped in halting bare inches from touching the water. From there, it was simply a game of waiting. Waiting until the experiments below took the offering. ******

Despite the fact it had never happened before, there was a faint, underlying tension that the victims might not be accepted. After what seemed like endless moments, there came a commotion of splashing as well as the sound of wood tearing from below as new, more distressed screams emanated from below. Then it all fell quiet and I knew Jerry had been drug off, leaving Denise to fend for herself for the night. All that was left to do was to burn Mary in what seemed to be a sacrificial offering. Shuddering, I simply followed the family deeper into the graveyard; some of my sorrow from earlier returning ever so slowly. I wanted nothing to do with any of this but I was going along with it to ensure these people would live on. Not for the first time, I found myself wondering why. Why I was doing all of this, putting myself through all of this Hell.

All too soon, I found myself standing in a circle round a makeshift pyre; Mary's costumed, dead body strewn on a pile of broken grave crosses. As I watched, R.J. and Tiny began to pour gasoline onto the mound. I could only shudder  as I thought about all the account s I had heard about the smell of burning human flesh and hair  in documentaries . Some soldiers compared it to the smell of burning pork whiles others said there was no smell like it in the entire world. Those people said it was the worst thing they had ever smelled, sinking into your clothes, hair and even your skin. It was something I had never thought I would experience and now found myself faced head on with the experience. Edging a bit more towards Mama and Baby, I watched as Otis began to read from his book again; the skull paint making him look downright frightening as R.J. tossed a guttering match onto the pyre.

With a loud 'fwoomp' the body burst into flame, mother and daughter beginning to dance as a noxious smoke started to fill the air. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before and I found myself coming very close to vomiting for the second time that night. All I wanted to do was run back to the house and hide somewhere where no one could find me. Closing my hazel eyes against the sight, I rubbed my arms as I fought against the urge to hide my nose in my shirt or breathe through my mouth. Neither would help and the second option would make me puke for sure. The last thing I wanted was to _taste_ this shit. The only thing that made me open my eyes again was a pair of hands landing on my shoulders.

Looking up, I was unsurprised to see a certain psychopath glaring down at me like I was lower than the dirt on his boots. The greasy, almost white hair hanging in his face only added to the intimidating air he gave off. Leaning forward until his lips brushed my ear, his hands tightened on my shoulders painfully as he whispered, “Head to th'house and go upstairs. I'll be there in a bit.” Then he was gone, heading back to the bonfire to continue reading passages. I didn't stop to ask questions, simply turning and heading back to the house as fast as my growing belly would allow me to go. At this point I was just grateful for a chance to shower, I would worry about the implications about why I was sent back later.

In fact, my brain decided to hold off until I had the shower on full blast. Then and only then, did I begin to worry about why he had made me go back. It wasn't out of kindness, that was for sure. The man didn't have a kind bone in his body. Sighing as I began to scrub the stench out of my skin, I closed my eyes and allowed the pounding water to beat on my upturned face. If he had suddenly lost trust in me, I would have joined Jerry and Denise down in the labyrinth of tunnels below the false graveyard. Still, that didn't mean I wasn't looking at some sort of punishment for a slight I had no idea I had committed. Shaking my head, I finished what could be the last shower I was allowed before turning off the water, getting out and toweling off.

As soon as I walked into our room, I felt an eerie feeling of danger. The lights were out, making it impossible to see a few inches in front of my nose. Because of this, I couldn't see if Otis had beat me back here or what his position was if he had. It would be far too simple to sneak up behind me to slit my throat. Without warning, I felt someone come up behind me to wrap a hand around my throat; a facial hair covered cheek pressing against mine as the foul smell of his breath filled my nose. “Ya hate all of this, I can see it all over ya. Ya also came very close t'killin' yerself and our unborn child. If ya were anyone else, I'd have jest killed ya myself if ya wanted t'die s'badly,” rasped his furious mid-tone as a sharp blade came to rest on the skin of my neck.

I instantly froze, barely daring to breath as I felt his knife scrape along where my jugular was. With how sharp he kept the weapon, all it would take is a flick of his wrist to send my life's blood spurting into the air. “Ya made me not want t'kill ya. Ya fuckin' made me scared fer yer life. If ya wanted t'screw us over, it would be far too easy. Even now I don't have th'stomach t'kill ya. Do ya have any idea what that does t'mah fuckin' head?! I'm supposed t'protect this fam'ly, t'make sure anythin' that comes in won't hurt us. Fer th'first time in mah life, I find myself in a position where I may not be able t' hold up on that promise,” he bit out, hatred tinging his raspy voice as he bit my cheek hard enough to draw blood; causing an unconscious scream to issue from my lips.

As suddenly as he grabbed me, the beast was shoving me away from him; the extra weight from my unborn child nearly making me fall on my face. It was only a quick balancing act as well as some luck from God that kept me from doing so and I instinctually spun to face the place he had been. I knew he wasn't there anymore and even if he was I couldn't see him but I was simply unable to stop the automatic movement. “She's going to escape,” I called into the inky void surrounding me, just hoping he was listening. With what he said and how he was acting, I had no real idea if he still believed what I had told him all those months ago.

“How,” came a demand from behind me, making me spin once again; only to be greeted by an impenetrable wall of darkness.

“She wasn't caught by the crazies and made her way to the Doctor. He sics Earl on her and he chases her through the mines. When he gets her cornered, the dumbass is going to knock some support beams down in the mine and crush himself. I can only assume she digs her way out. She'll pop out near the back road in the woods,” I replied, doing my best to keep control of a rising hysteria. While I still feared for my life and my well-being, I was much more concerned that he listened to me.

The empty silence that followed only made me more uneasy, my only companion the sound of my heart thudding in my ears. Then there was a scraping noise before something sharp tapped the tip of my nose. “I guess we're gonna see first hand if yer fulla shit or not,” hissed a throaty rasp before the air shifted in front of me. The next thing I knew, light was flooding the room; causing me to shield my eyes as they began to burn like acid had been poured on them.

“Problem is, I jest cain't figure out why ya would lie about somethin' like this in th'first place. There's jest no logic to it,” growled a confused mid-tone behind me, making me turn blindly towards the source of the noise.

“I would never betray you, I don't care what I have to do to prove it to you but its the truth. I… I fucking… ah, Jesus,” I faltered, trembling on the cusp of telling him how I felt about him. He never seemed much for sentiment and I had no idea just how he would react.

“Spit it th'fuck out!” he screamed from much closer, making me jolt slightly from shock. Now I was trapped and I had a set amount of time to say it before he lost the last shreds of his thin control.

Taking a deep, I forced myself to stare straight ahead as my heart beat so hard that it was difficult to breathe; the pain in my eyes gradually fading away as my vision cleared. Sure, I had screamed it in a moment of passion or had confessed it very early on but I didn't make a habit out of telling him. Something deep inside had always told me it was a bad idea to tell him in the first place. “It's nothing I haven't said before. I love you Otis. I know it sounds like a line a victim would say out of desperation but I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it,” I replied, waiting for his response as I stared at the artwork covered wall in front of me.

“Yeah, ya keep sayin' that,” he growled before I found myself scooped up into his arms to be carried and lightly tossed onto the ancient mattress we shared.

Looking up at him, I saw he was naked and looked freshly showered as well; leaving me to wonder just where he had washed. Did Baby or Mama have their own bathroom? Did Hugo's former room? A hard pinch to my nipple through the dress I wore brought me back to reality as a gasp left my lips. Green clashed with blue as our eyes locked, the faintest hint of a smirk touching his mouth as his knife cut through the red material covering my pregnant body. Any further discussion was soon thrown to the wayside, the wraith beginning to take me roughly; the sounds of my screams echoing through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **: Section contains scenes and dialogue from 'House of a Thousand Corpses'. Material (c) Relevant people.


	18. Frightful Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And things settle down… Surely that can't be a bad thing, right?

A month and a half of silence, stillness; no sign of the other officers at all. It was enough to make me feel like I was losing my mind. Not only were the cops supposed to have come with Don in the first place, I had expected them to be here already. The only bit of excitement we had in a month and a half was the day after we had dumped the kids in the Well to Dr. Satan's lair. Otis had left the room early that morning, prompting me to follow him to see what he was doing. When I saw he was called Spaulding from the hidden cubby under the stairs, it hit me full force that he took me extremely serious.

After a heated yelling match with the old clown, he convinced the man to come by the house to pick him up before driving down the back road I had described. I was relegated to waiting at home, given that Dennis would have recognized me and would have drawn a correlation. If she had decided to run, it would have made a very simple job more complicated than it needed to be. So I waited, nearly fainting as I hoped and prayed nothing had happened to the bitch while running from Earl. Earl… he was the one person that scared me more than Dr. Satan. The man had been entirely transformed into some sort of horrifying monstrosity.

At that moment, Otis had come back; Spaulding on his heels with a very dead Dennis in his burly arms. The remains of the dress Baby had forced onto her at some point was coated in blood and dirt, her body hanging limply in the clown's arms. “Take that in to Mama. She'll wanna see ya afore ya take off,” the wraith hissed, gesturing to the dining room before stomping into the living room. Looking up at him from my position on the couch, I felt my heart dip when I was unable to read his expression. Glowering like he normally did, the murderer held out a hand for me; giving me a silent order. Placing my hand in his, I allowed him to help me to my feet; the five month belly I sported making getting up a touch more difficult than it normally was.

He had then led me upstairs, pressing me against the door of our room as soon as we were inside; taking my lips in a vicious kiss. After some extremely rough, desperate sex against the wall by the door; he had given me a rather strange look. Then he had dragged me into bed soon after, things going strangely quiet not long after. At first I had only been apprehensive about what it could mean. Now, an entire month and a half later, I was having full on nightmares. The worst part was, my hands were tied until those two cops showed up. I had to ensure the events followed the time-line as closely as possible before I forced the diversion. While I was unsure what effect my actions would have, it was some compensation I wouldn't be fucking up my own world.

Today I had gone down to help Mama make lunch, unable to stop myself from looking out the window every few seconds. Needless to say, I about flew up to the ceiling when the older woman in the room with me so much as touched my shoulder. Turning my head to give her a nervous smile, I saw a worried mother looking back at me. “We expectin' someone darlin'?” she whispered, trust shining in her blue eyes as they met mine. As much as it hurt me, I would have to lie. I had a responsibility to more than just this family. So, I shook my head, ignoring the hissing from my conscience.

“Even if we were, I couldn't tell you. I don't know how much Otis told you on Halloween but my circumstances make it difficult to reveal certain things. I have to do a juggling act between doing what's best for you guys and what's ultimately best for your reality,” I explained before grabbing some freshly washed potatoes to peel. That part, at least was the truth and she seemed to accept it.

After we had finished setting everything up to cook, a knock came from the front door and I felt dread wash over me. Noticing the look on my face, Mama became apprehensive before moving into the hall that lead to the front door. I took that opportunity to make myself scarce. Setting the stove so it wouldn't burn the food, I made my way to the basement to hide with Tiny. Right now, it was best that Mama seemed as alone and helpless as possible. As I entered the dungeon-esque area below the house, I heard a familiar voice call me all manner of foul names aimed toward women. Blinking, I looked up to see Hugo chained to the wall in the almost empty cage. Only a few women were left now, all of them holding the same, zombie-like glaze to their eyes. It wouldn't be long before they perished as well.

Then there was Hugo, filth spewing out of his mouth while my feet carried me forward subconsciously. I would have reached the chicken wire itself if it hadn't been for a hand landing on my shoulder to stop my motion. Turning my head, I saw Tiny looking at me with concern on his masked face. Gently leading me to a chair, the man-child jumped slightly when there was a bit of a commotion from above us; letting me know Mama had gone running up to fetch Otis. It would only be a matter of time before both men were dead. Once it was all over, it would finally be the moment to tell the family just what was going to happen. A conversation I honestly wasn't looking forward to having. There was no telling just how well they would take to being told they would have to move.

Then came an angry string of swearing muffled by the wood over my head and accentuated by stomping boots as the person headed to the backdoor. This signaled the murderer was heading out to shoot the young deputy while Mama took care of George Wydell. Bracing, I reached across the table to preemptively comfort Tiny. Within seconds, a gun shot came from above; startling the poor giant and silencing 'grandpa.' Soon after came another from outside and I heard Mama calling for me. Calling up to her to tell her where I was, I decided to stay with a shaking Tiny until he had calmed. The poor man was obviously disturbed by the loud sound and was shaking like a leaf. Getting up to wrap my arms around the second oldest Firefly, murmuring in his ear as I pet him like a child.

I never heard him come down. I was just pulling away from the calming, impaired male when I felt a rough hand wrap around my wrist. Feeling my heart practically stop, I whirled around to face a furious wraith. Steely, hate filled, sky blue eyes moved to the hulking form that was slowly getting to his feet behind me. I heard a series of grunts from there as well, prompting me to turn to see Tiny gesturing at his adopted brother wildly. “Alright, alright, dun git yer panties in a wad. Fuckin' Hell…,” Otis hissed, the smallest, soft smile twitching the right corner of his lips. Then he was releasing me to gesture for me to precede him up the stairs.

Stopping to give the hulking, deformed man a hug, I scampered up the steps to be met with a very flustered looking Mama. Blood and bits of brain matter splattered her shocked face and some had even gotten into her flaxen curls. R.J. was dragging the body of George, the left side of the officer's face almost entirely gone. Just seeing what was left of him made a cold shock of terror rush through me, causing the developing babe inside me to roll in protest. This man would be the cause of so much grief and I shuddered as I turned to face Otis. “They took far too long to come here. Why didn't they come with Don? Why did it take them a month and a half to follow up on their disappearance?” I whispered, allowing just how afraid I was slip forward for a brief second.

The murderer who killed sixteen year olds for fun, a beast who seemed to revel in pain and despair, twitched just slightly as he caught the slight tremor to my voice. Then he was back to sneering and glowering, his hands curling into tight fists by his sides. “Police politics. Even with him bein' a former cop, they have t'jump through hoops t'git permission t'investigate anythin'. When he din call 'em back fer back-up, they probably figured they got home until someone else reported th'bitch missin',” he replied, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. A fact that honestly didn't surprise me. The ghoul seemed to hate most human interaction, staying up in his room for the majority of the time. This was the most I had seen him willing interact with the family since that hellish night.

“How long do you think it'll take for them to notice these guys are gone?” I asked, not liking the tense silence that filled the kitchen as the family members in the room shifted uncomfortable. R.J., who had just came back in from hanging up George to drain, could only stand in the entry of the side door as he watched with confusion clear on his rugged face.

“They ain't gonna find us due to…,” he began, before trailing off as what color was in his pasty face drained; leaving him looking rather gray.

“Dr. Satan. Whatever th'fuck he did down there protected us from discovery. That cave-in in the mines… Oh fuck… If that shithead died we're in some trouble,” the killer whispered, taking charge as he grabbed his older 'brother' and dragged him out into the side yard.

I could only stand there, my mind stuck in neutral as I struggled with whether or not I should tell them about John Quincy Wydell, George's younger brother. If it had taken them a month and a half for them to okay two men to come out in the first place, how much time would it take officers to gather evidence about all the murders to bring down the hammer. There was no telling what the crazed doctor's death was going to do to this family or their safety. All the evidence that had been hidden by the rituals could very well come to the surface all at once. It all depended on what sort of deal these people had made with the proverbial devil. From what I could guess, it was more than likely some protection deal.

The day seemed to crawl, each hour the two were gone feeling like an eternity. Every so often, a loud string of cusses from Hugo would drift up from the basement to the kitchen but we ignored it as we waited. Yet they didn't come. As it grew closer to sunset, both Mama and I began to pace as a strange tension filled the house. If something had happened to either man down in the mines, we would more than likely be fucked come time of escape. They were our muscle, let alone the fact that Otis was the only way I stood any chance of coming along. The closer I got to giving birth, the more dangerous it would be to keep me around. A fact that wouldn't be lost on Spaulding when the time came.

His deep dislike and distrust for me wasn't lost on me and I found myself placing my hand on the growing dome of my womb. I was closing in on seven months along and I would have to come to a decision of my own. While I hated the fact the clown would force me to stay behind if he had his way, I could see his logic. A pregnant female wasn't all that discrete, let alone when it came time to give birth. Labor alone could take hours and the whole thing was a noisy, dangerous process. If I really wanted these people to get away, it may be best for me to find a way to separate myself from them. The only problem was, how was I going to do that?

It was also no secret to me just how close Otis kept me to him at all times. It would probably be nearly impossible to get away without him following me. He knew the area around the house far too well, he would find me within moments and would more than likely make sure I couldn't run away. Just how he would accomplish that made a chill run through me as I wandered to the living room. If I really wanted to run away, I would have to wait until we were on the road; the thought of doing so making my heart ache. Somewhere during this, I had fallen hard for the horrible monster and the thought of leaving him made me feel incredibly alone. Not only that but without him, the likelihood of me getting through labor alive was incredibly slim.

Sitting down on the couch and closing my eyes, I felt tears clog my throat as thoughts swirled in my head. I wanted my baby and I to live, I wanted Otis there for the birth, I didn't want to hurt them by running out like this. Just thinking about their reactions made my heart feel like a heavy stone in my chest and I began to sob silently as I stared at the ceiling. Would he hate me for doing what I had to or would he understand? There was always the possibility that he would simply drop me off in a town when I got close to birth and abandon me there. Yet, something in me had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. That part of me had a suspicion that the ghoul would tear himself apart to find me before I gave birth and wouldn't stop hunting even after. The way he held me at night, the things he had said to me, all the freedoms he had allowed me, all of it was adding up to something I didn't dare think about.

Closing my eyes, I shoved those thoughts away. I had come here to save them, not put them in more danger by traveling with them while heavily pregnant. It would do me no good to dwell on things I couldn't change. Still, the tears kept coming; the sorrow filling me like an intense storm encompassing every inch of my body. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice I had company until rough fingertips swiped at my damp, left cheek. Jolting back as fear dumped into my system, my hazel eyes flew open to see a certain wraith hovering above me; his frown eased just slightly as he examined the moisture on his fingers. Fighting the urge to apologize as I knew it would only piss him off, I did my best to stop the flow; having about as much success as a child trying to stop a raging flood with a single cork. Wiping uselessly at the stubborn tears, I simply made a motion that I was fine. “J-just hormones and all the stress. I can't seem to stop,” I explained breathlessly, hoping he wouldn't lose his temper. If he started screaming at me, I would crumble like a cracker in water and only make the situation that much worse.

Silence; endless, empty quiet that seemed to stretch into eternity. It pressed on my ears, not even the sound of my own heart audible. Fear gripped me, rippling under my skin in a palpable manner as the near albino pursed his lips and leaned down so he was looking me directly in the eyes. A low huff left him as he gave me a look a scolding parent would give a child. After a few seconds, confusion gradually began to replace the terror. For a few moments, I was utterly at a loss for why he was looking at me like this until realization smacked me like a brick upside the head. He knew I had lied about the reason for my tears slightly. He was giving me the opportunity to come clean, to tell him the truth. “I'm… I'm afraid… So many events have been different and not just small events either. I can't guarantee what I know is going to happen will occur when I say it will. Those cops… the entire situation makes me uneasy,” I confessed, leaving out my other thoughts.

“Ya keep harpin' on about them pigs… Does somethin' happen cause of what happened t'day?” he rasped, the steely blue of his eyes burning into me like acid.

“The younger brother of the one Mama kills will come to gun down the entire clan. Only you, Baby and Spaulding escape. I want to make sure everyone lives. We have to be gone long before he shows up,” I replied, a tight, shaky feeling centered in my breast. I could only wait for the aura of betrayal, the yelling and condemnation before I was shoved in the cage with Hugo. Just thinking about what he would do to me made my skin crawl with revulsion.

Instead, the killer straightened; a thoughtful expression on his ghostly white face as he began to pace. “Christ, and th'doc's dead… Fuck, we don't stand a chance in Hell of this not comin' crashin' down on our heads. I gotta call Otto,” he bit out, sounding annoyed as he stomped into the hallway, leaving me huddled into the couch as a strange mixture of relief and utter confusion washed over me. Then what he said fully registered and I found myself accidentally asking the question out loud.

“Who the fuck is Otto,” my voice whispered as if it belonged to someone else, the sound of it making me freeze like some frightened rabbit dreading the wolf.

“He's Otis' only blood relative, lives in another part of Texas and likes t'hang out with th'Sawyer family. He almost seems t'have become part of their clan, jest as well too. His attitude would gel better with them more'n us,” came the soft reply from the doorway, making me look up at Baby. To my astonishment, the younger woman looked both bitter and accepting at the same time.

Thinking about my one and only encounter with a member from that particular family, I shuddered as it painted a very vivid picture of the man Otis was calling. Choptop was loud, brash, full of pop culture references as well as jokes and utterly insane. Drayton, the man who acted as head and almost father to his brothers, was just as loud and brash; no subtlety to the clan at all. It was only because they lived out in the middle of ass nowhere that they hadn't been caught. The death of the cattle industry in that region also helped, driving most tourism to 'greener pastures'. Only a very small amount ended up traveling that way and most were sent on by a gas station attendant that worked for the family, a lot like what occurred with the Fireflys. Just thinking about them made me shudder in anticipation of meeting this newcomer.

A loud, angry curse from the hall made us both jolt before we heard a furious mid-tone grit out, “Don't you fucking dare bring that whore's son here. If ya do I'll fucking shoot ya both where ya stand.”

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't let him be talking about Choptop,” I whispered under my breath, ignoring the strange look I got from the younger murderess. If that crazy asshole showed up and saw my state of heavy pregnancy, there was no telling what he would do.

“How th'fuck would ya know his name? Christ, what kinda world did ya come from,” whispered a female voice by my ear and effectively bringing my attention back to her.

The blonde was inches from my face, her azure eyes glittering with a sort of confusion. It almost looked like she was trying to figure out an answer to a question she couldn't begin to comprehend. “I know what Otis told us but that only raised more questions. I jest… I want an explanation,” she whispered, looking more concerned than I had seen in a while. In all honesty, my heart ached for the woman. She had probably never thought of anything outside of her family and her home. The fact that someone like me had come around had to be extremely disconcerting.

“She dun owe ya a damn thing. Jest be happy with what I told ya and let it drop,” came a hiss from behind her, drawing both our attention to Otis.

To say he looked livid wouldn't be doing the emotion on his face justice. He looked like the very embodiment of rage. Color flushed his white cheeks and forehead, a vein pulsed in his neck and a muscle twitched visibly in his left cheek. He looked like he very much wanted to kill someone in an extremely slow, painful manner. “As fer yew, I want ya t'go on down with Tiny agin. We got some unfinished business,” he ordered, turning on his heel and heading for kitchen. I had no doubt in my mind he was heading out to help R.J. with the dead cops. Wondering what he planned to do about the coming cops and why he needed Otto but knowing better than to ask, I did what he instructed and made my way through the dining room, kitchen and into the basement.

This being the second time I had been there today, I wasn't too surprised when Tiny looked up from a project on his table and tilted his lumpy head in confusion. Hugo, of course, began to spit obscenities once he saw me; the meager shades of women free in the cage with him huddling into a back corner. “Th'fuck is goin' on up there? Are ya finally gonna git yers? Nah, if'n thet was th'case he woulda thrown ya in t'let me have ya,” he hissed, his eyes spewing malice as he struggled against the chains. Ignoring him, I moved to see what the gentle giant had been working on. It looked like a deformed horse made out of a homemade, pink colored play-dough.

“Or maybe he's wantin' t'lure ya into a false sense of security. Catch ya when yer off guard so ya dun put up a fuss,” continued his gravelly voice, his words sending a slight chill down my spine.

It wouldn't be the first time I had thought something like that and hearing him say it implied Otis had done something like it before. Still, if that happened there wasn't much I could do about it. I certainly wasn't going to fight the fate he chose. At least I had managed to live long enough to give them the knowledge they would need to survive and get away. “Do you think I really care  _ what _ happens to me you old fool? If I did, I sure as Hell wouldn't be here. But I believe we've had this conversation before, when you tried to cut my baby out of my stomach,” I hissed, blinking when Tiny shot to he feet; the chair he was sitting on falling backward with a loud clatter.

The normally placid mongoloid seemed enraged, his large, semi-melted hands curling into fists before he was firmly pushing me into another chair that was at his table. Then he began to stalk toward the chicken wire cube. I had never seen Tiny act like this and decided it would be in my best interest to stay put. Just as he reached the door, Otis came stomping down the stairs. As he came down, his line of sight was directed to his 'brother' and he stopped a few steps short of reaching the landing. The burned, oversized male simply stayed where he was, making a violent gesture toward the hanging geriatric.  Sighing, the killer pinched the bridge of his nose as he seemed to take a moment. “Jest what th'fuck did ya do now Hugo?” he hissed,  sounding more annoyed than truly angry. It was almost as if he had less respect for the man than he did a speck of dirt, a fact I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find was true.

“I told th'boi what I tried t'do to th ' lil whore behind ya. Seein' how taken in this whole family is by her whole innocent act honestly makes me sick. She ain't nothing but one of them! Are ya so blinded by th ' fact she carries yer bastard t'see she's got ya by th'ballsack,” snarled the restrained elder, his eyes spewing fury as they shifted to me.

In a few fast movements, Otis was in the cage; a hand wrapped around the former patriarch's neck. “She's done more t'prove her right t'be her e more in the months she's lived than you ever have in the past twenty years! But ya would have no idea 'bout any of that since ya decided t'go behind ma back to try t'kill her and my unborn child,” came  t he vicious but strangely quiet response as the old man gargled. Then he was motioning for me, Tiny staying near the door in case he needed help. I could only comply, apprehension filling me as I opened the cage and the door shut behind me.

“How would ya feel 'bout doin' yer own solo project?” came the not quite question as hateful, blue eyes turned slightly to look at me as the man he was strangling began to turn slightly blue.

Looking up at the grizzled mug of the foul man, I felt a mixture of pit y and disgust. His wrinkled skin sagged from rapid weight loss and stubble had long since turned into a pitiful excuse for a beard. Spittle dotted the corners of his downturned mouth and his feet drummed uselessly against the stone wall as his eyes rolled up. Then Otis was loosening his grip just enough to allow him one gasp of air before cutting him off again,  an ugly smile on his pale face . I no longer saw the man who had tried to cut my fetus out of me while I watched.  I saw a pathetic grandfather who couldn't do any further harm. Still, I knew better than to refuse. So I simply chose to nod, the grin the killer gave me chilling my blood in my veins.


	19. Revenge Before Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Graphic Torture of a Geriatric! Conscious Castration! Forcing Someone to Eat Own Genitalia! Extreme Gore and Graphic Imagery! More Extreme Parts Marked With **
> 
> Author's Note: Karmic retribution, Otis style. Or, what happens if you happen to fuck with something he considers his. This chapter is not for the faint of heart. (Not that any of this is, really…)

I had no idea what hour it was by the time Otis got everything set up. All I knew is it was half past way too late for a six and a half month pregnant woman to be awake. Fighting against the very dangerous urge to yawn; I sat where he had left me at the dining room table, grateful for the company of Mama and Baby. I had been sent up soon after Otis had asked his strange question and what had followed could only be described as awful. I heard Hugo beg and plead with the wraith as he was dragged upstairs, very happy for the fact I couldn't see him from the position the killer had insisted I be in. The worst part had been when he begged Mama and Baby to save him from the madman, pointing out the fact that he was blood while we weren't.

For just a few moments, I had been petrified that they would see his point. That the two women would join with the old man in some misguided rebellion. He was technically right, neither of them were blood like he was. There was no reason for any of them to be loyal to either of us. I was pleasantly surprised when I heard someone spit at him as well as a loud slap. “They may not be blood but they're fam'ly. While I ain't a fan of us killin' eachother, we cain't have ya tryin' t'hurt Raven or thet child of hers,” came the deeply accented voice of Mama, a bit of her Texas twang clinging to her tone.

This had been followed by sputtering from the old man as well as derisive laughter from Otis. “Y'see y'old bitch hog? They value me more'n they ever did you. Do ya wanna know why?” came the venomous hiss of my deadly lover.

“Cause they know I'll protect them when it comes down to it. I don't think they c'n say th'same fer you,” he continued before I heard boots stomping to the door that led to the side yard.

Hours had passed since then and I had long given up feeling apprehensive about what was to come. I was far too exhausted for that. Instead, I found myself fighting to stay awake while the two Firefly women talked animatedly. I had to wonder what time it was but I didn't dare ask. Besides, I had doubts they knew any better than I did. Since I had come here, I hadn't seen a clock or even a watch around someone's wrist. It was only when Otis came banging in through the door that I snapped out of the semi stupor I had fallen into, the forming child inside me rolling slightly in protest.

Even the chattering around me had gone silent as I looked up at the beast who had made his way to the table I was seated at. Before he could order anything, I was gingerly getting to my feet; my pronounced stomach making it difficult to maneuver. Then I was giving him my hand, grimacing slightly at how cold his skin was. It must be close to freezing out there, making a small ripple of disquiet go through me. I remembered hearing somewhere that it was bad for pregnant women to experience extremes in temperature. Still, I knew better than to say anything and simply allowed him to yank me into the kitchen; a bit shocked when he released me long enough to shove a winter coat into my arms.

As I put on the thick jacket, I noticed disquieting eagerness in the killer's sky blues eyes and I felt my skin crawl just thinking about what he had in mind. For someone like him to look excited about anything, well it couldn't bode well. Shuddering slightly, I zipped the coat before opening the door I knew we would be using; preceding him into the yard. I only got a few steps before I noticed he wasn't following and turned to see if I had done something wrong. All I saw was Otis, his head cocked to the side like a curious dog; his pale brow crinkled as he pursed his lips. It looked like he was trying to figure something out and I felt the slightest bit of confusion. While I wasn't eager for what was going to happen, there was no point in trying to fight it. Then it dawned upon me that I was taking an initiative, I was showing I was doing this of my own will by going first and the implication certainly hadn't been lost on the pale beast.

Then he was moving, a strange expression on his grizzled face as he casually gestured for me to continue onward. Taking a deep breath, I gave a nod as I turned to do so; my heart thudding in my ears as it felt I was making an irreversible decision. Something that would change my life forever. Something that would change how Otis saw me as well as how I saw myself. I was heading toward the large barn that served as a garage under my own power, the man behind me not having to drag me along at all. While it may not seem significant to many, it certainly was to us; giving the air a heavy feeling as we closed the distance. Everything from here would be under my control alone. I would be the one to decide what to do to Hugo and how to do it. I would be the one to decide how much pain to level on the elderly male.

Suppressing a shudder, I swung open the rotting, wooden door that lead into the dilapidated building. The air inside was musty with the smell of ancient hay and old horse, grease barely covering the faint scent of dung and urine. In the stalls were hulks of broken cars and trucks, no doubt stolen from the family's many victims. Hay still littered the floor and I found my eyes traveling to the far back of the barn, dread settling deep into my bones when I saw 'Grandpa' chained up to the wall. The old pervert looked like he had been worked over pretty good, bruises as well as bleeding cuts covering his wrinkled visage. Groaning, the barely conscious man lolled his head so his white hair hung in his face; not even aware of the fact that we were there.

Even with all of the shit he pulled on me, I couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of sympathy for the man. After all, I had effectively yanked the rug out from under him. In all his years with the family, he would have never expected someone like me to come along and fuck things up for him. He certainly couldn't have predicted Otis' reaction to me, not even I could have predicted that. Using me for sex, making me participate in kills sure but to actually kill family for me; it implied something that scared the shit out of me. If I was anywhere near the mark with my assumption, I was in deeper trouble than I could imagine. I couldn't even bring myself to think the words in association with the unpredictable man, shoving away the suspicion that tickled in the back of my brain. Not only was it not worth it to think about but it was downright hazardous to my health.

Instead, I moved toward my would be victim; feeling faintly nauseous as I took in just what my twisted lover had set up for me. There were several surgical tables set up with various means of torture, some of them making me wince just looking at them. All of them were in varying states of rusting but extremely sharp, making everything inside me rebel at the though of using them. Still, I knew I had no choice and it would be extremely foolish of me to let Otis down. So I cleared my mind and forced myself to look at this like one of my art projects. After a few moments, something clicked and I felt my hand reaching to a rather dull looking knife. It was sharp enough for my purposes but not so sharp that it would end too fast.

Fading somewhere to the back of my head, I watched my other hand reach forward to touch the patriarch's flaccid, comically small dick. The foreskin was longer than the appendage itself, hanging down to create an obscene mouth. His balls were no better, almost dangling to his knees and covered in scraggly, white pubes. Just touching it made my skin crawl but I felt a strange grin twitch the corner of my lips as I fondled the saggy manhood. Dimly aware of eyes watching me, I ran the flat of the blade I had picked along his soft shaft; feeling a faint thrill pulse through my blood at what I was about to do.

Just as his eyes started to flutter, I gave his sensitive manhood a sharp rap with the flat of the blade to bring him around. Some vindictive part of me wanted him to be awake, to see what I was doing to him. Some part of me was already relishing the expression he would have, feeling like he deserved it for what he had tried to do to me and my unborn child. Buried deep inside my own head, I could only watch myself with a vague sense of horror. I had only disconnected like this once before and I certainly hadn't liked what that part of me had shown. As I felt the dark glee and alien bloodlust flow through me, I knew this was going to be much worse. The buried beast all humans seem to have wanted its pound of flesh for what this man had tried to do and would take great pleasure in exacting that right.

As Hugo's faded eyes opened to meet mine, I felt a cruel smile twist my lips as anticipation sang in my veins. Then I was flipping the knife so the sharp side was against his flesh, feeling a terrible happiness when comprehension crossed his wrinkled face. Instead of begging or pleading, the elderly patriarch sneered at me; his white hair hanging in his grizzled, saggy visage. “Ya ain't got the cojones t'do it girly. It's a wonder lover boy there put up wi' ya as long as he did,” hissed the geriatric, his taunting words only serving to fuel the flames simmering inside me. Feeling an evil smile on my face, I watched as my hand cut the top of his limp member shallowly; just enough to draw blood but not enough to cause any real pain. The look of surprised horror that crossed his face was almost enough to make me agree with the darker entity that was currently in charge of my body, almost.

“You'd be surprised what I can do when given the 'proper motivation',” whispered the horrible thing using my body and voice, a side of myself I wish I had never discovered. Then I could feel myself bearing down slightly on the blade, blood welling up around the weapon as an agonized hiss rattled up from his chest.

**Feeling a detached glee, I began to saw slowly; the feeling of his blood pouring onto my hand only adding to the deranged joy I felt. As separated as I had made myself from what was going on, I could still feel the emotions as if they were my own. Looking down, I watched the knife slide past the first layer of flesh and fat. It was only then that the old pervert began to scream, making me feel a grudging respect for the foul man. “It'll be over before you know it,” came out of me in a sickeningly sweet coo, a witch's cackle soon following as I lifted the hand holding his member to lick some of the blood off the skin.

Increasing the pressure on the handle, I sawed slowly downward; drinking in his screams of pain while being horrified by them at the same time. It felt strange to be so divided with myself, watching my actions like some horror movie from a recess in the back of my conscious mind. Pulling away his penis as I sliced, I observed the layers of skin, fat and muscle that made up the organ. The more ghoulish part of me that was in charge found it beautiful while I could only feel a deep disgust that I could think like that in the first place. When the screams started to fade, I would give a harsh yank to wake him up again; the monster moving my body wanting him to see all of it happen.

The coppery smell of blood filled my mouth and nose as I pulled the flopping dick off his body with a final squelching sound. From the hidey hole in the back of my mind I watched as my hands raised the appendage like some horrifying trophy, the twisted part of me in charge admiring the blood coated muscle work. There was only a bloody hole where it had been on his body, Hugo screaming like a stuck pig as his face began to turn an interesting puce color. Aware of a strange noise bubbling out of my chest, I watched as my body reached up to force his dangling testicles against his lips. “Give em a kiss beautiful,” whispered a voice that sounded and felt like mine but sounded more like Otis in content.

Movement to my right drew me slightly out of my shell, just enough to drive it home that it was really me that was doing these actions and not some demon that had taken possession of my body. Turning my head as I became all too aware of the substance coating my left hand, I saw my psychopathic lover watching my every move; an expression akin to pride on his bone white visage. Licking my lips and shuddering at what I knew was originally going to happen, I could only continue without the safety buffer of my safe spot in my mind. Returning my focus to a still screaming Hugo, I grimaced slightly before chopping off the tip of the body part and stuffing it into his mouth. Then I placed my hand over the orifice to make sure he couldn't spit it out, waiting until I saw him swallow to remove the appendage.

This continued until I had fed him his own penis piece by bloody piece, unable to retreat back into my own head due to the fact I was aware of Otis watching me. I heard every gag the old man let out, every worthless plea for the beast next to me to not let me do this. The dark part of me rose up just enough to force a cruel laugh out of me as I pushed the last piece of his wrinkled, hairy scrotum into the old man's mouth. When I saw his throat working and heard him begin to make an ugly 'gurking' sound, I shot my arm forward with ungodly speed to rest my sharp knife against his saggy throat. “You even  _ think _ about puking, I will cut your throat before you can blink,” hissed a voice that I knew was mine but felt alien coming from my throat.**

The look of sheer hate 'grandpa' gave me would have made a normal person shake in their boots. Instead a crazy person's laugh bubbled out of me as I patted his sunken in, gray cheek with the flat of my weapon. Then I was turning my back and leaving at a leisurely pace, having had more than enough bloodshed for one day. “Aren't ya even gonna finish th'job ya cowardly bitch!” screamed a much higher pitched voice from behind me, making me come close to laughing despite the deep amount of violation I felt.

“You're not worth my time,” came out of me mechanically as I kept walking, not even looking at him as I made my way out the huge, open entry. I only stopped when I was out in the yard itself, beginning to shake as the enormity of what I had done began to hit me.

It had really been my hands, my voice, my emotions. The implications rocked me to my very core and I found myself looking at my blood coated left hand as disgust and horror swirled around inside me. Behind me, I could hear the faint screams of my victim cursing my name and demanding I finish him off. Yet my eyes never moved from the crimson fluid seeping into the lines of my palm, not even when I felt hands on my shoulders and hard nips along the base of my neck. Just what was I becoming? Would I eventually lose the part of me that felt guilt and sympathy altogether? Would that darker part that dwelled inside me gradually become what I was? Just thinking about it nearly caused a full body shudder.

As if sensing the change, the beast behind me made a disappointed noise before pulling away from me. I didn't even have to look at him to know the expression he had on his face. He no doubt looked disappointed as well as more enraged than usual, probably much preferring the more merciless part of me to my normal self. With the way things were looking, he would get what he wanted sooner or later. “Git inside. Ya look dead on yer feet,” came a gruff order from my lover before the sound of footsteps moved back toward the barn. Not wanting to hear what he would do to the old man, I scampered inside as fast as my feet could carry me; not stopping until I had locked myself in the room I shared with the murderer.

As soon as I was alone, the proverbial other shoe dropped and I felt myself disconnect from reality; a strange, floating sensation almost akin to an out of body experience. Most Psychologists refer to phenomenon as Dissociation and it feels extremely surreal. Once again, it felt like I was looking at some alien being controlling my limbs; the darkness inside me surging to take over where I had left off. If I had wanted, it would have been easy to let myself fade; to let this budding insanity have me. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the feeling of my unborn child kicking for a brief moment. Just that briefest of sensations was enough to slam me back into my body as my arms wrapped around my large dome of a stomach, tears streaming silently down my pale face.

Despite not really wanting to face my current reality, I couldn't allow this innocent to become a casualty. Heaven only knew what the witch hiding inside me would do to the child once it was born or even before. While this horrible blackness was part of me, I had no real idea just what it was capable of without me there to balance the roaring insanity. Whispering apologies to my growing baby, I forced myself to swallow my fear and disgust; flinching when I heard a scream rip the quiet of the night apart. Not wanting to think about what had just happened, I forced myself to unlock the door before laying in the sunken, filthy mattress I shared with Otis and trying to get some sleep. With any hope, my brain would bury all the revelations I had about myself tonight very deeply.

Unfortunately, it seemed sleep and I were destined to only have the most fleeting of affairs that late night. It had been so peaceful and warm, I had only been out for what felt like a handful of hours when I heard a verbal explosion come from downstairs. Sitting up before I had even woken up fully, I blinked blindly for a few moments as I waited for my vision to clear. Due to only just waking up, the yelling from the ground floor sounded like cacophony of unintelligible noise. Eventually, I was able to make out at least three male voices; one sounding almost amused while the other two were screaming at eachother. After a few more minutes, I was even able to discern at least two of the three voices and it was mostly due to their eerie similarities.

The deeper, more harsh voice was Otis' while the lighter, more accented voice belonged to 'Choptop'. As soon as that clicked, all my sleepiness fled as the cold chill of terror began to trickle over my body. Otto must have made a surprise appearance while the family was asleep. On top of that, it sounded like he had decided to defy his cousin and bring a certain member of the Drayton family. Just thinking about the damage the psychopath could do almost tempted me to lock the door again, almost. As you may have found out by now, Mr. Driftwood isn't the most patient or understanding person. If I locked him out of his own room, I had a feeling it would be like starting the apocalypse singlehandedly. Still, that didn't make me feel any more confident about my safety at the moment.

If Choptop were to distract my violent lover, it would be far too easy for Otto to sneak up here and stumble across me. With how little the family corresponded with people outside their immediate circle, I somehow doubted Otis had told his cousin about me. If that was the case, there was every chance I would be called downstairs so the wraith could demonstrate who I belonged to. While that probably sounds barbaric to most, its just the way a world like his worked. When you lived around murderers, you had to stand your own ground to ensure those you cared for wouldn't get hurt or worse. You had to make damn sure no one would mess with you. The stakes were, of course, raised whenever you brought someone in. Trust between you and your group has to be extremely strong to do so and you had to make sure you wouldn't have to see to their safety 24/7.

Even with that in mind, I was in no rush to go down until I had been summoned. I had no real idea if Otis would even want me near the pair at the moment. From the sounds of it, a pecking order of sorts was still being established on top of the ghoul being absolutely furious with his relative. Otto had seriously breached etiquette by bringing Choppy with him against direct orders. It had been a test of boundaries and I found myself bearing verbal witness to a territorial dispute because of it. All I could do was wait until the whole thing blew over or I was called down. Swinging my legs over the side of the decaying bed, I shut my eyes and tried to listen to what was happening so I would be better armed when I eventually came across the mysterious cousin. “Ya need t'git this fuckin' whore son to leave ma property or I won't be responsible fer my actions,” drifted up the furious voice of my twisted artist.

“Aw, ya never were any fun Tissy. What harm could he possibly do? Ya know dern well he's submissive to me,” cooed a much smoother sounding baritone, the Texas twang clinging to his voice more relaxed and almost lazy.

“Th'fuck I am nancy boi! I came here t'see if Caspar here has killed his squeeze yet,” snarled a slightly higher voice than Otis' but still sounding almost exactly like his and making me shudder all over.

“Th'fuck ya jest call me,” bristled the mid-tone of the wraith I lived with before the sound of scuffling came from the main floor.

I could only wince when I heard something break, followed by shouts from Mama and Baby. Unfortunately, the fighting continued; followed by the sound of furniture being slammed into. That was when I became aware of the sound of soft footsteps coming down the hall. The person was trying to stay silent but I was still able to pick up the subtle creaks their footfalls made on the hardwood floor. Heart leaping into my throat, I sprinted toward the door in what felt like slow motion as the steps grew steadily closer. They were still a ways down the hall when I turned the lock on the knob, stepping back as I took deep breaths to slow my racing heart. Within moments, the doorknob jiggled gently before a rhythmic knock  sounded on the wood of the door. “Little pig, little pig, let me come in,” whispered the soft,  slightly raspy voice of Choptop.

Instant nausea washed over me and I found myself with my back pressed against a far wall without any knowledge of how I had gotten there. My hands spread like stars on the dry wall behind me as my eyes widened with unreasoning terror. I had a fleeting thought that if I kept quiet he would go away, despite logically knowing better.  So I wasn't too shocked when  the sound of fingertips tapping on the closed entry came next. “I know yer in there. Heh, I c'n smell ya. Smells like a tuna fish wrasslin' inna swamp,” cooed the crazed voice before a gale of sickening laughter issued through the separating wood. Then the sound of something scrapping down the door made me freeze as I felt my skin break out in goosebumps. He was scratching the end of his hanger down the wood to frighten me and it was working.

Taking a deep breath, I fought with myself not to shake or scream for help. While I had no idea if what he had said was true about smelling me, if I moved he would most certainly hear me. So I stayed right where I was, barely daring to breathe lest he hear that too. A loud, sudden bang that shook the door in its hinges very nearly drew a surprised scream from me; forcing me to bite my lower lip to keep the involuntary noise inside. “I ain't goin' nowhere til I see you, ya lil slut.  You've been hauntin' my dreams, makin' me see flashes of things in ma head,” hissed the voice of a man who had lost his mind long before I had ever come to this godforsaken realm. Still, something in his tone drew me to the entry subconsciously and I found myself more than halfway there before I had even noticed I was moving.

It was then I heard a loud curse from below before there was a pounding sound signifying that someone was making their way up the stairs at a rapid pace.  Then there was the sound of a body colliding with the one outside just before a slam shook the entire house. “What th'shit were ya doin' up her e by ma bedroom! Ya have no reason t'be here at all,” screamed the voice of Otis, sounding more upset than I had ever heard him. Yet, under all the raw fury, I could swear I heard the faintest trace of fear.

“Alrigh' kiddies, ya'll play nice now,” drawled a third voice as almost lazy foot falls approached.

“ Jest git yer damn dog outta here and go on back downstairs, I'll be there momentarily to kick the shit outta ya both,” bit out the ghoul I 'belonged' to before the doorknob jiggled,  _ hard. _

In that moment, the bottom dropped out of my stomach as I rushed to unlock it. What only took a matter of seconds seemed to take an eternity, the sound of the lock turning almost deafeningly loud to my ears. In the second it was unlocked, Otis charged in to slam the thick piece of wood behind him before practically wrapping himself around me. In fact, he seemed to be shaking ever so slightly as he took me into one of his strange holds. Without a word of explanation, he took my lips in a vicious kiss that bruised my lips before practically shoving me away from him. “Ya did gewd. I dun want ya around them unless absolutely necessary. That pansy ass chrome-dome seems to have formed an unhealthy obsession with ya,” snarled the almost apoplectic murderer before he stormed into the Prep Room, leaving me feeling terrified as well as slightly confused.


	20. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The reason for Otto's presence is revealed. Sorry for the long break with updates. I've been a bit sidetracked. I hope it gets better soon. Things will still get finished though.

It was a very long night, to put it lightly. Any hope of sleep just wasn't going to happen, what with the noises from downstairs as well as the side room. To top it off, as soon as the sun was up, Otis was dragging me out of bed and shoving me into some rather baggy clothes. While the maternity clothes I had were anything but form fitting, the clothes he had forced me into were at least twice that size. They hung off my frame like a circus tent, making me wonder briefly if my psychotic partner was trying to hide my figure from our 'guests'. If that was the case, my next question was why? At six and a half months pregnant, I wasn't exactly at my most desirable.

That thought made me pause as a heated blush took over my cheeks. To be honest, if the beast pulling the baggy shirt over my head was any indication, I was nigh irresistible. Since I had started this pregnancy, Otis had gradually gotten more sexually active with me. Especially as I started to show more. During most of my fifth month it had almost felt like he had turned into a bit of a nympho, not missing any opportunity to fuck me; even if it was against the wall where others could just just walk by. In fact, such things had happened many times; always ending up with me feeling more bothered by it than anyone else.

Then, as soon as my sixth month had hit, it had all stopped. It wasn't from lack of want on Otis' end, that much was fairly obvious from how he devoured me with his icy eyes as I walked past. Still, I could come up with no other reason that made any sense; leaving me more than a little confused. A sharp yank on my upper arm brought me back to the present and I found myself being pulled down the barren hall and toward the stairs. “Dun let either of 'em touch ya. Most of all, dun let chrome-dome down there lead you off alone. He's been actin' squirrely since he got here and has tried to sneak up to see ya more'n once,” snarled my murderous caretaker, his words sending a chill through my veins.

I had been so stressed out by everything that had happened that I had passed out and slept rather deeply. I hadn't heard a thing, meaning if Otis hadn't chosen to sleep with me and Choptop had managed to pick the lock… Shuddering violently as I forced the thought into the back of my head, I forced a cool mask onto my face. While I knew and trusted the Fireflys, even after all the shit I had witnessed, I knew better than to show my emotions to the pair that waited downstairs. They would use any perceived chink in my armor against me. The ghoul next to me nodded slightly in approval before releasing my hand to offer his arm.

Staring down at the offered limb as if it were a foreign object, I reached forward with hesitant fingers. While he had showed affection many times in his own way, this was the first time he had ever done something like this. Licking my too dry lips, I wrapped my left arm around his right; silently relishing in the chance to touch him without any sexual connotation. I could feel the short hairs on his upper arm and I fought against the sudden urge to lean against him. Shaking my head as I bit the inside of my cheek, I forced my focus back to the here and now as we began to move down.

I couldn't afford to be caught off guard. I had to be ready to defend myself or run. Though, in my condition, running was a far more viable option than physical confrontation. If anything hit my stomach particularly hard, it could very well start early labor; something I was unsure I would survive. The child itself most certainly wouldn't, only being six and a half months along in development. A hand covering mine brought me out of my grim thoughts as I looked up to see Otis looking at me. Then he was pulling me to a stop, taking a deep breath of his own as his pale eyes flickered from my face to my swollen but well hidden stomach. I could almost swear he looked worried before he was pulling me into a searing kiss that was full of sharp points. Low growls of possession left his rail thin form as he untangled his arm from mine to cradle the back of my head.

As talented fingers twined in my ebony hair, I heard a low whistle come from the foot of the stairs; making me fully aware of just why he was kissing me. It was a show of possession, claiming me as his like he had done in the strange bar all that time ago. Only this time felt different and I just couldn't put my finger on why. There was something else in this embrace, it almost felt sweet despite how gruff it was; as if he was trying to tell me something through his lips alone. Unfortunately, I didn't have nearly long enough to analyze it; Otis pulling away to glower at the small crowd gathered below. Besides Mama and Baby, there was a sneering Choptop and a man I had never seen before.

Almost immediately, my eyes were drawn to him as my heart began to race just the slightest bit. He was damn handsome, tall and lanky with a fair bit of muscle tone to him. His face was softer, almost gentle with a beauty mark just below his left eye. Blue eyes sparkled up at me, full of inner laughter and mischief. To top it off, he had shoulder length, chocolate colored, hair that almost looked feathered and layered. He dressed like some that stepped right off a ranch, his blue jeans so skin tight they drew my eyes like a magnet. Forcing my gaze elsewhere, I bit my lip as a helpless blush spread over my white cheeks. It certainly didn't help that he took off his Stetson hat and bowed to me as we began to move once more.

The killer beside me went stiff, the arm that I had been holding coming up to wrap around my shoulders in an effort to keep me close. Process of elimination alone told me this man was Otis' cousin but I had a very hard time believing it. Besides some extremely faint facial resemblances, the two seemed far too different to be related by blood. Shaking my head as we reached the landing, I avoided looking at either of the newcomers in an effort not to start a fight. “Man Cuz, how'd ya land a sweet lil thang like her? She dun look at all like she belongs here,” purred a deep baritone that made my skin tingle pleasantly. Turning my head to glare at the daring stranger, I came close to jumping back ward when I found he was much closer than before. Almost  _ too _ close. If he reached out he would easily be able to touch me.

In an instant, I was pulled behind Otis as Mama and Baby came to his side to help shield me. “Leave sis alone,” hissed the younger of the blondes, her azure eyes shooting daggers toward the smirking male.

“Mai, mai. Ain't ya'll protective of her. Seem t'almost trust her more'n ya do me or mah boi here,” Otto drawled, a slight hint of danger in his almost bored sounding voice. Choptop, who was to his right, seemed to twitch in place; his open hands shaking as he seemed to be trying to peer past the family. It was almost like he was trying to see me in particular, a notion that would have seemed ridiculous if not for the other night.

His whispered words still echoed through my head, making me want to run at the thought of having to see him face to face again. The man was more unpredictable than Otis, despite the uncanny resemblance. “That's cause we do. She didn't bring someone she shouldn'ta. She has yet t'do anything t'damage our trust in her or, more importantly,  _ my _ trust. Her life is  _ far _ more important than any o' yers!” exploded out of the beast in front of me, snapping my focus back to him as I felt two hands land on separate parts of my right shoulder. Looking up, I saw Mama and Baby both giving me small smiles of reassurance before returning their identical gazes to the front.

Peeking out from a gap between Otis and Mama's arms, I saw Otto's expression change for the briefest of moments. For just a second, a murderous scowl worthy of his cousin crossed his tanned face before he was giving a sly smirk. Then his eyes caught mine and that smirk turned into an evil smile that chilled my very bone marrow. If I was going to get through this with any semblance of peace, I would have to make a stand on my own. I could only hope a certain psychopath wouldn't punish me too badly for taking the initiative. What I was about to do was pretty damn dangerous and just a bit foolhardy. Taking a measured breath to slow my racing heart, I pushed my way past Mama and Otis; both of them too shocked to move to stop me.

Forcing myself to ignore Choptop entirely and focus only on Otto, I met his dark blue eyes steadily. Shock registered oh so briefly on his surprisingly handsome face, his eyes flicking to the swell of my pregnant belly before going back up to my own eyes. For just a moment, his expression softened as he seemed to mull something over in his head. “Yer a brave lil gal, gotta give ya that,” the older man sighed before turning to give a glare to the slightly shorter man on his left. The straggly killer with a partial chrome-dome sneered up at the obviously dominant brunette before averting his gaze almost timidly. Yet there was just a hint of anger and defiance in his gaze, just enough to make me feel even less at ease.

“I have to be brave to live with this bunch and stay sane,” I remarked, more than just a little surprised by what had just come out of my mouth. It had been tantamount to back-sass, something that could get you killed if done to the wrong person in this house. Even Otto looked shocked before bursting into loud gales of laughter.

“Dayum, yer jest a lil spitfiah! Never thought I'd see th'day ol' Tissy'd find a girl he'd be able t'stand,” he chuckled before beginning to walk toward me.

Behind me, I heard my lover inhale sharply but he made no further move to shield me. If I knew him as well as I thought I did, the violent ghoul knew just as well as I did how important it was I establish myself right away. As long as I stayed close to him, he wouldn't protest about what I was doing. If I made one step forward, however, there would be Hell to pay for everyone involved. Otis wouldn't hesitate to launch himself forward in an effort to protect me and our unborn child, this new knowledge making my heart stop in my chest for just a second. Until then, it had never occurred to me that the wraith had come to care for me so much.

I doubted I could call what he felt for me love but it was certainly powerful. If I went through with my ultimate plan of fleeing while on the road there was no telling what would happen. Unfortunately, I couldn't really afford to think of such things at the moment; a fact that I was reminded of sharply when I noticed Otto had gotten disconcertingly close while I had been distracted. The expression on his bronzed face was unreadable and he held out a surprisingly delicate looking hand. As much as I wanted to look behind me for confirmation that accepting his handshake was okay, I knew that doing such would expose a weakness. I had to seem as strong and independent as I possibly could all while being utterly petrified.

So, acting as if it wasn't a big deal, I took his hand in mine. I had just a second to see a sick grin on his face and regret my life decisions before he was yanking me toward him. Things seemed to move in slow motion, my eyes automatically searching for a weapon or reason to pull away. To my shock, I saw his other hand was completely open and empty. Something he was sure to show the small group behind me. Then he was giving me a very genuine hug, his warm palms pressing against my upper back. I could only stare up at the wiry Texan, wondering just what was going through his head as his darker blue eyes met mine. “Welcome to th'fam'ly,” he rumbled, giving me a kiss on the forehead before reaching down to place a hand against the crest of my stomach.

Everything in my body froze, focusing on the point of contact. Due to what happened with Hugo, let alone the circumstances, I was extremely sensitive about anyone I didn't trust touching my growing belly. A sentiment Otis seemed to share because he yanked me out of his cousin's grasp before I could do anything about the situation. Shoving me behind him once more, he gave his relative a death glare before pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. “Keep yer hands t'yer damn self and let's jest git down t'business. Th'Doc's dead and we killed a retired cop. We needed yer Police Scanner to figure out jest what our own pigs were thinkin' of doin' about it,” the wraith hissed, shooting a glower to Choptop and getting one in return.

“Ya'll allowed th'Doc t'die?! Man, no wonder yew guys look s'panicked,” Otto chortled in response, looking vaguely shocked and disappointed at the same time.

With a low huff, the taller, more muscular male simply shook his head before gesturing to the living room. “We brought it in last night after th'dust settled. Let's turn 'er on and see jest what's up,” he continued, moving into the room first and leaving his companion behind. Instead of trying to follow the other man, the metal skulled man kept staring at me; going out of his way to look around Otis. Icy eyes traveled over my skin, making me want to shudder. Instead, I merely met his eyes as neutrally as I could, my heart ramming against my ribs as my violent lover moved away from me and into the living room. As much as I wanted to follow, he hadn't summoned me. If I went now, it would seem like I was scared of Choptop, something I couldn't afford to happen.

Meeting his pale eyes, I was once again struck by the absolutely uncanny resemblance to Otis. While I knew it was more than likely due to circumstances in my reality, it didn't stop it from being eerie. Still, I had to make an effort to show this crazed killer that I wasn't intimidated by him. So, without so much as a glance at the family behind me, I walked toward him and held out my hand. “Name's Raven,” I offered, doing my best to ignore the fluttering in my chest caused by how close I was to him. His scent, his face, even the color of his eyes plucked at instincts Otis had built within me. It took everything I had within me to shove the faint burn of arousal I felt to the background, none of this helped by when his skin touched mine.

The moment our palms connected it felt like a shock went through my entire body. In that instant, it was as if our souls had connected, making us both yank away with a hiss. “Fuck… th'hell was thet?” the thin hippy growled, looking both scared and furious at the same time.

“I… I have no idea,” came out of me without thought, my eyes focused on my hand. It had almost felt like I was touching the man I had lived so long with, a sensation I find hard to describe.

When you have to learn the mannerisms and subtle shifts in energy that occur in one person, you come to know them very well. He was an exact match for the killer just in the next room and the look in his eyes told me that he had felt the same way. Gritting his teeth, the tie dye clad wraith clenched the hand I had touched before stomping into the living room. I could only follow, feeling confused as well as a little sick. While they had been played by the same actor in my reality, they were wildly different people in this one. There was no reason at all the two of us should feel like we have a connection, for my body to have an almost Pavlovian response to the feeling of his calluses in my skin.

None of my discomfort was helped when I entered the room the two relatives had gone into, bare inches behind Choptop. Otis immediately whirled to look at me, as if he knew what had happened. Baring his teeth at me in warning, the murderer turned back to a strange, black device sitting on the coffee table. It was about the same size as a large, old fashioned radio; boxy with a bunch of nobs and a speaker on the front as well as an antenna sticking out of the top. Just one look told me what I was looking at and I moved casually to stand by my lover's side.

As his cousin turned the largest knob to the right, a burst of tinny static came from the small speaker. At that same moment, a strong arm wrapped around my shoulders; a pair of lips resting by my ear while Otto tried to tune into the station the local police used to communicate. “I can smell yer lust all over ya. Th'fuck is goin' on? You two almost seem like ya know eachother,” came an angry hiss that made goosebumps prickle my skin. Turning my head to look up at the wraith, I saw both fury and confusion in his ice blue eyes.

“I know  _ of  _ him but meeting him before I met you would have been impossible. I didn't come from this world, remember?” I whispered, watching out of the corner of my eye as the object of our conversation moved into position beside Otto. Thankfully, he looked just as bewildered by what happened as I was; effectively taking the tension out of the air.

“Yeah… I din forget… Its jest… Somethin' funny is goin' on 'round here,” came his slightly concerned reply just before his lips caressed my ear.

It happened so fast, I came very close to excusing it as his hair brushing against me. It was the quick whiff of his foul breath that tipped me off but before I had time to dwell on it, a burst of talking came through the static. Any further thought of conversation was halted as they stared at the small box, two officers discussing the disappearances across their car radios. “The last place them kids were see at was Spauldings, ya reckon he gave them directions to somewhere?” came the voice of a much younger man, his words sending a chill down my spine.

“Yeah… I think we best jest ignore that the chief said. Dun matter if he's retired, he wore th'suit an' thet means he's family. Least we c'n do is try t'find him an' his daughter,” came a gruffer, much more seasoned response; the conversation making my skin prickle all over.

“We'll have to do this in th'background. We can't let this take priority over our duty. With this outbreak of robberies lately, I dun see us gettin' to it anytime soon,” the younger male sighed, earning a sigh from the older man.

“Yeah, with alla this paper work it'll take at least anotha month an' a half. Dammit, I wish th'department'd jest let some of our interns do some investigation on this. They ain't doin' jack all anyway,” he bit out before the pair descended into petty complaints and half baked plans.

At that point, Otis switched off the scanner; a grim expression on his pale face. “They're comin' alrigh' but they're gonna take their goddamn time about it. Without knowin' when they plan on startin' investigation, I'll need th'scanner,” he growled, one of his arms wrapping around me possessively as Otto began to laugh.

“Ain't thatta a hoot! And here ya'll were hopin' t'git rid'a me! I bet this jest burns yer beans Tissy!” the brunette male howled, his accented voice full of humor as his cobalt eyes shined with a mixture of mirth and malice.

The ghoul next to me let out a low growl before shifting his focus to Choptop. The slightly shorter, thinner male was standing in a space between me and Otto; his own eyes still glaring at the hand I had touched earlier. “If yer gonna stay, yer dog sleeps out in th'barn,” Otis hissed, not phased when the man he was talking about bared his teeth.

“I ain't leavin' til I find out jest why it feels like me 'n this whore should know eachother!” screeched the balding hippy, a deadly silence following his declaration.

I could feel the shift in his mood in the air alone and I fought against the extreme urge to back away from my violent lover. He was beyond pissed, every muscle in his body tense as his nostrils flared. “Ya act like I care 'bout that! I dun want ya 'round mah girl, period! S'jest git any notions of cozyin' up t'her outta yer head,” the wraith snarled, his hand hovering over the hilt of his hunting knife. Choppy sneered in response, getting into a defensive position as a butterfly knife suddenly appeared in his hand. For a few, bone-chilling moments, I was sure a fight was going to break out. Then Otto was moving, placing his rather impressive frame between the two would-be combatants.

“Enough, both'a ya! Yer actin' worse'n kids,” the taller male sighed, sounding almost bored by what was occuring.

“This fuckin' bitch has been in mah dreams fer a long ass time now! Ya ain't 'bout t'stop me from finding out what th'fuck kinda voodoo is goin' on here! Specially since it felt like I knew her when we shook hands!” the metal headed psycho protested, peeking around the man that had brought him to level a glare at me.

In the second our eyes met, I knew he wouldn't let me have a moment's peace until the day we didn't need Otto's equipment. He was determined to find out what the connection was, something I knew he was unlikely to accomplish. As strange as it sounded, it appeared that he and Otis' souls were connected by the simple fact the same actor had portrayed them in my reality. It could mean that my realm had a direct responsibility in creating this reality, a notion that was enough to boggle any mind. “I said enough chrome-dome! Go on upstairs afore I git th'notion in mah head t'go toe to toe with ya,” came the unexpected command of my partner's cousin, earning a glower from his companion. Then the half skulled man was gone, his footsteps going up the stairs.

This left the two cousins, the rest of the Fireflys slowly leaving the room. As much as I wanted to follow the family, Otis had wrapped an arm around my waist to prevent such an action. “Ya need t'git him t'leave. I dun care how ya do it but I dun want that asshole anywhere near mah girl or this here brat,” hissed the killer, icy eyes narrowed as his cousin shook his head. A frustrated, almost sympathetic expression briefly crossed his face before it went right back to an almost condescending sneer.

“I would if I could but if I did, he'd jest come back without any of us knowin'. That slut o'yers has been in his head a lot lately, makin' him see things he shouldn't see. He sees himself kissin' her, fuckin' her, killin' with her and its all from his point of view; as if it were actually happenin',” Otto whispered, his eyes flicking to me, his expression softening just briefly.

“I dun care if he's havin' dreams about fuckin' Angelina Jolie! If he ain't gonna leave, ya need t'watch him! If he lays one finger on her, it'll be both yer heads,” the ghoul next to me hissed, his eyes spitting fire as his jaw tensed.

For once, I found myself ignoring my lover's anger; something about his cousin's words echoing in my head. “Could you describe one of the dreams?” I asked, an uneasy feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. The glare Otis gave me in response to my question didn't help but I stood firm, something telling me the answer to this question was extremely important.

“Yeah, fine but I dun see th'good it'll do,” the brown haired male sighed before launching into a creepily detailed account of me and Otis readying that girl I had gutted like a deer and made a statue out of. It was almost as if Choptop had seen through Otis' eyes, a fact that made my head spin.

Even the murderer to my right seemed a bit stunned by the accuracy, his pale brow crinkling slightly. “You two act as if that really happened,” observed a deeper voice from across the room, the small hint of a smile disappearing off his face when he saw our expressions.

“What you described was an event I personally participated in well before we even thought of contacting either of you…,”I whispered, the unease slowly coming over his face matching our own. Despite what had happened to me, what was going on now was extremely weird as well as hard to believe.

“You expect me t'believe…,” the Texan brunette began until his cousin cut him off with a curt motion of his hand.

“She ain't lyin'. I was there, I was th'one instructin' her…,” the white haired murderer whispered, looking confused as well as wary.

“Ya mean to tell me that asshole up there was seein' through yer eyes?!” Otto burst out, his voice rising due to his own consternation and disbelief.

“I'm afraid that's exactly what's happening here. But just why or what it means remains to be seen,” I replied before my lover could, an immediate silence following my words.

Cautiously raising my gaze, I saw both men staring at me with oddly incredulous expressions. “She's a real smart one Tissy. Sharp as a tack. Smart enough t'pretend t'be dumb and meek around me,” came a baritone to my left, making my skin grow cold as the room seemed to shrink around me.

“Still, none of thet really matters at t'moment… What matters is I feel thet this'n knows more 'bout this perticular situation than she's lettin' on,” continued the voice, the overtone of anger and danger growing more predominant.

“That would be because I do. But I'll let Otis be the one to tell what I do and don't know. Meanwhile, I'm going to go back upstairs. As you can see, I'm very pregnant and I would like to lay down,” came out of me before I could stop it, the sassy tone in my own voice making me freeze in sheer dread. To my very slight relief, Otto simply began to laugh loudly; genuine amusement in the sound.

Daring to look at him, I saw the strangely handsome male shake his head before his glittering eyes locked on me. “She's also pretty damn brave. Got quite a mouth on her, much more'n I'd expect from someone that b'longed t'ya,”  he observed, before closing the distance and grabbing my face in his hand. This, of course, made Otis stiffen beside me  but he made no move to stop what was going on. At this point, it was up to me to back up my stupid mouth.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” I spat with far more fury than I actually felt as I slapped away his surprisingly clean hand. Truly, on the inside all I wanted to do was crawl under the nearest bed and hide for the next century. Whatever was going on had far gone beyond what I could control and was more than just a little terrifying to think about.

For a few, heart stopping seconds, I thought the much taller killer was going to hit me; Otis or no Otis. His hand even clenched slightly as he took in a deep, ragged breath while his muscled body shuddered. Then he was letting out a laugh that chilled me to my very marrow, our eyes meeting as he seemed to mull over everything that had been said. “ Alright, fine. Go on. Me an' Tissy have a lot to talk 'bout from th'sounds of it,” the 'cowboy' purred, a false sweetness clinging to his Texas twang.

“I don't take orders from  _ you _ ,” I hissed, clinging onto the tough persona while fighting against the extreme urge to vomit. It certainly didn't help when the developing fetus inside me rolled due to my distress, making foul bile rise to the back of my throat.

“Its okay Raven. Go on now. Jest take this with ya,” rasped a mid-tone in my ear just before the rough hilt of a knife pressed into the palm of my right hand.

Eyes widening slightly as my fingers gingerly explored the weapon, I found myself shocked to realize I was holding Otis' knife. A blade that was extremely distinct in its shape and was kept razor sharp. It was his baby, almost an extension of his own arm.  For him to give it to me was no small gesture and I couldn't help but turn to face him with it laying in my palm like an offering. Not daring to ask him out loud, I let my eyes do the talking. Thankfully, he understood; giving a curt nod before motioning with his chin for me to leave. All of a sudden my heart clenched in my chest as I felt a sudden tidal wave of love for this unfeeling psychopath.

Still, I couldn't dare show that much affection to the wraith while his cousin was still in the room. So, standing on my tip toes, I gave the shelf of his chin  a quick peck before walking out of the room; giving Otto a glare on my way by. I continued the slow pace until I was halfway up the stairs. That was when the newcomer's voice had floated up the stairs to my ear. “Dayum! She's a right spitfiah ain't she cous?” he whistled just before the sound of flesh hitting flesh came from the living room.

“Jest yew git her outta yer mind yew no good sonuvabitch! I seen thet look in yer eyes afore ya skunk!” roared the voice of my companion before the sounds of a tussle came from the room I had just left.

Deciding to just go to the  bed room and lay down, I simply ignored the ruckus and continued on my way; stopping when I saw Choptop standing on the top of the stairs. His filthy, tie dyed shirt hung off his bony shoulders and what was left of his blonde hair hung in his grizzled face as he sneered at me with browned teeth. My heart stopped in my chest as my mouth went dry, my body moving on its own accord. Still, he made no move to touch me as I mechanically walked past.  He merely followed right on my tail, not making me feel much better. “I heard some of what was talked 'bout down thar. What th'fuck is happening t'me and what does it have t'do with you?” hissed his higher mid-tone, the slight rasp clinging to it making me shudder against my will.

“I don't know that any more than you do. If you want any of the story, you'd better get back to the head of the stairs,” came out of me, the strange mask I had put on in front of Otto still in place.

“I have a feelin' ya know more'n yer tellin' either of us, jest like Otto sed. I ain't gonna leave ya alone til I find out jest what it is,” came his irritated reply before the sound of footsteps retreating sounded in my ears.

Sighing, I made my way to the room I shared with the strange beast that had caused all of this. Opening the door, I slipped into the room before locking the door behind me; knowing full well that encounter wouldn't be the last time I heard from ol Choppy. Right now though, all I wanted to do was lay on the bed and try to figure out just what was happening. A sharp kick to the ribs reminded me of the child growing within me, drawing a quiet grunt from me as I waddled to the bed. “ This just keeps getting better kiddo,” I sighed, resting my hands on my domed belly as I sat down.

“ What the Hell is going on… Does all this really have to do with just the actor that played them? Does that mean all Bill Moseley's characters are having this happen or is it just in this universe? Is there more than one place like this even?” I sighed, getting no answer from the night air as the babe inside me rolled gently.

“I don't like this at all… What does it mean? More importantly, why am I reacting to him like he's Otis?!” I continued, laying back as tears of frustration prickled my eyes. Heaving a watery sigh, I rolled onto my side and stared at the wall, knowing very well I was unlikely to get any sure answers to this conundrum. The best I could do was try to get through it.


	21. Claustrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The strange wait begins.

It was only the next day that it dawned on me that the two cops on the radio hadn't even mentioned the two missing officers. That meant that, at least so far as I knew, that the police office wasn't even aware the pair had split off on their own. Once the two dead cops were found, however, the police would become a lot like a hornet's nest. And with two new murderers added to the mix, it was only a matter of time before some sick sculpture was made from the bodies of the former law enforcement officials. Then Wydell and his cronies would be all over us like white on rice.

Groaning as I scrubbed my face with my palms, I made a move to sit up only to find I was pinned in place. Blinking, I turned my head to see the sleeping face of Otis. Two of his thin arms were wrapped tightly around me and his body was pressed as close to mine as he could get. I was essentially trapped and the worst thing was, I really had to pee. Being six and a half months pregnant can do that to a woman. Grimacing at what I had to do and hoping I wouldn't get killed for startling him, I placed a hand on his right shoulder and shook gently.

The wraith was sitting up instantly, his hand automatically going for his knife while his eyes searched the room for the threat. Deciding to stay still, I cleared my throat to get his attention. “Sorry, just me. I had to pee,” I whispered, praying my voice alone wouldn't be enough to set him off in this state.

“Then jest go already! Fuckin' Christ! Th'Hell'd ya have t'wake me up fer?” he snarled, laying back down and rolling over. Sighing, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and gingerly got to my feet; making my way carefully to the door.

Thankfully, my eyes had long ago adjusted to the inky gloom and I was able to get to the entry without bumping into anything. Opening the door, I peeked my head out into the dark hallway; looking either way to see if it was empty. When I didn't see anyone, most importantly Choptop, I cautiously scampered across the narrow corridor. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I could swear I heard a quiet creak. Locking the entry just in case, I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet; listening to the sound of water hitting water as I stared into the darkness of the room.

When finished, I flushed and washed my hands before eyeing the locked door. That creak could mean anything. It could be the man I was trying to avoid coming out of the room Hugo used to sleep in, it could be the house settling or it could be something else entirely. Still, I couldn't afford to stay in here all night and Otis would no doubt be pissed if he had to wake up again to get me. So, gathering what courage I could, I turned the lock and opened the door. Poking my head out, I saw something that made my heart drop into my stomach. There was a silhouette outside the room Otto and Choppy had been given after a long argument between Mama and Otis.

Fighting against the urge to bolt back into the bathroom, I stepped out into the hall; flicking on the light to see my adversary better. Thankfully, I had my eyes closed so I wasn't blinded but the cry of pain from Choppy told me he hadn't had the same luck. “Gah! Ya fuckin' bitch! My fuckin' eyes!” he hissed, his voice pitched low in an effort not to draw attention to himself.

“Allow me to play you the world's smallest violin. Why are you sneaking out of your room in the middle of the night?” I responded, trying to sound as flippant and casual as possible while I slowly opened my eyes so I could see. In truth, I was petrified and ready to run at the first sign of trouble. While it would make me lose face, the life of the child I carried came first.

“I heard someone walkin' 'round and wanted ta check it out. It ain't like I'm lookin' ta kill ya,” snarled the psychopath, one of his blue eyes opening while he rubbed the other. His upper lip was pulled into an angry snarl and he looked like he wanted to do just what he was assuring me he wouldn't.

“Well, you see that its me. You can go back to bed,” I snipped, making a shooing motion with my hands that only pissed him off further.

“I was hopin' it would  _ be _ you,” hissed the crazed hippie, his hands closing into tight fists as he leveled me with a deadly glower.

Just hearing his declaration made me feel a bit faint and I swayed heavily, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself conscious. The burst of pain as well as the faint taste of blood did the trick, bringing me back into full awareness in time to see the killer had closed the distance at a disturbing speed. Furious eyes that so resembled Otis' locked on my, just the faintest sparkle of concern in their azure depths. “I dunno why but… I feel I need ta make sure yer okay, that yer safe. Its enough ta make me want to dent my plate,” he spat, taking out his trusty coat hanger to scrape at said plate.

“I ain't never found a whore I cared ta see live. Now I'm dreaming of things, seeing things in mah head and its all yer fault somehow. Fuck all if I can be mad about it though,” he continued, looking distraught, confused and just plain pissed off.

Worst thing was, I couldn't think of a single response. Everything he was telling me was just as strange to me. I had no explanation for any of it beyond the fact the same actor played them in my home dimension. Or reality. Or whatever the fuck I had stumbled upon with my unthinking wish. “I wish I could help, I do but I can't offer you anything. Like I said before, I know about as much about this as you,” I sighed, the slight lie making me feel a bit uneasy. Sure enough, a frown clouded his ghoulish features and danger began to pour off him in waves.

“Yer lyin'. You at least know something, even if it's not much,” Choptop growled, jumping away from me when another creak came from the room he had come from. As both of us turned to look, Otto came to stand in the doorway.

Giving me a polite nod, the brunette shot a glare to his partner. “Git back in thar afore Tissy sees ya out here with her,” he whispered heatedly, pointing to the room he had come from like he was punishing a dog. Narrowing his eyes, the metal headed menace took one last look at me before doing as he'd been ordered; giving Otto a death glare on his way. Closing the door behind the strange man, the brunette turned his gaze to me before closing the distance. Leaving a few feet between us, his dark blue eyes looking me over for injuries.

“At least he ain't thet stupid. Ya'll be careful with that'n. He's crazier than a rabid possum in a burlap sack. I'm surprised he hasn't killed ya yet jest t'stop th'dreams. If'n he comes at ya while yer alone like thet, ya need t'git someone's attention,” he chided, sounding almost concerned as he shifted his gaze to the closed door of his room.

“I know, I'll probably start taking my knife everywhere. But why do  _ you _ care? Its not as if I'm part of the Sawyers,” I asked, feeling just a bit more safe with him than I did Choppy. After all, he seemed a bit more sane that the rest; no less dangerous just more predictable.

“No, but ya are a Driftwood now; whether or not he gave ya his name. Ya carry a member of my blood and Tissy's child. Never thought I'd see th'day he'd have a kid, yanno? He always makes Baby abort hers,” he sighed, placing a hand on my upper back to steer me to his cousin's room.

“Yeah, I know. Baby told me about that. As for being a 'Driftwood', I wouldn't go  _ that _ far. He likes me enough but I highly doubt he considers me a wife,” I pointed out stopping in front of the door to finish our conversation.

“Really? Then jest why is he concerned enough 'bout ya t'stop fuckin' ya at this stage of pregnancy?” he retorted, his words stopping me in my tracks.

That statement had me, the cogs in my head jamming as I gaped up at him. The sheer paradox came close to causing steam to pour out of my ears. Otis was a cold-blooded killer, a person who felt nothing for anyone who wasn't close to him. His family was the only thing he seemed to give any bit of a damn about. Then it dawned on me, my eyes going wide as all the air left my lungs. According to everyone here, me and the child I carried  _ were _ part of the family. Could that mean some of what Otto told me could be true. “I… I don't know,” I admitted quietly, looking at the closed door nervously.

While the conversation I was having seemed important, there was no way I could go much longer without my violent lover realizing I wasn't in the bed with him. If I so much as rolled over, he would wrap an arm around me to make sure he knew if I left. The fact I was gone  _ this _ long when I just had to go pee was highly unusual. “I seggest ya figure it out soon lil lady. We prolly dun have long afore we're up ter our necks in th'law. When thet happens, there won't be time fer talks and yew two may be separated. He may even be killed. Dun let there be any doubts 'r questions. All I know is I cain't give ya th'answer. I've also never seen Tissy act tha' way with anyone,” the younger man murmured, opening the door to usher me inside.

Unfortunately, I didn't have to far to go; slamming into something bony and more than likely very angry. Before I could even  _ think _ of how much trouble I was in, my shoulders were grabbed in a painful grip. “What did he do to ya? Did he hurt ya? What 'bout that no 'count asshole Chrome-dome?” snarled a furious but exceedingly worried mid-tone from somewhere in the gloom above me.

“Otis, I'm fine. Neither of them hurt me, especially Otto. Your cousin… I don't think he wants to hurt me. Choptop, I'm not so sure about,” I replied, reaching out blindly with my hands until they landed on what felt like his lower stomach.

As soon as my hands made contact, a sharp breath was sucked into his lungs as his grip on my shoulders tightened and his muscle tensed under my fingers. Nibbling my lip while Otto's words whirled in my head, I decided to play very dangerous game. Even with how much affection he seemed to have for me, this could end horribly. While he wouldn't kill me, I couldn't say he wouldn't find creative ways to harm me. Still, something told me I had to know the results of what I was about to do. Taking a deep breath and praying whatever he did wouldn't be too bad, I slowly moved my fingers downward.

Traveling past his pubes as he began to pant slightly, the very tips touched surprisingly hard flesh. A nearly inaudible hiss left the killer, his hands slowly dropping from my shoulders. Heart racing a mile a minute, I blindly felt my way around his shaft until I could wrap my hand loosely around it. Another, slightly louder hiss greeted this action; the wraith before me seeming to shudder under my hands. Gathering the scant courage I had and vaguely wondering why he hadn't shoved me against a wall to relieve himself, I ran my hand along the erection to his tip; rubbing the slit in a tantalizing manner. “Fuck,” the ghoul groaned out, his voice strained.

Faster than I could react, he was grabbing both my wrists in one hand; growling low in his throat in warning. “I dunno what th'fuck ya think yer doin' but ya best put a stop to it right now, ya hear? Git back in bed and go t'sleep. I'll be back in a bit,” gritted his unsteady, gruff, angry sounding voice before he was shoving me toward the bed and leaving. Watching his silhouette storm through the brief slit of light caused by the opening of the entry, I knew exactly where he was going and found myself not feeling the least bit shocked. The only other person he would go to with his problem was his 'sister', Baby.

He had a relationship with her long before I had shown up, it only made sense he would go to her with his problem. Besides, like I had already told Baby, it would be stupid of me to get jealous. Otis was the type to do what made him feel good, not taking other's feelings into account. Still, none of that helped the aching knot my heart had decided to turn itself into. Rubbing my chest in the vain hopes of gaining some respite, I made my way carefully to the bed, barking my shins against the edge of it despite my best efforts. Feeling out the mattress with my hands in the inky blackness, I carefully laid down on what I thought was my side of the bed.

It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes when the door slammed open and startled me awake. Sitting up, I felt true fear as I realized I still couldn't see a damn thing. At best, I could make out the vague shapes of the furniture in the room but no real way to be able to make out what was what, let alone where this person was going. I couldn't even see if it was Otis or Choptop, the silhouette frighteningly non-distinct. Then the door was closing as the newcomer entered, making my fear rise up to all new levels.

Placing a hand on my stomach as my baby began to roll around inside me, I licked my dry lips as my ears picked up the sounds of footsteps creaking on wood. My breathing only accelerated when I heard them heading toward the bed. “O-otis?” I called out into the gloom, my voice sounding small and scared. Silence followed, not helping my anxiety one bit.

“Th'Hell ya doin' still up?” hissed a familiar mid-tone, making me relax instantaneously.

“The door opening like that woke me up. Thank Christ it was you and not…,” I began, tapering off when I realized just how dangerous what I was about to say was.

More silence followed, a soft irritated sigh coming from the shadows after what seemed like an eternity. “Scoot on over,” grumbled the wraith before one side of the bed sunk down under his weight. Sighing, I felt around for the other side of the bed; inching my way over until it seemed I was in the right spot. As soon I was settled, Otis was coming in behind me; wrapping his arms around me so his hands rested on the swell of my stomach. Blinking, I placed my hands over his and slowly closed my eyes; still a bit too jazzed up to sleep right off the bat. From the sounds of it, the beast behind me was having the same problem.

“Whatever ya think happened, it didn't,” came a gruff whisper by my ear, startling me enough that my eyes popped open and my hands twitched.

“Wh-what?” I squeaked, immediately regretting my unthinking outburst as my unpredictable lover let out an irritated sigh.

“I didn't fuck Baby. Oh, I tried but… Thanks t'yew I cain't,” came a rather unexpected confession, the tone amused as well as slightly angry.

“Wh-what?!” I repeated, something in my brain malfunctioning as I began to enter overload. What he was saying, let alone the fact he was saying it to me, made no sense with what I knew about this man.

Despite how much more 'affectionate' he had become, he was still just as violent and ill-tempered. He never made it a point to hold his tongue but at least it had been a long while since he had been truly angry at me. “Ya heard me. I couldn't fuck Baby. A first fer th'both of us and not somethin' that was easy t'explain t'her,” he sighed, resting his lips on the spot where my jaw connected to my neck.

“Wh-why on Earth is it  _ my _ fault?” I whispered, sounding more confused than anything. A quiet grumble came from the killer spooning me, his bony chest expanding as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Yer still dense fer bein' so bright. Dun ya git it? I cain't be unloyal t'ya anymore. I cain't find sexual pleasure with another woman without feelin' guilt about it. A very strange situation fer me. Ain't never felt guilty 'bout sleepin' 'round afore. Never… cared 'bout someone enough t'really care 'bout their feelings,” he explained, his hands rubbing my tummy almost reverently. I could only lay there, my heart beating in my ears as I tried to absorb what he was telling me.

Some of what Otto told me earlier came to mind and I felt my eyes widened as a strange thought began to form. Could this wraith, this insane ghoul, really love me? Just pondering on it made me fear if I had gone insane from all the stress I had been under. There was just no way he could feel anything close to love but he obviously held me in some regard. Especially with what he was telling me. Another thing this man didn't do was withhold any type of sexual pleasure from himself. All too often, he had taken me when I hadn't entirely been in the mood. Yet, as time had gone on, that had tapered off. “O-otis… ,” I stammered, unsure of what to say.

“No more talk fer t'night. Git some sleep. We have to prepare the two 'pigs' fer display and we should have someone listenin' to the scanner. We're gonna be gettin' up early so ya need yer rest,” came a snarled order, his hand rubbing the dome of my occupied womb. Knowing nothing more would be said, I shut my eyes and tried to sleep; eventually drifting off hours later.

After what only seemed like a short amount of time, I was being sat up by a pair of strong arms and shaken hard. “C'mon ya bitch, wake up!” hollered a familiar mid-tone that drew me closer to consciousness.

“Okay, okay 'm up,” I grumbled, still more asleep than awake as I shooed the person away; stretching as my brain tried to boot up. As soon as it did, however, my eyes shot open as horror filled my body in a tingling wave.

Not only had I mouthed off but I had shooed an unpredictable murderer away from me, a man who had viciously killed young girls for much less. “I'll be downstairs then. Ya better be there in a few minutes,” hissed  the wraith, leaving the room before I had even opened my eyes enough to look at him. Feeling a little astounded, I gathered some clothes as well as my last bra. As much as I hated knowing Otis was just going to destroy it later, I wasn't about to go around either Otto or Choppy with my tits flopping around freely.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard  people talking. Or, to be more precise, arguing. “No Otis, ya need t'explain jest what th'fuck happened last night! I refuse t'believe ya suddenly grew a fuckin' conscience over one woman,”  screamed the voice of Baby, making me wince as I briefly wondered if I should go back upstairs.

“Take it or leave it, its the truth. Naow drop it! She'll be down any second and I dun need ya upsettin' her,” bit back my lover, sounding worried as well as exasperated.

“And what is it ya make of thet?” murmured a baritone in my ear, nearly causing me to shoot through the ceiling. Spinning on my heel as I pulled out a butterfly knife Otis had given me, I came face to face with none other than Otto.

To his credit, the lanky male backed off and held his hands up to show he meant no harm but kept a smirk on his tanned face. “Woah, easy thar quick draw! I ain't gonna hurt ya. Told ya thet last night,” he purred, his dark blue eyes sparkling with humor. Narrowing my eyes, I put a bit more distance between us.  I held no illusions about being able to handle this man if he decided to try anything. He was Otis' cousin after all, on top of that the man lived with the Sawyers. A family that could compete with the Fireflies for the sheer amount of crazy they were.

“I think I'll keep my distance just the same, thanks,” I spat, keeping my weapon out but held at my side.

“And anotha thang! Jest what th'Hell do ya mean by lettin' her keep th'damn brat she's carryin'? Ya make me abort mine and I've been with ya longer! Jest why is she so goddamn important t'ya,” came another accusation from the younger female followed by the sound of a hard slap.

“Its my business, got that? If I want t'keep this kid, then its  _ my _ decision. I dun have t'explain t'anyone why I do anythin'! Naow, fer th'last time, drop it!” screamed Otis, the argument coming from the living room steadily making me feel more and more uncomfortable.

“Soundin' a bit heated ain't it. Jest wait here a moment. Tissy'd throw a fit if ya went in there righ' naow,” sighed the brunette on the stairs with  me , not moving an inch in a s upposed effort to earn a bit of my trust.

“ I was intending to. I don't want to cause anymore problems. I also feel a bit bad for poor Baby. She was technically here first. She had fallen in love with him far before I came here. She also has a few fair points. His behavior here isn't exactly fair,” I replied, slipping my weapon slowly back into my pocket but keeping my hand on the handle just in case.

“Heh, an' who sez he has t'be? Yer bright, I'm sure ya c'n figure out why he treats ya s'diff'rent. I dun recollect gettin' yer name by th'by,”  my companion pointed out, his hand lowering to his sides as he seemed to relax a bit.

“Cause I didn't give it. Guess you deserve to know though, seeing as how I have a member of your family inside me. Raven,” I offered, making no move to offer my hand. Thankfully, Otto understood; chuckling as he shook his head.

“Dun blame ya fer not bein' personable darlin'. We ain't exactly normal people here. 'Sides, I look forward t'earnin' yer trust lil lady,” the taller, older male sighed, leaning against the wall as he slipped his hands into his tight jeans pockets.

“ Good luck with that,” I scoffed, making my way down the rest of the stairs  and toward the dining room.  Unfortunately, this room was right across from the living room. If I wanted to avoid confrontation, the best thing I could do was turn my back to  that room and move as fast as possible. That meant I would have to take my eyes off Otto, leaving me very open to a surprise attack.

Eyeing the brunette, I decided to put him to a little test. If he made a wrong move, Otis would see it so I should be safe. At least in theory. Giving the murderer on the stairs one last look, I made my move; only making it part way into the dining room before I heard my name get called from behind me. Freezing like a caught child, I turned slowly to face the living room; greeted to Otis just standing there as if nothing was happening just seconds before. Baby, on the other hand, glared at me from her position on the couch; blood dribbling freely from her split lip. “Come here,” the wraith hissed, motioning with his hand.

Giving what I hoped was an apologetic glance  to the woman who was practically my sister, I moved toward my lover. “I want ya t'go out back and help R.J.. If we're gonna git caught anyway, might as well go out with a bang,” snarled the psychotic male.

“Wouldn't do thet if'n I were you Tissy. Aluminum skull is out thar. Has been since early this mornin',”  interjected a calm voice from the doorway.

This, of course, made my blood run cold. Choppy was extremely unpredictable, who knew how he would react to me today.  Yet, I couldn't avoid him forever; a fact Otis seemed fully aware of. “She c'n take care of herself. 'Sides, if R.J. lets something happen t'her it'll be his head,” snarled my violent partner  before  h e was pressing his hunting knife into my hand.  Taking that as my cue, I left; not looking forward to seeing just what the pair outside were doing.


	22. Real Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!: A lot of blood! Desecration of dead bodies! Desecration of religious symbols and ideology! Crucifixion of corpses!
> 
> Author's Note: Heh, if you're easily offended you'd have stopped reading looooong before this chapter. Still, this one isn't too pleasant. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me.

The scent of blood was the first thing that hit me and I was a few feet away from the huge barn R.J. used as his makeshift garage. It was also used for some of the projects the family took part in, including the death of Hugo. Just being near the building filled me with nausea, the thick, coppery scent pouring from the open doors not helping one bit. Taking a breath through my mouth to avoid the smell, I immediately regretted life itself as the taste of it filled said orifice. It was almost as if I was drinking straight from a cut jugular vein, coming close to making me gag before I had even set foot in the place. This, of course, didn't give me much confidence about actually entering.

Placing a hand on the rounded dome of my womb, I took a breath to gather my courage before going inside. The sight that greeted me upon doing so came very close to just making me turn around to go back inside, no matter what Otis had to say about it. On the rear wall of the structure, where we had hung Hugo before getting to work on him, was what looked like a homemade crucifix. That, in and of itself, wasn't the disturbing part. It was what was posed on it that came close to making me puke my guts out.

Juxtaposed on the wooden, lower case 't' were the two bodies of the cops, the younger positioned over the older in a 69 pose. As I got closer, I saw they had been tied to each other as well as the crucifix with barbed wire, a matching crown on George's head. Blood trickled lazily from the wounds made by the sharp barbs on the string of wire and his eyes had been glued open so he had a rather shocked expression on his mustached face. Shuddering at the sight, I switched my focus from the bodies to the pair under them; only feeling more apprehension when I saw they had both drawn their knives and were currently yelling at eachother.

Not really wanting to approach but having little to no choice, I cleared my throat as I got closer; nearly overwhelmed by an instinct to flee when both men turned to give me a withering glare. As soon as R.J. saw it was me, however, he immediately deflated; a look of outright fear coming over his face as he dropped his weapon. Choptop, on the other hand, merely looked annoyed as he sheathed his own knife with a sour expression. “Th'Hell're you doin' out here?” he hissed, pulling out his trusty hanger to scratch at the exposed plate embedded in his skull.

“Otis sent me out to help,” I sighed, not too surprised when the crazed hippie merely laughed in response.

“Ya gotta be kiddin' me! A girl like you dun belong out here, doin' things like this. Ya'd jest start thrown' up 'n' cryin' 'n' jest making everythin' a huge ol' mess,” the psychopath chuckled, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. It was only when R.J. backed away from him like he had the plague that he began to look just a little uneasy.

Looking around as if he expected a hidden camera crew, the half bald killer only grew more disconcerted when the man he had been arguing with motioned me to come forward. “Dun mind him. Do whatever ya want. All I know is Otis wants a message carved on em,” the normally stoic man murmured, his tan complexion horribly pale as he used a winch to lower the cross to the dirt floor. This seemed to set Choppy right the fuck off, pale eyes shining with rage as he rushed the much bigger man; grabbing the collar of R.J.'s shirt while his eyes bugged out of his head.

“Yer not tellin' me we're 'bout t'let some broad in on our project! I dun care what Caspar in thar sez, that bitch ain't touchin' mah hard work. She'll jest girl it up,” he spat, the bear skin clad man he was yelling at looking just as neutral as ever.

“Alrigh', you jest tell thet t'Otis then. Sure he ain't far behind,” Rufus Jr. suggested, brushing off the shorter, thinner man before moving to stand by my side; as if to protect me in his 'brother's' stead.

The singular member of the Sawyer family only bared his teeth, cursing as he stomped around and proceeded to throw a tantrum. After a few minutes he finally spat a hostile agreement, crossing his arms across his bony chest and frowning like a spoiled child denied a toy he wanted. Rolling my eyes slightly, I brought up the knife Otis gave me; approaching the blood drenched pair as the cross they were tied to was laid flat on the ground. From the looks of it, they had been worked over pretty good; leaving me with little I could possibly add to the mess. The younger man's jaw had even been pried open, the flaccid member of his partner placed in his gaping mouth.

It was then inspiration struck, my muse whispering something in my ear while my mind blanked and my hand moved. By the time I was done, a perverted verse from the bible had been carved across the back of the young deputy. 'This is my body. Take it and eat. This my blood. The blood of a new and everlasting covenant. Drink and do this in remembrance of me.' The quote from the last supper. Just seeing such a sacrilegious act committed by my own hand filled the bit of my stomach with a sickening, burning guilt. While I had never put much stock in the teachings of Yahweh, it felt a whole different level of wrong to disrespect a God so blatantly. Especially after what had happened to me.

“Not bad… Ya c'n read it clearly and the text looks nice 'nough,” grumbled a higher mid-tone from behind me, bringing me the rest of the way back to reality with a cold wash of fear. Doing my best not to freeze, I turned my head to give a curt nod to Choptop.

“Thanks. It's not my first time you know,” I pointed out, not really knowing why I felt the need to point that out to this man. He couldn't possibly give two shits about what I had done and when.

“Yeah, seems like twig butt taught ya a thing 'r two… But ya got no style, nothin' that makes it yer own,” he continued, pursing his lips as he continued to look over my work.

“Thet comes with time an' you know it chrome-dome,” hissed a deeper mid-tone from the entry of the barn, making us both turn to Otis as he made his way toward us; Otto not far behind. While the ghoul looked furious, his cousin couldn't look more pleased; an amused grin on his face as he watched events unfold.

Giving Choptop a glare, my lover shifted his gaze to me; narrowing his sky blue eyes as he looked me over for any injuries. Once satisfied, his eyes shifted to the corpses on the floor; his angry expression slowly fading for something that came close to resembling pride. Yet, as soon as it was there, it was gone just as quickly; replaced with his signature frown. “Ya did good. Me, R.J., Otto and nancy boi here have got it from here. Git on inside and listen to thet scanner. Send out Mama or Baby if ya hear anythin' 'bout them pigs makin' their way out here,” spat the wraith, holding out a hand for his knife.

Placing the hilt in his palm, I left all too gladly; just happy my churning stomach hadn't betrayed me. Still, as I made my way through the kitchen and toward the living room, I couldn't help but think about the argument my murderous companion and his sister had about me just moments ago. With how heated it had sounded, I highly doubted the blonde was exactly looking forward to seeing me or the pregnant belly I sported. If I was her, I would feel incredibly hurt every time I saw the other woman. Knowing her, however, the psychotic woman was also tempted to just rip the child out of my womb.

Still, I had little choice and I took a moment to palm the butterfly knife I had stashed in my right pants pocket. Taking a deep breath, I entered the room; a wave of malice hitting me almost instantly. It didn't take an empath to sense the anger swirling in the air, even with the blonde facing away from me. If she turned to look at me, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd spontaneously combust on the spot. Needless to say, none of this helped me feel any better about going any further in. It was only the order from Otis that made me keep moving, feeling angry eyes burning on my skin as I walked to the police scanner on the coffee table. Avoiding Baby's gaze, I turned on the huge machine; tuning it to the proper frequency and holding my breath as the two men from before began to talk.

Thankfully, it was just idle chatter; nothing to indicate they were even close to mobilizing. There were a few concerning mentions of Wydell's 'crazy ass brother' but nothing that led me to believe he was on our scent yet. Switching off the device with a sigh of relief, I became aware of another person standing right beside me. Turning my head slowly, I saw a very pissed Baby just inches away from me. Cold, blue eyes fixed on me as she took huge breaths, a kitchen knife clutched tightly in one hand. Tightening my grip on my own weapon while keeping it in my pocket, I turned to face her; hoping it wouldn't go as far as an actual fight.

Not only was I not all that confidant about my ability to defend myself against her but I doubted my condition would help matters. “What makes you so special? Why… why is he lettin' ya keep yer baby… I-I thought… I thought I knew him til ya came along! Now he's actin' all strange and its cause of you and that brat,” she spat, her thin body shaking as tears began to fill her innocent eyes.

“I… I don't know. I'm just as shocked as you are. With everything I know about your brother, none of this should be happening. The only person he's ever cared about before was you,” I explained as calmly as I could, wanting nothing more than to just skirt around her and run to the room. There was just no way in Hell any of this would end well.

To my utter astonishment, the murderess merely gave me a confused look; tilting her head to one side as sympathy mixed with the hurt and anger on her pale face. “Ya mean… ya really dun realize… I mean, I know Otis c'n be a bit rough but… Ya mean ya really haven't noticed?” she whispered, all fight seeming to leak out of her as she set her knife on the table right by the scanner.

“Noticed what? Both you and Otto act like you know something I don't and I'm the one who's been living with the man,” I spat, my temper coming to the surface against my will. In an instant, the other woman was taking me into her arms; shushing me gently as she led me to the couch.

Taking a seat next to me, the woman who was basically my sister patted my knee before looking around for any sign of her 'brother' or his cousin. “If'n neither of 'em told ya, I certainly ain't but this changes thangs. I almost feel sorry fer ya…,” she murmured, rubbing the back of her head as a shamed smile came over her face. It was almost as if she felt silly for being jealous in the first place, a fact that confused me greatly.

“If ya dun even realize… I cain't very well hold it against ya. Kinda silly that I did in th'first place naow that I think 'bout it. Yer fam'ly an' Otis trusts ya. Its jest a lot t'git used ta,” she continued, only making me feel more confused as well as irritated.

Brushing her off as I shook my head, I merely gave her a slight glare before deciding to just let it go. Neither Otto or Baby were about to tell me what they were going on about and it wasn't really worth the headache to keep worrying about it. Besides, if it was anything important, Otis would tell me himself. So, grabbing the remote for the TV off the top of the police scanner, I simply turned on the electronic box and flipped to an old horror movie. “So… are we really like that to you?” asked a shy voice from beside me after a moment, drawing my attention back to her.

At first, her random comment confused me. Then I saw she was looking at the movie and it clicked. “Yeah, you and the Sawyers weren't really real where I came from. It still kinda blows my mind that I'm even here,” I replied, wondering just how much Otis had explained to her and Mama.

“So… you know everything that's going to happen?” came a hopeful, almost frightened whisper; drawing my attention solely to Baby.

Blue eyes were fixed on me as if I held all the answers, as if I could save all of them. Licking my lips as I rubbed the back of my head, I shook my head. “Yes and no. Some things have happened that weren't in the movie and some things have happened a lot slower. Most of it has been right but, because of my own actions, I can't really say  _ what _ will happen. I've already changed the course of events from what they would have been… At least I hope so…,” I sighed, avoiding her gaze as I focused on the matted carpet below my shoes.

“Wh-what were ya hopin' ta do with alla this? What happens t'us?” came a response I truly didn't want to hear.

Closing my eyes as I grimaced, I cradled the growing child in my womb as I took another deep breath for courage. Even after all I had been through, had done because of Otis; just thinking about what would have happened made my heart cramp into a painful ball inside my chest. “Y-you all d-die… Wydell's brother takes Mama and R.J. by surprise while you and Otis sneak out the back to meet Captain Spaulding. They're the first victims… Y-you guys try to run but you soon come across some travelers who distract you. You and Otis were caught… Wydell tortures h-him… You two manage to escape for a bit with Spaulding but die in a blaze of fire with the cops not too long after…,” I whispered, my heart breaking more the longer I spoke. Soon I was downright sobbing, my body shaking as old emotions welled up inside me.

“Oh honey… Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh. Nothin's happened yet. We're all safe thanks to yew. Wai, you alerting Otis to thet one girl was more'n enough t'slow down th'pigs at least,” whispered a sweet voice in my ear as the blonde wrapped me in her arms.

“I-I know that but… Just thinking about anything happening to Otis… Christ Baby, I only love him more since I came here. After everything he's done, made me do… I  _ love _ the sick bastard,” I replied, my eyes widening as I realized what I had said. I had confessed my true feelings for a psychopath, a man who couldn't have any sort of feelings for me by definition. My only solace was I had merely spilled the beans to his sister and not to the man himself. I never noticed the pair standing in the kitchen.

Pale blue eyes narrowed, a stubble coated pair of lips pursing as a more muscular figure comes to stand slightly behind him. “Told ya Tissy. That woman… I ain't never seen someone so smitten afore and its all over yer skinny ass,” cooed a deep baritone, a tanned hand closing over a shockingly pale, bony shoulder.

“As if I din know that. She would slit her own throat jest cause I ordered it. Hearin' her say she loves me is no surprise t'me… Hearin' her s'broken up 'bout seein' me dead… Cripes Otto… Th'Hell'd I git myself into?” hissed the wraith, looking almost scared as he turned to face his blood relative. All he got was a sympathetic expression as the brunette shook his head slowly.

“Its called love and I think ya know thet. You protect her, look after her better'n ya do th'others. On top of that, it almost seems like yer lookin' forward to th'child. Look at it this way, if'n sumthin' happens ta that thar gal; do ya think you'll be able t'go back to normal right away?” the handsome Texan pointed out, scratching his left cheek where his beauty mark was. Otis only tensed briefly before letting out a quiet growl as he began to pace angrily.

“'Course not! She's… she's everything t'me now and thet's what pisses me off! I've stopped havin' sex with her on account'a thet brat she's carryin'! Worst part is, I cain't relieve myself with th'stock downstairs over even Baby without feelin' guilty 'bout it,” spat the thin murderer, his brow furrowed with fury as well as reluctant worry.

“I ain't never felt this way for no bitch afore. It's… it's almost scary Toto… Now… now I actually care… I know how it feels to want… to want to protect someone,” Otis confessed, stopping long enough to run a shaky hand through his white hair. Still, he was not comforted when a hand closed over his shoulder.

Instead, the wraith shrugged off the appendage; glowering at one of his very few blood relations. All in all, Otto was the only person from his family he bothered to have contact with. Mostly due to the fact he was the only one who shared the near albino's taste for sadistic torture and murder. Yet that didn't mean he liked the man. His cousin was far more brash, more showy about what he did. He was known to run his mouth about literally everything and, the most irritating thing was, he was normally spot on. That meant the dickhead's advice was normally worth listening to. Still, that didn't make not stabbing a knife into the center of his cousin's grin any easier. “Go ahead and jest say it… Git it th'fuck outta yer system now,” Otis hissed, doing his best to keep his rising rage from boiling over as the brunette smirking at him began to chuckle.

Holding his hands up as a teasing grin came over his handsome face, Otto shook his head as he made a show of rolling his cerulean eyes. “What? Ya think we're still in preschool? I'm way too old ta tease ya 'bout finally finding someone you actually give more than one fuck about,” he assured, his words feeling sarcastic and not even a tiny bit sincere. Fighting the urge to hiss at the taller man, the ghoul simply narrowed his eyes before shoving his way through; heading toward the living room to check on his pregnant companion. He only stopped when he felt a hand grab his upper arm.

Spinning out of the grip, Otis pulled out his hunting knife on sheer instinct; pointing the weapon mere inches from Otto's face. “I  _ did _ want ta talk t'ya 'bout some thangs though,” the brown haired murderer explained, a strange expression in his denim colored eyes.

“Make it fuckin' speedy,” hissed the seething wraith, his pale eyes moving to Choptop as the other man opened the back door to come into the house.

“It's 'bout yer girl. She dun have a clue 'bout… certain things,” Otto responded, giving the man across from him a pointed gaze while the singular member of the Sawyer family that had joined them rolled his eyes and continued on his way into the house.

“Ya best start makin' sense real damn quick,” Otis spat, his voice pitched low as his gaze stayed focused on the man who looked so much like him but was much more unpredictable. It only made him more nervous that the crazed hippy was making his way toward the voices of the women.

“She dun know ya actually love her. I know you ain't inta alla thet mushy stuff but, dayum Tissy. With all th'shit 'bout t'go down ya  _ need _ t'make sure she know s jest where ya stand! Or do ya want t'die without her knowin' jest what she means t'ya,” Otto pointed out, pursing his lips when his only family  began to nibble his  own lips in thought.

Unaware of the conversation that had happened until much later, I simply decided to spend some time with Baby to watch movies while I tried to calm down. Confessing my feelings to my lover's jealous and psychotic 'sister' wasn't exactly my smartest move. Yet, to my unending surprise, she seemed to take it in stride. In fact, she seemed to ca l m down entirely, all hints of her earlier ire simply vanishing as if it had never existed in the first place. Instead of dwelling on this, however, I chose to just accept the circumstances as part of her craziness. If I didn't, there was every likelihood I would simply go mad from trying to comprehend the sudden switch. “Hey, bitch. Yer lover boy and Otter-pop r'discussin' ya,” whispered a raspy mid-tone that sent a chill down my spine.

“An' jest what d'you care what they do and who they're talkin' 'bout,” spat Baby as we both turned to look at the intruder.

Stringy wisps of what was left of his white hair hung in a gaunt, almost skull-like face as pale blue eyes glared at me. Huffing and rolling his angry orbs, Choppy simply took hold of one of my arms to yank me to my feet; ignoring the blonde next to me as she shot to her feet and pulled a butterfly knife from her pocket. “Jest hold yer water bimbo. I ain't stupid enough ta try t'kill this sow. We jest need ta talk real quick. There are a lotta thangs I need ta know that she jest won't tell me,” hissed the 60's themed psychopath, shoving me behind his back as the youngest Firefly flicked open her weapon.

“Th'Hell ya do! If'n she hasn' tol' ya yet, she ain't gonna. I also ain't 'bout t' jest sit by an' allow ya t'whisk her off somewhere,” the flaxen haired murderess snarled, going into a fighting stance as the pair began to circle eachother.

Narrowing my eyes, I gave Baby a pointed glance before taking Choptop's bone thin arm into a loose hold. Giving a tug to get his focus on me, I gave him my best seductive smile as I moved the hand on his arm up to a grizzled cheek.  Immediately, his eyes locked on me; his lips parting as his breath halted. Making sure I had my other hand on my balisong, I allowed myself to stroke him; more than a little surprised when  I  felt an electric jolt shoot up my arm from the action. Still, I stood my ground; watching as his eyes softened and his breathing slowed. Pulling him close by the back of his neck, I took in the hopeful glimmer in his baby blue s right before I flipped open my blade and place d the sharp point right on his jugular. “You can talk to me alone any time you want sugar. Just keep in mind this kitten's got claws,” I spat, not liking the guilt that filled me at the betrayed expression on his skull-like face.

A sudden creak near the entry of the living room drew all of our attention s to a fuming Otis as well as a seemingly amused Otto. “Good girl Raven. Naow head on upstairs. I got somethin' ta tell ya after this fairy and I have a 'conversation',” hissed the obviously pissed o f f murderer, just a hint of fear on his stubble covered face. Giving a nod, I backed away from the rail thin hippie with my weapon still drawn; stopping long enough to  g ive my pale partner a kiss on his lips in an effort to show who I belonged to.  The wraith purred in response, wrapping an arm around me as his tongue briefly licked my lips; drawing a small gasp from me as he pulled away.

“Go on naow. Lock th'door til I git thar an' don't let anyone in but me. Not even Baby or Mama,” husked an urgent mid-tone, chapped lips pressing to my forehead before a pair of hands was pushing me towards the stairs. Not sparing a look backward, I made my way to our room; locking t he door behind me as soon as I was safely inside.

Sitting in the darkness, waiting for my lover, I found myself having a lot of time to think of my odd reaction to the man known as 'Choptop' Sawyer. It has almost been like I was with Otis in that moment, only the knowledge of the danger he posed keeping me grounded enough to defend myself. Touching the lips that had pressed against his greasy cheek, I wondered just what the fuck was going on as a shudder rolled through my body. Whatever it was, it needed to stop. The crazy psychopath was nothing I wanted to get involved with, especially with me already deeply involved with someone much more dangerous than he was.

Glaring at the ceiling as I reached over to turn on the lamp Mama had recently bought for us, I silently cursed out any of the known Gods that could be watching me at this moment. Surely whatever was going on had to be some sick joke and I was growing tired of all the strain it was putting me under. It was then a quick knock on the door shattered my thoughts and I was on my feet, my heart pounding as I asked who it was. “Otis. Let me in already,” spat a familiar voice, making me feel just a little bit better as I swung open the wood separating us.

The instant it was open, the almost albino wraith charged in; shutting and locking the passage behind him. Sky blue eyes glare d at m e through white-blonde locks, a thin chest heaving as his sneering lips twitched. Reaching for me, he took me into a tight hold; his teeth biting my lips as he began to practically chew my face off. His breath came in hot pants as his hands scrabbled at my back. He only seemed to soften once he assured himself I was solid, his teeth leaving for lips as he slowly relaxed around me. “Fuckin' Hell… Rat fink is right and I hate it s'much I could spit!” Otis hissed, his fingers twitching as he began to nip my face; moving to my neck as he began to utter obscenities toward a person I could only assume was Otto.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, the agitated monster pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. Seeming both furious and nervous at the same time, he licked his peeling lips before pressing his forehead against mine and taking a shaky breath. “'m fuckin' scared fer the first time in mah life and you'd better damn well be worth it, ya hear?” whispered his rasp of a voice, sounding as close to vulnerable as I'd ever heard him.

“Raven… I want ya t'listen gewd cause I ain't got no intention of sayin' any of this agin. I fuckin' love ya,” came a confession that made my reality grind to a complete halt.


	23. Betrayals and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Non-consensual oral sex.
> 
> Author's Note: There will be some time skips here and there. Bout a month and a half will pass by the time this chapter is done. That'll make Raven eight months pregnant.

Literally everything ground to a screeching halt while his words echoed in my ears, my heart-beat and breathing included. Surely, this unfeeling monster hadn't just said what I thought he had. I'd finally snapped, that was the only plausible explanation and certainly better than allowing myself to believe this ruthless killer had confessed his love for me. Such a notion was dangerous and likely to get me killed. The only problem was, the ghoul seemed to be waiting for a response and that false confession had been all my addled brain had allowed me to hear. Still, it would be even more suicidal to ask him to repeat himself than it would be to respond to what I had heard and I found myself in quite a conundrum.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to just bite the bullet and respond to what my addled brain had made up. Maybe, with how much affection he held for me, the ruthless killer would find it in his heart not to murder me on the spot. “Well, you already know I love you,” I murmured, fighting against the urge to cower as I met his eyes steadily.

“Yeah, 'spose I do. Jest fig'red t'was time ya knew how I feel 'bout ya too,” he sighed, a genuine smile curving his lips as he took in my astonished expression.

“Didn't think I had it in me, did ya?” husked his mid-tone as he bent to brush his lips against mine, his arms tightening slightly as I tried to fully comprehend the words that had just come out of his mouth.

It had been a simple enough phrase but the person it had come out of had made the vocabulary almost seem like it was Greek. Shaking my head slightly, I tried my best to push away my confusion to truly respond. After all, this had to have been the first time he'd ever done or felt anything like this. So, lifting my arms, I took what might be my only opportunity to reciprocate his real feelings and pressed my lips against his; laving my tongue over his chapped lips slowly. He responded with a gruff rumble, his mouth parting open under mine as his unkempt nails dug into my back through my shirt.

With a soft sigh, I broke the lip-lock to meet his sky blue eyes; seeing all manner of intense emotions burning within them. “Otis, I know I said it earlier but… I really love you. Everything I've done has been for your well-being and we're getting close to the end game now. If… if anything goes wrong, you and your family could…,” I murmured, interrupted by the beast darting forward to attack my mouth once again; teeth pulling at my lower lip. Then he was backing me toward the bed, pushing me down into the mattress so his body could hover over mine; his kiss softening slightly as one of his hands came to rest on my large tummy.

The next morning, I sat up to stare at the slumbering wraith next to me; my brow furrowed in consternation. For a few moments last night, it had seemed like he was going to break the strange dry spell he'd imposing upon himself. Yet, just when things were starting to get a bit heated, he'd simply stopped; his white hair hanging in his face as he panted. His jaw had tensed as he seemed to fight with himself, hungry eyes roving over my pregnant body as he let out a shuddering growl. Then he had laid beside me, his arms twitching as he wrapped them around me and pressed his body against mine; staying like that until we'd both fallen asleep.

Shaking my head in wonder at his tenacity, I simply pressed a kiss to his temple before getting out of bed. Last night, R.J. and Choptop had put out the gruesome crucifix that had been made from the two cops the family had killed. I wanted to go downstairs to check the scanner as well as to get a bite to eat. While I knew no one could have found the sacrilegious statue yet, I still needed to confirm it for my own sanity, especially after what had happened last night. I was  _ still _ having a hard time believing it had happened at all, my jade colored eyes moving to the unconscious form on the bed as I opened the door. Biting my lower lip, I felt a faint feeling of dread as I moved to the other side of the door. “I love you Otis,” I whispered, closing the door behind me before making my way down the hall.

Unfortunately for my peace of mind, days went by with no word over the police radio. In fact, it seemed they hadn't even found what the Fireflies had left up for them. Still, that hadn't helped me feel any better. The not knowing, coupled with the endless waiting, was slowly driving me insane; a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by any of the people in the house. Otis and Choppy especially, the two men watching me like a hawk when they weren't having a silent battle for dominance. It was enough to make me want to run away or tear my hair out, whichever came first. Needless to say, I spent most of my time hanging out by the scanner; just waiting for any sign of Wydell's brother having found out what had happened.

So, it was really no surprise when my rough lover had simply thrown me over his shoulder and carted my butt upstairs after a week of such unhealthy behavior. Laying back on the bed we shared as he stormed out, I found myself both amused and a bit angry that he had ordered me not to leave unless I was hungry or had to go to the bathroom. Still, I was in no position to argue; no matter how helpless being trapped up here made me feel. The best thing I could do was find some way to distract myself, my eyes traveling to the sketchbook on the nightstand. I had only drawn a few things in there so far, not having much time between torturing someone or having sex with Otis. Now would be the perfect time.

As the sun began to set, I looked down at my work with a feeling of satisfaction. I had done many sketches of the lion version of Otis I had designed when I was in highschool. I'd even thrown in a few of Otto, Baby and even Choptop; the sight of these vicious people reduced to animals making me smile just slightly. Closing the book, I looked down at my seven month pregnant tummy before laying down and stretching. As silly as it seemed, drawing that much had really worn me out; a yawn escaping me as I rolled onto my right side and closed my eyes. A short nap wouldn't hurt, my breathing becoming slow and even as I slipped into unconsciousness. Yet, something nagged at me; making me feel oddly like I had forgotten something very important. Then everything simply faded to black and I knew no more.

Floating, nothingness and safety. Yet, there was a strange feeling penetrating the soft comfort of oblivion. Something wet and warm moving on my slit, causing the most tantalizing tingles of pleasure to skitter through my veins as a sigh left me. Humming quietly, I subconsciously opened myself to the sensation; gasping as something warm, wet and muscular penetrated my quivering opening. Arching my back as I felt myself slowly slipping back to consciousness, my hands landed on cold metal that was partially covered by torn, dry flesh. That alone was enough to make my eyes snap open, a soft moan escaping me as a tongue wrapped around my sensitive button.

Shifting my still blurred gaze, I saw something that made my breath stutter as my heart threatened to stop. A steel plated skull was between my thighs, scraggly hair brushing against my skin as his eyes shot up to meet mine. Then he was sucking hard on my clit, only causing the fire within me to build; to my extreme horror. Gasping out a plea for him to stop, I did my best to back away from his hot mouth. This only resulted in him grabbing my hips to hold me in place, his efforts increasing as the coil in my lower body grew tighter and tighter. “N-nnnnnh,” gritted out of me from between clenched teeth, my last attempt at a denial as my breathing began to hitch; my hands yanking at what was left of the beast's hair.

To my horror, I heard the door creak as I started to tip over the edge into oblivion; tears flowing down my cheeks as a strangled gargle left me in place of the scream clawing at my vocal cords. “Th'fuck?!” hissed the half stunned voice of Otis as I came down from my unwanted peak. The psycho between my thighs pulled upward, giving a shit-eating grin to the man I had chosen to be my lover.

“Was what I was tryin' t'do afore ya decided t'interrupt us,” hissed the hippie, his distraction giving me an opening to get him the fuck off me.

Kicking out with my feet, I nailed the bastard in the nuts with the heels of my foot; watching him collapse like a pile of sticks with a feeling of righteous vengeance. Reaching up to grab the knife I had forgotten on the nightstand in the heat of the moment, I scooted away from the writhing killer; sitting on my knees in an effort to both hide myself and to be ready to strike if the need should arise. Otis, on the other hand, was already moving; his left hand wrapping around Choptop's neck while his right pulled out his hunting knife.

In a movement too quick to follow, the wraith had the man who looked so much like him pinned against the wall; his teeth bared as he rested the point of his knife under the other man's chin. “Git dressed and go th'fuck downstairs!” roared the shaking beast I had come here to save, his eyes wild as he increased pressure with the blade. This caused the very tip of the weapon to slice into the skin under the other killer's chin as his hand tightened on Choppy's throat.

“No,” I hissed, not caring that I was disobeying this dangerous person for the first time since I had gotten here.

Getting to my feet to pull on some maternity jeans, I was well aware of the glower I was getting from my unpredictable companion but I honestly didn't care. A sense of violation as well as unreasonable rage had replaced any of my normal level headedness. Instead of listening to any of the logic my brain was trying to throw at me, I simply gripped the balisong my boyfriend had given me; stomping over to stand by his side. “You're not the only one this filth has wronged here,” hissed out of me, my vision going red as I entered a very strange state of mind. A state I usually reverted to when I was participating in one of Otis' 'bonding' activities. It was cold, distant and very cruel; seeming to relish pain much like the monster to my right did. I would have no problem torturing this pathetic member of the Sawyer family for committing such an unforgivable wrong.

“Th'fuck ya thin yer doing?! I told ya t'git yer fuckin' ass downstairs,” snarled his response, his anger practically stabbing my skin as I turned my head to meet his furious eyes.

In the meantime, Choptop was gurgling as he began to turn slightly blue; his heels drumming loudly against the scribble covered wall behind him. Growling, the near albino choking him loosened the grip just slightly; allowing the chrome-domed freak to grab a few breaths of air. “And I said no! He fuckin' raped me and you expect me to just go on down to the family while 'my man' takes care of it? Nothing doing! You allowed me to get mine back from Hugo, why're ya forcing me to take a step back now?!” I spat, the darker part of me fully in charge as my temper fumed.

Yet, as my assailant's bloodshot eyes met mine, I felt some of that killing urge fade. He looked so much like Otis, had even felt like him during the act he'd committed on me. Even the energy he gave off felt similar, not to mention the shared memories we had due to some connection he had with my lover. A connection none of us could even begin to understand. Despite what he had done, I felt my heart actually begin to twist in my chest at the thought of ending his life. “Cause there's some freaky thing between the two of ya! He remembers the things  _ I've _ done with you as if he's done them himself! Ya can't tell me ya wouldn't try t'stop me from carryin' out justice,” growled a deep rasp from beside me, a knowing expression on his gaunt, stubble covered visage.

I wanted to argue right away but found myself unable to. While I knew nothing about this man, I still felt a strange connection to him. Watching him die would be akin to seeing Otis die and I wasn't sure I could commit such an act with my own hand. “This is what I'm talkin' 'bout. Go on down. I'm gonna take care of business whether you like it or not,” the wraith hissed, increasing pressure on the knife and pushing more of the blade into Choptop's chin. Without thinking, I reached out to grab the arm holding the knife; pulling slightly in an effort to get him to stop. The look I got in return from my lover made me feel lower than the dirt embedded in the carpet.

“Please, I don't know why but… I just can't let you kill him. Its like he  _ is _ you,” I blurted, the statement feeling correct despite not knowing what it meant.

“What?!” both men snarled in unison, Otis dropping his would-be victim as he turned to face me.

I could only rub the back of my head as I fumbled around for a means to explain myself. While Otis would probably understand, if only slightly; Choptop certainly wouldn't. “I think the reason why we're experiencing what we are is that you two are played by the same actor in the reality I came from. I have idea why it affected things here but its all I have. If you kill him, there's really no telling what will happen to you. It almost seems like you two share a soul link or something,” I informed, watching the very similar pair in front of me.

While still obviously different people, they shared a lot of facial features as well as some movement habits. Even some of their speech patterns were the same, only giving credence to her assumptions. Otis pinched the bridge of his nose while looking irritated, his practical doppelganger just looking confused as well as angry. “Th'fuck ya talking 'bout? Yer… 'reality'? Same actor playing us?! Are ya fuckin' touched in th'head?” spat the confused hippie, scratching nervously at his exposed plate with his trusty hanger.

“No, she ain't. She knows things she shouldn't. Things that happened almost exactly like she said they would. She also seemed t'know me afore we'd even met, doin' all th'right things t'make sure I dun kill her,” my temperamental lover sighed, sounding like he was loathe to even explain  _ that _ much to the other man in the room.

The confused madman only furrowed his pasty brow, looking from me to Otis and back again. Opening his mouth to say something, the reject from the 60's found himself interrupted by a knock on the door-frame. “Hate t'butt in but we got a bit of a problem down thar,” purred the sonorous voice of Otto, sounding downright livid. Moving my gaze to him, I saw his furious gaze fixed on the man he'd brought with him; a muscle ticking in a tanned cheek. This got the dangerous duo moving, leaving me alone with someone who could be considered an in-law.

“Th'bastard hurt ya?” husked out of him from his position in the doorway.

“Not in the sense of the word. Doesn't make what happened right though…,” I whispered, distressed to find I honestly felt less violated than I had initially let on. In fact, other than the fervor caused by my initial shock, I hadn't really felt much but guilt as well as an anger for him doing such a thing without my consent. I didn't feel dirty or any of the other emotions normally associated with rape.

“No, it doesn't honey. I cain't apologize enough fer what he done either. I was s'possed t'keep an eye on him,” Otto whispered, motioning for me with his hand.

Narrowing my eyes at the gesture, I decided to stay where I was. As hard as he was trying to gain my trust, I knew better than to let my guard down around a killer. “Why was he here if  _ you _ were the one keeping an eye on him,” I quipped, having a slight suspicion that he might be responsible for some of what happened.

“He, uh, he snuck away from me while I was tunin' th'scanner and, uh, talkin' t'Baby,” he confessed, eyes moving side to side like he was afraid Otis would appear any second to gut him. The youngest member of the Firefly clan had been the closest thing to a girlfriend the ghoul had before I came along. To say he was possessive of her would be an understatement of epic proportions.

“Really? Otis catches ya with her, your guts will be used for garters,” I pointed out, walking toward the door to go downstairs and join my lover. Not only did I want to see what was going on down there but I also wanted to make sure the two men wouldn't try to kill eachother. With how closely they seemed to be connected, there was really no telling what would happen if one died.

For all I knew, the man I had come here to save would die just because of that; making me understandably nervous about the pair being left alone together for too long. Unfortunately, Otto seemed unwilling to move to the side to let me by. “Sorry sweetheart, I think Tissy wants ya t'stay right here. 'Specially with the news that just came down the line,” he murmured, his words making anxiety squeeze around my heart.

“Wh-what happened?” I gasped, the world around me seeming to shrink as I swayed in place.

“Hey, hey! Easy there! Maybe ya should sit down,” husked a baritone as muscled arms steadied me. Then I was being steered toward the bed, sitting on the mattress as I fought to keep my grip on reality.

Even when I had first come here, I wasn't as scared as I found myself now. One possibility and one possibility only stood out in my mind. Wydell was coming. If that was true, we didn't have much time left we had to start packing as well as arrange for transportation. There was also the fact that, as far as I knew, we really had nowhere to go. Looking up, I saw denim colored eyes looking down at me with a fair amount of concern. “You okay? Please tell me you are so I c'n git outta this room. If Tissy catches me in here, I'm a dead man,” he begged, eyes wide and scared as they moved from me to the empty doorway.

“Y-yeah but… I need to know what's going on down there,” I whispered, biting the inside of my cheek lightly to help bring my vision back into focus just a bit.

Otto only seemed to sag slightly, casting me a sideways glance before moving back to outside the room. “I c'n easily tell ya what happened. Some guy called John Quincy Wydell was trying t'circumvent th'law t'send out a posse our way. Th'deputies are trying t'slow him down a bit but its only a matter of time afore he comes out on his own. Cause of that, Choptop and I'll be takin' off soon. No offense, but we dun need t'be caught up in y'all's mess,” he informed, grimacing as if bothered by his own words. Unfortunately, the lack of the pair's presence was the least of my worries.

“Oh good Christ… We have to get moving, like now,” I whispered mostly to myself, not daring to stand with how faint I felt. I could feel my heart doing its best to beat its way out of my chest and it was all I could do to get a really good breath in.

“Doubt Otis'd see it that way. He'd likely want to stay as long as he could. Th'man really doesn't like change,” Otto sighed, his brow furrowing as he bent his head and began to nibble on his lower lip.

Rubbing my clammy arms as I began to shake badly, I was startled to feel helpless tears pouring down my cheeks as my chest tightened. Forcing myself to take in a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I sniffled to clear my air passages of the mucus that had begun to flow. I was having a full on panic attack, something that hadn't happened for years. Taking in a slow breath through my nose, I let it out just as slowly while the tears continued to flow. “Could you at least stick around until we know for sure when they're coming?” I whispered, hating the fact I couldn't control myself in this moment. Not only could I lose Otis but my own life as well as that of my child. Not to mention the rest of the family.

“Yeah, course I c'n… Wouldn't feel right unless I did. Never been too close with Tissy but th'Fireflys are okay. There's also you and that baby yer carryin'. That's mah blood. Kinda hard t'just screw y'all over t'save myself. Cain't say th'same fer ol' Chrome-dome down thar,” came a quick response. I could only nod, feeling grateful he was ignoring my current emotional state.

The baby inside me, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as polite. Unsettled by my distress, the developing fetus gave me a sharp kick in the ribs; making me wince as both hands flew instinctually to my large tummy. “Shit, do ya need me t'git Tissy? Is th'kid comin' already?” exclaimed the panicked voice of my current companion, making me smile despite the turmoil whirling within my head.

“No, they're jut upset that mama's in a bit of a tizzy. Its their way of telling me to calm down,” I assured, taking a shuddering breath as the panic attack slowly began to taper off. Otto merely tipped me a skeptical eyebrow before hollering down the hall for his cousin anyway, only seeming amused by my angry glare.

Time seemed to pass slowly from that point on, a disturbing silence coming from the scanner. I was just starting to enter my eighth month before we heard anything at all. I was sitting in the living room, allowing Baby to hold me against her side as we listened to the static of an unused radio line. Then there was a series of clicks before a familiar voice began to ask if anyone was listening. “Hey Irv, what's up?” responded the younger voice right on cue, the sudden communication making me hold my breath in anticipation.

“That crazy Wydell brother is demanding we go out and examine some godforsaken stretch of road out in Ruggsville. Wanna go on out this weekend?” came the catalyst we'd all been waiting patiently for.

“I'll call Cutter,” Mama announced, moving out into the hall where the hidden phone was as the rest of the conversation faded into the background.

It was only Otto turning off the tuner that snapped me out of my spiral of fear. “Time we scrammed. Way beyond in fact,” he announced, gathering up his machine. Suddenly, Choptop was placing a hand on his upper arm to stop him; a strange expression on his gaunt face as the adopted member of his family met his gaze.

“I ain't leavin',” he announced, the declaration making everyone stop to stare at him.

Otis bared his teeth as he pulled his trusty knife, looking like he very much wanted to show the other man just who was in charge here. Holding up a hand to stop any possible carnage, the wraith's cousin set the scanner back down before moving his head to one side sharply to crack his neck. “Don't remember phrasing that as a suggestion,” he hissed before he was striking, bringing down clasped fists on Choptop's plated head in a movement too fast for any human eye.

“Tissy, mind getting' th'equipment,” he purred before tipping an invisible hat at the two women on the couch. And, just like that, he was gone; making me feel both relieved as well as apprehensive.

While he and his partner were dangerous, it would have been nice to have the extra hands. Especially with Spaulding involved. When all was said and done, there was no guarantee the old clown would allow me in the vehicle with Otis and Baby. That meant I would be with Mama, RJ and Tiny. While the prospect honestly bothered me, it would be much safer for everyone involved. All the heat would likely be on Otis, Baby and Spaulding; meaning it was an extreme risk to have a pregnant woman along. All I could hope was that my protective lover would be willing to allow me away from his side.


	24. Time to Bug Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Day of the escape. Things don't entirely go as planned.

A hot, dry wind blew through the open yard, dust billowing across the cracked dirt of the desert hard-pan. A lone figure stood on a rickety, rotting porch, a large cowboy hat perched on top of a white haired head. Jaw muscle ticking visibly under his stubble coated cheek, he tapped a booted foot impatiently. “Clown was s'possed t'be here an hour ago,” hissed a furious mid-tone as the wraith-like figure glared at a worn down watch on his bone thin wrist. I could only watch, finding it best to stay silent after the huge argument we'd just had.

Only moments earlier, I had dared to suggest I should go with Mama, R.J. and Tiny. That had made Otis completely blow up, pinning me against the wall as his knife appeared in his hand for the first time in months. Instead of resting the point against my neck, he had merely brandished it while he yelled. He made it extremely clear I was to go with him, Spaulding and Baby and that no more would be said about it. That was when I had temporarily gone insane and argued back. I could still hear the words I had said in my head. “It would be the smartest course of action and we both know it. Mama and the other two won't have as nearly a large spotlight on them as you three,” I had reasoned. He went nuclear, to put it lightly.

After ten minutes of reaming my ass out and telling me I had never mouthed off to him like this before, he then inferred he had been going too soft on me and that things would change once we were safe. Needless to say, that had frozen me; apprehension filling me as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs. Staring up at his back as I came out of my memories, I huddled next to Mama as I tried to make myself as small as possible. I hadn't seen him that angry at me in quite some time and I wasn't eager to see what punishment he had in mind once the baby was born. My only comfort was that he was waiting, something I was sure wouldn't have happened earlier on in our relationship.

Suddenly, far down the two ruts that served as a driveway, there was a plume from an approaching vehicle; making my skin tingle as anxiety gripped my heart. While I knew logically that it was too soon for Wydell to be here, that didn't stop me from wishing I had learned how to use a gun while I could. At least then I would have been of some use, not that Otis would really allow me to become involved. Still, seeing the glimmer of the huge van I remembered from the film filled me with relief. It was Spaulding and he had no idea the killer in front of me had allowed me to keep my child. There was even a possibility he had no idea I was pregnant at all.

As he pulled up to the house, I found myself cowering behind both Baby and Mama; doing my best to hide my pregnancy for as long as possible. I just knew that as soon as he saw it, the man was going to blow his wig. “Alright, lets git loaded and git this here show on the road,” bawled the aging psychopath, wiping a paint smeared brow with a grimy cloth. Baby snapped to work, carrying out bags of possessions while Mama turned to comfort me.

“Yew'll be okay dahlin'. Mah Otis won't let anythin' happen t'yew or that there child,” soothed her thickly accented voice, a pink nailed hand moving through my tangled, black hair. With everything going on, I'd had little time to continue my grooming regime; to my extreme chagrin.

“Its not _me_ I'm worried about,” I whispered, jumping slightly when I felt a firm grip encircle around my upper arm.

Looking up, I saw a familiar frown looming over me; fury sparkling in icy orbs. Without a word, he was yanking me toward him; drawing a startled yelp from me in the process. Biting my lips against protests, I followed; bracing myself for the storm. I wasn't disappointed, Spaulding puffing up as soon as his dark eyes landed on my huge stomach. “No! Fuck that Otis! I did _not_ sign up for this!” snarled his gruff voice, shattering the silence of the sweltering day. I could only heave a heavy sigh, looking up at Mama as she hovered in the open doorway; a concerned look on her face. Allowing myself to really take her in, I saw the normally bubbly woman was adorned in a wispy pink dress; her blonde hair a rat's nest of tangled curls and hollow, black circles under her eyes. She looked like a woman haunted.

Ever since the planned ambush had been confirmed, the whole family had been in an upheaval to get ready to leave. Before the fight with Otis, I had learned the plan from the harried matriarch. She, R.J. and Tiny were going to head north. The clown, ghoul, Baby and I were going to the South, at least at first. In the long run, we were eventually going to meet up at a secret location that had long ago been set up for this very eventuality. It was only after things cooled down that they would dare to move again, never to go back to their home for fear of a trap. Thankfully, Otis still had a house of his own to offer them. It had been left to him by his parents as his birthright, one of the few useful things they had ever done for him. Or so he had said.

It was the feeling of angry eyes on me that drew me out of my thoughts, my gaze going to the older man in the yard. His furious orbs were fixed on my swollen womb, a sneer fixed on his brown face. My violent lover was storming forward immediately, his hand palming his hunting knife as he made his way down rickety stairs. His stringy, whitish blonde hair hung in his face, icy blue eyes glaring at Spaulding from behind it. A snarl fixed itself on his stubble surrounded lips as he stomped towards the clown, stopping when their noses were nearly touching. “We ain't got time fer this horse shit. We have t'git movin' _now_ ,” the wraith hissed, every line in his body screaming of rage. The greasepaint covered male simply narrowed his eye before huffing out of his nose irritably.

“Fine, pack up yer and Baby's stuff in th'van. Let th'piece of tail thar ride with R.J. and them. Cops aren't really after them anyway boi,” Spaulding growled, unperturbed by Otis' outburst. This suggestion did not go over well with the murderer.

Flaring his nostrils while his hands curled into shaking fists, the incensed wraith had to swallow a few times before he was able to speak through his roiling fury. “How 'bout fuck you! I ain't leavin' her,” Otis snarled, glaring heatedly into the other man's make-up smeared face. Every line of his lean body was tense and twitching as he stood toe to toe with Mama's latest lover, ready to kill him if he dared to say the wrong thing.

“Otis that's th'most goddamned stupid thang I've ever heard ya say! She's jest a piece of pussy boi! Th'brat she carries isn't worth fucking dyin' fer! Either let her go with R.J. or leave her here but I ain't takin' no pregnant lady on a goddamned run from th'law!” the poor excuse for a clown roared, his brow crinkled into a heavy glare as he faced off with the enraged murderer before him.

All of a sudden, he was on the ground with Otis on top of him, a wickedly sharp hunting knife pressed into the man's fat, brown neck. “I said, I ain't leavin' her,” the unpredictable male hissed in a deadly, quiet voice, his eyes promising murder if this fight continued.

“O-okay boi, okay. Have it yer way,” Spaulding stuttered out in a nervous voice, his meaty hands raised in a gesture of surrender. With a warning growl, the smaller man got off the clown and re-sheathed his knife.

“Baby, go git Raven's stuff and pack it into th'van,” he called out, not taking his eyes off Spaulding as the heavy set man struggled to his feet. Rubbing his neck where Otis held the knife as he staggered to his feet, the old perv shot me a glare.

“Jest don' blame me when the little slut ends up gettin' us all killed,” he growled, glowering up at my partner with rage filled, brown eyes as Baby began to load my bags into the van.

Watching this happen, I was filled with an urge to give one last ditch effort to get Otis to see to reason. Surely, I could appeal to his more logical survival instinct. Still, his vehemence earlier made it all the harder to speak out now. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to get their attention; the sound of my heart drowning out all other noise. “Can I say something?” I asked timidly, flinching slightly when everyone turned their gaze to me. Rubbing a nervous hand over the dome of my stomach, I took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

“I... I agree with Spaulding. I should go with R.J. and the others. Not only will it be safer for you guys but it'll be safer for me and the baby,” I announced in a nearly silent voice, not quite daring to look up; afraid of the expression the wraith would have.

That didn't prevent me from being able to feel his anger on the air, however, a faint tingling on my skin as I heard the sound of boots gritting on the packed sand. Within moments, I found myself in a shadow and I had a pretty good idea of just whose it was. Gulping nervously, I craned my neck up to see Otis glaring down at me with his ice blue eyes. A muscle ticked occasionally in his cheek and both his hands were curled into tight, shaking fists. “Git in th'fucking van,” he hissed in a deadly voice, his expression speaking volumes.

“B-but Otis, you _know_ Spaulding is right! The police, especially Wydell, are after _you_ guys in particular. All that would happen if you brought me along is I would slow you down and make you more noticeable,” I tried, echoing an argument I had tried earlier. I hoped against hope that the presence of his family would hep him be able to see my point. Unfortunately, the dark look on his gaunt face was telling me otherwise.

He almost looked insulted I had tried this a second time after he had given his final word. Leaning down so his face was inches from mine, he gave me a glower that told me just how deeply in the shit I had stepped. Had I been anyone else or had I not been pregnant, he would have punished me in the worst way he could imagine. Every muscle in his lightly built body was twitching as he fought with his temper, seeming closer to losing it than I had ever seen. At least directed toward me. He almost seemed like he would go through with it anyway, taking violent breaths as his fists uncurled to twitch by his sides.

The only warning I got was a low snarl before I was simply picked up bridal style and carried bodily to the van that waited for us. “Otis! Put me down! Lets try to think about this logically,” I pleaded, looking up at the pissed monster holding me. The look he gave me in return made me shrink backwards as a small whimper escaped me.

“Fuck logic!” he bit out, setting me down almost tenderly on a blanket spread on the floor in the back.

“Now isn't the time for this! For fuck's sake! You know this isn't smart!” I protested despite the obvious danger, getting to my feet in an odd crouch and trying to move around his body as he blocked the opening. His icy eyes flashed in warning, his love for me oddly clear in their angry depths.

“Sit the fuck down and stay there,” he hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly. Almost too quick to notice, his eyes flicked to the swell of my stomach and his lips pursed tightly. For a few seconds, it was clear to me that he was outright worried for me.

Yet, I was too frantic to really care. In spite of my fear, I was filled with a need to get him to listen. I would be nothing but a liability if I came, a fact I had to make him see. If I couldn't, all my efforts would be for naught. “Why the fuck are you so insistent about this? You know when I go into labor we'll be trapped in a single location for hours, possibly with me making a lot of noise,” I tried in a last ditch effort, sliding to my knees to placate the simmering murderer.

A derisive sneer came across his paper white face and his cold, anger filled eyes bored into me harshly. Then he crouched and came into the back of the van, closing the doors behind himself. The last thing I saw as the doors shut were Baby and Spaulding's bewildered faces. The anger poured off Otis in waves, making the atmosphere in the small space quickly unbearable for me. Finding myself trapped in the back of a van with an admittedly unpredictable murderer, I scooted away from him until my back hit the long seat up front.

My lover's eyes flashed dangerously, a low growl escaping him as he stalked towards me in an odd bent over posture due to the low ceiling of the van. As he came closer I had to fight the urge to flinch away and show just how afraid of him I was. The only time I had ever seen the wraith so angry was when he was about to kill some screaming bimbo. “If ya wanna know why I ain't 'bout t' let ya outta yer sight then ya ain't as smart as I thought ya were. I'd have thought it'd be kinda obvious,” he hissed dangerously, his face close enough to mine to kiss if the situation wasn't so perilous.

His sour breath hit me square in the nose, almost making me gag. It was then I became aware of a rough hand resting on the crest of my huge stomach. His angry, ice blue eyes glowered down at me, making the gentle motions of his hand quite contradictory. A small kick popped the tension like a bubble. A familiar look of wonder ghosting across the ruthless monster's face, his focus immediately shifted to my gravid womb.

The same look came across my own face as I rested an unsteady hand on my taut dome. While this wasn't the first time I had felt the child kick, it was no less miraculous. As I watched in stunned silence, Otis slid slowly to his knees and placed both hands on either side of my pregnant stomach. Then, with shocking tenderness, the psychotic murderer rested a bearded cheek against the shirt covered swell. The child inside immediately responded with a flurry of kicks, earning a small chuckle from the monster.

Then he straightened as best he could, fixing me with a furious glare. “I ain't leavin' ya with Mama and R.J. 'cause neither of them knows how t'birth a child. Oh, Mama's had a slew of 'em but she's never delivered someone else's,” he hissed, the angry aura returning with a vengeance and almost choking me with its intensity. His tone told me the matter was closed but I had one last concern, one last card to play. It was a dirty attempt but I found myself short of other avenues.

“Are you telling me that you, Spaulding and Baby know how to do it?” I quipped, my gaze still fixed on the huge dome of my stomach. Inside, the child rolled and kicked for a few more seconds before stilling. With how close I was to delivery, this flurry of activity had me more than a little nervous.

“Yes! Well, at least Baby and I do,” he responded heatedly, glaring at me intensely as he effectively shattered the last argument I could use. His look was almost accusatory, as if he was blaming me for the current situation.

His words made me think back to the specimen jars that held deformed babies. Each one of them had been coddled by Mama, treated as if they were still alive; to my extreme horror. That, coupled with his comments earlier filled my head with an unwanted image. An image of Otis between shuddering, cellulite covered thighs as he screamed at her to push. Forcing the disturbing tableau to the back of my head, I sighed and shook my head in surrender. “It's not as if I have choice,” I grumbled, not meeting his furious gaze.

“Yer right! Ya don't,” he snarled before grasping my chin in a harsh grip and yanking my head to face him. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, his lips met mine fiercely.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth as he lowered me onto the thick blanket on the van floor. Growling into my mouth, the murderer forced my legs open with his knees so he could nestle himself against my junction. Gasping as I felt his steel hard arousal press against me, I tried to squirm out from under him; only to earn a harsh snarl as he yanked me back against him by the hips. Breaking the kiss with a low growl, Otis nuzzled into the junction of my neck; pressing his throbbing member hard against my clothed core.

I had a few moments to hope he would break the horrible dry spell he had imposed on us both before an impatient pounding on the back doors broke the moment, drawing a hiss from the monster above me. Giving me one last, burning look, Otis pulled himself off me, opened the doors and exited. As the wraith closed the door, I sighed in relief as I allowed my head to tilt back into the couch-like chair in the front. With his confession of love clear in my mind, it was really no surprise he was reacting so violently. Yet, this felt like something else was happening.

I had never seen him act with such a lack of survival instinct or even care for what happened to the family. It honestly confused me. Too exhausted to try to figure it out, I simply waited until they were done packing; watching the doors for any of the three loading the van. Fortunately, it didn't take too long before the back doors of the vehicle opened and Baby began to stuff bags in. The bubbly blonde smiled kindly at me, her blue eyes sparkling with humor. “Boy, you should see Otis! I ain't never seen him so blue balled in mah life,” she giggled, heaving up a heavy looking black duffel and plunking it down on the steel floor of the van. Just hearing the words came close to making me laugh, my eyes rolling as I huffed slightly.

“Its his own fault. He imposed some odd no sex thing a few months away from my due date. I have a suspicion I know why he's doing it but that doesn't make it any less frustrating,” I complained, rubbing my large womb as she loaded another duffel beside the first one. Still, I was honestly grateful for being trapped in here. With how crabby Otis was, I honestly didn't want to see him while he was highly sexually frustrated. It certainly didn't help that he had honestly seemed turned on by my pregnancy.

“What did he even do?” I asked, despite knowing full well what he was likely doing as we spoke.

“Oh, he barked a few orders before stormin' his way upstairs. We all know what he's doin' up thar,” she tittered, confirming my suspicions by tipping me a rogueish wink as she heaved another heavy looking duffel into the van.

Otis was masturbating. Despite expecting it, it still sounded weird. In the past months that I had gotten to know the ghoul, he had extremely rarely pleasured himself. He seemed to prefer having the actual thing, as I found out from many an experience with the murderer. Feeling a bit left out, I found myself asking, “I wonder why he didn't just fuck _me_?” Then I clapped a hand over my mouth as a blush of utter mortification spread over my cheeks. I knew the reason very well by now and it was currently growing inside my womb.

Baby looked at me, her cerulean eyes blinking a couple times before she burst into uproarous laughter. As the blonde clutched her stomach and laughed heartily, I found myself feeling more and more embarrassed. Why on Earth had I said at _out loud,_ of all things?! After a few moments, Baby's guffaws faded into occasional giggles as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh, I have no doubt he _wanted_ ta but he won't,” she chuckled as she heaved a camo duffel into the back, echoing my thoughts exactly.

“Yeah, I know. He's afraid to accidentally put me into premature labor. Doesn't mean I don't have means,” I grumbled, the last part in a whisper so it wouldn't be heard.

The blonde murderess only rolled her blue eyes in response, a patient smile on her face as she continued to pile duffel bags into the van. “Fer bein' so smart, ya sure c'n be clueless. He ain't oblivious to that. Soon as that baby's born, yer fair game” she answered matter of factly, her eyes sparkling with a semi-perverted glint as she hefted a huge, black bag and plunked it onto the steel floor. Just hearing it made me shudder as goosebumps bloomed on my fair skin.

“I don't know if I can wait that long. I would even go for just sucking him off,” I confessed, figuring there was no point in feeling embarrassed abut this. Baby seemed to know a lot about what was going on between us, after all.

“Yeah, but we both know he won't leave it at thet. He ain't one fer thing like thet unless he c'n finish th'job inside ya. Right now, he won't s'much as let ya touch him. He knows c'n be a bit rough during sex and he doesn't wanna take th'risk of hurtin' ya or th'baby right now,” she informed with a knowing look.

“I know all too well. He's never once allowed me to get him off with oral. Makes me kind of skeptical he can get off with masturbation,” I sighed, my eyes drifting to the window of our room. Baby only stared at me, a small, pained smile on her young face.

“Baby, stop talkin' to that little cunt and go git yer brother, its time t'go,” Spaulding hissed, interrupting her as she was opening her mouth to say something.

Coming up beside Baby, he glared at me with furious brown eyes as his upper lip pulled up in disgust. If he had his way, it was clear I would be dead with my baby on the desert dirt. “Ya best stop callin' her that stuff. Otis will have yer head if ya keep it up,” the youngest firefly snarled, frowning at the clown in clear warning. Putting her body between me and her biological father, she placed a hand on the hunting knife on her left hip just in case he tried anything.

“Ya well this... girl is gonna git us all killed. Yer dumbass brother is too stupid t'realize she's got his nuts inna bear trap!” the faded greasepaint wearing man hissed, reaching around her to slam the van doors shut. This resulted in a muffled argument outside, leaving me to stare at where the light had been moments before.

As I sat in the semi-darkness of the back of the van, I listened to the argument moving further away; my heart ringing in my ears. This was really happening. I was going with Otis whether I liked it or not. Already, several plans for escape were buzzing through my skull. The best I could hope for was that the ghoul would lose interest as soon as I was out of his sight, something I highly doubted would happen. If he loved me like he said he did, he would move Heaven and Hell just to be by my side during the birth. Still, I couldn't just sit on my laurels and allow myself to be a threat. Births could take hours, meaning we would be trapped in one location and horribly vulnerable. Not to mention the fact I would be making a lot of noise. If I wanted to save them, I had to separate myself at the best opportunity and hope I could get far enough away that my violent lover would give up

The doors slamming up front brought me out of my thoughts and I turned my gaze to the trio up front. Baby was seated between her father and 'brother', likely in an attempt to keep the peace. An excited, bubbly grin was on her young face as she bounced in place, ignoring the sour look on Otis' grizzled visage. As for the clown, he was glaring at me through the rear-view, starting the van with a shuddering cough. Sighing, I sat back down to face the doors. I would put what plan I had in action at the next stop.

Hours later we stopped in a ghost town, right in front of a dilapidated, rotting storefront. The trip had been very quiet, the atmosphere in the van tense and heavy. It was almost like being in the middle of a powder keg that could go off at any minute. Otis had been in an especially sour mood, the anger pouring off him in waves as he sat in the front. So I had been very relieved when the van had stopped and the trio had gotten out.

The two back doors of the van were slowly opened, causing me to squint at the sudden bright light. “C'mon out and stretch yer legs!” Baby chirped, smiling at me as she flounced away. Shielding my eyes from the unforgiving sun, I awkwardly hobbled out of the van until I was standing on the ground. With a low moan, I placed my hands in the small of my back and leaned backward until I felt a small crack.

As if my small moan had summoned him, I suddenly found my strange partner right beside me; his ice blue eyes roaming over my pregnant dome almost worriedly. Before I could even begin to open my mouth, his hands came to rest on the swell of my stomach; feeling around gently. Then, as if satisfied, he gave me a rage filled glare before he went back toward the front of the large vehicle. Blinking as I watched him move away, it dawned on me he was checking to see if I was in labor. Feeling a stab of guilt in my heart, I joined them at the front of the vehicle to get a better idea of what they were doing. If this was only a short stop, there would be no point in me even trying.

To my relief, Otis and Spaulding were busy arguing over the map that was spread over the hood of the van. Baby was standing at the corner of the street keeping an eye out for any approaching cars. No one was paying attention to me. Being as quiet as I could, I wandered back towards the back of the van and sat on the dead grass of the lawn to plan my escape route. Checking the road that extended behind the van for traffic, I rubbed my taut dome for a few moments before spotting a handy alley between a couple houses that wasn't too far away.

Glancing towards the front of the van, I could faintly hear Otis and Spaulding still arguing over which route to take; sneaking away wouldn't be all that hard. So, with my heart beat in my breast, I made my way to the small passage. I knew that if I went through this, the killer was unlikely to ever forgive me. There was also the small problem of giving birth. While I knew the mechanics, I didn't think I would do all that good at midwifing in practice. If anything went wrong, I was pretty much fucked.

Darting into the alley, I clutch a fist over my racing heart as I tried to catch my breath, edging my way down the dark corridor. I could only hope that Otis didn't notice me running off and that he would take a while to finish up arguing with Spaulding. I didn't want to think about what he would do to me for trying to 'escape', pregnant or not. Thankfully, it wasn't a dead end; opening out into a series of broken fences and leaning houses. So, keeping myself low, I made my way through the maze; my skin crawling for every moment I wasn't hidden inside.


	25. Dog will Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Didn't think it would be that easy did you?

Nearly an hour of weaving between buildings, peeking over rickety fences and feeling my heart jump in my chest every time a shadow shifted. Nearly an hour and I had finally found a house that seemed to be suitably far enough away from where I had left the family. Opening the rotted backdoor and wincing at the ungodly creak it made, I made my way into the dusty house; stopping on the inside of the door to allow my vision to adjust to the dimness.

Hulking, darkened forms of furniture surrounded me; making me reluctant to move even when my vision had cleared. From the looks of it, this place had been abandoned for years. Many of the chairs and curio cabinets were coated in dust and cobwebs. I could swear I even saw spiders scuttling across the rotted wallpaper coating the crumbling walls. It made me dread going any further inside but I found myself with little choice. Feeling my skin crawling, I made my way to what looked like the basement; apprehensive about what I would find hiding down there.

Peering past the warping, broken door frame, I grimaced when I saw even worse stairs leading down to what looked like a cluttered basement. All manner of shadowed, unidentifiable items filled the space not really filling me with any sort of confidence. Placing my weight on the first heavily rotted step, I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I heard a clear crack. Yet, the wood didn't give. It simply sagged under my weight, warning me it wouldn't take much more abuse. Uttering a whispered curse, I wrapped a hand around a splintered handrail and gingerly made my way down.

Each creak or groan of the aging wood made my heart pound as I made my way down, sheet wrapped shadows making the fine hairs on my arms stand on end. If I had my way, I'd be out of here and looking for a new place to hide. As it was, the best I could hope for was that my psychotic boyfriend wouldn't be able to track me. With all his experience stalking women, his skill in tracking were a legitimate concern. It was only the feeling of concrete under my shoe that reminded me that I had to worry about just finding a place to hide. I couldn't waste time worrying about skills I wasn't sure he had.

Feeling my way around boxes as well as assorted junk, I found a cluster of boxes near the back of the basement and behind where the stairs were. With a relieved sigh, I slid between them and the wall; just grateful I could fit with my hugely pregnant belly. Sliding onto the cool concrete with a small noise, I leaned my head against the brick wall behind me and rubbed my huge dome. “We'll have to wait here for a while. If I know your father, he's already looking for me and very likely furious to boot,” I whispered, smiling slightly as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. Yet, there was a feeling of sadness as well as guilt. What I had done was more than a bit screwed up and would likely be seen as a betrayal. No matter how good my reasons were.

In the inky blackness of the basement it was impossible to tell just how much time was passing. Every now and again, I could feel myself begin to nod off; fighting off sleep with a firm shake of my head. Unfortunately, I was so exhausted I must have dozed off without realizing it. Because the next thing I knew, I was waking up with a jolt; my skin covered in a cold sweat while panicked eyes searched the darkness surrounding me. Staring blindly, I slowly remembered just where I was and what my situation was.

Just as I was wondering what had woken me up, I heard a very familiar male voice outside from far away. Even with the distance, the sound of it was enough to make anxiety dump into my veins. It sounded like Otis, screaming my name down the deserted streets like any concerned lover would. The only difference was, he sounded downright furious. Hunching further into my safe corner, I prayed to any God that was listening that it had just been luck that had led him this far. If it wasn't, I was well and truly boned. Unfortunately all my hopes were shattered when I heard a call from much closer, as if he was running. “Great. He can fucking track. Somehow, this doesn't surprise me,” I grumbled to myself, beginning to look around for any better spot to hide. While I knew it was a useless gesture, I couldn't give in that easily. Even with how scared I was of him, it was more in my nature to be a bit stubborn. Besides, his love for me had given me more than a bit of bravado.

“Raven! You git yer ass back here right th'fuck now! This's gone on long enough!” roared a voice that sounded like it had come from right next to the window on the far end of the basement, making my skin prickle with anxiety.

My hazel eyes went wide with fear, both hands going protectively to my gravid womb as I let out a quiet whimper. Barely aware I was holding my breath, I stared into the wall of blackness ahead of me; desperately hoping he wouldn't decide to check _this_ house but knowing better. Sure enough, a muffled pounding noise came from above as he swore vividly. “Goddammit woman. I ain't givin' up til I find ya,” he hissed to himself, his voice coming through the tiny, faraway window. Then I heard footsteps crunching on grass as he moved to the front of the building.

“ _ **Raven!**_ I know you're in thar, git out here now and it won't be nearly s'bad!” he hollered, his voice holding a slightly desperate edge despite his obvious fury as he walked.

My eyes widened as I heard a door open upstairs, heart leaping into my throat while my survival instinct kicked into full gear. Beginning to shake slightly, I continued my earlier search for anywhere better that I could hide. To my right, I could barely make out a well hidden door that was carefully decorated to look like part of the wall. The only reason I spotted it was it was very slightly open, revealing a small bump in the smoothness of the structure.

Deciding to take a chance, I crawled as quietly as I could to the small opening; wincing at every small scrape my shoes made on the floor. Opening the tiny, very well hidden door, I slipped inside and shut it behind me. “Fuckin'.... _**Raven!**_ I tracked ya all th'way here, so ya best fuckin' answer me and I mean _now_!” came a male roar from upstairs, making me freeze in place inside my man-made cave. If he caught me, there was no doubt there would be some severe punishment in store for me once the baby was born.

Trying desperately not to whimper, or breathe too loudly, I huddled into the furthest corner from the door; praying he wouldn't be able to find me. Hands rubbing my taut stomach fitfully, I grimaced when the child inside gave my palms a series of kicks. Footsteps upstairs made my heart leap in my chest, the sound of doors being slammed open only heightening the terror I felt. “Fuckin' dumb bitch! What th'fuck happens when ya go into fuckin' labor! Ya think I'd let ya have _my_ child without me bein' thar!” I heard him snarl faintly, almost as if he was saying it more to himself.

To my only slight relief, the footsteps moved up a level instead of closer to where I was; giving me the faintest hope. As I faintly heard him stomping around on the upper level, I found myself a bit stunned by his tenacity. While I didn't doubt his affection for me, I was surprised by the fact he was so vehement about finding me. Especially when it came to ignoring the safety of him or his adopted family. Before tonight, I would have thought he'd choose them over me every time. To find out otherwise was a massive shock to the system.

Until recently, the only reason Otis would have hunted me down if I ran would be to kill me. In fact he wouldn't have wasted much time searching for me if he couldn't find me. I expected him to have given up a long time ago; giving me up for dead while he moved to a different area. Boot steps moving towards the basement jolted me out of my thoughts and I stared at where I thought the closed door of the room was. “Raven... please fuckin' answer me,” he whispered to himself as he opened the door and made his way down, the sound of creaking steps making my heart pound despite my building guilt.

His voice sounded more worried now, trading anger for sounding vaguely broken and lost. “ _ **RAVEN!**_ Fuckin' shit!” he roared, sound almost unsure as I heard a thudding noise just above the room I was in. Coming to the conclusion he had punched the wall, I held my breath as I heard his boots make contact with the concrete. If I stayed quiet, there was a good chance he may think his skills had betrayed him and leave. I didn't care what this would mean for when it came time to gave birth, just as long as the family I had come to love as my own was safe.

“Goddammit Raven! God fuckin' dammit! Raven you fuckin' _answer_ _ **me**_!” he screamed, his voice sounding as if he was crying under the fury he was trying to project.

Just hearing it made my heart curl into a tight ball within my chest and squeeze painfully. The only reason why I was doing this was my love for this man, not to torture him. From the sounds of it, as strange as it was, he was unlikely to stop looking for me until I was safely by his side. “Oh fffuck! I just... I need t'know yer okay,” he gasped out brokenly in a whisper, obviously meant to only be heard by himself. Making this the first time I had ever heard him so vulnerable. Just the thought of what he would do to me for this alone, coupled with what I was owed for my actions so far, only added to my very good reasons for not speaking out.

“What if she cain't fuckin' answer me because she's in fuckin' labor,” he snarled to himself, sounding as if he was pacing the basement. Likely, he was looking for any sign he could follow so he could figure out where I was hiding. My only hope was that it would be too dark for him to see anything.

“Otis! Wydell's comin'!” Baby bawled from upstairs, her words making my heart halt in my chest. _'Please, please just go upstairs,'_ I prayed silently, knowing he would do no such thing.

“Run if ya need ta! I ain't leaving this town til I find Raven or I'm dead!” he replied heatedly, his voice moving closer to where I was currently hiding; effectively shattering both my hopes in one bow. Pressing against the wall, I didn't dare breathe as my eyes fixed on where I was sure the door was in the inky darkness.

Despite my deep terror, some part of me really wanted to alert him to my position. An urge that was so strong that I had to bite my lower lip to keep from making any noise. Yet, my determination was fading more the longer this went on. In all honesty, like most other women expecting a baby, I just wanted to be with the father for his support. No matter how violent he was. “Raven... I need t'find ya. I _need_ to. Fuck... what if yer hurt or ya need help. Din't ya fucking _think_? Yer fucking _pregnant_ Raven. Why did I let ya outta my fuckin' sight,” rasped a mid-tone from right outside the hidden door, making my blood shudder in my veins despite how horrible I felt about causing him this amount of pain.

I had heard him during many weak moments, moments I had never been meant to hear. Heap this on top of the fact that I had run and hidden from him, refusing to obey direct orders when he gave them. All behaviors I had never dared to exhibit before now. My poor heart was fairly beating against my ribs, forcing me to open my mouth in an attempt to catch my breath. Instead, what came out made my entire reality come to a grinding halt. It was just the faintest whisper of his name. But, given his proximity as well as his desperation, it would be more than enough to tip him off to my hiding place.

All movement halted outside, even Otis' breathing briefly stopping as he seemed to be listening. “Raven? Fuck, was that you?” came a gruff, almost hopeful sounding yet ferocious voice. It felt as if my heart froze in my chest as complete and absolute horror flooded my system.

“Raven? If that was you, come on out,” hissed his dangerous tone, sounding a lot closer to the door than before. His voice held absolute fury but there was worry and relief threaded inside the gruffness.

I could only swallow dryly as I heard the sound of calluses scratching lightly over the wood of the door. Feeling an odd tightness forming in my back, I shifted slightly to get more comfortable as dread washed over me. _'Not now. Not now. Oh_ _Lord_ _not now!'_ I thought to myself frantically as the dim pain in my back evolved into a band of pressure around my waist. “Shit,” I hissed, rubbing my now rock hard stomach, forgetting about the fact that I was being stalked at the moment. Next thing I knew, I heard the sound of something ramming into the door.

“Yer in a lot of trouble lil girl,” growled a vicious voice that chilled my blood as a heavy body slammed into the door again.

I could only watch in horror as bits of the door flew off into the darkness of the small room. Huddling into my corner and curling protectively around my still contracting belly, I tried to stay as still as I could; not even breathing. With one loud bang, the door flew open and I heard the grit of his boots on the dirt covering the floor. Still cowering, I found my head turning towards him slowly; my eyes wide and probably full of terror as I expecting him to just come bursting in. The stillness I got instead was far more horrifying, my eyes straining to make out any movement.

Then, with the slowness of a movie monster, I could make out the very dim shape of Otis moving into the room. His head slowly turned as he seemed to be scanning the room for any sign of me, making my anxiety spike while the pain slowly ebbed away. “Make it easier on yerself and git yer ass over here,” rasped his guttural voice while he looking around blindly. Deciding to take a chance and rush the door since my contraction was gone, I carefully crawled my way toward the opening that was just barely visible in the darkness; determined to make one last attempt.

Heart pounding in my chest while I came tantalizingly close to reaching the basement and freedom, I felt steel like arms wrap around my upper body and yank me backwards. Trembling slightly slightly as they held me tight against a lithe body, one of his hands roamed down to move over my stomach. “You goddamn idiot! What th'fuck did ya think ya were doin'?!” snarled a heated mid-tone into my ear, the hand probing my domed womb gently; as if feeling for something. Whimpering, I didn't dare to attempt to pull away; deathly afraid of what he would do if I attempted to run.

“Otis, I'm sorry but I have to leave! Its fucking dangerous to have me around!” poured out of me in an attempt to appeal to his more logical side, trying to squirm free of his iron grip. I left out the part that I had a strong suspicion that I was now in labor. I had a feeling that if I told him that, he would force everyone to stay here until the baby was born. With Wydell hot on our heels, I couldn't take that chance. Especially given what Baby had said just moments before.

“I don't give a fuck 'bout any of that!” roared the murderer before he was picking me up bridal style and simply carrying me up the stairs. Just outside the basement door stood a very worried looking Baby, her blue eyes wide as they looked from side to side. She almost resembled a hounded rabbit preparing to run, filling me with the ill-advised urge to laugh.

“Wydell drove right by not too long ago but Spaulding hid the van in the back. I don't think he saw anything,” whispered out of the petrified woman while she glanced at the door.

“Gewd. Go tell thet worthless clown t'pull th'van 'round front. I'll be out inna minute,” ordered his gruff voice, holding no room for argument. Knowing we were running out of time but nervous for all new reasons, I squirmed to be free of his arms. If I had a contraction now, we were all toast and I would have caused exactly what I had been trying to avoid.

To my surprise, Otis set me on my feet; only to grasp my chin in a hard grip and force me to look up at him. The almost albino beast glowered down at me, rage, relief and even love swirling in his icy orbs. “Don't move,” rasped out of him, his face hovering just inches from mine. Cold, deadly eyes locked with mine as the hand that wasn't holding my chin moved to probe my stomach again, filling me with a sense of dread. It was like he was assuring himself of something and I had a fairly good idea of what that was. Knowing the ghoul the way I did, he was likely checking to see if I was having contractions.

“Thank Satan for small favors,” snarled out of him as he removed his hand from my stomach to grip my shoulder, seemingly feeling nothing. It was a hard fight to keep the relief I felt off my face.

“Are ya hurt?” the beast continued, his voice holding a tinge of concern under the fury as he glowered down at me.

“N-no,” I managed to stammer out, not daring to take my eyes off his as I didn't want to dig my hole any deeper than I already had.

“Good! Cause with that kinda dumbassery ya coulda very well broken yer goddamn ankle! Then, not only would ya have been pregnant but also a fuckin' invalid! Jesus, maggoty Christ Raven! Did you honestly think I would just let ya disappear with my kid!” roared out of him as his grip on my shoulder tightened, making me grimace slightly in discomfort.

“Otis, you have to try to see it from my point of view. I put myself through absolute hell to save you and the family. Do you honestly think I want to be the one that ends up getting you killed? I promise I'll come back after things settle, you just have to let me go,” came out of me in a vain hope I could just get him to listen to me, ignoring a familiar tightness beginning to form in my lower back. Unfortunately, it was just as effective as all the other times I had tried this.

Frowning deeper in response before removing his hand from my shoulder, the murderer was placing it on my lower back and yanking me hard against him. “You numb bitch! Don't ya fuckin' get it?! I _want_ t'fucking be around fer th'birth of my child!” hissed his unsteady but firm mid-tone, his hands shaking slightly on my back as he rested his chin on the top of my head. I could only let out a sigh in response, finally giving up the fight as lost. Besides, we didn't have the time to keep arguing about this, we had to keep moving.

Suddenly, with a viciousness that rattled my bones, he was yanking me away from him; burning eyes meeting mine as every muscle in his body went tense. “When ya go into labor, ya tell me immediately. Ya understand?!” rasped a harsh demand, his hands twitching on my arms as his jaw ticked. Guilt immediately shot through me in a brief, powerful wave and I found it hard to meet his eyes. I had already almost gotten them caught due to Otis simply being unwilling to leave without me. I couldn't take the risk and follow his orders. No matter how angry he got or how guilty I felt, it was more important we run while we could. Unfortunately the pain increased past slight discomfort, making me briefly wince.

“Ya said ya weren't hurt,” snarled his furious voice as he watched my face closely, his hand starting to head towards my currently contracting stomach.

“It was just a random back twinge. I'm perfectly fine,” I lied, feeling my guilt increase slightly. The wraith merely narrowed his eyes before picking me up bridal style, the contact against his body leaving me a bit breathless despite the stressful situation we were currently involved in.

“Is this going to become a normal thing for you?” grumbled out of me in a playfully exasperated tone as he carted me out to the van. The wraith only glared at me from the corner of his eyes in response, jaw still tense. Despite my attitude, I was honestly glad he was carrying me. With the pain and pressure rising rapidly, I doubt I would have been able to walk right. Not to mention the fact, despite wanting to get away from him, some part of me had honestly been afraid to be separated. Getting so close to escaping and probably never seeing him again had left me horribly unsettled.

“I'm gonna travel in th'back of th'van wi' ya. I don't trust you not t'do anythin' stupid,” growled from above me, drawing my attention back to the violent male cradling me. It was all I could do not to gape at him in horror as the contraction finally ebbed, my heart plummeting into the pit of my stomach. If he traveled in the back with me, it would only be a matter of time before he noticed something was wrong. Yet, if I protested, that would only make him more suspicious. I could only sigh softly as he placed me carefully down on the blanket in the back of the vehicle and crawled in beside me.

“I still don' understand why we couldn'ta just left the bitch,” Spaulding groused from the front, turning his head to glare at me and reminding me rather vividly of his vile existence. Otis narrowed his eyes at the old clown as he settled in beside me while I glared up at the old cuss. Still, some part of me still agreed with him; as much as the cutting words hurt. I was nothing but a liability and there was nothing I could do to mitigate the damage I was causing.

“Jest git th'fuck outta here,” snarled the man beside me, snaking an arm around my shoulders to keep me close to him.

After everything I had put him through, I couldn't help but be surprised at the affectionate touch. Looking up at him while he tightened his grip slightly on my shoulder, I felt my breath catch in my throat when he turned to glower down at me. Under the rage, there was relief as well as a little fear. It was almost as if he wanted to reassure himself that I was really there, only making the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach get much worse. Pulling at me roughly until my head rested on his bony shoulder, the murderer rested his cheek on the top of my head as the engine of the van came to life and we began to move.

As the large vehicle moved steadily into the night, I found it harder to hide my discomfort as the contractions began to worsen over time. It certainly didn't help that Otis was watching me like a hawk, sharp eyes fixed on my form. Every small movement or noise caused him to tense and nearly touch my stomach at the worst times. Right now, I was in the grip of a particularly strong pain and it was all I could do to not whimper or squirm as the pressure grew more intense. Letting a slow breath out through my nose, I dared to look up at Otis.

The almost albino man was glaring down at me, his icy eyes almost seeming to study me as I felt the saliva leave my mouth. Growling softly, he placed a gruff hand on my now rock hard stomach; shoulders tensing as he shot me an accusing, betrayed glare. “Jest how long were ya hopin' t'keep this from me?” hissed his deadly quiet voice, disappointment and anger burning in his ice blue eyes as his palm spread over the tight skin of my belly. Wincing, I avoided his gaze as I fished around for my admittedly petty reasons.


	26. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Coming up on the end of our sordid tale. Expect a few more twists. We're not done yet.

Unfortunately, I couldn't even get a word out as another contraction began to crest. Sneering, the wraith rubbed the hand on my shoulder in a soothing manner. “Stupid bitch. I was aware you were in labor from th'first contraction you had around me. What were you hopin' t'gain from hidin' it?” he snarled quietly, his tone softening just slightly.

“D-didn't wanna s-stop until we had to,” I grunted out as best as I could, avoiding his fiery gaze as I leaned into his warm body. As guilty as I felt, I had no idea how he would have reacted to the news. For all I knew, he would have stopped the van in the middle of the street as soon as he had noticed.

“And who sez I woulda? I have more sense than that. I jest wanted t'be able to time yer contractions so I knew when we had t'stop,” snarled out of him as he gingerly picked me up to position me between his spread legs. Calloused hands coming to rest on the crest of my contracting dome, he rested his chin on the crown of my head.

Having no answer, I instinctually leaned back into him and rested my hands beside his on my pregnant stomach. “They're pretty close together,” I finally confessed breathlessly, my heart thudding due to my current position. It had been a while since he had touched me in any sort of affectionate manner. It honestly felt nice, not to mention how addictive his scent was. Just having him so close was making me a bit flustered despite our situation.

“I know,” rasped a gruff purr in my ear, a slightly worried tinge to his voice while one of his hands began to gently press on parts of my stomach. When it lingered on one spot in particular, near the top of my dome, I began to worry.

“Is something wrong?” whispered out of me as I fought to keep my breathing steady, the contraction slowly ebbed.

“We'll see,” came a cryptic response that only made me more paranoid, his palm resting on a spot just under my ribs.

“What's going on?” I insisted, my panic only getting worse because of his silence. Normally, he wasn't one to mince words or care about feelings. The fact that he was hesitant made me worried as all Hell.

“The head's still facin' up,” came a shockingly gentle response, his own concern clear.

“Oh god…,” groaned my voice, my eyes sliding shut while my heart began to thud. A breech birth without even a midwife, it was highly unlikely me or the child would survive. Tears began to fill my vision as my hands began to tremble on my domed stomach. A sudden, sharp shake brought me slamming back to myself and I looked up at Otis.

His whitish hair hung in a curtain around our faces and he rested his paper white forehead against mine. Ice blue eyes locking with my hazel ones, he glared down at me. Determination as well as fear swirled in the icy orbs while he reached up with a hand to cup my cheek. Just because it had been so long, I jolted away out of shock; earning a gruff snarl from the ghoul. “S-sorry Otis. You just kind of surprised me,” I tried to explain, doing my best to ignore the shyness welling up inside me. This was Otis, a man I had done unimaginable things with. There was literally nothing left to be shy or embarrassed about. He had long ago ripped that away from me.

“Ye'll be fine,” hissed his midtone, his frown softening slightly as he brushed my cheek with his thumb.

I leaned into the contact, sighing while I reflected on all we had been through together. With every thing that had happened, it was hard to see this killer as the same person. Was this really the same Otis I had spent nearly a year around? The same Otis who had callously killed and tortured teenage girls? The same Otis who didn't care for my pleasure during most of our relationship and only wanted to achieve his own when we had sex? The same Otis who hadn't seemed to enjoy any sort of affection not too long ago? Looking up at him and seeing his trademark glower, I found that he was exactly the same. The only difference was that he actually seemed to love me, something I hadn't thought him capable of at the start of all of this.

The feeling of another contraction snapped me back to reality and I tore my gaze away from his to focus on my stomach. Breathing slowly and doing my best not to tense, I rubbed small circles on the taut skin of my gravid dome. To my wonder, Otis' own rough hands came to join mine. A light blush colored my cheeks as the murderer almost seemed to be trying to ease the pain while the contraction gradually got worse. A moan left my lips as it began to crest while I began to sway my hips back and forth. I could feel an incredible pressure beginning to build up within, a deep fear filling me at what it signified.

Making a gruff, concerned sounding noise, calloused hands spread out over my taut dome before he was turning to glare at the clown driving. “Spaulding, stop at the next house along here,” came a demand, lips briefly brushing the top of my head. It was then I realized he had the same idea I did, only adding to the apprehension currently filling me.

“What th'ever lovin' fuck fer?! All that's out here is some rickety ass farm houses,” came the predictable, pissed off response that made my self hatred come back full force. I was well aware just how much of a risk I was, I didn't need to be reminded of it by Spaulding.

“That'll be jest fine. Jest do what I say and stop at th'next one, ya hear,” growled the wraith, his voice beginning to gain a slightly dangerous edge; his arms going stiff around me.

“I ain't gonna stop unless there's a damn good reason boi,” the old perv snapped, his voice tinged with rage and defiance.

“We're about t'have a baby here so, unless ya wanna wear yer intestines as suspenders, I suggest ya do what I say,” the wraith hissed, one of his hands leaving my still contracting stomach to palm the handle of his hunting knife.

“Gewd 'nough reason fer me,” he conceded sourly, slowing down and pulling the van over.

It was all I could do not to scream as the contraction turned into sheer agony. Making small, pained noises, I shifted against the murderer behind me in an effort to get more comfortable. Otis merely felt my rock hard stomach with gentle hands, making small sounds while his hands moved over the taut skin. “He's not turnin',” came a warning, his hand resting on the same spot just under my ribs.

“Mmmmnnn,” I whimpered, worry mixing with the pain as I cradled my gravid dome with both hands. All too soon the vehicle came to a stop, both Baby and Spaulding getting out at the same time. I was far too busy trying to keep from screaming to even notice, even when they opened the doors to the back of the van.

“Aw shit,” Spaulding spat venomously, kicking a clod of dirt in anger when he took in the sight of me. Stiffening behind me, Otis kept me in a protective hold while I squirmed against him.

“It'll be any time now Baby. Get that asshole somewhere useful and far away from me. I'll move her to th'house once th'contraction's done. Meet us inside,” he instructed in a gruff, angry voice, just a hint of fear hidden under the furious tone. The blonde only nodded in understanding before grabbing Captain Spaulding's brown, well muscled arm and firmly dragging him away.

Clutching at my lover desperately, I bit my lip in an effort to keep from screaming while sweat sprung up on my brow. Suddenly my hand was gripped in a tight hold, a bearded cheek rested on my right temple as sour breath filed my nostrils. “Keep breathin' and try t'relax through it,” came gentle advice, his fingers flexing around my palm. Whimpering softly, I held the appendage in as tight a grip as I could manage; not really caring if I was hurting my beloved at the moment.

The pain seemed to stretch into an eternity, turning into unbearable pressure within my womb. Finally, to my relief, the wave began to recede and I found myself able to breathe normally. Even Otis seemed relieved, his hand lingering on my still quivering stomach. “Do ya think ya c'n move?” he husked out quietly, his gruff voice holding an odd, urgent edge.

“I think so,” husked a voice that didn't sound like my own while I tried to soothe my shuddering belly. The wraith behind me nodded before carefully removing himself from behind me to get to his feet. Turning slowly, he carefully helped pull me to my feet. Cradling my huge stomach as if it was made of glass, I cautiously waddled towards the end of the van before eyeing the slight drop that greeted me.

“Wait fer me t'hop down first,” hissed a demand in my ear, a callused hand gripping my shoulder tightly; almost as if trying to stop me from hopping out on my own. Nodded in response, I moved to one side to make room for him to slip past me. With how violent the pains were getting, I knew we didn't have much time left.

Fixing me with an odd look before hopping down, Otis simply scooped me into his arms. The next thing I knew, he was running into a dilapidated house; barely giving me enough time to get a grip around his neck. Kicking the door open dramatically, the murderer skidded into the house; only stopping briefly to assess our surroundings. Once he assured himself of the emptiness of the house, the wraith ran into the nearest bedroom, shuttting the door behind him. Carefully setting me on my feet, he began to shake the dust out of the sheets that covered the ancient bed. “It ain't ideal but it'll do,” he hissed, watching me closely while he remade the bed.

Watching him, I couldn't help but feel a bit touched that he was this nervous. Otis was almost acting like any other expectant father, overly worried and very protective. Then a contraction began to crash over me and it was all I could do not to slip to my knees from the agony as well as pressure. In a blink, my lover was there; supporting my weight easily while he helped me ride the intense wave. A quiet moan left me as the pain peaked and I leaned heavily on the murderer holding me up. Whimpering quietly, I burrowed into his neck to allow his scent to soothe me.

When he began to make calming noises while kissing my neck, I leaned into the touch with a grateful sound. Letting out a gruff noise of his own, he tried to help comfort the baby inside me; his hand joining mine. Groaning, I leaned back into him; practically hiding in the crook of his neck. His white flesh was surprisingly cold against my own, giving me some measure of relief. Huffing softly through my nose, I wiggling my hips as the pressure increased to unbearable levels. It wouldn't be much longer and it was all I could do to remain calm.

A sudden splash filled the room as I felt a veritable torrent of fluid leaving my womanhood, chilling my blood in my veins. Hissing behind me, Otis moved his hand to undo the button on my pants; sliding them down. Next came my underwear, one of his hands lingering on my still leaking slit. “I need ta cheek how far along ya are,” growled in my ear, worry buried deep under the gruff tone. Nodding my consent, I squatted and spread my legs slightly to assist him. His muscles tensed under his white skin while he followed me to the floor, still holding my weight on his shoulders.

As soon as I was situated, a calloused index finger slowly slid into my still dripping entrance; feeling around briefly before he pulled it free. “Only a few centimeters,” he growled, more worry tinging his gruff voice while he helped me to my feet. Whimpering in response, I continued to rub my belly as I leaned against him. A soft knock interrupted us and Otis whipped his head up to glare at whoever was at the door.

“Jest me,” Baby whispered, holding her empty hands up in surrender while she stood in the doorway.

“And the clown?” snarled the beast holding me, his posture feeling very protective as he practically caged me in his arms as best he could.

“Out front, watching for Wydell,” she answered, standing perfectly still, continuing to hold her hands up.

“Go see what's layin' around and try t'get shit ready. Her water's broken and we're lookin' at a breach here,” came a curt command, his attention going back to me. A low moan escaped my lips as a contraction began to wash over me, an incredible amount of pressure beginning to move into my pelvis. Otis tensed beside me, taking all of my weight while I sunk into a semi-squat and tried to breathe through the agony. Thankfully Baby didn't wait around for further instructions, sprinting out of the room as soon as the killer had finished talking.

“Hang on t'me and breathe,” rasped in my ear, icy eyes resting on my stomach with an almost worried gaze. It was all I could do to just nod in response, ragged pants leaving me as the contraction began to reach an all new level of agony. Whimpering slightly, I wiggled my hips back and forth in an effort to relieve the now nearly unbearable pressure in my pelvis.

Then Baby was back, setting a small pile of towels on the floor near Otis and I while I continued to fight through the pain. “I got some water boilin' and I'm sterilizin' some scissors as well as twine,” she whispered, looking up at me with concern.

“Leave us alone til I tell ya I need ya,” growled the vicious male, the tiniest bit of fear tinging his furious voice as he glared at his sister.

Giving a reluctant nod, she left the room; giving a final glance while the door swung shut. Looking up at my lover while I gripped his shoulder with my hand, I fought against my urge to question his decision. With the expression on his face, it wasn't advisable to push the killer much further. Then a wave of pain and pressure was washing over me, effectively refocusing me on what was about to happen. Fighting back the panic bubbling just beneath the surface, I met the killer's eyes while I tried to keep my breathing steady. “How much longer do you think it'll be?” gasped out of me, my thighs shuddering as I clung to my sanity by the barest thread.

Not only was I terrified but I was feeling pressured to get through this as fast as I could. We were sitting ducks and the longer we sat here, the higher the chances of Wydell and his goons finding us. I was not encouraged when I saw a grim look on the beast's gaunt visage. “It'll be a few hours. Breachs ain't easy on either mother or child. I jest hope ya c'n make it through it,” he murmured, rubbing my contracting belly with the hand he had used to check me.

“Great… Can I… can I sit down?” I asked tentatively, feeling some measure of relief when he nodded. Then he was leading me to the bed, helping me sit before he was lowering himself so he was between my legs.

Prodding carefully, he spread my swollen labia before feeling around my opening. Despite my discomfort, his touch caused a faint prickle of desire to ripple through me. Moaning quietly, I leaned into his fingers. “Heh, easy thar lil girl. We got work t'do afore we can have our fun,” admonished the ghoul, a playful tone to his harsh voice. I could only smile shyly, gritting my teeth against a scream when I felt something drop into my hips. This child was coming and all I could do was help it along as best as I could. Still, I was utterly terrified.

“Yer almost there. Yer doin' real good babe. I can 'magine jest how much pain yer in,” came a soothing purr that made me melt just a bit on the inside. To see this violent man acting so lovingly spoke of how deep his feelings ran. Seeing me in pain like this must be tearing him apart inside.

Meeting his eyes with mine, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw a swirl of emotions in their normally cold depths. Straightening slightly, the wraith took my face in his callused hands; resting his forehead against mine while maintaining eye contact. “Yer gonna be alright, I promise ya,” hissed out him, broad shoulders shuddering. I could only nod, gritting my teeth as yet another contraction overcame me.

“ Breathe in slowly through your nose,” encouraged a voice from a fair distance away while something began to move down inside me.

Struggling to do as the wraith ordered, I used the feeling of his fingers returning to my entrance as a distraction. “Alright, alright then. Next contraction, I'mma help ya t'yer feet and yer gonna start t'push,” husked a declaration that made dread pool in my belly. Taking in a deep breath, I simply nodd ed ; inwardly bracing for what was to come. While I had only heard stories about how rough things could be, I could already tell they weren't exaggerations. Just the pain now was excruciating. I hadn't even gotten to the hard part. The part all mothers recounted as being the most agonizing.  Pushing out the head backwards. Just thinking about it was enough to almost make me consider begging for death. Almost. As it was, all I could do was breathe while the latest pain slowly ebbed away.

Meeting Otis' eyes with mine,  I took comfort in his stern glance. I had every confidence he would do what he could to make sure he got me through this safely. The baby, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.  What he had said earlier made me aware of the fact that, if it came down to my life or the baby's, he would choose mine. With how much I knew he cared for me, I was well aware of the fact he wouldn't listen to any protests. After all, in his eyes, we could always make another one if we really wanted to.  Not really finding myself in a position to argue , I reached out my hand to the murderer while another pain began.

Hours passed while not seeming to go by at all. Pace, squat, push and listen to a voice rumble empty encouragements. I could feel the baby sitting just inside me, stubbornly staying where it was despite my best efforts. Burrowing my fingers hard into a broad shoulder, I hissed a stream of curses while I pushed with all I had. Just as I was beginning to fear nothing would happen, I felt something begin to slide. Whimpering while my upper thighs shuddered, I gritted my teeth; straining even as my face turned an alarming shade of red. Finally, I felt something come and gave a sob of relief. “Hang on now. Lemme git an idea of what's goin' on here,” hissed a raspy command while callused hands cradled what had come free.

“Alright, cord's not round his neck. Lean on this wall here while I git Baby. We'll need th'help in a moment,” the voice continued, settling somewhere in my bones while my hands were placed on cracked, aging wallpaper. Then I was left alone, barely aware of what the people behind me were saying when another contraction crashed into me.

Letting out a primal noise, I was dipping into a squat; pushing despite the intense stretching feeling in my nethers. Vaguely aware of a quiet curse, I found myself supported once more while unfamiliar hands supported the infant. “Almost thar hun. Yer doin' so gewd. 'm proud'a ya,” rumbled a mid-tone in my ear as a female encouraged me from between my legs. Leaning into the warmth beside me, I let out a shaky breathe; the latest wave finally fading. I could sense it wouldn't be much longer but the hard part was yet to come. The head and shoulders were still trapped inside my quivering passage.

All too soon, I was straining yet again; red filling my vision as the burning became something much more intense. It was hard just to keep going, knowing time was of the essence. If I couldn't deliver this child soon, there was a good chance it would be dead. An occurrence that would utterly gut me, especially after how much agony I had been through already. Still, it was all I could do not to scream when the baby's shoulders slid free; possibly tearing something. Biting into Otis' neck to keep from making any noise, I huffed through my nose until the nearly blinding pain lessened.

Releasing the bleeding skin in my mouth, I gasped an apology before I was pushing. Feeling a roughened palm stroke my sweaty forehead, I tried to focus on his voice even as I felt the head begin to come. I could hear the female telling me it was coming, the fear in her voice making my heart sink. From the feel of it, I was losing a lot of blood yet I could afford to stop now. Not when I was so close. So I pushed, feeling the head finally come free while I slumped backwards from pain as well as exhaustion. “Its a boy,” declared a voice from so very far away while I found myself laid to the carpet.

“Gotta sew her up. Losin' s'much blood,” hissed a sickened, male voice before pain pierced me and I simply passed out.

Floating in a comfortable darkness, I felt no pain or fear. I felt oddly safe, comfortable. Yet, there was a voice in the distance. A familiar person calling my name. Swimming upward through the inky nothing, I made my way to that voice; feeling more excited the closer I got. “Look! She's finally waking up!” exclaimed the voice that had drawn me, my eyes fluttering open to take in blurred figures over me. Groaning, I turned my head away from the harsh lights above me; something about the medicinal smell of this place being very familiar.

“Easy Raven. You're alright now,” soothed a strange, but comforting male voice while my vision gradually cleared.

Licking my cracked lips, I took in the sight of my worried, bewildered mother. “Oh honey… You've been missing for so long that we almost gave up. Then you appear in your room like nothing happened. Except for some… very disturbing injuries. Honey… oh my poor baby,” gasped my mom before collapsing beside my bed to clutch the hand that didn't have an IV in it. All I could do was stare at her like some alien being. All at once, gut wrenching fear was filling me. Where was Otis? Where was my child? What the Hell was I doing back here?! Clutching my head, I began to scream my lover's name over and over; doctors rushing around me in a sudden flurry of activity.

Finally, one of them was injecting something into a tube coming out of my left arm. In an instant, my yells tapered off while the edges of my vision went gray. Feeling some relief as I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard the doctor say something to my mom. “Quite normal… Stockholm Syndrome… probably name of the man who… Best not to stress her…,” came a broken conversation as I pulled away into darkness. Some part of me hoped I would be back with Otis and the others when I woke up.


	27. What Would You Call Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The last chapter of our tale. I hope you enjoyed it, as hard as it was to read at points.

The smell of antiseptic hit me before I even opened my eyes, drawing a groan from my dried, cracked lips while my eyes fluttered open. Immediately, my vision was assaulted by glaring white; making me wince and squint. Raising a hand slightly while blinking my eyes to ease the pain, I took in the sterile walls that surrounded me. As I turned my head I saw the two doctors standing by the hard gurney I was lying in. Moving to sit up, I discovered my entire body had been strapped to the table-like device. “Hello Raven. Good to see you’ve woken up. We had to strap you down until we come to a little understanding. You’re going to be here for a long while and we need to show you around the facility. If you can promise not to give us any trouble, we can let you up. Sound good?” murmured the gentle voice of the blonde doctor.

“Doesn’t sound like I have much choice. I won’t cause any trouble. I’m as invested in this going smoothly as you are,” sighed out of me, a feeling of resignation washing over me. After how my mom found me and how I acted when I woke up in the hospital, it was understandable that they’d be a bit cautious.

With a nod to eachother, the pair unstrapped me; stepping back to allow me to swing my legs over the edge. Sliding off the metal frame, I noticed I was wearing one of those awful hospital gowns that showed all too much from the back. To make matters worse, I was completely naked. Pulling the back shut as well as I could, I shot an embarrassed looked toward the two men that would be accompanying me. “Sorry about that. We take the clothes of all our patients until they prove they aren’t going to kill themselves. You’d be surprised how resourceful suicidal people can be,” the dark haired, goateed one of the pair explained, his words not doing much to help me feel better.

Sighing, I simply shrugged and motioned for them to lead the way. The sooner I could get to my room and away from prying eyes, the better. I also just wanted some time to myself. After everything that had happened, I needed a moment or two to decompress. Following the pair of what appeared to be psychologists, I kept my eyes on the tile floor beneath my stocking covered feet. I didn’t want to make eye contact or instigate conversation. I just wanted to get a door between me and the rest of the world as fast as possible. It was only later that I found out the Hell Otis had been going through on the other side.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Night of the Birth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Cold eyes stared at where the woman had been just moments before, the blood staining the floor and the baby squalling in the background the only evidence that she had existed at all. Her screams still rang in his ears, his heart cramping in his bony chest while it suddenly became harder to breathe. Feeling vaguely like he was choking, the ruthless killer felt his callused fingers slowly release the needle and thread they still held. Then an unholy sound was ripping from the depths of his soul, his lanky body bending forward so he could rub his cheek in the mess of blood and afterbirth his lover had left behind.

Grimacing as she watched her brother, Baby did her best to quiet the newborn in her arms. In all her years with the beast howling on the floor, she had never seen him so broken up about anyone. It was almost like she was watching an entirely different person altogether. Reaching forward with the hand that wasn’t holding the sniffling infant, she placed the appendage between his shuddering back just as Spaulding came bursting into the room like a raging rhino.

Dark eyes narrowed, a mustached lip lifted in disgust as he took in the spectacle before him. “Th’fuck is wrong with him? Where’s th’whore?” spat the paint smeared man, gaze meeting that of his daughter. The blonde flinched when the man she called her brother simply let out a louder cry, hands clawing at the floorboards as if that would bring the woman back.

“That _is_ the problem. She’s jest… she jest disappeared. She’s gone,” Baby whispered, feeling a little gutted seeing Otis acting like this.

“Well thet’s jest Jim Fuckin’ Dandy ain’t it?” spat the dark skinned male before he was slumping and heaving a slow sigh. Then, he was moving to kneel beside the wraith with his daughter.

Vaguely aware of the movements of the pair, Otis found he simply didn’t care. Dragging his fingers along the roughened, blood covered floorboards, the killer only wanted one thing. His lover back from wherever she had disappeared to. Never in his life could he remember feeling this intensity of pain. Not even when his own mother died. Feeling the pair moving his arms, he allowed it until they began to lift him. Lashing out like a wild animal, he twisted out of their grip until he once more had his face against the soiled wood.

Grimacing while she watched him, she glared at the man across from her when she saw him shifting his weight. Knowing him, it was likely he was about to suggest leaving both Otis and the child behind. Something she outright refused to do. While not related by blood, they were still family. She would die before abandoning them. Thankfully, the old pervert seemed to get the message; shaking his head in annoyed resignation. “Git his knife from him. I’ll git th’rope from th’van,” Spaulding hissed before stomping off, leaving her to stare at the wreck her former lover had turned into.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, he was back; an old, frayed looking rope in his meaty hands. Raising her brow, she didn’t argue; simply laid the sleeping baby on the bed before helping to tie Otis’ long limbs. It felt surreal when he didn’t put up a fight, not even twitching when they shoved a dirty rag in his mouth as a makeshift gag. The only time he struggled was when they tried to lift him from the mess on the floor. With his limbs tied together, the best he was able to do was swing his body; letting out noises that chilled her blood. “Git him out to th’van!” Spaulding screamed before they were carting him outside. It was only then that there came an even more disturbing silence.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

“I keep telling you, I don’t remember all of it. I really don’t know what else you want me to say here,” growled my exasperated voice as I met the well meaning eyes of the psychologist across from me. It felt like I had been having the same conversation over and over for months now. Never getting anywhere and just hearing the same questions. Frankly, I was getting a bit tired of it. I had only been here a week and it already felt like it had been more than half a year.

“We simply want the truth Raven. We want to catch the man that did this to you so he doesn’t do it to another person,” came a reply I had heard all too often.

“And, like I keep saying, I can’t remember his name or where he lives. I can’t even remember how I got home,” I sighed, not liking the fact that I was lying but not having much choice. If I told these people I had been in some fictional dimension, my stay in this place would be lengthened greatly. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

“What you said at the hospital says otherwise. You kept calling a name. Otis I believe it was. Yet, when we look in the database, no such man exists,” came the real meat of the manner and an argument I had heard more than once.

“Otis is the name of a character from a movie I liked to watch. I likely substituted his name for that of the man who took me. Look… when can I go home?” I asked, dreading the answer I would receive. When he sat back in his chair and got a grim look on his face, I only felt my optimism drop further.

“I’m afraid you’ll be with us for a bit longer. With you likely suffer ing Stockholm, we don’t want to take the risk of you running back to the man who did this to you,” came words I had also heard far too much.

“Then, can I go my room for a bit? Answering the same questions is giving me a headache,” I requested, getting a nod in return.

Huffing slightly, I got to my feet and left; allowing the door to swing shut behind me. Ignoring the voices of the other patients, I made my way to the cell they called a room. The walls were a plain white and the one window I had was tiny  with bars covering it. Yet, it was mine and the one place I could be alone. While they had tried to give me a roommate in the beginning, living with Otis had left me more that a little antisocial. I went out of my way to make them so uncomfortable that they left. After many attempts, they took the hint and simply stopped.

Opening my door with a squall from the rusting hinges, I took in the bare square I had been given as a dwelling. Looking out at the blue sky from between the iron bars, I felt my heart cramp in my chest. “Otis…,” whispered out of me as I sank to my knees. It was only now that I would allow myself to weep. The people outside must never know that I was mourning for a person they thought was a monster. While they were right, he hadn’t treated me roughly in a very long time. Not only that, but I honestly missed him; finding my bed all too empty without his presence.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Another Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Patting the baby’s back while she tried to get him to sleep, Mama found her eyes traveling to the ceiling. Since Cutter and Baby had brought him in, the wanderer she had adopted as her own hadn’t been the same. While he accepted food and allowed them to walk him around for exercise, the fire that was him simply wasn’t there anymore. All he seemed to want to do was stare out of his window, a strange expression on his gaunt face. In truth, she had never seen the ghoulish man in this much pain before.

Right now, Baby was out trying to round up a few women for them to torture. A possibly futile attempt to draw him out of his stupor. Before, the matriarch would have been right on board with Baby. The Otis she had know would have been all over using a few teen s to make himself feel better. The person that was upstairs was an entirely different matter. There was no telling what he would do. He could either ignore the offer or react violently. Either way, it was bound to be a spectacle.

Sigh as she carried young Clarence to the small playpen in the kitchen, she couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to Raven. While odd, the young woman was sweet. She had considered her a second daughter. Especially with how attached Otis was to her. Mama had even been looking forward to planning their wedding, something that would be impossible now. “Wherever ya are honey, we all miss ya. Ya gotta come home fer yer son and fer mah Otis. He’s not himself wi’out ya,” she whispered as she straightened, blue eyes going to the ceiling.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Time can be funny if you stop to think about it. A singular moment can seem like a month has gone by. Now, imagine living with that for an actual month. Imagining having to deal with it for close to a year? You would likely be out of your mind, right? Now, imagine that you had a newborn you’ve never seen as well as someone you missed wildly on the outside. Now you’re close to feeling what I was. To say I was close to burrowing through the walls with my teeth would be a gross understatement. It was a hard fight not to jump the doctor and make a run for it whenever my door was opened.

So, when the head of the hospital came by to say I had been cleared to go home, I was close to being over the moon with joy. Not bothering to gather my pitiful belongings, I went immediately to wait for my mother to pick me up. I was honestly sick of having pills I couldn't pronounce being shoved down my throat because they thought there was something wrong. There was also the fact that, once I got back to my mom’s house, I would be able to find a way to get back to the people I now considered my family. For that reason alone, the wait for the woman that gave birth to me was agonizing.

While I accepted the fact my relationship with Otis was anything but healthy, I still loved him. There was also the child I had given birth to but had never even held. I didn’t even know if the infant had survived or was healthy. Because of this, I had been filled with a restlessness these past months. Still, I had to fight to keep my anticipation off my face when my mom came through the doors. One little slip and I would be right back where I started. Something I didn’t want this close to freedom.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Another Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Staring at the body of his sleeping companion in the back of the van, Otto found himself honestly worried. It had all started almost a year ago, the metal headed man sinking to his knees suddenly. Before he had been able to do anything, the other man had released a noise he had never heard before and hoped to never hear again. It had been the most profound noise of agony he had ever heard. For a few minute s he had been afraid it wouldn’t stop. Then it had, the silence being even more disturbing as the man keeled over unconscious.

While a bit crazy, the oldest of the Sawyer brothers had been his partner for a long time. They had sex more than a few times and h e considered the other’s family his own. So, when Choptop hadn’t awakened, he had been outright terrified. Unfortunately, it had taken much longer to get his head on right because of that. It took him much long than it should have to think of driving to his cousin’s new place. After all, that woman of his had been the cause of strangeness before. His suspicions were only confirmed when the murderer in the back began to stir, groaning quietly.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Firefly Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Glaring at the body on his floor, Otis felt nothing. He had felt nothing since waking up a week ago. Nothing but the glaring emptiness inside him and a dull pain in his heart. Gripping the hilt of his hunting knife in a bone-white grip, he listened to the wailing of his son in the background. A son he had on ly see once. A son that looked so much like him but still had some features of  _her_ face. A son he couldn’t bear to be around because of that fact. Stabbing into the cold meat, he was numb to the room temperature blood hitting his skin.

Why? Why had she made him feel so deeply and then disappeared into thin air? Why had she taken his heart with him? He couldn’t even really feel anger anymore, just the searing agony of her absence. It was like acid on his skin and he wanted to cause as much pain as he could. To make others scream so he wouldn’t have to focus on what he was experiencing. “Fuck!” snarled out of him, his blade diving into a dead heart and tearing while tears dribbled down his cheeks to mix with the blood.

Jumping to his feet with a strangled cry, he flung his weapon away from himself to bury the heels of his hands into his forehead. Releasing a string of curses, the wraith began to pace while spittle flew from his lips. It was only the sound of two familiar voices from below that stopped his  frantic movement. Holding his breathe, the killer listened. “Hey Mama! That Tissy’s kid? C’n I hold him? What’s his name?” purred the voice of his cousin, making rage replace the nothing that had been there seconds before. Yet, under that, there was a thin thread of hope.

If Otto was down there, maybe Chrome-dome was with him. The pair was rarely apart and he seemed to have and eerie connection with Raven as well as himself. Maybe he knew something. Maybe… maybe she was coming back. Either way, he couldn’t allow the rat to hold his son before he did. So, picking up his knife, he went out of his room and into the hall; making his way to the head of the stairs. “His name is Clarence and I ain’t ‘bout t’let ya hold him when even his own daddy hasn’t,” spat the matriarch of the clan, making him praise the woman as he practically vaulted the stairs.  Peeking around the open entry for the living room, he saw the brown hair of his only relative.

“Th’fuck ya doin’ here anyway?” he hissed, eyes searching the room for a glint of steel. He wasn’t disappointed when he saw Choptop not too far away. In fact, there was already a smirk on his all too familiar face.

“She’s comin’ back,” whispered his gravelly voice before Otto could say anything.

Otis was moving before anyone could stop him, taking bony shoulders into a tight grip and shaking. “What d’ya know? What have ya seen? Where will she be?” came out of him in a flood, his cousin making several unsuccessful attempts to separate the pair.

“Let go of me an’ I’ll tell ya where we need t’go,” came a response that froze all movement.

Letting loose a snarl, the wraith began to slowly pry his fingers loose; each one an extreme effort. Then he was taking a couple steps back, inhaling deeply in an effort to calm himself. “Lead me and ya better not be doin’ anythin’ funny,” hissed the ghoul, resisting the urge to slit the other man’s throat when he laughed. Then the hippie was turning to head out the front door, Otto’s protests summarily ignored.

“Doesn’t anyone care that I might want Choppy to stay here?! Hey!” he called out, running after the pair while Mama watched with a bemused expression.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The ‘Real’ World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Watching the scenery pass by, I felt my skin itch with anticipation. It was all I could do not to run out of the car as soon as my mother had parked. Ignoring her declarations of making dinner, I made a bee-line for my room. Rummaging through my movies, I fumbled for the case for ‘Rejects’; feeling my heart drop when I found the case empty. Then, remembering I had stuck it in my DVD player the night all of this had started, I simply turned on my TV and pressed play.

Impatiently, I watched while the movie played out; waiting for my chance to go home. Then, it was happening. The scene that had caused this mess. Closing my eyes and using all my desire, I made my wish. At first, nothing happened; filling me with a sickening dread. Then, my reality was tipping forward and I was laughing; relief filling me to the tips of my toes. I was going home! I would deal with how I would get to their location once I got to their reality.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ruggsville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

The smell of gasoline mixed with fried chicken and dust was the first thing to hit my nose as my eyes opened to take in the  burnt remains of Spaulding’s. It had to be the work of Wydell after the family had fled, making my heart hurt from the sight of it. Shaking my head, I began to make my way down the cracked asphalt that made up the road. My best bet was to make it to the old house. Though, I had no idea what I would do from there. Still, at least I had a much better chance of running into them  here .

The faint sound of a vehicle approaching from down the road got my attention and I fought against my urge to hide in the ditch. It was a good walk to the homestead and they might be willing to give me a ride. So, when the headlights washed over me, I waved rather than shied away; feeling encouraged when the vehicle slowed. The closer it got, the more familiar it became; filling me with a terrible sense of hope.

When I saw it was Captain Spaulding’s Cadillac, it was all I could do not to run out in front of it as it came to a stop. As a door was swinging open, I was moving; jumping into the arms of Otis while he was getting out of the car. Making a noise deep in his chest, the wraith struggled to regain his balance for a few moments before bending to give me a searing kiss. “Missed ya too babe. Maybe, some day, I’ll tell ya jest how much. Fer now, I jest wanna git ya home and introduce ya t’Clarence,” purred in my ear while he sat in the passenger seat with me firmly in his lap.

“And you have me ta thank fer this tiny reunion. How d’ya propose t’repay me,” piped up a familiar and not unexpected voice from the back, drawing my attention to Choptop. Too relieved to do anything but laugh, I bent over my lover to kiss his cheek and ruffle his thinning hair.

“Thanks,” I whispered before returning to the front to grin at Otto.

“Home, Jeeves,” I commanded playfully, giggling while Choppy and Otis began to argue back and forth.

“Anythin’ ya want lil lady. Gotta say, it  _is_ good t’have ya home,” the brunette cooed, revving the engine before turning around and heading toward my new home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **The End** _


End file.
